My Hero Academia: The First Quirk
by Yashiroreaper
Summary: Thrown from the world she knew with a power she didn't know she had. She is free from her haunting past and welcomed into a new world. How does she fare? What kind of hero will she become? This is her story, join Yashiro as she goes to UA to become a hero!
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia: The First Quirk**

**Ch.1- New Home**

I sighed and leaned back into my bed, rolling to the side I stared at the barren room. I hated this place; I gripped the car keys in my hand as his fucking snore rattled the old home. I sat up on my box spring bed and sat to the side. I hated it here, I didn't want to be here, why did he even bother, he hates me.

I sat up and picked up my school bag grabbing my phone and carefully snuck by my brothers' rooms and down the stairs past my stepmother and past his fucking room out into porch. Slipping on my worn sneakers I left the house and got into my old beat-up car.

Starting the car, I began to drive, I would not be coming back here, I don't care. I gripped the wheel tears filling my eyes as I remembered his cruel words. I began to sob as I drove down the country road. I blinked and gasped as a light enveloped me, the last thing I remember was pounding the brake.

I awoke later, I sat up and looked around myself, this was weird, where was I this wasn't the road, where is my car. I began to panic as I raced around in this large grass lawn, I began to feel dizzy and sat down. Gripping my pants, I sighed and looked around, I could see large buildings around me in the distance.

Was this it? Did I fucking die? Was this what death is like? I felt myself smile a little before I broke down. No, I don't want to be dead, what will happen to my sisters, what will happen to them! I began to sob into my legs; I can't be dead!

"Are you okay?" someone asked, I looked up to see a boy with greenish hair looking down at me.

"Where am I?" I questioned, he knelt down looking more worried.

"This is UA high school, what's your name?"

"Yashiro."

"Yashiro, I'm Izuku, are you hurt?"

"No… Wait Izuku? Wait am I in Japan!"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"How the fuck did I end up in Japan all the way from that shitty island!?"

"Come on let's take you to my teachers."

I let him help me to my feet and he gently led me toward the largest building it was huge. I can't believe I am in Japan; wait I'm not speaking English!? Did whatever happen make me fluent, I only know some phrases? Soon we arrived as a tall man in black raced to us.

"Midoriya!" he hissed.

"Sensei I found this girl lying in the grass near the walkway." He stated which made the man calm.

"Name?" he demanded.

"Yashiro…" I muttered, he scooped me up.

"I will take her to infirmary you go to class." He ordered and he began to carry me away from Izuku.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aizawa." He stated.

"I'm in Japan, right?"

"Yes, why you weren't before."

"No, I was back home in Canada…"

Soon we arrived and he set me down an elderly woman rushed to me pulling me over to a cot. I sat down and she looked me over and looked unhappy. What was going on here?! My head began to hurt, and I groaned, and she kissed my forehead and the pain disappeared.

"A concussion, where did you find her?" she demanded to Aizawa.

"Midoriya found her in the lawn between the school and the entrance, she said she was in Canada, right?" he answered.

"Uhuh, I was back home in my car, how could I end up here?" I muttered.

"What's your Quirk?" she asked, I looked to her confused.

"Quirk? You mean my odd habits?" I stated, why would she need to know that.

"No, you're Quirk." She repeated I looked at her completely confused.

"I don't understand…" I muttered, she looked at me in shock.

"Date and year?" she quizzed.

"Um, June 15th 2013…" I replied.

"What!?" Aizawa exclaimed looking in shock.

"When you born?" she asked, I looked even more confused. "

Um, May 1996…" I stated. He picked me up and began to march around, he had a scary look in his tired face.

Students dodged him in the hall wearing what must be the school uniform. This is fucked, did I finally lose it, I don't get it. Once we entered a room, I saw more oddly dressed people I looked at them then punched myself. Ow, so not dreaming, or dead…

"Shouta what is going on?" A loud man demanded.

"She said she arrived from Canada from the year 2013." He stated; I watched the other gasped.

"What fucking year is it!?" I demanded, grabbing Aizawa by his top.

"It's 2125." Someone stated, I turned to see a mouse in clothes behind me.

"Souris!" I screamed stumbling back, but someone caught me I looked up to see what looked like Gumby.

"Souris?" the mouse repeated.

"I meant mouse…" I stated; I began looked around they all looked like comic characters.

"Are you guys superheroes?" I asked.

"We are professional heroes, but that is a close term." The mouse stated.

"Okay, I must be dreaming…" I muttered and looked to the Gumby guy. "Punch me."

"Wha..?" he began and I spun around.

"Come on fucking punch me ya fucking pussies!" I hissed; I need to wake up no matter the cost.

I watched as they all stood confused, I was about to yell again when I felt pain. I felt my head turn and my cheek burn with a strong smack sound. I looked around seeing Aizawa looking at me and I looked around holding my cheek.

"This isn't a dream is it?" I asked, he shook his head and I felt tears well up.

"I, this isn't what I wanted, I can't, they need me!" I sobbed falling down to my knees I stared at the ground. "What did that bastard do when I left? Did he hurt them? What about Mom, I didn't want to leave her!?"

"Let it out kiddo." He stated as I sobbed out my woe.

I cried for a long time, I don't even register the time, soon I couldn't cry anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and he handed me a tea. I looked down at the steaming cup as I felt something being wrapped around my shoulder. Blowing on it I took a sip and sighed deeply, so I am not dreaming…

"That help?" Aizawa asked, I looked at him and nodded.

"A bit, I don't understand how this even happened, I mean I think about stuff like this all the time, but it's impossible," I muttered; he rubbed my head.

"Do you picture things like this often?" The mouse asked I nodded.

"Yeah, it helps me keep going," I stated, he nodded.

"Were you thinking it before you arrived?" he urged.

"Not really, I mean I always think about it… I just wanted to escape for a bit…" I admitted.

"Can you try something for me?" he asked, I nodded.

"Think of something you really want right now." He said, I nodded and thought hard about my favourite plush.

I closed my eyes tight as I thought, then I began to feel something in my hands. I brushed through the soft faux fur of my favourite plush, opening my eyes I looked to the mouse. He smiled at me and pointed down and I saw my prized toy sitting on my lap.

"Butter?" I stated and looked over the toy, it had to be her.

"This is called a Quirk." He stated, I looked to him.

"I did this?" I questioned.

"Yes, you thought of it and it came into being." He affirmed.

I looked down at my plush and smiled, this was so cool, I always wanted to be special. What else can I make; I closed my eyes and pictured my school bag and looking down I saw it. Opening my eyes, I saw I was holding my bag in my lap, I opened it up and everything was inside.

"My bag…" I muttered I felt a hand on my head, peering up I saw Aizawa.

"How old are you?" he asked, I looked to him and smiled.

"I am fifteen," I answered.

"Now dear who were calling a horrible word?" the mouse quizzed.

"My father, he's evil, always has been always will be," I stated, he looked concerned.

"Evil how?" he stated, I stood up and began to shake.

"Beating his kids, not letting me be sick when I am, demeaning us, hitting us, making us slave away for him, insults my friends and hobbies, yells at my mom, and…" I screamed then I felt so sick and I doubled over as I blanked out.

(Aizawa's POV)

The girl went from raging to completely unresponsive, I looked at her as she breathed raggedly and cried. This look on her face had me worried, I had a feeling her next words would have destroyed us. I looked to the others; Midnight gently put her arm around the girl.

"I will stay with her; you guys need to send the students home or something." She stated, I nodded and headed for my class.

(Yashiro's POV)

I came back and gasped chocking on my breaths and looked down at the floor my visions terrified me. Things I barely acknowledge, the horrors I buried deep inside myself so no one could find them. He did that too me, he was even sicker than I thought. I forgot to save my life; he could have killed me back then.

"It's okay." A soft voice soothed I turned to see a woman looking at me.

"That fucker, he was sick… Who wants to have sex with their own daughter...?" I muttered I felt her pull me close hushing me.

"Shh… He can't get you, your fine sweetie." She hushed, I leaned into her soft chest.

"I know, he must be dead by now…" I muttered; she rubbed my back.

"We won't let you be alone; we will make sure you live a happy life here." She assured.

"Thanks…" I thanked and leaned into her embrace.

"You must be hungry, do want to eat?" she asked pulling back I saw her hero costume.

"Yeah…" I stated, she stood and helped me to my feet.

"Let's go eat then." She soothed and I followed her down the empty halls, it was silent.

We went down a few floors and entered a large and extravagant lunchroom, she gently rubbed my hair and led me to a robot-like man. This place was insane, it was like Hogwarts for superheroes or something. I don't know what I will do, but if I am here, I will use this life to help someone.

"What do you like?" the robot asked, I blushed.

"What do you sell?" I asked he chuckled. "I can make anything you want." He soothed.

"Um, can I have poutine then…" I muttered he nodded and got to work. "

Poutine never heard of it." The woman stated.

"It's a traditional dish back in Canada…" I stated, she smiled as soon a tray with an order of poutine was set before me.

"Wow, thank you so much."

"No worries." He soothed, I gently let myself be led to a table by the woman and we sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Yashiro…"

"Wow, so where did you grow up?"

"Um… Do you know Anne of Green Gables?"

"Hmm, oh yes I read that in school, why?"

"I live where it was set."

"Avonlea?"

"Well more like the whole island, it's called Prince Edward Island, or Epekwitk."

"Epekwitk?"

"It's the native name…"

"Oh, you're so smart."

I began to eat the poutine, it was different but good, I ate in relative silence and once I was done the woman held up water. Taking the drink, I chugged half of the bottle and let out a sigh. So, I was in a weird future in Japan at some Hero school.

"Thanks, I needed that," I stated, she smiled at me. "

I figured; you look so much calmer." "Can I ask some questions?"

"Of course."

"This is a school for people to become Heroes, right?"

"Yep."

"A Quirk is that like my power?"

"Yes."

"Can I join the school?"

"Huh, you want to join?"

"I want to be a hero, I want to protect people, I want to help others."

"It will be hard work you know?"

"Yes, but nothing worth doing is easy, right? Besides, I lived my life to help others, I just want to have a new purpose…"

"Let's go talk to Nezu about it."

"Nezu? Oh, do you mean that mouse?"

"Yes, he is the principal, call him Nezu-sensei."

I nodded and she led me back up the stairs and knocked on a door, opening it I saw a group of heroes at a table. One looked skeletal and sick, then at the head was Nezu-sensei. I quickly bowed to them; I've watched enough anime to do this. Rising I saw them all looking to me, I felt the woman pat my shoulder giving me a smile.

"Um, I was wondering if I could join your hero school?" I asked bowing again.

"You want to enrol at UA?" Nezu-sensei asked I nodded.

"Yes sir, I want to help people, I can't go back so I want to forge my path. My life I've spent it trying to protect others; I just want to continue that to the best of my ability." I pleaded bowing lower.

"Alright." He stated I stood up and looked at him in shock.

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you I will work hard!" I thanked bowing repeatedly.

"Aizawa-kun I believe your class would be the best fit," Nezu-sensei stated I looked to Aizawa who smirked.

"You better ready for a struggle?" he said, I nodded.

"Don't worry Sensei, I can pull through," I assured.

"But first I want Recovery Girl to give you a full medical check-up." Nezu-sensei finished, I nodded.

"Of course, sir," I said. "I will take her down." The skeletal man stated, they nodded, and he gently led me out of the room.

"Thank you." I thanked he smiled at me rubbing my head.

"Not many like you, I can see the fire in your eyes." He soothed, I blushed at his praise.

"Um, can I have your name?" I asked he chuckled.

"Toshinori Yagi, but most refer to me with my hero name, All Might." He stated I nodded.

"All Might…" I stated, turning I saw smoke coming off him his frame gaining muscle mass.

"You will do great." He stated and returned to normal in an instant blood spouting from his lips.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" I questioned, using my shirt I wiped away the blood.

"An old injury, no need to worry."

"Don't do that trick if it makes it worse."

"I will remember that."

(Aizawa's POV)

I went down to Recovery Girl I saw her talking to her nodding her head as she was handed medicine. I stepped in and she turned to me and bowed her head a bit before turning back. Sitting down I watched as her lecture ended and she went to me with a bag.

"Did you need me Sensei?" she asked, I rose and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but first. What's the damage?" I stated; Recovery Girl looked to me.

"Weak lungs, severe asthma, eczema and a mild form of arthritis." Recovery Girl listed, I looked to the girl.

"With those, you will find the course even harder," I stated; the girl smiled at me.

"Don't worry I can handle it!" she chimed, I chuckled.

"Don't push her too hard physically Aizawa." Recovery Girl lectured, I nodded and began to lead her away.

"I will keep that in mind," I called and I looked to see the girl looking at me confused.

"We are going to introduce you to your classmates."

"Oh, sounds nice, I hope Izuku isn't too freaked out…" I smiled under my scarfs; this would be good to see.

Soon we were outside, and she took a deep breath and stood tall. She looked ready to take on the world, but with her health. I shook my head and kept walking; we will see what happens. Soon we arrived and we entered the classroom.

"Aizawa-sensei!" the kids yelled, I glared at them and they all froze.

"Sorry for the disruption with classes, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate," I stated and patted the girls back.

"Hello, I am Yashiro, Yashiro Takahashi…" she introduced bowing.

"Yashiro!" Midoriya called and raced to her she smiled at him.

"Izuku, sorry I must have scared you earlier." She apologized he smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you're okay, you appeared out of nowhere." He stated, she smiled at him.

"Yashiro was found on the grounds, she is a girl from Canada, her Quirk made her transport here. She is also from the year 2013 and may need help getting the world. I ask you all to help her with the adjustment." I explained; the class nodded. "A few other teachers are gathering some items for you; I need to go help with arrangements, Iida you're in charge."

(Yashiro's POV)

I watched as Aizawa walked away I turned to the class confused, why did he leave? Izuku smiled at me and soon a line was formed by a taller serious-looking boy. I smiled as a girl with brown hair and a round face walked up to me a huge smile on her face.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka." She introduced I shook her hand smiling.

"Jiro Kyoka." The next stated she had what looked to be headphone jacks extending from her ears.

"Mina Ashido!" a pink girl chime shaking my hand eagerly.

"Yuga Aoyama, Moi madame." A brightly aristocratic boy beamed, I nodded.

"Koji Koda…" A big rock like boy greeted his voice soft and gentle.

"Momo Yaoyorozu." A taller girl with long black hair greeted we shook hands.

"Mineta Minoru…" a short boy stated looked at my chest.

"Eyes are here," I started pointing to my eyes and he kept staring.

"Got him!" a boy yelled and wrapped him up in tape from his elbow.

"Sorry he is a moron, I'm Sero Hanta."

"Shoji Mezo…" a boy with a Kakashi like mash and multi-armed.

"Kaminari Denki." A boy with a cool lightning design in his hair.

"Sato Rikido." A boy with large lips greeted.

"Ojiro Mashirao." A boy with a tail greeted.

"Toru Hagakure!" A floating outfit cheered.

"Tokoyami Fumikage." A bird-headed boy greeted.

"Eijiro Kirishima!" A red-haired boy greets with a sweet smile.

"Bakugo Katsuki don't fucking forget it!" a blonde boy shouted walking off in a huff.

"Tsuyu Asui, kero" an oddly proportionated girl greeted.

"Shoto Todoroki." A boy with mismatched hair and eyes on either side.

"Oh, and I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku added.

"I am Iida Tenya class representative, welcome to 1A Takahashi-san." The well-kept boy greeted his arm moving like a robot.

"It's a pleasure and call me Yashiro," I replied, I bowed to them and rose up.

"So, are you really from 2013?" Kaminari questioned.

"Um yeah, I am still confused nothing looks too crazy I expected a bit different I guess," I muttered.

"So, Yashiro what's your Quirk?" Mina asked.

"Um… Well, I can make things appear by thinking about them, uh better to show." I admitted closing my eyes I recreated Butter in my hands. "See this is a plush I've owned since I was four, I can just make it…"

"You don't draw it out of you, hmm…" Momo stated.

"I honestly don't really know how it works, I guess me coming here was the first time I used it," I admitted.

"Wow, so your quirk sent you here. Did you wish to see the future?" Izuku questioned looking very eager.

"I guess… I don't know really I just wanted to escape and now I'm here." I stated; I felt a hand on my back.

"You must be so sad, kero." Tsuyu soothed and I felt tears well up again.

"I am… But I can't go back, can I? If I'm here I want to make the best of it, be something I only saw in cartoons." I started rubbing away the tears.

"Don't fucking cry!" Bakugo hissed walking up to me.

"Chill asshole," I muttered he looked pissed and grabbed me by my collar.

"What did you just say!?" he growled, I smirked as I grabbed his wrist.

"Want to fight, I will kick your ass." I retorted he went to hit me, but I ducked dragging him down.

Once he was down, I stepped on his chest and broke his grip and looked at him as he snarled. I am not taking some punk ass kids shit, he grabbed my ankle trying to twist it which it did. I smirked and pushed down harder he looked a little surprised.

"Bitch!" he hissed.

"You started this dumbass." I replied, Kirishima grabbed me and lifted me up walking away. "

Chill Yashiro, don't mind him he's kinda an asshole." Kirishima soothed setting me down.

"I should have broken your ankle!" Bakugo shouted walking up to us.

"Double-jointed, good try though," I stated, he growled as Kirishima pushed him back.

"Bakugo that is no way to act!" Iida lectured but he kept cursing.

"Are you okay?" Uraraka asked I nodded.

"Fine, I don't take crap." I answered she smiled as Izuku raced to me.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" he asked fidgeting from anxiety.

"I'm fine, as I said double-jointed, I my ankles are fine." I soothed and to prove a point I began to walk on my ankles. "See, all good."

"Wow! How can you do that?!" Kirishima beamed racing to me.

"I am double jointed, plus I swear I used to twist these suckers every day back in elementary school," I replied he nodded seeming so excited.

"I am your class rep and I do hope you won't act like this too often," Iida stated I nodded.

"Don't worry, as long as Bakugo takes a chill pill, dude, are you like PMSing twenty-four seven or something," I muttered, he scoffed turning away. "Is he always like this?"

"Yep, welcome to 1A by the way," Kaminari stated.

"I wonder where I am gonna stay…" I muttered.

"Maybe with Aizawa and Yamada-sensei?" Iida stated, Aizawa and who?

"Is that the lady with the skin-tight outfit?" I quizzed they all shook their heads.

"No that's Midnight, Yamada-sensei is the guy with blonde hair and the loud voice," Mina explained, I never saw him.

"Alright little listeners!" a booming voice called, and the door opened. "Classes are put off for the rest of the day, so you are free!"

"Oh, you must be Yamada-sensei," I started walking over to the fabulously dressed man.

"Correct!" he boomed as I smiled at his extreme look. "You little listener need to get some shopping done with me!"

"Shopping? I don't have any cash on me." I admitted he gently rubbed my head.

"No worries, the school is paying, you are our newest student, right?" he said nudging me.

"Oh, well thank you."

"We will see you tomorrow right Yashiro?" Izuku asked I smiled at him.

"For sure, you guys be careful going home!" I called as the class slowly filed out.

"Would you prefer to speak in English?" Yamada asked speaking perfect English with only a slight accent.

"Wow! So fluent, for sure, I still don't know how I got fluent in Japanese, I only knew a few phrases and words." I admitted switching back to English, he chuckled and began to lead me down the halls.

"So, what do you like to wear?" he asked, I smirked.

"Cargos, graphic tees, hoodies…" I listed and I smiled at him.

"Cool, so what do you like to do?" he asked as we left the building.

"I like to draw, watch cartoons, read comics, play videogames, and sing," I stated he smiled at me.

"I would love to hear you sing." He stated I cleared my voice.

"In sleep, he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream, for now, I find, that Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind." I sang, he clapped as I finished.

"Wow, you are talented." He stated I blushed.

"Thanks, I've been singing for a long time," I stated as he rubbed my head.

"I can tell, what music genre's do you like?"

"Um most, I am not much for pop stuff, but I really love rock and metal."

"Oh, what bands?"

"Um… Gorillaz is pretty cool, Rammstein, Korn, Breaking Benjamin, Evanescence. You probably don't even know them…"

"I am always looking for new music, sing me one of these bands songs."

"Um… Okay, Here I stand, helpless left for dead… Close your eyes so many days go by, easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. I believe in you; I can show that I can see right through all your empty lie I won't' stay long, it this world so wrong… Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eyes. As we dance with the devil tonight!"

"Any others?"

"I linger in the window, of alarm clock screaming monster calling my name, let me stay. Where the wind will whisper to me and the raindrops as they're falling tell a story. In a field of paper flowers, with candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for out and the purple sky flies over me."

"You will have to show me later."

"Okay, wait aren't you a teacher? Kinda weird to share tunes with a student wouldn't it?"

"Nah, also you are gonna be living with me."

"Huh?"

"Temporary guardian."

"Oh, that's cool you gotta show me modern stuff."

"Sounds like a plan!"

(Later)

I chuckled as we got out of the taxi, we were in front of a small home, guess Yamada is a teacher. I giggled as we entered the front gate and I saw Aizawa-sensei standing at the door. His hair was in a messy bun and he looked even more tired if it was possible. Probably here to lay down some rules and lectures.

"Did you get enough?" Aizawa stated and Yamada walked up chuckling.

"I think so!" Yamada replied Aizawa turned to me.

"Did you get everything you would need?" he quizzed I nodded we got everything I could think of.

"Alright get in," he grumbled and opened the door I walked in and saw a few cats.

"Kitties!" I cooed kneeling before the cats. "Aww so cute, what are their names?"

"Calico is Rin, the black and white guy is Oreo, then the white one is Mochi," Aizawa stated I giggled as Oreo licked my finger.

"Where's Ken?" Yamada stated and I saw a bright orange cat walk over. "No loud meows today?"

"Don't tempt him!" Aizawa growled glaring Yamada down.

"You guys housemates?" I asked Yamada grinned.

"Close!" he stated grabbing Aizawa by his hips pulling him closer. "Married!"

"So cute!"

I beamed as Aizawa groaned not amused.

(Aizawa's POV)

We finished setting up Yashiro in the spare room, seems her and Yamada even bought decorations. Her walls were littered in posters of musicians and heroes. She had a stack of scribblers and sketchbooks on her desk. Her backpack was large with many pockets and some character plastered over it.

"So, what do you want for supper?" I asked she turned to me looking unsure.

"Um… All I know is Ramen, Udon and Takoyaki…" she admitted.

"Do you like fish?" I asked, she nodded.

"Uhuh, never eaten raw fish though, but I do like fish… I don't like shellfish though…"

"Meat?" "I eat it, but not much, I prefer hamburger and Chicken…"

"Rice?"

"I love rice!"

"Vegetables?"

"Love them too!"

"Spicy?"

"Yeah."

"How about curry?"

"Curry sounds good, do you want to help."

"No, you need a bath and put on your pyjamas."

"No bath!"

I froze as her frame began to shake, what was bothering her? I heard hurried steps and Hizashi burst in and picked up Yashiro. He swung her around and soon she began to laugh at him. He set her down and motioned her to sit and she nodded.

"What is it?" I questioned, she blushed.

"I hate baths, they remind of bad stuff…" she muttered I rubbed her thick hair.

"Alright, take a shower then."

"You're not mad?"

"Why you don't like it and you will shower, baths are not necessary."

"If you ever need to talk to us don't be afraid!" Hizashi added she beamed at us tears in her eyes.

"Thanks!" she beamed.

"Now go shower, or else you will stink." I teased she chuckled at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.2- Morning Classes**

I left the bathroom, the pyjama's I got were so cool I barely read labels, but it reminded me of Miss Marvel and Captain America. I wonder if they spread over into Japan. I walked into the kitchen and I smiled as Aizawa stood at the stove with Yamada leaned over his shoulder rambling.

"All showered?" Aizawa stated and he looked to me and his expression went flat. "Seriously… All Might merchandise…"

"All Might? Wait you mean Yagi? He has merch?" I questioned, Yamada snickered and Aizawa jabbed him in the side.

"You didn't even tell her!" Aizawa hissed Yamada kept laughing.

"I thought it was Marvel superhero merch," I stated, Yamada looked at me confused.

"Marvel?" he stated I gasped.

"You don't know Marvel! Come on you know Ironman, Spiderman, Captain America!" I pleaded he looked at me lost. "I feel ancient…"

"It could just be a western thing…" Aizawa muttered I shook my head.

"No back in my time Japan knew what Marvel is…" I stated, Yamada gently patted my head.

"So, is this like old comics?" Yamada quizzed I nodded.

"Yeah, Captain America was created during World War 2 he gave a smashing right hook to Hitler!" I beamed; Yamada looked shocked.

"From back then…" he stated, this whole future thing makes me feel ancient.

"Settle down you two, supper is done," Aizawa muttered, I grinned as Yamada motioned me to the small counter table.

"I can't wait to eat Japanese curry." I hummed as Yamada set plates on the table.

"Drink?" Yamada asked I nodded, and he grinned.

"So, do you guys have merch?" I quizzed; Yamada chuckled.

"I do, not Aizawa he's an underground hero, not much media," Yamada explained I nodded.

"Are heroes like Celebrities?" I muttered; Yamada nodded.

"Yep, especially big heroes like All Might?"

"Big?"

"All Might is the #1 hero in Japan and also the Symbol of Peace," Aizawa started plating our dinner. "Also do not mention his smaller form."

"Huh?" I said as he put the pan back on the stove.

"The public only knows him in his Muscular form, we try to hide his injury from the population," Aizawa said, sitting down. "Only you and Midoriya know out of the students."

"Izuku?"

"He met All Might and witnessed the transformation."

"Oh, so I need to not call him All Might or?"

"Call him Yagi when he is not in his muscular form and only All Might in his muscular form."

"Okay, I can do that. He needs to take care of himself he spits up blood."

"Side effect."

"I know I am kinda asking a lot of questions but what are your hero names?"

"Eraser head…"

"I'm Present Mic!" Yamada added I nodded and took a bite of curry.

"Yummy, thanks Aizawa, Yamada." I thanked and began to dig into my dinner.

"After dinner, we discuss house rules," Aizawa stated I nodded eating my food.

(Aizawa's POV)

"Alright house rules; bedtime is 10 pm, no exceptions, no cursing without a good reason, you are in charge of cleaning your room and helping with chores. Homework is to be done before hobbies." I listed she shifted.

"Um… I have insomnia bad…" she muttered, insomnia at her age?

"Insomnia?" I pressed.

"Yeah, I usually only sleep a few hours a night and it takes me hours to fall asleep and I got to listen to music or a video…" she expanded, I nodded, and Yamada patted her head.

"The other rules?" I urged she smiled.

"All good, just remind me on the cursing, fisherman's tongue…" she said laughing a bit.

"Fisherman?"

"I swear like a sailor, my father was a fisherman and I grew up listening to him swear every other word…"

"I see."

"What about your Mother?" Yamada quizzed she smiled her eyes gaining life again.

"Nope, Mom rarely swears, but she kinda lets me do it… She knew I learned it from being at my Dad's place…"

"His place?" I stated, she nodded.

"My parents are divorced as I said he wasn't a good guy…" she muttered Yamada pulled her close.

"You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to." Yamada hushed she leaned into him her head down.

"Yamada can help with the sounds for bed," I suggested she smirked raising her head.

"So, what did you do home?" Yamada asked she blushed.

"Um at Mom's I slept with the TV on and at my Dad's I would put a Documentary or something like Lucky Star…" She stated, okay what is Lucky Star.

"Lucky Star?" Yamada questioned her expression shifted.

"Um, a cute slice of life anime I was into." She admitted, so she was an Otaku.

"You really like anime huh?" Yamada hummed, she nodded.

"Yeah, I love it! Like Dragon Ball, Fullmetal Alchemist, Lucky Star, Inuyasha." She listed, I giggled at her joy. "Oh, and of course I love Ghibli films!"

"Ghibli… Oh, you mean like Spirited Away?" Yamada asked she nodded.

"Yeah, I love Porco Rosso and Kiki's Delivery Service, then always make me smile." She rambled, I smiled at her, she really was still a kid.

"Why documentaries?" I asked she blushed.

"Um, when I was a kid, I used to watch documentaries a lot, I always loved ancient history. Me and my brother would watch dinosaur documentaries together a lot." She answered.

"So, where you from?" Yamada asked she smirked.

"From the island where Anne of Green Gables is set!" she chimed, oh that island, hmm the village was called Avonlea.

"Avonlea?" I stated, she nodded.

"Yeah but that island is called Prince Edward Island or Epekwitk." She answered such vastly different names.

"You're smart." Yamada complimented she giggled.

"I'm not that smart, but thanks." She replied, she really had no self-esteem, but why?

"He's right, you are smart, don't argue," I stated, she looked to him a soft smile forming.

"I am glad I'm here…" she whispered, and I tussled her hair.

"Oh, want to trade tunes till bed?" Yamada said Sarah beamed at him.

"Yes!" she chimed I groaned and leaned back.

(Sarah's POV)

Yamada put on a documentary for me, I was glad to hear it as I laid under the covers. This bed was soft, unlike that box spring bed, I had before. It was nice here, but it still felt like a dream, I rolled to my side. I was over a hundred years in the future, in a world I could only imagine.

I closed my eyes and soon I felt the familiar weight of Butter, I pulled her close to me. So, my quirk let me summon Butter, what else could it do, and what other quirks are there? I sighed and rolled over again, ugh brain slow down! I smirked and tried to do what I had always done soon I felt a pair of arms around me, and I began to drift off.

I awoke later I crawled out of bed and headed to the toilet; the house was silent. I sat on the toilet and rubbed my eyes, so I am still here so not a dream. Yawning I finished my business and began to trek back to bed, I stopped when I heard something. Looking behind me I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me.

"What the!?" I screamed launching back.

"Too loud." Aizawa groaned I sighed realising it had only been him.

"You gave me a scare…" I muttered he walked over and tussled my hair.

"You flail." He stated I looked up at him barely making out his face in the dark.

"I what?" I said, he began to lead me toward the kitchen.

"You move, I woke up to you kicking the wall in your room…" he started turning on the kitchen light.

"Yeah… Sorry, I should have warned you; I always move in my sleep…" I stated, he offered me a glass of water.

"Drink up." He urged I nodded and took a sip. "Anywhere hurt?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm okay. Why?" I asked, he pointed down as I saw my leg was bruised.

"When I went to check I saw that." He stated I groaned.

"Well, now I know why I get bruised so much…" I muttered, he sighed as I took another sip.

"I am taking you to a doctor this weekend, can't be good to do that every night."

"Don't bother."

"What does that mean?"

"I am too young for sleep meds, no point…"

"Who said that?"

"My family doctor in my time…"

"Well, I am gonna confirm, now go grab your blanket."

"Huh?"

"We'll put on a documentary and sit on the couch."

"But you should go to bed…"

"I can sleep anywhere; besides you need sleep."

(Aizawa's POV)

Yashiro was leaned against me asleep as the TV played, she seemed stiller now. She only kicked out then stopped, I wonder what could have happened? This was way beyond normal sleep issues, reminded me of Yamada before he got on meds. But Yamada had PTSD, did she? She was so young, but she did blank out yesterday and Midnight refused to explain why.

"Shouta?" Yamada stated I looked up to see him walking up his eyes barely open.

"Turn on the light," I said, he nodded, and I pointed to her exposed bruised leg.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I think she has PTSD," I replied he scowled.

"She did that in her sleep?" he pressed, I nodded.

"Apparently, it's common, she didn't even notice it…" I stated he sighed and walked over to rub her head.

"Poor kid, I wish Midnight would have told us what she learned…"

"Me too."

"Did you wake her?"

"No, she is almost like a dead body, waited for her to wake up on her own."

"What did you try?"

"I screamed in her ear and nothing, not even a twitch."

"Sheesh, maybe we should get her hearing tested too."

"I am leaning into a full exam, especially with what Recovery Girl could tell."

"What did she say?"

"Asthma, Eczema, arthritis, and weak lungs whatever that means…"

"What happened to her?"

"I wish I knew…"

(Yashiro's POV)

Finally, we arrived at the school, the trains were confusing I barely registered the whole trip here. I was here early no one would arrive for another half hour. I was seated in the lounge; all the teachers were in a morning meeting. Soon I heard the door open, I saw Nezu-sensei I got up and bowed to him.

"Sarah I would like you to change into this for the day." He started setting down a bag.

"Um, where do I change?" I asked he chuckled.

"Follow me." He stated I nodded, and he led me to a large door marked Ladies changing room. "I will wait here."

"Okay," I said and raced into the room and I pulled out the uniform dreading the skirt.

I smiled as I saw a pair of pants, no skirt… I began to get changed, soon I was already well besides the tie. I gave up after the third attempt and stepped out holding my clothes in hand. I smiled as Midnight walked over and began to fix my tie disaster.

"Looking good hun, I thought pants might be nicer for you." She stated I smiled.

"Thanks, I never really wore skirts…" I admitted she smiled at me winking.

"I figured." She stated.

"Perfect, a good fit if I do say so." Nezu-sensei chimed I nodded and bowed to him. "Ready for your first day?"

"Yes, sir," I said he smiled at me.

"Come on, Iida is gonna help you today." Midnight stated I nodded, and I let her lead me away. "Rough night?"

"Not the worst, I feel bad for Aizawa and Yamada though…"

"Don't worry they are fine; they were more concerned about you."

"They're too nice."

"Don't tell your classmates that they might laugh."

"Huh?"

"You'll see when Aizawa is teaching today."

"Good Morning Midnight, good morning Takahashi," Iida called I smiled at him as he stood straight as a board by the entrance.

"Morning Iida," I replied.

"I'll leave the rest of her tour to you, class rep." Midnight started patting my back she left.

"Shall we begin Takahashi!" Iida stated I smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way!" I chimed.

(Later)

Lunchtime, I put away my notes and sighed, so far so good, but I was so confused. Math was similar but not the same, the steps changed by Ectoplasm said my way was correct. Since when does math change? Standing up I stretched and saw Izuku, Iida and Uraraka walk over.

"How did that go?" Uraraka asked I rubbed the back of my head.

"Okay, don't get how math changed but I am doing it," I replied, we began to walk to the lunchroom.

"If you need any help just ask," Izuku stated I nodded.

"Thanks, Izuku, oh I mean Midoriya…" I replied he chuckled.

"Don't rush, it's a western habit." He soothed I nodded.

"You are very attentive in class; I admire your spirit." Iida complimented I blushed.

"Thanks, so what do you guys usually get for lunch?" I asked.

"Katsudon!" Izuku chimed.

"I usually have ramen," Uraraka stated.

"I like Beef Stew," Iida said moving his arm like a robot.

"What's cheapest?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry it's all cheap." Uraraka soothed.

"I don't know much Japanese food…" I stated, Uraraka put an arm over me.

"What do you know?" she quizzed.

"Um, Ramen, Udon, Takoyaki, sushi, hamburg steak…" I listed; I wish I knew more foods.

"You can always get a burger and fries Lunch Rush is pretty flexible," Izuku stated I nodded.

"Do you guys have like a fried rice thing?" I asked.

"Yes, Yakimeshi!" Iida stated, then I'll go with that, I guess.

"Is there soda?" I asked they shook heads. "What are drinks?"

"Flavoured milk, water, tea, juice," Izuku said, milk sounds good.

"So, what did you eat last night did you go to MacDonald's?" Uraraka asked I shook my head.

"No, we had curry, my first time eating Japanese curry it was good. Want to try as much as I can." I answered as we got the front of the line.

"Katsudon," Izuku ordered.

"Miso Ramen," Uraraka said.

"Beef stew," Iida stated.

"Um, Yakimeshi…" I added, he nodded and soon I had a plate of fried rice.

"Drinks are over here." Izuku directed I grabbed a chocolate milk and followed them to a table.

"How do we pay?" I asked as we sat down.

"We pay at the end of the week," Iida answered I nodded and began to eat my meal; it was pretty good.

"Yashiro," Aizawa stated I looked up to see him looking at me looking tired and frustrated.

"Aizawa?" I stated he motioned me, and I began to follow him. "Something wrong?"

"Nezu wants to speak with you." He explained I nodded and followed him to the staff area.

"Ah, there you are Yashiro." Nezu-sensei greeted the teacher all sat at a big table all looked a bit angry.

"Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, oh god what did I do?

"We cannot find records of your existence in Prince Edward Island in 2013," Nezu stated, I twitched and looked down.

"Sorry…" I muttered; I felt a hand on my back.

"Why did you lie?" Midnight asked I blushed.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to give my real name," I admitted.

"What is it then?" Nezu demanded I looked up.

"Claire Leblanc…" I stated.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Yashiro Takahashi." Aizawa hissed I flushed.

"It was my nickname… Plus I honestly didn't know what to say, kinda felt it was a dream…" I admitted the teachers seem to settle again.

"Father was Jerald LeBlanc," Nezu stated I nodded. "Mother Claudine Roberts."

"Yes…" I replied he softened his gaze.

"Do not lie to us anymore, I do understand this is confusing, but the truth is all we need." He lectured I nodded.

"Sorry." I apologized bowing.

"You can return to your lunch." He said I nodded and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.3- Afternoon and Evening**

The afternoon began and we had English taught by Yamada, I got bored and began an old habit. I like to write little stories, little nothings to waste away the time. This was simple for a native English speaker; guess I can take help with my other courses and tutor for English in exchange.

"Alright class is over, don't forget to write your English papers on our last book." He stated, with that he left the room and the class began to stand and stretch.

"What's next?" I asked turning to Kaminari.

"Hero law." He grumbled, well at least that one should hold my attention.

"Yashiro!" Yamada called; I saw him in the doorway. "Come here."

"Okay," I stated and got up walking to him. "What's up?"

"I would like you to write a paper, pick anything, it needs to be a thousand words." He stated I nodded.

"Okay, I can do that," I replied he rubbed my hair.

"This evening we are gonna pick you up a cellphone and laptop." He hummed I nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" I apologized.

"It's the past, we get it. We all know you didn't mean anything, now put a smile on that face." He cooed poking my nose which made me giggle.

"You are a goofball," I stated in English he snickered and began to leave but I heard something hit the floor. "You dropped something!"

"WHAT!" he called my ears rang at the loud sound.

He paused and looked confused as I rushed to pick up the two-small earbud like devices that fell. Given his quirk I guess he is partially deaf, I stood up and went to him and saw they had broken. Oh, dear, this can't be good, I motioned to them and motioned that they broke.

"Is it okay out here!" Izuku cried I shook my head.

"Yamada's hearing aides broke, I am gonna take him to the staff room," I informed and grabbed Yamada's hand.

I walked down the halls Yamada was silent as I headed to the staff room, but I guess I understand. His quirk made his voice so loud he could destroy the school. I wonder why these broke, reaching the staff room I slid open the door.

"Yashiro?" Yagi said I dragged Yamada in walking up the skeletal man.

"Yamada's hearing aides broke, where Aizawa?" I stated, he looked to Yamada and they began to commune in sign language.

"He was planning to buy a pair tonight he noticed them beginning to break," Yagi explained I nodded.

"What do we do?" I said, he chuckled rubbing my head.

"We can handle this; go back to class I believe Power Loader is teaching your next class." Yagi soothed I looked to Yamada and he motioned something. "He agrees."

"Oh okay, I will come here right after classes," I stated and I waved to them as I raced back to class.

"Takahashi take a seat." Power Loader stated as I opened the door.

"Yes, Sensei," I replied and hurried to my seat.

(Later)

I raced down the hall as Iida yelled something after me, I arrived at the staff room and slide open the door. I saw Yagi talking to Yamada as they both sat on the couch. At least Yagi can speak sign, I was worried he would go stir crazy. They turned to me and Yamada raced over and patted my head, I smiled up at him.

"How are your ears, Yamada was worried," Yagi asked, I looked to Yamada who looked worried.

"All good, just made my ears ring for a minute, no problem," I stated, Yagi signed, and Yamada pulled me close.

"He is glad," Yagi stated as Yamada pulled back.

"I will have to learn sign." I joked; Yagi smiled as I heard the door open.

"Time to go," Aizawa stated me and Yamada turned to him and he signed quickly.

"All ready!" I chimed, and I followed my guardians.

(Aizawa's POV)

We picked up Hizashi two pairs of hearing aids, one to wear and an extra set as a back-up. Now that he could speak, he and Yashiro were chatting as we walked through the electronics store. She needed a laptop to do her schoolwork on and a cell phone.

"What do you think of this one!" Hizashi called pointing to a certain laptop.

"You pick, I don't know enough to make a choice here." She teased elbowing him which made him chuckle.

"Then this one it is, next is a cellphone!" Hizashi chimed motioning over an employee. "Hello, we would like to take this one."

"Good choice sir." The employee stated pulling out a box from the display handing it to Hizashi.

"Now to the phones!" Hizashi chimed I tailed behind the pair as they headed to the cellphone display. "Any opinion here?"

"Something sturdy." She muttered I smiled at her practicality.

"Shouta this is your area!" Hizashi whined as I looked at the phones.

"Excuse me which one of these phones is the most durable," I asked, the employee across the display smiled.

"This is, a bit pricier but it can take a lot." He stated then pointed to another. "This is a little less durable but is cheaper."

"Which one?" I asked Yashiro looked at the two.

"Um… I like this one more…" she muttered pointing to the more expensive phone.

"We'll take that one and a simple case," I stated, he nodded and soon came with the phone and a clear case.

"Here you are, sir." He chimed as I took the items and turned to Yashiro.

"All good, now a mouse and we're set," Yamada muttered, soon we picked a cheap mouse and checked out.

"Thank you for everything…" Yashiro stated as we left bowing to us. "I am sorry for all the trouble I am causing…"

"Stand up, you have nothing to apologize for," I ordered she stood up and I rubbed her head. "You're a good kid, you just need to adjust."

"So… What is gonna happen to me? Looking for a foster family for me?" she asked I chuckled.

"And what would we be?" I teased she blushed.

"So, I'm gonna stay with you, really?" she questioned.

"My little girl!" Hizashi chimed setting down the laptop he pulled her close. "You're gonna stay with us!"

"You can't hold back, can you?" I teased.

"I can't she's too cute!" Hizashi cooed.

(Later)

I was almost done with my homework, but the hero law stuff was not making sense. What was this talk about a licence, and use of Quirk is odd? It mentions ranks and such, but my brain can't get it, is like senior heroes or something?

"How are things going in here?" Yamada asked opening my door.

"I don't get it!" I cried, he chuckled and looked over my work.

"Oh, this would be a bit harder, I will help you." He stated I smiled at him his hair down his other glasses on.

"Thanks, all these terms and rules are confusing, I don't get what half it means…" I muttered he chuckled tussling my hair.

"I bet, so what is troubling you most?" he asked.

"Well here it says a hero can't act as a hero without first passing an exam or something, it also mentioned that this meant no Quirk using," I stated, he chuckled.

"To keep order Quirks are not to be used in public, only heroes who get the certification can be trusted to use their Quirks. Like, say you try to save someone but end up hurting someone. A hero is trained and can keep that from happening. Make sense?" he explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense, so does this certification expire like CPR?"

"No, but it can be suspended or revoked if the hero doesn't follow the rules."

"Oh, that makes sense, but what about accidental Quirk usage?"

"Not common and it's situation based; some Quirks cannot be turned off like Shoji-kun he will always have his extra arms."

"So, there are different types of quirks?"

"Yes, kind like yours that take conscious choices to create something or do something, mutation ones that change the normal body and one that can cause temporary mutations."

"Okay this makes more sense, what about this rank stuff?"

"Oh, that just in reference to a hierarchy among heroes, like positions in a company, some support who take certain jobs and top heroes take control of situations. While we do work together there is usually only one or two heroes in charge of a scene."

"So, it's mostly just for group work."

"Yep, you're catching on fast."

"Thanks, okay I think I can do this sheet now, once I am done all my homework is done."

"Good work, Aizawa is just finishing up dinner, tonight we are having Yakitori with rice and miso soup."

"Can't wait to try it!"

(Aizawa's POV)

Yashiro had eaten her dinner with eagerness it seemed the food difference was not bothering her too much. I smiled as she helped wash the dishes, she was very well behaved both at home and at school. Tomorrow the class is going to USJ to learn more rescue work, I wonder how she will fare. Since she has joined the school, she hasn't used her Quirk once.

"All done!" she chimed walking into the living room. "That was really good, Aizawa."

"Sit down for a second," I stated, she looked confused but sat down. "I have a question if you were to use your Quirk to save people from natural disasters how would you do it?"

"Hmm, well maybe I could make like lifeboats for floods, or flares and support stuff… Hmm, honestly I don't really know what my Quirk can even do…" she rambled I nodded. "Why you asking?"

"Tomorrow you will be trying your hand in rescue training," I replied, she looked deep in thought.

"Hmm, I wish I had a place to just test this thing out, I never had this ability until I came here." She muttered I looked at her as she laid down as Yamada walked in.

"Wracking her brain, she just finished her schoolwork Shouta." Yamada teased sitting next to me.

"Where am I allowed to use my Quirk?" Yashiro asked I grinned at her.

"You will get some practice tomorrow just try to think about what I said," I answered, she nodded and sat up.

"I will, I am gonna chill in my room, that okay?" she hummed, I waved her off and she went to her room.

"Giving her a heads-up that's nice of you Shou!" Yamada cooed pressing his cheek to mine.

"She does not have much experience unlike the others, a bit of time will help her get an idea, hopefully," I stated.

(Yashiro's POV)

I had gotten some cool apps, a few mobile games, found an art site and browsed through. Got my music app set up, then some other fun stuff, it was weird not seeing all the familiar apps. I smirked as I typed in 'Eraser head' I wonder if people draw art of heroes, soon a few images appeared most were dark camera images. I typed Present Mic and I got a lot of hits, images, drawings, something about a radio show too.

"Almost bedtime," Aizawa stated I turned to see him in the doorway.

"Aizawa does Yamada have a radio show?" I asked he smirked.

"He does, he puts out a show every week where he plays music, looking online?" he stated I nodded.

"Found a cool art site, I was curious if people did art on heroes, you must be a very underground hero, all I saw for you were dark camera pictures." I joked, he chuckled.

"I prefer that way, now get into your pyjamas, ten minutes." He stated I smiled as he walked away, I went into the closet and pulled out my All Might Pajamas.

Slipping it on I jumped back into bed and looked up All Might, there were so much. I guess people really looked up to Yagi-san, so much art and love. I smiled as I rolled to the side, now what to sleep to tonight, I pulled up YouTube. I began to scroll and saw something that caught my eye, it was All Might saving a bunch of people.

I smirked as I finally I picked a random video and began to plug in my phone, Yamada said I should take it with me everywhere. Standing up I stretch and turned off my light crawling under my blankets. This place wasn't a dream, this was my new home. With my new parents I guess, I smiled into my pillow. I went from having the man who I hated to have two great men raising me. I blushed at the idea of them being my Dad's, I think I like this new life.

(Aizawa's POV)

I sighed as I walked up to her room Yamada with me, she was kicking her wall again. I turned on the light as we entered her room, she wasn't even on the bed. Her head and shoulders were on the floor her feet hanging up on the bed twitching into the wall. I groaned as Yamada tried to get her back into her bed.

"We need to get this checked…" I muttered as I helped him get her back into the bed.

"I got an idea," Yamada stated as we left her room turning her light out again. "We looked into one a while ago, those weighted blankets?"

"Hmm might not be a bad idea, I don't know if I am worried about her or the wall more." I hummed as we got back to our room.

"She is like a brick when she sleeps."

"More like a boulder…"

"Well, we best get back to sleep." He hummed kissing my cheek as we got settled again.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.4- USJ her awakening**

I was in a gym outfit while the other girls got into the costumes, I was a bit jealous of them. They all had great equipment and such and I barely understand my quirk. I began to tie back my hair, best to have this out of the way.

"How are you feeling about today?" Uraraka asked I turned to her.

"I don't even know where to begin…" I answered, she gently patted my shoulder.

"You catch on fast, don't worry we are here to help." She soothed I smiled as the other girls nodded.

"So, did you design a costume yet?" Mina urged; I shook my head.

"Nezu-sensei said to wait until I really understood my quirk," I replied.

"Lame!" Mina whined.

"No, it makes sense, do you have ideas?" Momo asked I nodded.

"A bit, what if I made something to support like say a life raft for a flood or something," I suggested Momo nodded smiling.

"Come to me for help, our quirks are similar." Momo hummed I nodded.

"Thanks, well we best get going," I stated and we all headed out, I can do this.

(Later)

We just got our introduction up and then a big portal appears. People were coming out I saw Aizawa tense up, this wasn't meant to happen. I swallowed hard backing up, this can't be good. I gripped my pants as the others began to ask questions.

"These are villains, Thirteen start the evacuation, Kaminari use your quirk to try to contact outside," Aizawa stated I raced forward but he glared at me which made me freeze. "That means you too."

"But all by yourself…" I muttered, he glared at me harder and I stepped back and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"The Eraser Head style isn't meant for large groups," Izuku added please let me help you.

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." He stated and jumped down I felt myself tremble.

"Look at that! Amazing." Izuku cheered, please be okay you're my dad…

"Midoriya this is not a time to analyse!" Iida shouted and I felt Izuku begin to pull me away.

Soon the mist man landed before us, "I won't let you!" the mist barked. "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains, it may be presumptuous, but we invited ourselves into the home of heroes U.A. High School in order to have All Might the Symbol of Peace take his last breath. I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there, this is the part I am to play."

So, these guys are their own team after the heroes, I gritted my teeth as Bakugo and Kirishima rushed him. The shock wave of their attack caused a dust cloud. I covered my mouth as it began to dissipate, did that hurt it?

"Did you consider you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima taunted.

"Oh dear, that's dangerous. That's right even if you are students you are excellent golden eggs." He hummed, so he is just mist, no way!

"No! Move away you two!" Thirteen shouted.

"My job is to scatter you all!" he stated his mist flew forward.

I gasped and hit the ground, this stuff was horrid it smelled of cigarettes and damp mould. I felt the pain in my chest as my airways began to tighten. I can't have an attack I need to get out of here!

"Everyone!" Iida shouted he sounded farther away.

I felt the mist clear and I let out a cough as I tried to get up, I felt a hand on my arm pulling me up. Turning I saw Shoji helping me up I made my way over to Iida with Sato and Uraraka. Uraraka raced to me and patted my back as I coughed up the last of the gross mist, I can't have an attack. Not now!

"Takahashi I am glad you weren't separated," Iida stated I nodded as I felt my breathing relax. "Shoji-kun is everyone here? Can you check?"

"Everyone's scattered but they are all in this building," Shoji replied, well at least we are all in USJ.

"That stuff is like a smog…" I muttered as I turned to Thirteen.

"Damn it, physical attacks can't hit him, and he can warp things… His Quirk is the worst!" Sero hissed I got into a stance; we can contain him maybe.

"Class Rep." Thirteen stated Iida replied with a yes. "I entrust this duty to you. Run to the school and tell them about what is happening here. The alarms aren't sounding, and our phones don't have a signal. The alarm system is based on infrared rays, even though Eraser Head is erasing people's quirks left and right, they are still not working. Which means they must have someone with an interference quirk who hid right when they arrived. It would be faster for you to run than for us to find that person."

"But that would be a disgrace as Class Rep to leave everyone behind…" Iida started.

"Go Emergency-Exit." Sato insisted. "If you can get outside, there are alarms. That's why these guys are only doing it inside, right?"

"As long as you go outside, they won't follow you. Blow away this fog with your legs!" Sero added I walked up to Iida.

"Iida, we need backup!" I continued and got into a stance behind Sero and Sato.

"Use your quirk in order to save others." Thirteen urged.

"I can totally support you like I did in the cafeteria! I will!" Uraraka chimed. "Please Class Rep!"

"I will do it," Iida stated, the mist began to chuckle.

"Even if you have no other choice, are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy." He mocked, Thirteen opened one of his finger ports.

"We did it because it doesn't matter if we're found out." He stated and began to suck him up as we all backed up. "Black Hole!"

"Back hole, which sucks up everything and turns it all to dust… I see. That is an outstanding quirk! However, Thirteen, you are a hero who works to rescue people from disasters. As expected, your battle experience is less than half of that of a normal hero."

He opened up a portal behind Thirteen I gasped as he was being pulled back by his own quirk. No! I felt something form in my hand and I shot it up then down jumping into the portal. Using the speed and I shot down again and shot a new portal off the wall. Using my momentum, I flew through the portal slamming myself into the mist as Thirteen stopped his Quirk. Wait, this is metal, so he does have a body…

"Leave sensei alone!" I hissed as I skidded to a stop barely managing to not run into Sero.

"Sensei!" Mina cried, I looked down as I saw the portal gun in my hand fade, I made that…

"Iida, run! Hurry!" Sato cried; I watched his scowl then began to run.

"Damn it!" he yelled; I began to think hard give me a Mega Buster!

"One of the children who was not scattered, we are only waiting for All Might, if the other teachers are called here, it will be hard for us." The mist stated as a portal formed before Iida.

"Come on…" I muttered as I watched as Shoji tackled the portal holding it in his arms.

"Go! Hurry!" Shoji yelled I felt my new weapon form.

"You are going down!" I hissed racing forward I shot at the mist who dodged, so this works. "Uraraka!"

"You impertinent! I won't let you escape!" the mist hissed. "You are being impudent four-eyes be gone!"

"I don't know the theory behind it, but if he's wearing something like this, then it must mean he has a physical body! Go, Iida!" Uraraka shouted using her Quirk to launch the mist man up.

I aimed at him and kept firing, Iida you have to get out of here. We can't hold them off! We need All Might! I bit my lip as I fired, he began to dive but Sero launched his tape pulling back his body and Sato took the tape swinging him around and away from us as Iida made it through the door.

"We did it!" I screamed, then I saw Mina race to Sensei. "Don't touch him!"

"But Sensei!" Mina cried as I raced over.

"He's hurt, leave him there." I soothed, she nodded and knelt down.

I turned back to the main area and raced back to the stairs, I saw Aizawa was onto the main guy, I smiled as he fought, he was doing it. Then I felt a cold shiver as the large bird-like thing rushed him and put him down. I could hear the crack of bones it made my blood run cold. I felt something form in my hand, no, Aizawa!

"Let go of him!" I shouted and jumped I felt like a was flying as I flew at him and ran him through.

"Now would you be the secret boss." The scrawny man stated.

"Leave my Dad alone!" I hissed, he chuckled.

"Oh, a cut scene." He mocked I felt my anger flare.

"So, you think this is a game!" I hissed and I closed my eyes feeling a sword handle in hand. "Fine, I will be the villain for you!"

I stood with the sword, it was Masamune, I grinned as I took a stance as the freak began to pull out the sword. I gritted my teeth as the wound healed, so this was a villain. He lunged at me, but I cut his fist in half and he jumped back regenerating again. There's got to be a limit, I looked down at Aizawa who looked barely conscious.

"Cool!" he chimed; I will not let him kill my Dad!

"I am the one-winged angel and I will end you!" I yelled as I rushed at the thing.

I barely blinked then I was being picked up by my face, shit I need to move but his grip only tightened as he raised me up. Then I felt pain and I went limp as I screamed, face it hurts! I need to get away, but I need to fight! Then I felt something wrap around me and I saw I was free, my face ached, and I felt weak. No, I need to save…

(Midoriya's POV)

She had jumped down like she had flown, she had the longest blade I ever saw and was able to hurt it. But then it got her I felt helpless as I looked at her limp in its grip. Then the wing on her back wrapped around her and she was gone. I scanned and I saw a black mass by the stairs, did she do that? I turned as the man turned to us, I froze as he came closer.

His hand went to Tsu, I felt myself rush as I jumped up to punch him. I will not let him kill Tsu, I landed my punch, and nothing broke. I smiled and looked up only to see that beast look at me and grab my wrist. No, nothing, but that was at a hundred percent!

"I am here!" All Might called I turned to see him walking in, thank goodness!

(Yashiro's POV)

I awoke as someone touched me, opening my eyes I saw Yamada looking at me. I sat up and panted as I felt a surge of pain, my head hurts, I groaned as I felt a hand on my shoulder. What happened, I was fighting that freak and then… No, where is? I tried to get up but fell thankfully Yamada caught me. Where is he?

"Calm down, everyone is safe now." He hushed I looked to him and I saw his usually life filled eyes looked dull.

"I-I where, Aizawa…" I stammered he picked me up.

"With the paramedics." He hushed as I leaned into his chest.

"I tried…" I began he hushed me as I saw Recovery Girl looking at me her face in shock.

"Your face…" she muttered as she walked over, and Yamada knelt down so she could kiss my forehead which made the pain vanish, but I still felt disoriented. "Probably has a serious concussion."

"I will take her," Cementoss stated I felt myself be passed to the younger hero. "You did well…"

"Sensei…" I muttered as I was carried out the light made me squint.

"Yashiro!" Uraraka called I saw her race over. "Are you okay?"

"My head feels funny…" I muttered, as others crowded and Tsu began to wipe my face.

"We were so worried!" Mina cried as Cementoss set me down and Uraraka hugged me.

"I'm okay, that thing… Whatever it was it wasn't normal…" I muttered as the girls led me over with the others.

"Yashiro…" Iida stated I looked to him tears in his eyes.

"I'm okay, just got a concussion…" I stated and I felt myself wobble; I feel so dizzy.

"Come here," Shoji called and put me on his back. "I'll carry you back to school."

"Thanks, Shoji." I thanked as we began to head back to the main building.

(Later)

I was feeling better, my head wasn't as foggy, and I had my balance back. I was waiting outside with Uraraka and Iida to wait for Izuku to be released from the nurse's office. I wonder where I was gonna go, where was Yamada? He must be at the hospital.

"Yashiro!" Izuku called racing over.

"Izuku, you okay?" I asked he chuckled his hands bandaged.

"I'll be okay after a bit of rest, I'm glad you're okay, you were amazing with your quirk." He replied I smiled at his excited demeanour.

"Is All Might still in the nurse's office?" I asked he nodded. "You guys head home I am gonna go visit him, I don't know how long I will be on campus anyway."

I waved them off as I headed for the nurse's office when I reached the door, I took a deep breath. Opening it I saw Yagi on the bed, he was bandaged all over and was hooked up to an IV. Smiling I walked over to me he smiled at me as I took a seat by his bed. I am glad he was able to come and save everyone, I couldn't do anything. Seemed none of us could do anything against them.

"Don't look so sad young Yashiro, you did well." He soothed reaching over to tussle my hair.

"I couldn't do anything, none of us could… I was so scared if I didn't move, I felt like I may never see Aizawa again…" I sobbed I covered my face as I felt myself break down.

"A hero will always have a story from their youth where their body moved before they could think. You will make a great hero, you raced to save Aizawa." He hushed rubbing my head.

"I hope he'll be okay…" I muttered and I heard a door open.

"Somehow I figured you'd be here." Midnight stated I turned to see the female hero. "You were pretty amazing there, come on time to go home."

"Home?" I said, she held up Aizawa's keys.

"I am gonna crash with you tonight, we need to go feed the cats." She hummed I smiled as I began to wipe away my tears.

"Try to sleep some tonight," Yagi said as Midnight began to lead me out of the room.

(Midnight's POV)

We fed the cats and I decided tonight was time for a sleepover, so we put blankets and cushions on the living room and turned on some movies. Soon she was asleep curled up in a ball, she kept turning and kicking but the cats had chosen to lay around her. They weren't kidding about her flailing, she moved like she was fighting something off even in sleep.

"Hello…" Yamada called as I heard the door open, I guess he got sent home.

"In here!" I replied and he walked in his hair was a mess and so was his outfit. "You look like shit…"

"I feel like it…" he grumbled as I got up and went to him.

"Go take a bath then go to bed," I ordered; he was looking to Yashiro.

"I don't think I will sleep at all tonight." He admitted I patted his shoulder.

"Then take a bath and join us out here, might help," I stated he nodded and began his trek to the bathroom.

"Hmm… Yamada...?" Yashiro muttered I saw her sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm home." He stated walking to her he gently rubbed her head. "Go back to sleep sweetie."

"Hmm… Dad gonna be okay" she asked yawning he nodded. "I'm glad I was so worried."

"Me too, now lay back down even Oreo is ordering it." He stated I smiled as the black and white cat pushed at her chest.

"mm… Okay…" she muttered and laid back down her eyes closing.

"So?" I began but I saw the tears in his eyes. "Come on."

I gently reached down and dragged him toward the kitchen I put on the kettle and got some tea out. He sat at the table rubbing at his eyes, this was too much. I put a tea in front of him and stood across from him.

"He almost lost his vision…" he muttered I bit my lip and grabbed his hand. "He was put into a coma so they could do surgery…"

"Hizashi none of us could have predicted this…" I soothed he began to sob, poor guy. "Don't worry Shouta won't die, he's too stubborn."

"I know…" he stated a bit of life in his voice. "Yashiro just rushed in once he was getting beat down, apparently she almost flew down to fight that thing…"

"She's quite the girl, I saw the footage, Nezu was impressed he is even more confused by her quirk then he was before."

"Apparently she shouted that she was the one-winged angel whatever that means…"

"She had one wing when she pulled out that giant katana, maybe it's a character?"

"Maybe… This is the worst fucking day…"

"Agreed…"


	5. Chapter 5

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.5- Aftermath**

I awoke and I saw Midnight and Yamada asleep on the couch, they both looked completely exhausted. I smiled as I saw Ken in the doorway he meowed as I stood up. Walking into the kitchen I put out their food bowls and soon all the cats came to eat. I pet each one and then went to the fridge.

I guess I can make my own breakfast, I pulled out a pan and set it on a burner. Then I pulled out an egg and oil, I find the toast and put a slice into the toaster. Humming I began to fry my egg and put a bit of lettuce and tomato with mayo on the toasted bread and topped it off with the egg. Not pretty but it worked, I smiled as I put the plate on the counter and poured myself a glass of juice.

"You're up early." Midnight chimed I turned to see her enter the kitchen her hair messy.

"I don't sleep much…" I stated, she smiled as she began to prepare some coffee. "Want me to fix you something?"

"No, I can handle it, you eat little lady." She hummed poking my forehead I chuckled and sat down and began to eat. "Today is gonna be brutal…"

"When did Yamada get home?" I asked, she smirked and leaned across the counter from me.

"After midnight, so you are calling Shouta Dad?" she asked I choked on my food and I washed down the mouthful with juice.

"He and Yamada are like my Dad's, it's kinda nice, never had this before…" I muttered she reached over to tussle my hair.

"You should call Yamada Dad then, he will love that, he already fusses over you like a daughter." She suggested I blushed.

"I think I will call him Papa…" I muttered taking a bite of my food.

"Aww so cute!" Midnight cooed pouring herself a coffee. "So, what is a one-winged angel?"

"Hm?" I stated she smirked I remember I called myself that yesterday. "Oh, he's a character from a game I loved to play, Sephiroth from Final Fantasy Seven he was referred to as the one-winged angel."

"I see, I saw your other moves on the tape, you had a bright blue blaster and some portal maker?" She quizzed.

"The gun is from a puzzle game it can create portals on walls, I barely thought of it before I was using it… Then the blaster is the Mega Buster a weapon from Megaman… I think my quirk lets me make anything I know, even fictional stuff…"

"So those were all from games you played?" she asked I nodded.

"All of it…" I answered taking the final bite of my breakfast.

(Later)

"I see you are getting more used to your quirk?" Nezu-sensei stated I turned to him and bowed.

"Thanks, Nezu-sensei, more like I understand it more…" I replied I wonder what the limits were…

"Thinking hard about it?" he asked I nodded. "I've got an idea, why not test it out in Gym Gama!"

"Huh? Wait so it's a gym where I can test my Quirk?" I stated, he nodded, and I bowed. "Yes please, I need to know!"

"I will join you I am curious to see your Quirk in use with my own eyes." Nezu hummed I nodded and let him lead me down the hall. I need to master this; I need to be stronger!

(Tsuyu's POV)

It felt weird walking into campus out of uniform, but I had to give this gift to Yamada-sensei. Aizawa-sensei saved me, if it weren't for him, I might be dead. He was so hurt, barely alive and he still did his best to protect us. Yamada-sensei will be able to give my gift to him…

"Tsu-chan?" Yashiro said I looked up to see her on the walkway.

"Yashiro-chan are you okay?" I asked racing toward her she smiled her face was clean but red.

"I am, what are you doing here the school's closed." She questioned I began to fidget.

"I was hoping that Yamada-sensei could give a gift to Aizawa-sensei for me… Kero…" I answered she smiled at me.

"Oh, what is it?" she pressed I pulled out the sleep mask. "Good idea, he will love this!"

"It's not much…" I muttered she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's the thought that matters more, so what's it for?" she soothed.

"For saving me… He was almost dead, but he saved me… Kero…" I muttered I felt the tears well up and Yashiro pulled me close.

"I know, yesterday was the hardest day, but we made it through, all of us. Aizawa and Thirteen and gonna be okay, the hospital is taking good care of them." She hushed rubbing my back.

"I was so scared… Kero…" I admitted she held me tighter.

"So was I, I bet he was too even if he hid it." She stated I held onto her and I tried to calm down. "Your amazing Tsu-chan, really amazing…"

"Thank you…" I thanked she pulled back and smiled at me tears in her eyes.

"Now come on let's go give this to Yamada, he's up in the staff room doing paperwork!" she chimed I smiled at her as we both wiped away our tears.

(Yashiro's POV)

"Yamada!" I chimed and slide open the door he looks up from his work.

"Yashiro, something wrong?" he asked I pulled Tsu-chan in.

"Yamada-sensei…" Tsu-chan began and Yamada walked over to her. "I got Aizawa-sensei a gift for saving me yesterday, I was hoping you could give it to him for me… Kero…"

"Asui you didn't have to," Yamada stated I elbowed him.

"But she did, I think he will love it, come on take a peek." I urged as he took the bag from Tsu looking in he chuckled.

"He certainly will, I will give this to him this evening," Yamada stated Tsu smiled at him.

"So, what are you going to do after this Tsu-chan?" I asked she shrugged.

"Not too sure, my parents told me to take a break from watching my siblings today kero," Tsu answered so she had siblings.

"You have siblings, how many?" I queried.

"Two, a little brother and sister kero." She replied I smiled that makes so much sense.

"I got an idea!" Yamada chimed we turned to him. "You two should go hang out today!"

"Huh?" I said and I turned to Tsu who looked happy.

"That would be fun, kero, do you want to hang out Yashiro-chan?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah but I still don't know much about here, I mean I only gone out to stores and out with Yamada and Aizawa," I stated, she smiled.

"Don't worry I can help; it would be fun!" Tsu chimed, I smiled at her.

"Yeah, sounds great then as long as you don't mind," I replied, she smiled wider.

"Here Yashiro." Yamada hummed I turned to me and he put a few bills in my hands.

"Eh! Yamada!" I cried he chuckled.

"Think of it as allowance now go have some fun!" he ordered I nodded and put the money in the small change bag I had bought. "Asui-chan mind bringing her back here when you two are done?"

"Curfew?" I questioned he chuckled.

"7 pm." He hummed I nodded, and I turned to Tsu who grabbed my hand.

"To fun!" she chimed I nodded and we both tore off time to be a teen in this new world.

(Later)

I smiled as me and Tsu-chan ate some ice cream, we had window shopped and stop in an arcade. It was fun and we got sticker photos done in a booth. Now we were taking a break to decide what to do next, it was amazing. So many people in this place, everyone looked so different it was just like anime. I finished my ice cream and leaned back stretching.

"Having fun, kero?" Tsu-chan asked I turned to her smiling.

"Yeah, never got to do anything like this back in my time!" I answered she smiled her tongue out slightly.

"I am glad, I was worried you seemed so sad at first," Tsu-chan stated I blushed.

"Sorry just got a lot in my mind, still trying to get used to being here… So weird, being here in the future halfway across the world… But I love it here, everyone is so great. I'm glad I'm here." I rambled, this place is my home and I love it.

"Me too, kero, you're a great friend." Tsu hummed I smiled at her.

"So, what else do teenagers do in the era?" I asked, she giggled as she finished her ice cream.

"Well we did the arcade and some window shopping, kero, we could go to a mall or a café." Tsu listed, I smiled.

"How about a bookstore, I wanna see modern manga," I suggested she smiled.

"Sounds fun, kero!" she chimed I smiled as we took hands and began our way to the next adventure.

(Tsuyu's POV)

I smiled as Yashiro hummed, she had gotten a few comics and we picked up a few cute accessories. She immediately tied her hair back with a panda scrunchy she bought. It was fun to show her around and hang out so much was new to her. She was in awe and I couldn't help but smile, I am glad she could relax.

Back at USJ she had been so angry she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She called Aizawa-sensei her Dad and fought to protect him; she barely knew her quirk. Yet she rushed to help him, and I had been only sitting there in shock and horror. I am glad that she can smile I was so worried she seemed so lost after the attack.

"You're amazing, kero," I stated, she turned to me looking confused.

"Did you say something Tsu-chan?" she asked I smiled at her.

"Just mumbling, I got an idea, want to go to a café for dinner before we head back," I suggested she smiled nodding.

"For sure, oh can we stop at a combini before we return to school, I want to buy some snacks for home." She replied, I nodded, and she squealed and bounced with her steps.

"So, what foods do you like?" I said, she paused.

"Um, I like almost everything I've had so far, just no raw fish or shellfish." She stated, I nodded and saw the Sanrio café.

"Want to try in there?" I asked she stopped and began to get excited.

"Cute!" she cooed I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

She was so amazing.

(Yashiro's POV)

We walked back to campus we had both got snacks at the combini, I bought more, Tsu giggled at me in there. I was freaking out over almost every snack, but I couldn't help it. I only saw these things on TV, and it was like a dream. I loaded up on snacks and drinks, got two bottles of Melon soda.

"Hey girls!" Midnight chimed I saw her standing in front of the campus entrance.

"Midnight?" I said as we walked over to her.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked me and Tsu nodded. "I'm glad, now I need your help Yashiro?"

"Oh?" I stated she leaned over.

"Get Hizashi out of here he is turning into Shouta and it's scaring us." She pleaded pulling back she smiled.

"Well I best head home, see you back in class Yashiro, kero." Tsu-chan stated I turned to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I had a blast thank you Tsu-chan be safe on the way home," I replied we parted, and I waved her off for a minute. "So how bad we talking?"

"Easier to see…" Midnight muttered I turned to her and nodded.

"Well let's go then!" I chimed and we both walked toward the main building.

The school was silent and the halls empty, so we made into the staff room very quickly. She motioned me to open the door standing back, I nodded and slide it open. I saw Cementoss looking over at Yamada warily who was hunched over. His hair was dishevelled and fell over his face, his eyes were focused and open wide like Aizawa.

"I'm back!" I beamed, he looked up annoyed for a second then he saw me and smiled.

"Welcome back sweetie!" he replied I walked over to him and began to put away his work. "I'm almost done!"

"You're scaring your co-workers besides you've been at this since this morning. You did enough, now come on." I urged and walked behind him and began to put his hair back up using one of the new scrunchies I bought. "If we leave now, we can go visit Aizawa before we have to go home."

"Let me guess Midnight?" he muttered I nodded and pulled him to his feet.

"Look at you, did you even eat?" I nagged he shook his head.

"No…" he admitted.

"You're getting an onigiri," I muttered as I picked up my bags and began to lead him out. "Don't work too long sensei's!"

"Did you have fun with Asui-chan?" Yamada asked as we walked down the hall.

"Uhuh, had a lot of fun, fun looks like something you need stat," I replied he chuckled. "You don't have to act strong for me you know, after all, I am the older one."

"Pfft!" he snorted I turned to see him covering his mouth. "I mean you technically are…"

"Come on we can stop at the combini and get you an onigiri and pop home to feed that cats, then go visit Aizawa." I rambled.

"You're an amazing girl, don't ever forget that." Yamada hummed I turned to him and he tussled my hair.

I smiled at him, he was starting to look back to his normal self, I gently pulled him out of the school and toward the main gate. Yeah, this was my home now and this was my Papa. This was my new family and I will protect it with all I have.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Possible Trigger near the end (CSA, rape, abuse, suicide, ect)**_

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.6- Dad and Papa**

I followed Yamada into the hospital, I wonder how bad he must look. The image of him in that pool of blood barely conscious flashed into my mind. I shuddered involuntarily, then I felt a hand on my head. Turning I saw Yamada smiling down on at me which made me smile. I have Papa here, Dad is gonna be okay…

"Don't think too hard." He hushed I nodded as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks," I replied as we walked through the hall nurses bowing to us.

Finally, we reached the room, Yamada pulled away and opened the door almost soundlessly. The bed was hidden behind a curtain, I followed Yamada staying a few steps behind him. Yamada peeked behind the curtain, please be okay Dad. Be better than you were before…

"Hizashi," Aizawa stated, I felt myself relax a little, he's awake.

"Good to see you awake Shou." Yamada chimed and began to draw back the curtain.

Dad's face was wrapped like a mummy and both arms were cocooned inside overly large casts. I bit my lip as I looked at my caretaker and teacher. He's alive. He's awake, relax! I covered my mouth and turned away; I need to calm down.

"Cry over here silly girl," Dad ordered I spun and raced to his bedside. "Not dead yet."

"I-I… I was so scared; I didn't want to lose you Dad. I just got you!" I sobbed I felt a hand on my head as I sobbed.

"Let it out," he urged as I let out a loud sob and gripped the edge of his blanket.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you!" I apologized if I had been stronger!

"Don't!" he hissed, I looked at him in shock. "Never blame yourself, I was your teacher and it was my job. Despite that, you still rushed to try and save me, but you're still a child. Never blame yourself."

"Dad…" I muttered, I felt Yamada rub my back.

"He's right, you did your best, never apologize for this." He added I nodded sniffling.

"You did great, I am proud of you." Aizawa soothed.

"Dad…" I muttered and I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"Aww!" Yamada cooed.

"Just so I am clear, you are calling me Dad, right?" Aizawa asked, I flushed and nodded, please don't be upset. "Don't be a troublesome daughter."

"You're not upset," I muttered, he laughed.

"Why? As I said before, you are gonna stay with us." He stated.

"I'm glad," I said, I never wanted to leave them they are my family.

"We are so lucky." Yamada chimed and pulled me into a tight hug. "We get a daughter like you."

"Papa…" I muttered, he squealed and hugged me tighter.

"Don't break her," Dad stated, Papa, stuck out his tongue at him. "Mature."

"But you love us." I hummed, he chuckled.

"I do." He admitted.

"Sorry but visiting hours are ending." A nurse stated we turned to see her in the doorway.

"One last thing." I chirped and pulled out the gift Asui got him. "This is from Tsu-chan as a thank you for saving her. Don't argue you are taking it."

"Useful…" he stated I smirked as I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"You rest up, we'll come to visit again soon." I hummed, I pulled back and Papa kissed him on the forehead a few times.

"Don't get too lonely Shou." Papa soothed, I smiled as Papa grabbed my hand.

"Get some sleep you two." He called as we left the room.

"Feeling better?" Papa asked I looked up at him.

"Yeah, you?" I replied he leaned his cheek to mine.

"Of course, now let's get home my little girl." He cooed I giggled as we left the hospital.

(Yamada's POV)

She was asleep on the couch, I didn't feel like moving her, it was kinda nice. I simply grabbed her blanket and covered her up and sat down turning on the TV. Flipping to the news I watched it in mild annoyance, so the vultures are at it again. This was gonna be hell, I grunted and switched the channel to a reality show.

'Meow!' Ken called I saw him strut in and jump into my lap.

"Got bad vibes, don't I?" I stated petting him as he nuzzled me.

I sighed and leaned back taking a peek at Yashiro and smiled, she was great. Not only was she just an amazing girl overall, she decided on her own that she wanted to be part of our family. Me and Aizawa never really had much family, some left when we came out, others hated us for our quirks. I touched the scar on my neck and frowned, I guess we are a bit broken.

"No!" Yashiro cried I spun to see her sit up and panting.

"Sweetie?" I asked she looked up at me big tears forming in her eyes.

"Papa… He's dead right, my real father, he's dead, right?" she pleaded, I grabbed her hands.

"Long dead." I soothed; she leaned her head toward my chest.

"Thank god…" she muttered, and I felt myself get angry I wish that man was alive so I could kill him myself.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you." I hushed and pulled her close she laid against my chest.

"Thanks, Papa." She mumbled I leaned back and held her as she drifted off.

Once she was deep in sleep, I gently laid her down on the couch, picking up my phone I went me and Shouta's room. I sat on the bed and scrolled through my phone. I need to know, what is Midnight not telling me, what does she know? What did that man do to my baby girl?

"Hizashi?" Nemuri said in a confused tone.

"We need to talk," I stated I could hear shuffling.

"About?" she pressed.

"What did Yashiro tell you, what did that man do to her? What did he do to my baby girl?" I demanded; I could hear louder shuffling.

"I'll be over in twenty minutes." She replied and hung up.

I stood up and went the kitchen putting on the kettle once I got that done, I went to the livingroom. I scooped up Yashiro who was dead asleep and I moved her into our room. Laying her down on the bed I settled her into bed and took off her glasses setting them on the side table.

"Sleep tight." I hushed and leaned over kissed her forehead and headed back to the kitchen.

Pouring myself a cup of tea to soothe my nerves I walked out to the porch and slipped on sandals to stand on the porch. It was a quiet night, we lived in a relatively quiet neighbourhood. Being farther from crime let us actually relax when we were home. A little part of me wished I hadn't given up smoking, I needed that stress relief now.

"I'm here." She stated and walked into the yard she looked more serious than normal.

"Want some tea?" I asked she shook her head as we headed in and went to the kitchen.

"This is gonna piss you off…" she muttered as we both settled down to talk.

"I figured it would, but I need to know," I replied, she nodded and leaned back taking in a deep breath.

"He raped her." She stated I set down my tea gripping the mug tightly.

"He…" I began, I felt sick. "That sick fuck…"

"Agreed, when we learned his name, I did some research. Apparently, he tried to do the same to his adopted daughter. Then he severely abused all of his other children, her older brother committed suicide not long after she was gone. Her little sisters were taken away by force when they were ten after he beat the youngest near to death." She explained, how could a man like that exist.

"Worst part is all charges were dropped…" she hissed I felt my blood run cold.

"What?" I demanded.

"He paid big bucks to get the case dropped due to lack of evidence, luckily the girls were kept away. Her mother fostered the girls far away from him." She explained.

"Fucking hell…" I muttered; this was worse than I thought.

"What brought this on?" she asked, I sighed and took a swig of my tea to settle myself.

"She woke up screaming and pleaded with me to tell her that bastard was dead," I answered, Nemuri nodded and leaned back in her seat.

"Nezu knows, hard hide anything from that man." She muttered I nodded he would pull that out.

"I am taking to her a doctor tomorrow; she can't just suffer through this all with no help," I stated, she nodded.

"Good idea, poor dear, she's too young to deal with the shit we got from our jobs." She grumbled I nodded.

"She blamed herself for not being able to save Shou, don't tell her about her family," I ordered.

"Shit… Don't worry my lips are sealed, she doesn't need to know." She agreed.

"Mind using your quirk on me before you go," I asked she chuckled.

"Sure, might not work the best though mister fabulous." She teased I chuckled as she winked at me.

(Yashiro's POV)

I awoke and grumbled snuggling deeper into my blanket, I don't want to get up, too early. I rolled onto my stomach, wait this did not smell like my bed. Kinda smells like Dad. Turning my head, I saw Papa fast asleep next to me, was I in their room? I looked around and saw my glasses on the bedside table, I put them on and rolled onto my side looking at Papa.

"Papa?" I whispered and poked his nose.

"Mmm Yashiro." He mumbled and looked at me tiredly. "Sec."

He sat up stretching and began to put in his hearing aids and put back on his glasses and flopped down. His hair was a mess, sticking to him and out like it was alive. Even his usually neat moustache was puffed up like an old broom. I smiled as he tussled my hair a lazy smile on his face.

"Papa!" I whined he chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Now we match." He stated I giggled as he winked.

"Not yet." I teased and took two strands of hair and pressed them to my face.

"Pfft! Hahaha! Perfect!" he laughed clutching his stomach in his laughing fit.

"Breathe." I joked as he began to settle down again.

"Is my moustache that bad." He wheezed I nodded, and he snickered.

"What are we gonna today?" I asked, he got up and scooped me up the blanket and all. "Papa!"

"I don't know slug daughter." He hummed and carried me out to the living room.

"Slug? Pfft!" I snickered as he set me on the couch.

"How did you turn your blanket into a sleeping bag." He stated I guess I was wrapped like a burrito.

"Rolling," I stated he chuckled and poked my nose. "A lot."

"We got a mission today." He began I nodded, and he pets my head. "You are gonna see a doctor today."

"Ugh, Papa…" I groaned he chuckled petting my head.

"I know, kinda sucks but gotta be done, I want you to tell the doctor everything." He stated I nodded. "Everything, even what you told Midnight."

"She squealed…" I muttered looking away.

"Coercion may have been involved." He replied.

"So, you made her squeal?"

"Right oh!"

"I'm gonna get put in a psych ward…"

"What?! No way, I just want to see if we can get you some help, whether with medicine or therapy. Let me tell you a big secret of pro-heroes. We all have PTSD."

"Huh?"

"Comes with the job, plus… Ever wondered about this bad boy?"

He pointed to the scar on his neck, it was kinda obvious, a battle scar of some kind. But the look in his eyes told me it might be deeper than that. I touched his cheeks and he smiled at me the sadness in his eyes still there.

"Not from a villain?" I asked he shook his head.

"Nope, I actually caused my parents to both go partial deaf when my quirk surfaced. They were pissed, so I used to wear a device to stop my quirk." He explained I felt sick. "It rubbed my neck so raw that by the time I was entering UA it had become this bad boy."

"Sickos…" I muttered he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Yep, haven't spoken to them since I got into UA, I left their house moved to Tokyo and never looked back. Shouta was a bit similar he was raised by his grandparents, they disowned when he came out of the closet." He explained, so neither of them had family…

"I'm sorry…" I apologized he cupped my cheeks.

"Don't. I'm telling you this because I want you to know we understand a bit if anything is ever bothering you to come to us. We're family now and forever got it." He soothed, I felt tears well up and I nodded, and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Papa," I admitted, he smiled and rubbed my head.

"And I love you, sweetie, now." He said and got up stretching. "Want to help me make pancakes."

"Okay!" I chimed and got out of my blanket burrito and grabbed his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.7- Competitions suck**

We both got into the cab and began to drive to the hospital, I felt better now, the doctor was so good. He set me up with a mental health team and gave me meds to help me sleep until I got into a psychiatrist. Then he checked me over and recommended I wear compression gloves which Papa rushed with me to get right after. He also gave me a proper diagnosis for my lung condition and advice to handle it. Apparently, it would get worse if my anxiety was high.

"Glad to be done?" Papa asked I nodded leaning onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, these gloves make my hands feel better," I answered, he put an arm around me.

"I'm glad, can't imagine having stiff hands is fun." He stated I nodded as the cab began to pull over. "Ah thanks, here you are, keep the change."

We got out of the cab and he took my hand as we walked into the hospital. I wonder how Dad was doing today, I can't imagine him liking being stuck in the hospital. Although who would, to be honest. As we walked down the halls toward his room, I could see nurses whispering harshly. I ignored them as we got to the room, sliding open the door I saw Recovery Girl.

"Recovery Girl?" I stated and I saw Dad sitting up in bed.

"Let me guess you're breaking out Shou…" Papa said, how stubborn is Dad.

"I am returning to classes," Dad affirmed.

"He is in stable condition as much as I would like to stop him, I can't." Recovery Girl stated shrugging her shoulders.

"How? Dad, you broke both your arms and have a face like a mummy." I muttered and went to his bedside. "You are gonna need help."

"I will be fine." He argued, I groaned.

"Okay, what about doors?" I asked he looked away.

"You are too stubborn Shou…" Papa muttered as he walked over.

"If you return to school I will hover and baby you, got it," I said, he nodded.

"You don't want your students to worry that bad Shou," Papa asked.

"It could determinately to their growth, I am their teacher they need a strong pillar plus the sports festival is soon," Dad answered a sports festival.

"Ah yeah, jeez I forgot about that," Papa replied rubbing the back of his head.

"What's so important about a sports festival?" I questioned; Papa put on a big grin.

"We are a hero school; we take our sports festival to a new level," Papa replied, I looked at him confused.

"The festival is broadcasted across the country all major hero agencies will be either be there or watching. They begin scouting for heroes to join them, it's an opportunity for you to market yourself as a hero." Dad explained, what am I an actor or a hero.

"What is it America's Got Talent for heroes…" I grumbled competitions are the worst, I hate them.

"American's got talent?" Papa stated confused.

"Contest show, they have people show off their talents in performances and it keeps going till one is left who gets a contract and other will get exposure." I rambled, Papa nodded and smirked.

"You got the idea." He hummed, I groaned.

"I hate competitions, we are all trying to be heroes why is competition necessary, shouldn't co-operation be the goal…" I grumbled; this is why I quit team sports.

"My, my, not competitive are we dear?" Recovery Girl said I turned to her nodding.

"This is why I quit playing Hockey and Soccer, people get too competitive, I prefer to keep that for games," I replied, playful competition is what I am looking for.

"They are getting to eat you alive…" Dad muttered, oh god that means everyone is scary into it.

"Let me guess it's mandatory," I mumbled.

"You are the first student with this attitude, come on it will be fun," Papa said, I groaned looking at my shoes.

"More like torture." I groaned.

"I am not surprised; you probably don't view pro heroes in the same light as the other students." Recovery Girl said I looked to her.

"Our job is to fight villains and save people, do people need competition to want to improve themselves…" I rambled; I was more motivated to train after what happened at USJ.

"More regulated way to gain improvement, it gets students to strive to keep getting better," Dad explained, I guess that makes a bit more sense.

"Okay, that makes sense…" I agreed, guess not everyone can be motivated by themselves.

"So, I expect you to be trying your best." He ordered I nodded.

"Okay, I will, so what even happens, isn't it like relay races and such?" I asked.

"Usually there is a race, then another random event usually a team event. Then it's a fighting tournament till the finale." Papa explained I guess that last event will be my motivator for the first two.

"That will be my motivation, I want to be in the fighting tournament it's like a real-life Budokai!" I chimed.

"Budokai?" Dad muttered.

"From an anime, it's the name of the World Martial Art Tournament, I always loved those episodes when I was a kid. Being in a similar contest would be fun." I elaborated.

"You are strange," Dad stated I chuckled.

"Not gonna change." I teased as he nodded.

"Alright I will get you released, do try to rest or I will put you back in here Shouta." Recovery Girl stated and I waved to her as she left the room.

"Do you have clothes?" I asked, he got out of the bed he still had his costume half on, but it was ripped at his waist. "I hope you have a spare costume…"

"Multiple," Dad stated, I sighed he even still had his boots on.

"Well, I guess we can head home, anything you want to eat Shou?" Papa asked Dad grumbled.

"Jelly pouch." He grumbled, Papa sighed a jelly pouch.

"I meant a meal; you can't just eat jelly pouches while you're hurt," Papa stated, I giggled.

"How about I make dinner?" I suggested Papa looked at me.

"Huh?" he said, I giggled.

"Let me guess Dad your face is sore?" I asked he nodded. "I used to deal with that back when I still had my braces, I know good foods for it."

"You had braces?" Papa said I nodded.

"I had bunny teeth," I replied, they looked at me confused. "My front teeth stuck out far, so far I couldn't easily close my mouth, so I looked like a bunny rabbit."

"So, what are you planning to make then?" Papa asked I grinned.

"Chicken noodle soup, all we need is some chicken stock, wait, is that a thing here…" I mumbled; I still don't know what typical groceries are here.

"You mean Boullin cubes?" Dad said, I nodded. "Yep, I think we have some home."

"Sweet then leave dinner to me!" I chimed, they both nodded warily. "Don't look like that, I won't burn down the house."

(Yamada's POV)

We had dinner, Yashiro made dinner and it was good, warm and comforting. Once we finished, she did the dishes and fed the cats, Shouta had tried to help but gave up. His bandaged arms would not even fit below the cupboards. I had set up the bath and sent her into the shower, as we watched the TV.

"Whew, that's better." Yashiro chimed, she was in her All Might pyjamas her hair wet and curled at the ends. "What are you watching?"

"Some cooking thing…" Shouta muttered we were barely watching the show.

"Do you think I should go to bed a bit earlier with the med the doctor prescribed Papa?" Yashiro asked I thought for a moment.

"Probably be good, but not too early," I replied, she nodded pulling out her phone.

"Eight-thirty good?" she hummed I nodded, and she fiddled with her phone. "We should do a movie night sometime; I want to show you family movies from my era."

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" I chimed.

"Nothing too dumb," Shouta added.

"So, no Shrek got it." She chirped; I wish I knew more of the things she references.

"Do I even want to ask?" Shouta grumbled.

"Probably not…" Yashiro admitted, I chuckled.

"What do you like to watch?" I asked she smiled.

"I love animation better than live-action, and I watch just about everything, but I like stuff with either action or drama better. Then I love historical stuff, science fiction and comedies. Man, I would list examples, but you probably wouldn't know any of them." She rambled.

"Hit me," I replied, she giggled as she thought.

"My Neighbour Totoro, Star Wars, Back to the Future, Iron Man, Dragon Ball, Adventure Time, etcetera, etcetera." She listed.

"Totoro sounds familiar…" I mumbled I am pretty sure it was by this old studio their films replay at theatres every few years…

"Is it this guy?" she asked, she held out her phone that iconic tanuki creature.

"Yeah, they play that studios movies at the theatres every few years, remember Shouta there was the one with the little witch," I said.

"And her cat Jiji," Shouta added.

"Kiki's Delivery Service! I love that one, so cute!" Yashiro chimed.

"Those are Japanese films, aren't they?" Shouta stated, oh yeah how did she see them?

"Well, the dubs were taken over by Disney, the big studio for children's films in America. Also, I watched a lot of stuff back in my day from Japan." She explained I nodded as she smirked.

"Oh, sing a song from a movie you watched as a kid?" I begged, she giggled and looked in thought.

"Oh, I got one. Everybody wants to be a cat, cause the cats the only cat who knows where it's at. Tell me, everybody's picking up on that feline beat. 'Cause everything else is obsolete." She sang moving like on Jazz artist. "A square with a horn, makes you wish you weren't born, every time he plays. But with a square in the act can take the music back to the caveman days."

"We should watch that one," Shouta said, I giggled of course he wanted to see a movie with a song about cats.

"Sure, but do remember it was made a long time ago, like before the civil rights movement in America," Yashiro replied, the what?

"Civil Right's movement?" I questioned.

"The equal rights movement for African-Americans." She replied that sounded so ancient. "Don't look like that, you make me feel ancient…"

"Wasn't that long ago even in your time?" Shouta asked she shook her head.

"That was only thirty or so years before my era. My Mom grew up during it." She replied, I feel so young right now, and not in a good way. "Jeez it feels like I am talking to literal children! It's like my nephew, I feel like an old lady!"

"Stop screaming…" Shouta reprimanded she groaned and turned away.

"I'm gonna dwell in existential dread for a bit…" she muttered; I have no idea how to improve her mood. "I'll be okay, I just forget that I'm literally the oldest person alive right now…"

"You are still a child," Shouta stated she sighed.

"A child who was born over a hundred and twenty years ago…" She grumbled I got up and rubbed her head.

"Don't think about it too hard," I advised she nodded and sulked her way to her room. "Oh dear, I am at a loss…"

"Most people would," Shouta stated, I scratched my head as I went and sat next to him.

"Maybe Toshinori might have some words of wisdom…" I mumbled; I mean he is old, pretty old.

"I doubt it…" Shouta replied I groaned as I leaned back on the couch.

(Yashiro's POV)

I was in my uniform and all ready to go, Papa and Dad were still getting ready. Papa has to dress Dad and rebandage him, I stretched as I looked down at Ken. He meowed at me and began to rub himself against my legs, attention whore much. Crouching I gently petted the attention seeker, he was so needy.

"Sorry for the wait sweetie!" Papa called I saw him and Dad in their costumes.

"How much gel do you have to use to make your hairdo that…" I commented, it was so extravagant, and he only did it when he wore his costume.

"A lot…" Dad stated, and Papa looked away.

"It's part of the costume." He muttered I snickered as I walked over to them.

"I know, don't understand the theory behind it, well we better get going it will be bad if we're late, right?" I chimed, they nodded, and we all left the house locking it behind us.

Our journey to school was faster, we had to take a taxi, Dad couldn't do the transit. I was a bit glad, every time we took the subway, I felt so lost, I felt like an alien. Usually I would just cling to them to make sure I didn't get lost in the sea of people.

Soon we were at the gate, I followed them to the teacher longe, I waved to the other teachers as Papa set up Dad's work papers. Once he was done, I took them and got them organized in order. Dad grunted as the bell rang and I followed to the classroom. He stopped at the door and I slide open the door for him and marched up to his podium.

"Good Morning." Dad greeted as I stood at his side.

"Are you okay Aizawa-sensei?" Tsu-chan asked.

"My condition is unimportant." He answered I sighed looking at him.

"He means he's stable." I translated.

"What are you doing up there Yashiro?" Kirishima questioned, I held up the papers.

"I'm his arms," I replied, the whole class nodded understanding.

"Hand them out," Dad ordered, I nodded and began to pass out the sheets. "It is time for you all to start preparing for the Sports Festival."

"Is it really okay to host it after the villain attack?"

"It has been decided to show our tough security we should continue as normal. Also, our Sports Festival will not be cancelled by a few villains." He explained. "The security will be tougher than it ever has been for the festival."

"But it's just a sports festival…" Mineta stated, for once I agree with the pervert.

"Have you never watched the Sports festival?" Izuku questioned, so much for the small voice of reason.

"I have but still," Mineta argued, but soon was drowned out by our classmates.

"This is a great chance for you all to put yourself out there into the world of heroes and land an internship after school," Dad stated, I finished handing out the sheets and went back to his side.

The class began to discuss internships and their glory, it kinda hurt my head. I knew this was gonna be bad, I sighed and looked to Dad. He sent me a glare and I nodded; don't worry I will try my best. I want to be in the Budokai portion.

"Alright, homeroom dismissed," Dad said and I escorted him out shutting the door behind us. "Go back to class, I can take it from here."

"Alright, don't strain yourself, see you later," I replied and slipped back into class.

"Are you excited Yashiro?" Uraraka asked I groaned.

"I may not fully understand but from what I see, I understand I don't like it… I'm not competitive…" I answered Iida walked over.

"It is a great chance to show your potential to all the heroes, it's a great experience Takahashi-kun." Iida rambled, I moaned.

"I don't see it, but sure Iida…" I grumbled, we heard footsteps approach, so we all got to our seats.

(Later)

Finally, it was lunch, I leaned back in my chair stretching and went over to Iida and Izuku. They chatted but I stayed silent, I am not getting drawn into this. Soon they were done, and we began our journey to the lunchroom.

"Takahashi, why did you want to become a hero?" Iida asked, I stopped and thought.

"I want to help people; I don't know much about this era but helping people is timeless. Plus, I always dreamed of being a superhero and this is a time where that impossibility is possible." I answered.

"What about you Uraraka?" Izuku questioned she fidgeted blushing.

"Money so I can support my family," Uraraka replied that made sense. "Sorry, that's not such a wholesome answer…"

"I think it is noble to want to support your family," Iida stated.

"My family owns a construction company, but we don't get much work anymore." Uraraka vented, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Must be hard…" I soothed, she nodded.

"With your quirk, you would be a whole team on your own," Izuku stated.

"I know and I told my parents that. But my Dad said he wanted me to follow my own dream." Uraraka mumbled.

"Well I think admirable to take on this as a profession, it's admirable you want to support your parents." Iida chimed, I nodded.

"I agree, I felt the same way back in my time, I wanted to be successful so my mother could live it easy. She worked so hard all her life, I wanted to let her have peace of mind." I said, Uraraka looked to me looking sad.

"Yashiro you won't go home, will you…" Uraraka muttered I nodded.

"No, I'm here. But I am sure my brother and sister took care of my Mom." I soothed.

"You have siblings?" Iida asked I nodded.

"Yep, I have four half-sisters, one full brother, a stepbrother and brother in law," I answered, I hope they all lived great lives after I left.

"Were you the youngest?" Izuku stated I shook my head.

"Middle, and youngest, I was my mothers youngest but a middle child to my father," I explained, I hope they all grew up with great lives.

"So, your father remarried?" Uraraka stated I nodded.

"Yeah, his wife is more pleasant than him, he was a jerk…" I replied Iida looked confused. "He was a villain to say it simply."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Iida apologized I waved it off.

"Don't it's not that big of a deal, as far as I am concerned, he was just there, my real parent was my Mom and sometimes my step-mom." I assured, "Plus now I have both Papa and Dad looking after me now."

"Huh?" Uraraka said I blushed.

"Yamada and Aizawa, I am staying with them from now on, so they're my dads," I stated.

"Cute." Uraraka chimed.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might chimed, I turned to see him peeking out of the hall.

"All Might?" Izuku stated I snickered as he held up a bento box.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" he asked, I nudged Izuku over.

"Of course," Izuku stated and followed the transformed hero.

"He's kinda cute," I stated, Uraraka nodded and Iida looked confused. "All Might, he is so sweet it's cute."

"He is a noble hero with a pure heart." Iida chimed, I giggled as I followed them to the lunchroom.

(Yamada's POV)

It was the end of the school day and of course, we got a meeting for the festival till dark, I wandered toward Aizawa's classroom. Opening the door, I saw Yashiro was talking with Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida. I sighed as she turned to me and race over, I gently pet her hair. No need for her staying on campus late.

"Can I ask you, listeners, a favour?" I asked, her friends nodded confused.

"Huh?" Yashiro stated as I set Shou's keys in her palms.

"Can you help Yashiro get home; we got a meeting going on till late," I asked, they nodded.

"Papa! I can wait!" she whined I pet her head.

"You went out with Tsu; besides you should learn how to get home soon, we'll be held up here more with the festival. Oh, and you have chores, curtesy of Shouta." I stated handing her the note.

"Alright, but I will find my way here if you guys are too late." She stated I nodded at her authoritative words.

"So cute." I chimed, she blushed as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Papa! I'm not ten!" she complained, oh so she was embarrassed.

"Sorry, now make sure to do your homework." I lectured pulling back, she nodded.

"I will." She stated I smiled and waved to them as I headed back to the staff room.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.8- Family is us**

I walked out of campus with my friends, I felt nervous, I knew the address but how do I get there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Uraraka smiled at me reassuringly. Great now I need to be babysat by my friends, ugh I wish I just had my car.

"So how did you get home before you got here?" she asked, I chuckled.

"I drove, had a car and license, before that I walked or took the school bus. It's really different here travel-wise, I mean I never even seen a train before I got here." I admitted rubbing the back of my head.

"Wow you know how to drive!" she chimed.

"Yeah, not too rare back home, not much if any public transit," I replied.

"So, where do you live?" Izuku asked.

"Aizawa Yamada 3-2-4 Tokyo 498-2478…" I stated, I still don't know how to read it though.

"So, they still live there… Worry not I know the way!" Iida chimed, I looked to him confused.

"Wait you know our house?" I questioned, he nodded.

"I went with my brother to help when they moved in," he replied, I nodded his brother was a hero around their age, I guess.

"Wow all the way out there," Izuku stated, I nodded it was a pretty long distance away.

"Best not live in a crime area when you need time off," Iida stated, I nodded.

"That makes sense, so how has it been living with Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka asked.

"It's been great, a bit weird though, more like a change, I guess. I have my chores and my rules, and my own room. Having almost no yard is so weird for me." I replied, I would say I missed a yard, but I didn't really.

"Did you live in the countryside?" Izuku asked I nodded.

"Yeah, my Dad's house was an old farmhouse we had a few acres of land there, then my Mom lived in the town, but we still had a decent yard with a shed," I answered.

"Wow, so much space!" Uraraka chimed, I guess comparatively it was rather intense.

"Yeah, well Canada is a much bigger country, and with so little people we kinda spread out. Kinda why I needed a car and license I guess." I explained.

"We need to get on this train, memorize it, Takahashi," Iida stated I read the line number but frowning then snapped a picture. "Good idea."

"Thanks, visuals are better. I hope I get better with this, right now it's so confusing…" I admitted.

"So, you never took trains before you came here?" Uraraka asked as we boarded the train.

"No, trains weren't even on the island I lived, well not for two hundred years. Not enough population to make it worth the money." I stated I can't imagine trains like this back home.

"So, it's just cars and buses?" she said, I sighed.

"The only buses that ran were the ones that took you off the island or a few routes in the main city. Where I lived there was no bus beside the one that ran us to school each day." I explained.

"Wow, so different, so how did you hang out with friends?" Uraraka asked I shrugged.

"Not much if ever, mostly we did sleepovers, but to be honest I mostly was home alone or with my siblings," I answered, kinda depressing now that I think about it.

"Do you know how to ride a bike?" Izuku said I nodded.

"Yep, love to ride bikes but I haven't done it in years, me and brother once built a ramp to jump our bikes off of. Well before Mom found out and disposed of it." I replied, maybe I can ask Dad and Papa for a bike.

(Later)

Finally, we arrived at my place, I smiled as my friends followed me through the gate and I unlocked the door. Ken meowed loud standing at attention, I sighed and motioned the guys in. I picked up Ken as they all entered, I looked to see Mochi staring. I walked over and set Ken next to Mochi and he meowed again, so demanding.

"Aw, cute." Uraraka chimed, I giggled.

"Yeah we have four cats, this is Ken, and Mochi, Rin and Oreo are around somewhere," I stated, they all came in as I set down my bag.

"How long do you guys need to wait for the next train?" I asked as I went to the kitchen to feed the needy cats.

"Twenty minutes," Iida stated as I put down the cat food bowls and they all raced in.

"You guys need any help with your English?" I offered.

"We're good, so can we see your room?" Uraraka asked I nodded as I headed back out.

"Sure, come on follow me," I stated and lead them to my room upstairs.

Opening the door, I stepped in and let them pile in, I kept this room way cleaner than I did back home. Mostly because I actually had time and rules to guide me. Izuku smiled at all the hero posters, of course, that is what grabbed his attention.

"Wow, you have such a nice room, kinda bare though…" Uraraka stated I nodded I needed more things.

"I know, when I know my way around here more, I want to go shopping with you guys. I have only been shopping with Papa, Dad and Tsu-chan." I stated.

"You and Asui went shopping?" Iida stated I nodded.

"Yeah, she came to the school after the incident, she gave Dad and sleeping mask as a thank you. Then Papa said we should hang out, so she took me around for a day. It was fun, I hope to do something like that again soon." I replied Uraraka nodded.

"Sounds fun!" Uraraka chimed, I grinned at her.

"I want to try the UFO catchers, but I feel I would waste a lot of money with them." I joked, she nodded understandingly.

"You enjoying school?" Izuku quizzed, I smiled.

"Yeah, way more than back home. I actually am eager to go to school, but wearing a uniform is kinda weird." I replied I could only imagine the hell if we got to choose our outfits.

"You didn't wear one home?" Iida said I nodded.

"No, I don't even know any schools that had uniforms back home. Sometimes me and my friends would come to school in our pyjamas." I joked, especially during exams.

"So embarrassing," Uraraka muttered and Iida looked insulted.

"Different culture Iida, plus the people I went to school with I basically knew most of them since forever. Small town thing I guess." I soothed; Iida still looked sceptical.

"So different, we'll try our best to help with our culture." Izuku chimed I smiled at him nodding.

"That would be great, all I know is what I've seen in anime…" I admitted.

"Takahashi-kun I will correct you and teach your proper Japanese etiquette," Iida stated, I nodded as his enthusiastic response.

"Thanks, Iida, I'll be counting on you," I replied, he smiled as I heard a loud meow. "Ken! Don't be a brat!"

"Is he Mic's cat?" Uraraka said I shrugged.

"He's just spoiled, Dad and Papa, spoil them too much," I complained, I snicker as Ken strutted in. "Yeah, Ken you're spoiled."

"Did you have any pets?" Izuku asked.

"Yep, had two dogs, at different times, and a few cats who ran away and some fish." I listed.

"Aw Dogs!" Uraraka chirped, I giggled.

"One was so fat, he was like a marshmallow, the other was a good dog, he basically babysat me and my brother and kept us out of trouble." I elaborated.

"Vastly different…" Iida muttered, I nodded.

"Yeah, well one was raised by my parents and elder sister and the other one was my step-mothers dog," I stated.

"We should probably get going," Izuku stated looking to his phone.

"Oh okay, wait put your numbers into my phone, I want to know when you guys get home safe." I chimed, they all nodded and put their numbers in.

"You are so considerate Takahashi, see you tomorrow!" Iida called as I waved them off at the door.

"Be safe!" I called as the disappeared around the corner. "Well, I guess I should do my homework…"

(Yamada's POV)

Finally, we were home, I can't believe how long that went on, Nezu-sama was not joking. Security was going to be so tight for the festival, which was good. Still, it was almost nine o'clock now, hope Yashiro was okay. Walking in I saw Yashiro sitting on a floating yellow cloud thing, I looked confused as she grinned.

Shouta raced forward as I stood in shock, soon he had his casted arms around her as he pulled her close to him. I quickly raced to their side and looked at Shou who was near in tears a look of pure terror on his face. It was so much like; I almost didn't realise it for a second… All I saw was Shirakumo…

(Yashiro's POV)

I leaned onto Dad's shoulder as he clung to me, I could hear faint crying noises, what did I do? Did something happen, I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back looking to Papa. He had a bit of a shocked expression lingering as he looked to us in concern.

"Thank god, you're alright…" Dad stated I nodded into his shoulder.

"Of course I am Dad, what happened?" I hushed, he pulled back and kicked Nimbus. "Oh don't worry!"

Quickly I got rid of the cloud willing it away and it went with a pop, Dad looked where it had been. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Papa looking concerned. Was it the cloud, was I not meant to use my Quirk? I feel like I've done something wrong, I felt tears well up.

"What was that for?" Dad asked, looking away.

"I thought it might be useful for the festival…" I answered, he quickly walked off up the stairs. "Did I… Papa I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Papa hushed rubbing my head as I sobbed.

"But he seemed mad, was it the cloud, was I not supposed to use my quirk?" I pleaded; Papa pulled me into his chest.

"It's not like that… Shou just… That cloud brought back a bad memory…" he explained, I clung to his jacket.

"Okay, I won't ever use it again," I vowed, he pulled me back.

"No, no, Yashiro that is amazing that you could make that. It would be great for the festival and in your hero work. Shou just wasn't expecting it…" he soothed, it felt like I should not use it again. "Yashiro none of this was your fault."

"Okay…" I muttered, he turned and put a bag in my hand.

"A bento for dinner." He stated I nodded as he kicked off his shoes. "I am gonna check on Shou, one of us will be down before your bedtime."

"Okay…" I said as he speed-walked upstairs.

I walked to the kitchen and set the bag on the counter, pulling it out it was rice with some beef. It was warm to the touch; they must have bought it from the one by the station. I grabbed a set of chopsticks and ate my meal in silence.

I feel like a terrible kid, I just upset Dad so much, why the Nimbus! I could have chosen any number of things, but I choose that dang cloud. I feel so stupid, he is gonna be so mad. I just upset my Dad; I never want to do that… I stopped eating and went to my room flopping onto my bed, I want to disappear.

(Later)

I awoke much later, turning to my clock I saw it was past one in the morning. I sat up and looked around, I should probably clean up that bento. Getting up I went to the kitchen maybe some tea would help; not like I didn't have the time.

I tried to be quiet as I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Turning on the light I saw Dad, he looked like hell, his face was cut and red all over. His arms were in the thick casts, but he was trying to turn on the kettle.

"Need help?" I stated, I went to him and switched on the kettle. "What did you want?"

"What are you doing up?" he demanded as I pulled down the tea basket.

"Woke up couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I should have tea," I replied he grunted as I set us both up a cup of green tea.

"Same…" he stated, I nodded as I looked to him.

"You should have woken Papa up, can't do too much with those hands right now." I lectured half-heartedly.

"He is dead asleep." He muttered I guess he must be a deep sleeper. "Are you okay, you're shaking?"

"Probably had a bad dream…" I replied as I began to pour the boiling water into our cups.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, I chuckled.

"No, besides I don't remember it," I stated, he grunted as he grabbed his cup awkwardly. "Don't burn yourself…"

"I got it." He said and took a large sip of tea.

I took a sip of my tea, I felt a little calmer standing here with Dad, this was my home. He wasn't mad like my old man would be, he was just upset. Papa was right, I wasn't in trouble, Dad isn't like that. I would be living here with my Dad's from now on, no more of that old crap, no extreme punishments. I smiled as he took another drink of tea, yeah, this place made me feel welcome. I am glad I came here even I still don't know how or why.

(Yamada's POV)

Where was Shou, I wandered down the stairs and saw him on the couch Yashiro asleep against his shoulder. I smiled as I walked over to them, he was asleep too, they both leaned their heads to the others. So cute, taking out my phone I snapped a few pictures. Well, I should get breakfast on, today seems like a coffee day.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trigger Warning: Mentions of rape**_

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.9- Custody**

I smiled as I got packed up for the day, the school was going insane for the festival. We got our door crowded; people were keen to get into our program apparently. Bakugo didn't help to call them all extra's, god that boy is so emotional constipated. I slung my bag over my shoulder and turned to Iida, Izuku and Uraraka.

"All ready Takahashi!" Iida said I nodded as we began to head out.

"Yashiro," Nezu-sensei called, I bowed to him and he motioned me over. "Some people are here to speak with you, don't worry no trouble. You three go home."

"Oh okay, you guys be safe on the way home!" I called waving off my friends.

"Follow me." Nezu chimed, I nodded and followed him down the halls and into an empty longe room, inside were two officers.

"Hello, we are the officers who were put in charge of your situation." They stated bowing, I quickly bowed back, they must be registering me.

"Sorry for the trouble officers," I replied, they motioned me to sit and I saw Nezu smile before leaving, so I took a seat as they did.

"Just to confirm you are Claire LeBlanc." One stated I nodded as they pulled out papers. "Alright so we are going to be setting you up with a family. We have a couple ready to take you in."

"What?" I stated, they looked to me confused. "I am staying with Papa and Dad."

"With whom?" the other said, I gripped my pants.

"Yamada and Aizawa, they have been looking after me since I arrived, they are my Dads, they said I was gonna stay with them," I replied, they looked at me sadly.

"We know you are attached to your rescuers, but this new family is eager to take you in and integrate you into society." The first explained I glared at them.

"No," I stated, they looked at me understanding as I gritted my teeth. "I don't know who told you that, but they aren't my rescuers if anyone it would have been Izuku-kun. Now excuse me."

I got up and left the room, I could hear them behind me, I only hastened my pace. These guys are nuts, do they think they can just take me away from my family. I kept walking and slid open the staff room door, I stepped in and went to Yagi. He was the only one in here.

"Where is Dad and Papa?" I demanded, he looked confused as I heard the officers entered the room.

"Officers, what is going on?" Yagi asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, we were assigned to her case, we are trying to tell her about the new family who is going to be taking her in." the officer stated, I growled glaring at them.

"And I told you, I already have a family." I snapped and turned to Yagi. "Where are they?"

"I will go get them, officers I believe it would be best to invite those two here," Yagi stated, I glared at him, I am not leaving my family. "Yashiro please settle down."

"Miss Leblanc…" an officer began I spun to them.

"That is not my name!" I yelled; I am Yashiro!

"Claire…" the other pleaded and I snarled at him.

"Not my name…" I hissed; I want my Dad's.

"Yashiro…" Yagi soothed rubbing my hair.

"Claire, I know you are scared but this new family wants to help you, don't you want to give them a chance." The officer urged, I gripped onto my pants my anger beginning to boil over.

"Shut up…" I muttered; I am not leaving my family I just got them.

"Claire please, we just want to help you get the best life." The other cooed stepping closer.

"Fuck off!" I hissed, I glared at them and slipped into English. "You fucking cops listen to me, I am not being taken from my family. So, leave me alone! I am not losing them, got it?"

"Yashiro enough!" Yagi hissed, I looked to him as he glared at me and he forced me to bow. "Sorry about that officers, she is still a bit unsure. I still believe it is best we discuss this with Aizawa and Yamada they will be able to help."

"We are trying to do this quickly; she has become too attached to her rescuers." The officer argued, I raised my head and broke away from Yagi.

"I am going home!" I hissed, I went to the window and slide it open and dove out. "Flying Nimbus!"

I was caught by the fluffy gold cloud and I began to fly towards home, I felt tears well up. I am not leaving behind my family to live with some strangers. I rubbed at the flowing tears as I spotted my friends who waved at me, I flew down and soon I was next to them.

"Yashiro…" Uraraka asked, I got off Nimbus and grabbed her wrist.

"They wanna take me away…" I muttered and I felt myself sob as she tried to calm me.

"Yashiro shush, don't cry." She hushed.

"Who is trying to take you away?" Izuku asked as Iida looked around concerned.

"Some officers said they were gonna send me to some random people… I am not leaving; I have my family…" I muttered, he looked at me sadly.

"Did you run away from them Takahashi?" Iida asked I nodded looking at him.

"I don't want to lose my Dad's please Iida!" I sobbed, he looked at me and rubbed my hair.

"We will go with you." He soothed, I shook my head and Uraraka put an arm around me.

"Come on Yashiro." She soothed, I kept sobbing as we began to trek back to school.

(Yamada's POV)

I raced down the walkway and I saw her with her friends, I sighed in relief, what was she thinking. Racing forward I went to them and scooped up Yashiro who was in a full breakdown. Those officers were not being cruel, but it hurt her. It hurt us too, Aizawa was ranting to them that we planned to adopt her.

"Don't cry…" I soothed, she sniffled hard as I gently tucked her hair behind her ears. "Don't worry sweetheart we aren't gonna let them take you away so easily."

"They didn't listen, I kept telling them. They kept calling me Claire, I am not Claire!" she sobbed I gently pulled her into a hug.

"Oh hun, don't cry Shou is talking to them right now." I hushed, I looked to her friends who all looked concerned.

"I wanna go home!" she wailed; I gently rubbed her back.

"Mic-sensei why do they want to take her away?" Uraraka asked she had tears in her eyes.

"They are trying to give her a family, they just don't understand she has one already," I stated, Uraraka looked at us.

"I want to talk to them; I will tell them that she is with her family." She said I smiled at her she was such a good kid.

"Sure." I soothed, she smiled as Midoriya and Iida stepped forward.

"Us too, Yashiro loves you guys," Midoriya added, Iida nodded.

"Takahashi is home." Iida finished, I smiled and picked up Yashiro and looked to them.

"Follow me then." I chimed; I hope her friends will be able to get through to them if Shou hasn't yet.

(Yashiro's POV)

I smiled, finally, the officers understood, I hugged my friends tightly, they defended me. Their words finally got through to them that I was not clinging to them, but I really saw them as family. Uraraka and Izuku brought up what I did as USJ saying they knew I saw them as my Dads. Iida added that he was sure they were only trying to help but they were only making it worse suggesting I only clung to my Dads.

"You guys are the best!" I chimed, pulling back they all smiled at me.

"No problem Takahashi!" Iida replied.

"Yeah we all know you are with your family," Izuku added.

"For sure, besides you are our friend, we want you to be happy!" Uraraka cheered, I smiled at them tears of joy building up in my eyes.

"I love you guys," I stated in English and hugged each of them for a moment.

"Oh, you're grounded," Dad stated, I turned to him his hair up as he used his quirk.

"Heard what I said didn't you…" I muttered, he sighed.

"You can't cuss out an officer," Dad stated, I nodded. "You are grounded today and tomorrow."

"Fair…" I replied Papa patted my head.

"Alright little listeners you guys should go home, Yashiro you will wait here so we go home together, so go do your homework," Papa stated, I nodded and waved off my friends then went to the couch.

"We will be in the staff room if you have questions," Dad said, I nodded as I pulled out my homework.

"Will do." I soothed and I smiled as they left to get back to their duties.

(Later)

We all got into the cab and went toward home, I got all my homework done, now what else does grounding entail. Does that mean no phone or computer? Good thing I bought some manga and books wait would I be allowed to read them? Soon we arrived and I followed my parents in and they motioned me to the livingroom and we all sat down.

"No phone at home," Dad stated, I pulled out my phone and set it on the table. "Laptop will be gone; you get the phone back for bed."

"Okay," I replied.

"You get an added chore; you are the clean the bathroom tomorrow," Papa added, I nodded.

"Now go do your chores, we will be making dinner," Dad ordered, I got up and bowed to them and went to check the laundry and then feed the cats.

(Aizawa's POV)

"She is so obedient…" I muttered as I sat on the bed.

"I know, she didn't even argue once," Yamada stated as he finished putting on his pyjamas. "But we had to ground her, can't have her swearing at police officers."

"Yes, that is not allowed even if they hurt your feelings, still can't believe she made such a dramatic exit…" I grumbled.

"I know she gave Toshinori a good fright, I want to be impressed but well…"

"It was beyond reckless."

"Yeah, alright now to change your bandages, Shou."

"I can't wait until I am free."

"I know."

We began to the long process of changing my bandages, fist he removed the ones covering my face and cleaned and disinfected my cut face. Then he began to rewrap my arms, the main cast was tough, but the bandages helped ease any pain and restrict movement. After he removed them, he helped me into Pajamas before wrapping them back up.

"Thanks."

"No problem Shou, how many times have we done this for each other."

"Too often."

"Heh, you got that right, but comes with the job."

"So, you said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah after those officers came it made sense to tell you."

"What?"

"I got Nemuri to spill the beans while you were in the hospital."

"You did? What did she say?"

"Apparently that bastard raped her."

"He what?!"

"Shhh, not so loud!"

"I had a feeling it would be bad, but not that bad."

"It can get worse, apparently he also lost her sisters due to his violence, her mother took them in, and he got off scot-free. Nemuri did the research once we knew her name, kinda fucked…"

"How will we tell her…"

"For now, I don't think she needs to know."

"I guess so, but we need to tell her if Nemuri can find it she can too."

"I know."

"Does Nezu know?"

"Of course, he does, you know Nezu."

"True, that man can't be kept out of the loop on anything."

"Alright, we should probably get some sleep, we both have practical lessons tomorrow."

"Ugh… Kill me…"

"Dramatic much."

"Yes. The officers said something to me as they left…"

"Huh?"

"They mentioned that this may go to court."

"Heh!? To court, for what?"

"For custody, I assume this family really wanted to have her and the funds it would give…"

"I hate that system, still fucked…"

"Agreed. Why would they not ask us, at least, we have been taking care of her this past few weeks."

"I will give my lawyer a call, jeez this is gonna be a mess."

"We are not letting them take her."

"Of course not, probably only want her for selfish reasons."

"Now I'm too mad to sleep…"

"Want to watch some cat videos?"

"Yes, a lot."


	10. Chapter 10

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.10- Class Big Brother**

I was walking down the halls, Midoriya and the guys were all getting too into the festival, so I decided to take a walk. Not much to do, maybe I should have tried to change the subject. I sighed and looked forward and I saw Yagi carrying a stack of boxes. I raced over to him and took the stack away.

"I got it, Yagi-san!" I chimed, he looked at me worried.

"Yashiro those are very heavy." He said I giggled adjusting the load.

"I'm a country girl, this is nothing." I boasted, he smiled as we began to walk again.

"Why aren't you with your classmates?" he asked.

"They are sports festival hype; I needed a break. Too intense." I muttered, he chuckled as we turned down the hall.

"You really remind me a lot of Aizawa." He hummed, I giggled as I felt the weight shift.

"Oh no!" I squealed but I saw Shoji was taking half the stack from me. "Oh, Shoji-kun thanks now I can see where I am going."

"No problem." Shoji replied I smiled at him as we kept walking.

"You two really didn't need to bother yourselves with this," Yagi stated, I beamed at him.

"But we did, we are training to be heroes, why wouldn't we help, right Shoji." I chimed.

"Agreed, besides these books seem heavy for one person," Shoji added, soon we arrived at the room and we set them down where Yagi directed.

"Thank you two very much, do you two want some tea?" Yagi offered.

"Heroes do not require payment," Shoji stated, I nodded and smiled at Yagi.

"Don't stress over it, Yagi." I soothed, he chuckled and rubbed my head and bowed to Shoji.

"Then take my thanks." He hummed, I nodded.

"Your welcome." Shoji and I stated.

We waved to Yagi and left the room, I smiled up at Shoji who looked pleased. He was so cool, kinda reminded me of my brother, silent but strong. I stretched as we walked, now that I think about, I really need to spend more time with my other classmates.

"Are you okay Yashiro?" Shoji asked, I stopped and looked to him.

"Yeah, why?" I replied he rubbed his chin.

"You left the classroom so fast I was concerned." He stated I smiled at him.

"You're so kind Shoji-kun, I am just not into all this intense competition and needed some air. Too intense, I wish we could do this a bit more playfully." I explained, he nodded and rubbed my head.

"Same, I usually try to ignore them," Shoji admitted, I smiled at him.

"Can I say something?" I posed, he nodded. "Just want to say this, you remind me a lot of my big brother."

"Your big brother?"

"Yep, he was four years older, the strong silent type like you, he was also as tall as you. He never liked drama and stayed back and let it happen, sorry that must sound weird."

"No, I feel honoured."

"Oh, I'm glad then."

(Later)

I walked down the hall with Shoji, Tsu, Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida, we all decided to go for ice cream on the way home. As we walked down the hall, I smelt something, I covered my mouth as I tried to stifle a cough. Ugh who is wearing such horrid scent, smells like Axe… I kept a hand over my mouth as we walked then I felt my throat tighten.

"Yashiro?" Midoriya asked, I removed my hand and let out a loud cough.

"Takahashi-kun?" Iida said as I pulled out my inhaler taking a dose.

"Gross…" I grumbled as I coughed again but I felt a hand on my back.

"Yashiro-chan are you okay?" Tsu-chan asked, I shook my head and felt someone pick me up.

"Fresh air might help," Shoji stated, I leaned into him as we speed walked to the entrance.

"Thanks," I muttered as we got to the entrance, I took a deep breath of air and let out another cough. "Who can wear such smelly stuff…"

"You smelled something?" Uraraka said I nodded weakly.

"Like a bad perfume… Guess my body didn't like it…" I grumbled as my cough lessened but I still felt gross.

"Yashiro should we go get Aizawa or Yamada-sensei, kero?" Tsu-chan asked I shook my head.

"No, I'll be okay, just gonna be weak for a bit," I admitted, Tsu and Uraraka began to open our shoe lockers.

"Shoji you hold her, we'll grab your shoes!" Uraraka called, I blushed as Tsu-chan took of my indoor shoes and put on my outdoor ones.

"You guys don't need to." I started but my voice cut out.

"Don't talk Yashiro, let your lungs rest." Midoriya chimed, and Iida nodded.

"Indeed Takahashi, it is best to rest." Iida chimed, I chuckled as Shoji changed his shoes and we left the building.

"Yashiro, we got you." Shoji soothed, I smiled up at him.

"Thanks." I croaked as my voice wavered again.

"You did this back at USJ, are you sick?" Uraraka asked I nodded.

"Weak lungs," I stated, she looked at me worriedly.

"Is the training too much, kero?" Tsu-chan asked I shook my head.

"I am okay, just don't handle smells well," I replied my voice cracking like a record.

"Do you still want ice cream?" Midoriya asked I nodded.

"Cold helps," I stated, he smiled.

"Alright then, ice cream time." He chimed, I smiled as we left the campus.

(Shoji's POV)

We all sat down for ice-cream, I saw a small shop nearby and motioned that I was going to be back. I walked into the shop and looked around; a face mask might help Yashiro. I spotted one and picked it up and quickly purchased it before going back to the others.

"Don't worry I'm feeling better just winded." Yashiro soothed as Tsuyu and Uraraka fussed over her.

"This might help," I said handing her the face mask.

"Huh? Shoji you didn't have to."

"But I did."

"Thanks, it might help."

She quickly finished her treat and put on the mask, I smiled as she seemed to enjoy it. She was such a strong person; she would race to help people and was so fun. She stood up and grabbed my hand her eyes bright.

"That's it, Shoji gets the title of the big brother of the class." She chimed, I chuckled at her declaration.

"Agreed." Tsuyu added, smiling in her usual goofy way.

"Feeling better Takahashi?" Iida asked she nodded.

"Yep, just need to get my wind back, but that can take a while." She answered I smiled at her.

"Want us to walk you home, your house is pretty far away," Uraraka asked, I looked at her concerned.

"Don't worry, I can make it, though I might wait here for a bit." She admitted scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"I'll walk you home," I stated.

"Don't worry Shoji, besides you probably don't live out my way, I am in Ueno pretty far to go." She argued, I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I want to," I assured, she chuckled and looked at me.

"Well, I can't say no now." She chuckled, I nodded.

"We all best head home, see you guys tomorrow!" Uraraka chimed, me and Yashiro waved off the others as they each took their own way.

"We best get going, if we are fast, we can catch the fast train." She chimed, I scooped her up and began to run to the station. "Hehehahaha Shoji you are fast like lightning!"

"I try," I stated as we arrived at the station and I set her down.

"We get on this line." She said I nodded as we scanned our passes and got onto the train. "Not as crowded, nice."

"Must be quite the trip to school all the way from Ueno," I said, she nodded.

"Yeah but it makes sense, out there, Papa and Dad aren't around as much crime." She stated I nodded that made sense.

"Aizawa-sensei looks tired enough as is," I replied, she nodded.

"I know, Dad gets grumpy when he is really tired, that would be a nightmare." She joked I nodded.

"The class might not survive a day if that happened," I admitted, she giggled.

"He likes the class more than he lets on, or at least that is what Papa says." She said I nodded as she seemed to settle back to her usual self.

"Must be interesting living with them, they are such polar opposites," I commented, she chuckled.

"They're both dorks, but yeah guess it's that old saying, opposites attract." She hummed, the train stopped, and we got off.

"Which way?" I asked she took my hand leading me down the street.

"Follow me!" she beamed, I chuckled as she seemed to gain back her normal energy.

"Feeling better?" I asked she turned to me nodding.

"Yeah, gonna have to tell Papa and Dad about those smells, can't have this happened too much." She answered I nodded as we turned down another street passing a combini.

"Here we are!" she chimed as we stopped at the gate and she pulled it open. "Come on in."

"Thank you," I said, she led me into the yard then into the house I heard a chorus of meows.

"I hear you; I hear you." She complained as she slipped off her shoes and the cats came to us. "You're not that hungry, no whining."

"Aizawa's?" I said, she chuckled as she scooped up the loudest cat.

"Yeah, he spoils them, now they are little needy brats, right Ken you loud bugger." She explained, she motioned me in, and the calico and black and white cat nuzzled my legs.

"What are their names?" I asked, she chuckled as she set the orange onto the sofa.

"Orange boy is Ken, then the calico is Rin, the black and white one is Oreo, finally the white one is Mochi. Sorry if they bother you."

"No, I don't mind, they are quite cute."

"And they know it. You got to wait for the train right, want some tea or juice?"

"Some water would be nice," I said, she led me into the kitchen and the meowing cats followed.

"Alright dinner." She hummed and fed the cats quickly before pouring two glasses of water. "Thanks for everything today Shoji."

"No problem," I replied taking a drink.

"Hope you don't have a long trip home." She said I chuckled.

"Not too far," I assured, she pouted.

"Before you go give your cell number, I want to make sure you got home safe." She insisted, I chuckled at her.

"If am the classes big brother what does that make you?" I teased, she giggled.

"The big sister of the class, I mean technically I am the eldest." She replied I snorted at her cheeky grin.

"I mean technically you're older than everyone," I replied, she giggled.

"I know, I'm so ancient." She said dramatically, she really is a good person.

(Yamada's POV)

"We are home!" I chimed as I entered our quiet home.

Turning I saw Yashiro was on the floor with blankets and pillows, she sat up and race to me and hugged me. Then she carefully did the same to Aizawa and pulled back a huge smile on. She was so cute, I gently pet her hair before I stretched out, this was a long day.

"I found movies from my era! Can we watch some later!?" Yashiro pleaded, bouncing on her toes eagerly.

"Sure, sounds fun, first is dinner." I hummed, Shou was teasing Ken with his bandages.

"Homework and chores done?" Shou asked Yashiro nodded as she picked up Ken.

"Stop spoiling him Dad, he needs to learn not to use bandages as toys." Yashiro lectured half-heartedly.

"He was having fun," Shou replied, as Yashiro set Ken onto the sofa.

"He has toys…" Yashiro muttered I chuckled as she handed Ken a stuffed fish. "Need help with dinner?"

"Hmm, maybe I didn't even think what to make…" I replied and wandered into the kitchen peaking into the cupboards.

"Do we even have meat…" Shou said I sighed realising we should have gone shopping.

"Nope, we are kinda low on most stuff…" I admitted.

"Let's order out…" Shou muttered I nodded.

"Order out? Japan has take-out!?" Yashiro chimed racing into the kitchen.

"Too loud…" Shou grumbled.

"Sorry, I just didn't think that was a thing in Japan." She hummed, I chuckled as I took out the small take-out menus we kept for such occasions.

"Come check it out," I called, she raced over and looked over the menus with me.

"Pizza? Wow! MacDonald's… Weird…" Yashiro muttered I smiled at her.

"Do you like Pizza?" I asked she nodded.

"I love Veggie pizza and garlic fingers!" she chimed.

"Garlic fingers?" I repeated, she gasped.

"You know, pizza but sauce replaced with garlic butter, then cheese and Donair sauce." She explained, I still had no idea. "Oh… Must be a Canadian thing…"

"Maybe we can make some, another night." I offered, she beamed at that.

"Yeah, it's super yummy!" she replied, I smiled at her.

"So, what movie did you want to watch?" Shou asked she grinned widely.

"Only the best movie ever, Lion King, and I even found the Japanese dub for it!" She answered I couldn't wait to see it then.

(Later)

"Are the hog and the meerkat thing married?" Shouta asked I looked to Yashiro as she quickly paused.

"You guys thought that too, it was never stated outright, but everyone assumed it as kids." She explained I nodded as she went to hit play again but paused. "Huh… Wow, I really hope it was intended…"

"Makes logical sense…" Shou mumbled, she nodded and hit play again.

"So, when did this come out?" I asked, she thought a moment.

"1992." She answered, wow this movie was made before she was born.

"So old…" Shou mumbled.

"This studio was around since the '20s all their films are classics so as a kid you see most of them," Yashiro explained, so this was like Ghibli for us.

We all quieted down and watched the last bit of the film once it was over Yashiro got up stretching. It was a good movie, nice and comforting, and the music was nice. Shou liked it too, mostly because the main character was a Lion.

"Oh Papa, Dad can I ask something?" she posed, I nodded.

"Go ahead." Shou urged.

"Um is there a scent policy at school?" She quizzed; I shook my head.

"Why," I asked, she blushed, fidgeting.

"Well I smelt something on my way out of school and it made my asthma flare-up." She admitted.

"Were you okay?" I pressed; she rubbed her hair.

"Well, Shoji-kun carried me out of the building and walked me home. I wasn't feeling too good till I got home." She explained I sighed. "Don't worry I'll be okay, Shoji-kun bought me a face mask, so I should be okay."

"If scents bother you, we can make an announcement, besides potential heroes shouldn't be wearing scents that could bother people," Shou stated, I nodded.

"Of course, why is it making you so upset?" I pressed, she shifted awkwardly.

"Um he would tell me to get over it, said I was being dramatic…" she mumbled, I got up and pulled her close.

"Sorry you had that happen, but we want you to be healthy as can be. Don't be scared to tell us these things, sweetie." I hushed, she leaned into my chest nodding.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.11- Bad Day**

I sighed as me and Yamada looked over the paperwork for the court case, a date was set. This was beyond insane, this system makes me ill like they haven't even met her. Yet they are using every little thing about us to fight our case, most were inane. Like saying us being pro heroes was bad, or being gay, or even being both males.

"Our lawyer says that with this stuff we should win the case easily. Seems like they are grasping at straws to find a way to get her." Yamada muttered I nodded. "Still he wants to be extra sure, she is thinking about having a specialist talk to Yashiro, you know."

"I think that is a good idea, can't really argue with a professional opinion," I replied, he nodded and began to pack it away.

"I'll tell her that tomorrow." Yamada hummed, I nodded and then I heard a loud bang.

"What was that?" I muttered, Yamada and I went out and saw Yashiro at the bottom of the steps. "Yashiro!"

"I'm okay…" she muttered, Yamada raced down and helped her back up to her feet.

"What happened?" Yamada questioned as I went down and scanned her over.

"Was asleep but I was thirsty, so I went to get a glass of water, I have like no balance…" she muttered, so these meds made her clumsy.

"We'll get a water bottle for your room; those meds are making you off-kilter," I stated, she nodded as Yamada picked her up.

"We'll go get water." Yamada chimed and I followed him up the stairs.

He laid her on the bed, and I stayed with her as she got under her sheets still barely awake. Her eyes were so thin at the moment I couldn't see her blueish-green eyes behind her thick lashes. I chuckled as she got settled back into her bed and looked like a small child. Her hair was a mess, black strands curled and stuck around her head.

"Water." Yamada chimed handing Sarah a glass.

"Thanks, Papa." She hummed and gulped down half the glass.

"Think you can go back to sleep?" I asked.

"I think I am still half asleep." She answered I chuckled as she set the glass on her nightstand.

"Alright, good night." I hummed, getting up I saw her snuggle into her bed going still.

We left her room and shut the door, standing in the hall I looked to Yamada who looked down the stairs. I still cannot believe she fell down the stairs and still was half asleep. I felt a hand on my back, and I let Yamada lead me back to our room.

"Like a boulder." Yamada joked, I snickered.

"She is gonna be sore in the morning," I added, he nodded.

"Let's change your bandages then we can relax till bed," Yamada suggested I smirked at him.

"Sounds good." I hummed as he went to get the supplies, no way some random people are taking our daughter.

(Yashiro's POV)

I raced into the classroom, I can't believe I was almost late, I saw everyone as I basically tackled my desk. Thank god for my quirk, a hoverboard is a good way to rush to school. Standing up I began to quickly set up my desk.

"Yashiro you okay?" Uraraka asked I sighed.

"I missed the train…" I muttered, she giggled patting my head.

"Everyone, sit down!" Iida chimed just as the first bell rang.

Quickly I sat in my seat and pulled out my notebook, soon the door slides open and Dad walked in. He looked at us all and began homeroom, Dad would kill me if I was late. This is what I get from browsing YouTube before I left home.

(Later)

"Yashiro can I talk to you?" Papa chimed, I turned to him and nodded.

"What is it, Papa?" I replied he pulled me close.

"Our lawyer is setting up an appointment with a specialist, to show that you are happy with us. That okay?" he stated his voice quiet.

"Uhuh, sounds good, sorry for the trouble." I hummed, he smiled at me.

"Anything for my little girl, now go enjoy your break!" Papa chimed, I giggled and raced after my friends.

"That was fast," Midoriya stated I nodded at him.

"Yeah, so are you guys done of your English papers?" I asked.

"I am just checking it over again tonight." Midoriya hummed.

"I am a bit stuck, but I should be able to finish it tonight." Uraraka chimed.

"All done, I might review it again." Iida chimed, "What about you?"

"Done, oh Iida can I ask for some help with hero law, I am bit confused," I replied he nodded.

"You seem to be doing well." Midoriya complimented.

"Dad and Papa help, I can't procrastinate with them, I have homework done before I can do fun stuff. But with the Sports Festival, I haven't been able to get their help like before." I explained, I felt something behind me and a tug on my jacket. "Huh?"

"Why are you out of uniform?" a demanding voice stated, I turned to see the trouble child from 1B.

"I am not, this is the uniform Nezu-sensei gave me," I grumbled, he smirked.

"A girl should wear a skirt." He stated as he scanned me over. "Or are you a boy?"

"Why do you care?" I grumbled, he smirked.

"We suddenly get a new student, maybe you're a villain in disguise." He suggested. "I mean the USJ attack happened after you arrived?"

"Hey!" Midoriya shouted stepping between us. "Back off."

"Leave Takahashi-kun be, she isn't causing trouble," Iida added, I felt Uraraka grab my hand.

"Let's go." She soothed, I let her lead me away.

"Do people really think I'm a villain?" I asked, she stopped and looked at me.

"No, you're a hero, all the class knows that. He just wants to pick a fight." Uraraka answered.

"His class rep got him now," Midoriya called as he and Iida raced over.

"Are you alright Takahashi?" Iida questioned.

"I'm okay, just a bit shocked," I answered, what was his deal?

(Yamada's POV)

I raced down the hall, there was a fight on campus. I skidded to a stop and saw Yashiro on the ground she was coughing, and I could smell a strong perfume. The other students were all holding back her classmates who were struggling to get to her. A group of general studies kids were standing in front of her.

"Stop!" I hissed, a used my quirk a bit and everyone let go and Midoriya dashed to Yashiro.

"What is going on?" Midnight demanded racing in, I went to Yashiro who was coughing tears in her eyes.

"Yashiro you okay?" I asked, she looked to me and I saw her face was cut. "Come on, let's get you to Recovery Girl."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Midoriya pleaded as I scooped her up.

"Don't worry now go explain this to the teachers," I advised, he nodded as I began to race to the nurse's office.

(Midoriya's POV)

We were all enjoying lunch when a few students marched over, Yashiro looked at them confused. Soon they began to demand to know how she got into the hero studies program. They kept taunting her, but she did her best ignoring them. Till one suggested she was sleeping with a teacher, she shot up and grabbed one by their collar.

Soon a fight was out, all of us at the table were torn from her as she was surrounded. I struggled as I saw one slap her so hard, she fell down, she snarled from the floor. Then another kid threw his glass near her in shattered and a piece cut her cheek. I was so angry, but she suddenly began to cough. I saw it a girl with a big spray bottle aiming it at her.

Soon Yamada came in and we were all free, he was quick to leave with her. I looked to Midnight who looked angry as she was soon joined by the other teachers. I hope Yashiro was gonna be okay, why did they even suggest something like that.

"What happened here?" All Might asked I looked to my mentor.

"Some kids from General Studies were insulting Yashiro, then they said she got into the program by dating a teacher. She snapped and grabbed one by the collar then they started a fight and held all of us back. Then they sprayed something that triggered her asthma." I explained I was shifting in nervous energy.

"I see, settle down young Midoriya." He soothed, I nodded as Midnight dragged away the three boys who started it the girl trailing behind.

"Can you check on Yashiro?" I asked he nodded.

"I will, now you should all head back to class." He soothed, I nodded as I followed my class as we were directed back to class.

(Yashiro's POV)

My lungs hurt, what did that chick pepper spray at me or perfume. Either way, it sucks. Looking I saw Papa looking at me as I was hooked up to a mask for asthma medication. The expression on his face was hard to discern but was certainly filled with concern. Today was not my day, was it, first I missed the train then this…

"You okay?" Papa asked.

"O..kay…" I croaked, he reached over tussling my hair.

"How is young Yashiro?" All Might asked I saw him burst into the room looking concerned.

"She's taking some medicine and I think she lost her voice," Papa answered All Might went to my side.

"Young Midoriya told me what happened." He stated I bet I am gonna be blamed for starting that fight.

"Enlighten me," Papa stated, he had a cold look, it was too serious for him.

"He told me that those students were insulting her, even insinuating she was with a teacher romantically. When she grabbed one by the collar the brawl broke out." All Might explained Papa had a scary look on his face.

"They said…" Papa began, he turned away I could feel his anger. "What the hell is wrong with these kids?!"

"D-on't wo-ry Pa-Pa." I soothed; he kicked the air. "Un-cle Tosh-I no ex-pel."

"You want me to make sure they don't get expelled?" he asked, I nodded, and he sighed. "They hurt you, you know."

"Sec-ond chan-ces…" I muttered, he smiled at me I saw him revert to his thin form.

"You have a kind heart Yashiro, but I think Nezu will handle this." He soothed, I sighed but nodded as I saw a small trickle of blood at his lips.

(Later)

I was finally feeling better, I had a few courses of my mask medicine and then other medicines and checks. By the time we finished, I was basically out just before the final bell. All Might had stayed with me as Papa went to teach, now he was walking me to class. I needed to pick up my things, I hope the class isn't too disrupted.

"You seem quiet?" Toshi stated I looked up at him.

"Just hope the class could learn things today, everyone looked pretty mad during lunch," I replied, he tussled my hair.

"They care about you dearly." He stated, I blushed but nodded, they cared for me and I cared for them.

Finally, we reached the classroom, All Might smiled at me with a thumbs-up. I slide open the door and soon the whole class was around me. Izuku, Iida and Uraraka were first, Uraraka took my hands and Izuku and Iida each took a shoulder.

"I am so glad; we were so worried about you!" Izuku chimed, I smiled at him small tears in his eyes.

"Sorry I worried you all, but I'm good now," I replied, Shoji stepped forward and picked me up in a hug.

"Sorry, we couldn't save you," Shoji whispered; I patted his back.

"You did good, all of you, thank you." I hushed, he let me go and Tsu-chan pulled me close.

"How are your lungs kero?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"A bit tender but I'll be back to normal tomorrow," I answered, I saw Cementoss at the podium a small smile on his large face.

"Next time I'll blow those extras to hell." Bakugo huffed, I smiled at the hotheaded boy.

"No one hurts our classmate right bro?" Kirishima hummed elbowing the blonde.

I smiled and I heard the final bell ring, well so much for telling them to finish the class. Everyone was moving I saw Momo and few of the other girls clean up my desk. Shoji took my bag and Tsu-chan took my face mask from Mina and raced over helping me put it on. I felt like I was being fussed over like a toddler.

"Mission get Yashiro home!" Midoriya chimed, I giggled as he bent down. "Come on I'll carry you."

"Izuku no need," I argued.

"Just get on his back missy!" Bakugo hissed, I sighed and let Midoriya pick me up.

"You guys are being silly." I teased, as we began our march to the entrance.

"Shou I think we got a squad!" Papa chimed; I saw him leaning out the staff room door Dad peeking around him.

"Don't get into trouble," Dad ordered everyone nodded as we walked past.

"Be safe little listeners!" Papa called as we began to head down the steps.

"Are you all taking me home?" I asked, they all grinned and I sighed. "Let's go get a snack then."

"Sounds good, what would you like Yashiro?" Kirishima chimed, Bakugo looked interested.

"Um, what about crepes?" I asked, everyone beamed.

"Sounds great, there is a great one at the park near the school." Mina chimed, I smiled.

I love my classmates, they are all like family, this is my home, my friends, my family. I looked to everyone as we all got ready to leave the school. My class was here for me, it made me feel so happy to see their care. I hope we can stay like this for a very, long, long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trigger Warning**

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.12- Her Families**

"We are home!" Papa called, I raced to the door smiling at them.

"Welcome home." I greeted as he and Dad took off their shoes.

"Feeling yourself again?" Dad said walking up to me.

"Yep, all better, the class kinda fussed over me, it was sweet. But now I am back in action!" I chimed, Papa went to me and tousled my hair.

"Are you sure you can be a hero?" Dad asked I looked to me confused.

"Huh?" I replied I saw a red flash behind his bandages.

"Your physical health." He stated I shifted awkwardly.

"I can do it, I know I can, my costume will have support stuff I need," I replied, he looked confused. "I was designing my costume, I know what I want and need, a mask to filter the air, my compression gloves, I can do this Dad."

"Are you sure, it will only get harder?" Dad pressed, I nodded, and I felt Papa wrap around his arms around me.

"I can do it. I want to do it." I stated, Dad nodded and put a bandaged hand on my head in vain to tussle my hair.

"Shouta was a bit worried about you after today, we know you will make a great hero we just worry." Papa soothed, I nodded.

"I know," I replied, he smiled at me.

"I want to see your costume design," Dad stated, I smiled and nodded.

"Alright!" I chimed.

(Shouta's POV)

I looked over her costume design, it was well drawn, her costume called for a mask to cover her mouth like Midoriya but with the purpose of purifying the air. Her compression gloves accented with steel rings; her top was a large hoodie in a dark purple colour. Her glasses paired with a pair goggles for an old pilot. Her shoes were heavy boots with grips and steel toes. Finally, she had a black pair of tights and a cloak with a hood.

"What do you think?" She asked I chuckled.

"You really did think of almost everything," I answered I pointed to the cloak. "Why the cloak?"

"Oh, well my friend Uzuki made me a character in her story I had a cloak like a jacket, I thought it'd be nice. Why is it not a good idea?" She explained.

"It would block vision and might be more trouble than it's worth," I stated, she nodded and grabbed an eraser.

"Good point." She hummed as she erased the cloak carefully. "I think I'll make the hoodie longer then."

I watched as she lengthened her hoodie making it like a dress in length, she was so smart and even created a costume to suit her. Her large hoodie would hide her size, then her goggles would protect her vision, the mask her lungs. Finally, she made both her hands and feet were supported but also painful to others.

"Where did you come up with the rings?" Hizashi asked she giggled.

"I've always worn steel rings like this before I came here, besides they will make my punches more painful while protecting my knuckles." She answered.

"You used to wear steel rings?" Hizashi probed.

"Yep! One had a Chinese dragon, the other had some random design, I used to wear them on my middle fingers." She chimed.

"Why your middle?" I asked, she smirked.

"Don't ask if you don't want to know the answer." She hummed, I groaned so it was an extra way to swear…

"You were kinda a troubled kid, weren't you?" I huffed, she giggled.

"No way, I was well behaved and well-liked by my teachers, I just had no filter." She stated proudly. "Plus, back home everyone cursed, flipping someone off was basic language at school."

"What kind of school did you even attend?" I muttered.

"Redneck public high school, a place were teachers knew some students skipped school to go trout fishing and drink beer and no one really cared." She explained I groaned how did anything function there.

"Redneck?" Hizashi said.

"It's basically a glorious absence of sophistication. You might be a redneck if ever mowed your lawn and found a car." She stated, wait, what?

"A car?" Hizashi repeated.

"At my grandfathers, both of them, they each had an area on their land where old broken cars, boats, ectara were kept." She explained, but why? "I grew up thinking that riding in the bed of a truck to the beach was normal." She elaborated.

"I have too many questions…" I grumbled, she giggled.

"You wouldn't like to hear stuff that happened at the wharf then…" Yashiro giggled.

"I have to ask…" Hizashi stated, I groaned.

"Every fisherman was drunk of their ass, and drove home drunk… I honestly hated driving with my father because I never knew if he was drunk." She explained, wait that man drove drunk?!

"He drove drunk?!" Hizashi screamed, she nodded.

"Yeah, lot's people did, I don't think I have ever saw my father sober." She stated, I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm okay, besides I don't live there anymore. I live here with you now Dad's."

"And you will stay with us." I huffed, she leaned into me.

"I'm glad, I don't have to worry so much here." She admitted I hope that man died a painful death.

(Yashiro's POV)

"Papa?" I asked, looking around I saw I was alone. "Where am I?"

I raced into the dark until I hit a wall, I groaned and began to trace the wall till I found a door. Swinging it open I saw that house, that hallway, that broken bathroom me and my brothers shared. The faint smell of mould and dust, I gripped my hands into a fist. No, I am just dreaming, right?

"Dad! Papa!" I called, racing down the stairs.

Turning to the living room I gasped as I saw my little sisters all of them were bruised and crying. Racing forward I tried to scoop them up, I froze as my hand passed through them. I can't touch them… Looking around I saw the TV was playing a random show, I stalked toward the kitchen I saw the room littered with beer bottles.

I raced into his room and found him berating up my brothers, I rushed him, but I fell through. Sitting up I saw my stepbrother admit he deserved this. My brother looked dead and finally raced out, I glared at him my fury building. I felt a katana form in my hand, I sliced at him, but it passed through him harmlessly.

"Just die!" I screamed, running off I saw my brother out in the lawn with a pocketknife. "Bro! No! Not you!"

I shot up I saw a shadow in the doorway, snarling I summoned a baseball bat. The light flickered on, I saw Dad looking at me, so I'm home, dropping the bat it faded away. Dad walked over and I jumped up and wrapped him into a tight hug. That dream had been too real…

"Nightmare?" he stated, I nodded into his chest. "About?"

"I was back in my time, my sisters laid beaten and crying in the living room and my father was hurting my brothers, my big brother ran off and then… I saw a knife… I think he was…" I sobbed; I never want to see him like that again!

"It was just a dream, you're here…" he soothed, I pulled back to look at his cut-up face.

"Do you think they were okay?" I asked he looked away. "Dad?"

"Come on." Dad huffed, I gently let him lead me toward his and Papa's room. The door was already partly open, I saw Papa asleep he looked blissful before Dad kicked him.

"Ey!" Papa screeched and stood up and looked at us confused. "Shou? Yashiro?"

He fumbled to put on his glasses and hearing aides as Dad flicked the light on with his cast. Once he was ready Papa went to me and looked me over and rubbed my cheek. Why didn't Dad answer me? Why does it feel like I don't know something?

"Papa were my family okay? He didn't hurt them more, right?" I pleaded; Papa bit his lip.

"Come here." Papa hushed, I nodded and let him lead me to the bed we all sat down with me in the middle. "Yashiro, Nemuri looked up your family…"

"Something happened?" I said.

"Yeah… Your sisters were taken away and given to your mother, but your father escaped jail… Your brother committed suicide…" Papa informed I teared up.

"No… No… No!" I cried; Papa pulled me close hushing me as I sobbed.

"There is nothing that could be done," Dad stated, I sobbed harder.

"All because I was gone! Again, he did shit behind my back!" I cried; Papa hushed me as I clung to his nightshirt.

"I am sorry…" Papa soothed; it was my fault…

"My fault…" I muttered Papa pulled me back and I saw Dad glaring at me.

"Never. In no way could that be your fault." Dad informed; I began to tremble.

"Didn't he hurt me enough? Why did he have to torture me for so long? Holding people over my head, but why?" I sobbed; Dad knelt down.

"We will never get into the mind of a villain…" Dad stated. "And that is what he was, a villain."

"One of the worst kinds," Papa added, I leaned into Papa.

"I wish I had been born your daughter…" I admitted, I felt them hug me.

"Us too." Dad hummed.

(Yamada's POV)

We finally got Yashiro to sleep, we settled her in our bed between us, she was calmer sleeping with us. I couldn't sleep, neither could Shou we both just looked to our daughter. She had been tortured for a long time; he made her feel like it was all her fault. How far did that blame go? I never wanted to kill someone so much in my life.

"Tomorrow is gonna be hell…" Shou muttered I nodded.

"I almost want to say fuck work," I admitted, he nodded.

"Me too…" he added if we both think so then we should stay home.

"Screw it, we're calling in…" I stated, turning I snatched my phone and sent Nezu a text and one to Nemuri explaining we wouldn't be in tomorrow.

(Later)

Yashiro woke up around seven in the morning, we simply urged her to relax. She looked confused but listened and laid back down, she looked to us then to the window. The sunlight was glistening through the curtain which drew Oreo and Mochi to lie in the light spots.

"No school for us today." I hushed, she looked confused. "I think we all need a day in."

"But your work…" she began, I hushed her.

"Don't worry, we both decided this; besides we wouldn't have lasted, Shou might have expelled your whole class." I joked, she giggled.

"Ha, ha, Hizashi, I only expel those with no potential," Shou grumbled, but he had a smile in his eyes.

"That wouldn't be good…" she chuckled, I smiled at her.

"This feels like a pyjama day!" I announced. "how does pancakes sound?"

"Sounds good." Shou hummed, Yashiro nodded, and we all got up.

"Pancakes then how about some movies, anything you want sweetie?" I posed, Yashiro light up.

"Can we watch Porco Rosso?" she asked, I nodded, and she hugged me.

"You and Shou can set up the movie list while I make us pancakes, sound good Yashiro?" I hummed, she nodded, and I tussled her hair, I want to see her smile again.

(Yashiro's POV)

We were on our fourth movie, we watched Porco Rosso, Kiki's Delivery Service, Tangled, and now we were watching The Muppet Movie. I only found it in English with subtitles, but Dad and Papa seemed engrossed. I am not surprised this movie could melt most people's hearts, it felt timeless.

"I like the music." Papa hummed, I nodded.

"They have good music," I said.

"I am more curious about why no one is worried about the puppets…" Dad muttered, I giggled.

"Muppets and this is meant for kids you know," I stated, he chuckled.

"Are there more?" Papa asked I nodded.

"Yep, back in my time, they were just reviving their films with the new studio," I answered Papa nodded.

"Was this a show when you were a kid?" Dad asked I shook my head.

"It was on when my big sister was young, but we watched the movies a lot as kids." I hummed; I still remember watching the Muppet Treasure Island at school when I was younger.

"How much older was your sister?" Papa said I picked up a chip munching.

"Hmm, sixteen years older," I stated, they looked confused. "I know, big age gap, she was my half-sister, Mom had her around my age. Through her I had a nephew; he was nine last time I saw him."

"How many siblings did you have?" Papa questioned.

"Four half-sisters, my full-blooded brother and a stepbrother, and well my brother in law was around since I was a baby."

"Seems confusing," Dad muttered, I giggled nodding.

"It is, but it was nice, I got to be the middle child and the youngest." I added.

"Later do you want to see if we can find pictures of your family. We can frame them." Papa offered, I turned to him smiling.

"I would love that." I hummed; I may miss my family, but I have a new one now.

(Yamada's POV)

Seems this day off helped her cope and accept what had happened, I had a few images on my thumb drive to get printed at my office tomorrow when I recorded. We found one of her Mother, then one of each of her siblings and her nephew. She looked odd out of them, she had jet black hair and freckles. Her siblings all had either blonde or brunette hair. Only the younger girls shared her freckles, but she had her Mother's eyes.

"Look at this," Shou muttered I turned to see him pull up a man that looked like her.

"Is that?" I began, he nodded, I snarled looking at him. "He doesn't deserve to look like her in any way."

"Agreed, I was looking up and I found out he died from an illness all alone." He muttered; I could feel his disgust for the man.

"Should have been worse…" I huffed, he nodded.

"You going to print those photos at your studio?"

"Yep, I'll send an assistant to get a frame."

"Add one of our wedding."

"Huh?"

"It might help her feel like she has one family."

"Good idea, you are so sweet, Shou. Will do, now we should probably hit the hay. Tomorrow is gonna be a long one."

"Yeah, love you 'Zashi."

"Aw love you to Shou."


	13. Chapter 13

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.13- To be not okay**

"Yashiro?" Dad called, I stopped in the doorway and went to him.

"We'll wait at the entrance!" Izuku chimed, I waved to him before turning back to Dad.

"Yeah, Dad?" I chimed, he chuckled.

"Hizashi forgot his phone, do you think you can take it to his studio?" he asked, I light up.

"His studio? Sure, just tell me the address!" I chirped, he chuckled, and he led me down the hall toward the staff room.

We entered the room I waved to the teachers as Dad led me to Papa desk, I saw his phone on his desk. Papa's desk was a mess, he must have left in a hurry. Maybe he was running late, I giggled as I picked up the phone. It had a case with music notes and microphones covering it, I smiled as I put it into my jacket pocket.

"Alright, his studio is in Shibuya, right by the station, you can see Hage headphone ads at the front. Go to the desk and ask to give it to him." Dad explained, I nodded.

"Got it!" I chimed, he smirked at me and I waved to him racing out of the room.

(Later)

I waved goodbye to everyone at the station and hopped onto the Shibuya bus, it was packed. I adjusted my headphones and flipped through my music, what music fit. A heavy dubstep song came, and I smiled, and I pocketed my phone.

We arrived at Shibuya and I filed out, so packed, I got out and saw all the big screens. Wow, it's like Time's Square or something, so cool. I looked around for a few moments before I began to walk around, soon I saw a large video of Papa with a set of headphones. Ah, there it is.

I got into the group and crossed the street and weaved my way through the crowds. It was insane here, so many people going every which way. Finally, I reached the door, pushing it open I breathed in the nice air-conditioned air. Behind the desk sat a beautiful woman, she had a style similar to Papa.

"Um hello." I greeted as I got to her desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Well I am here to give Present Mic his phone, he forgot it on his desk at UA, tell him Yashiro is here," I answered, she looked suspicious but got on the phone.

"He will be done in a few minutes." She informed, I nodded and looked around the large lounge.

This room was bright and full of colour and very modern style furniture. The couch looked like something from an art gallery, the walls littered with Papa's image. I giggled as I saw one with him holding a dish of his hair gel. I can see why Dad's an underground hero this seemed a little extreme.

"Yashiro!" Papa called, I saw him leave the elevator and he raced to me scooping me up.

"Hehehe Papa…" I giggled as he set me down.

"What brings my little angel here." He cooed, I pulled out his phone placing it in his hands.

"You forgot this on your desk, Dad sent me to bring it to you." I hummed, he chuckled rubbing his head embarrassed.

"Guess I shouldn't have rushed so much." He stated we both chuckled together. "Well since you're here want to check out the studio?"

"I can! Yes, please!" I cheered, he pocketed his phone and put an arm around me.

"Let's go my little one." He boasted.

We got into the elevator and Dad hit the fifteenth floor, this build was huge over twenty floors. I don't think I have ever been in such a large building. A soft melody played as we rose, Papa gently tapped the beat into my arm his foot gently tapping with it. It stopped and I felt odd for a moment from the loss of movement. The door opened and we stepped into a clean room, with a red carpet.

"Wow," I stated, as Papa led me down the hall, I saw people look at us.

"Mic your live in… Who is that?" a man with folders and headphones stated.

"Mitsu, this is my little girl Yashiro!" Papa cheered, I bowed to the man.

"Pleased to meet you." I greeted; the man looked at us confused.

"One of your students?" he hummed; Papa chuckled.

"Partly right, she is one of my students, but she is also my soon to be adopted daughter." Papa corrected, the man looked at us and chuckled.

"I see, so what brings you here Yashiro?" Mitsu asked.

"Papa forgot his phone at the school, so Dad sent me to drop it off," I answered, he chuckled.

"Not surprised he practically raced into here." Mitsu teased, Papa pouted playfully. "You're live in five minutes Mic."

"Thanks, Mitsu!" Papa thanked, and the man walked away as Papa led me down the hall.

There I saw a room surrounded by glass, it was his recording room, he had a mix board, microphone, and computer. I raced to the glass looking, so cool, this was the best. I felt a pat on my shoulder I turned to Papa who smirked, I grinned back at him.

"Want to stay for a bit?" Papa asked I nodded, and he chuckled. "Alrighty, I need to get set-up wanna help."

"Uhuh." I chimed, he chuckled and tussled my hair leading me into the recording room.

(Yamada's POV)

Yashiro helped pic a few songs and we relaxed as they played, soon it would be time to the callers. Yashiro was in such awe, not surprised considering her love for music. This must be like a dream for her, the song finished, and I turned on the phones.

"Alright listeners, time for the callers!" I cheered; Yashiro bounced in her chair.

"Hello Present Mic, I was wondering why the new music in your show today?" the first caller asked, I looked to Yashiro who blushed.

"Easy little listener, today I got an assistant for a bit, hope you enjoyed her tunes," I answered, then we moved to the next caller.

"Present Mic who is with you?" another asked, I chuckled.

"A secret guest." I chirped, we moved to another caller.

"What are your favourite songs, you and your guest?" the next one asked, I smirked.

"Well, my favourite song is Party in Shibuya by the White Noise. Now your turn." I hummed, I leaned to Yashiro.

"It's a bit of an oldie but I love My Immortal by Evanescence, an American band." She answered I winked to her pulling back.

"Alright callers, time for some song requests!" I transitioned.

"We want to hear the song your guest likes." The first caller stated, I chuckled and looked it up in my system finding it.

"Alright, first request My Immortal by Evanescence, keep them requests going!" I cheered, I turned off my microphone as I played the song. "Having fun?"

"Uhuh, it's so cool." She replied I smiled at her tussling her hair.

"You should probably head home soon," I stated, she nodded. "Mitsu handle the tunes."

We both got up and left the room, Yashiro bowed to the crew before I put an arm around her. We walked back down the hall and I called for the elevator. She doubled checked herself and smiled at me, the doors open, and we stepped into the elevator. I pressed the ground floor button and we began to descend.

"So, you do this every week?" she asked, I nodded as we began to slow to a stop.

"Yep, I find it helps my fans feel more comfortable, plus it's fun," I stated winking to her as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, I'll see you when you get home." She chimed, I chuckled tussling her hair.

"Make sure to get your homework done first, be safe, text me when you get home," I stated, she nodded, and I waved her off as she raced out of the building.

"So, you and the hubby finally adopted?" Yuri cooed I looked to her.

"In the process still," I replied, she giggled as I headed back to the elevator, time to get back to work.

(Yashiro's POV)

I stood at the station bouncing to my music, that had been so much fun. Papa had such a cool studio and office; it was like being at a movie studio or something. Soon the train arrived, and I quickly skipped on, I saw a few glares. Mostly from office workers, I sighed and looked out the windows.

Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder turning I saw an older businessman motion me to remove my headphones. I sighed but slipped them off, he leaned over. I leaned back, yeah not having some old guy lean on me. He huffed and pulled back.

"So, you're a tranny?" he huffed, I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" I stated, he snarled.

"A girl should wear girls' clothes." He grumbled, I put on my headphones and moved down the car.

Soon I was at my stop I quickly got off the train, that was weird. In a world with so many odd people, they are still homophobic shits like that. I marched down the familiar street toward home, passing the combini I heard something. I stopped and turned just a man with a shark-like quirk raced out, he knocked me down.

I hit the ground and he looked down at me smirking scarily, he reached down and grabbed my hand. I pulled back but he was stronger than he looked and began to drag me away. Okay, I have had enough, I quickly summoned a helmet and tossed it in his path. He tripped and I quickly raised my foot up to kick him. He caught my leg and looked to me with cruel eyes.

"You're gonna pay girly." He growled, shit what now?

"I AM HERE!" All Might chimed, I gasped as the buff man picked me up and set me down.

I looked confused as in a blink he had the criminal down, the shark looked resigned. What the hell, was this All Might's power? I sat on the concrete as he held the villain down. I could hear sirens in the distance, the clerk must have called them. Wait why was All Might out here?

"Yashiro wait there." He ordered I nodded as the police car skidded to a stop in front of us.

"All Might!" the officer called, I watched as he reported and transferred to villain over.

"Are you okay?" one asked, I nodded and got up.

"She is a colleague's daughter; I will handle her." All Might stated, he nodded and tipped his cap before helping get the villain into the car. "You alright young Yashiro?"

"I'm okay, was not expecting that though," I admitted he chuckled and tussled my hair.

"I am glad you are safe, now I should call Aizawa-kun." He stated as the police car left the scene, one officer racing to the combini.

"It's okay, no need to call Dad, that was nothing." I soothed, he chuckled and patted my head.

"Sorry but I must." He said I sighed as he picked up his phone. "Hello Aizawa-kun, yes, well I ran into a villain. Yes, Yashiro was about to be taken by him, she is safe."

"Dad is gonna flip…" I muttered.

"Of course, leave it to me, I shall see you soon." He finished and hung up his phone. "Aizawa-kun wants me to take you home."

"Okay," I stated, I grabbed the larger man's hand. "It's just down the road."

"So close…" he stated, "Aizawa-kun isn't going to like that…"

"You got that right." I agreed soon we arrived at the gate, quickly I led him through the gate and into the house.

As I opened the door, I heard the chorus of meows, I quickly took off my shoes and scooped up Ken. I was a bit later today; they must be hungry. Quickly I went to the kitchen and set down Ken, I quickly got their food ready and set it down. They all began to dig in and I went back to the living where All Might stood in his hero form awkwardly.

"You can relax Yagi," I stated, I saw smoke and he deflated coughing up a bit of blood. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"You sound like Recovery Girl." He remarked as I grabbed a tissue and wiped away the blood.

"Well I am older, now come on I'll make some tea." I offered, he smiled.

"That sounds nice." He stated I nodded as I got the tea ready. "You seem tense Yashiro?"

"Just been a weird evening, didn't know how many homophobes were on the trains. Apparently, they think I'm am a trans-man with the pants…" I stated.

"What happened?" he demanded I saw how serious he looked.

"Nothing, just some jerk off was calling me a tranny…" I answered he groaned.

"I am sorry you had that happen, I had hoped things were changing…" he muttered, I smiled at him.

"It's probably my pants, that stuff happened home too, no one believes I am a girl," I replied, he looked at me confused.

"Why because you wear pants?" he asked confused.

"Well yeah and kinda how I behave, I never really looked at being womanly, I always sat like a dude. Played like a guy, I was a tom-boy, I guess. I mean I do have some girl aspects, but I hide them, for the most part." I explained, he looked at me confused.

"I have never noticed these things." He said I chuckled.

"Others have, one kid was convinced I was a boy because I wore pants," I replied he looked confused.

"I barely noticed that you do wear the male uniform don't you, but it's not like you aren't in uniform." He said I smiled at the sickly hero.

"I guess I am just used to it, I mean I should be after all these years. It's no big deal, no need to worry about it." I soothed, he looked at me concerned.

"Used to it?" he questioned, I sighed as I hear the kettle and I began to pour our teas.

"Back home I did not have an easy life, I was bullied all my life, and abused. So, a few minor annoyances are nothing." I answered, I turned and felt the man had transformed as he hugged me.

"I am here for you Yashiro; never feel you need to put up with things just because you can." He hushed, I leaned into him, his hug was warm.

"Thanks, Uncle Toshi…" I thanked and leaned into his chest.

"Where is my baby!" Papa cried, Yagi shrunk coughing blood as Papa came in and scooped me up. I was allowed to be not okay…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: This will start back weekly uploads in the New Year, so everyone have a great Holiday Season and I'll see you all in the New Year. Love you all!**_

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.14- Auntie**

I sat in the stall looking down at my pants, oh fuck, how do I forget this shit?! This is so annoying, why did I even have to be a girl… Puberty is something I never wanted and never will. Now I can't go back to class, it went through to my pants… I groaned as I heard the door open, I covered my mouth as the steps got closer.

"Yashiro!" Uraraka called, I sighed. "Are you okay?"

"No…" I muttered.

"What's wrong? Should I get Recovery Girl?" She questioned worriedly.

"I am just gonna stay in here…" I answered.

"Yashiro?" Uraraka pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"Period… Went through my uniform…" I grumbled.

"Oh no, don't worry I'll be right back." She soothed and I heard her run out.

(Midnight's POV)

"Midnight!" Uraraka called, I looked up from my paper.

"Oh, Uraraka what's wrong?" I asked, she looked flushed and leaned over.

"Yashiro is having a period emergency in the bathroom, it went through her uniform…" she explained, oh dear.

"Thank you, go back to class I will handle this." I soothed, she nodded and raced off.

Setting aside my papers I walked to the little cupboard I made for times like this. I grabbed a few pads and a pair of pants with underwear, putting them in a small bag I began my trip. I guess Yashiro was too shy to ask her Dad's for period stuff. I will have to explain this to those idiots, this is embarrassing for everyone.

"Yashiro?" I said entering the bathroom.

"Midnight?" she said from a stall.

"Uraraka explained, I brought some supplies." I soothed, she cracked open the door and took the bag.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, I chuckled.

"Don't be, you aren't the first, I have a cupboard just for things like this." I soothed, soon the door opened, and she stepped out.

"I can't believe I forgot…" she muttered.

"We all forget our cycles." I hushed.

"Our what?" she said, she looked genuinely confused.

"This isn't your first, right?" I asked, please god don't tell me she's a late bloomer.

"Well no… But it happens so rarely I forget it's a thing…" she admitted, that is not good.

"How rare is rarely?" I pressed.

"Um… A few times a year…" she answered, yep not good.

"And we're going to Recovery Girl…" I stated and took her hand leading her down the halls.

"Why?" she asked, did she even have sex education? Probably not…

Soon we reached the office, I peeked in and was glad to see it empty. Opening the door, I closed it behind us, Recovery Girl looked up at us confused. Yashiro held the bag with her old pants to her chest looking red as a tomato. I can't believe this, if I ever see that bastard, I will castrate him.

"What has gotten you riled up?" Recovery Girl asked I sighed.

"Yashiro, tell her how often you get your period," I stated, Yashiro looked at her feet.

"Usually three or so times a year…" Yashiro explained Recovery Girl eyes went wide.

"How long?" she questioned.

"Since they began… Is it weird?" she asked.

"Sweetie, did you have sex ed?" I said, she looked offended.

"Yeah back in like fifth grade…" she stated, well apparently it wasn't good.

"Yashiro having a period that infrequently is very unhealthy. It could mean serious issues." Recovery Girl elaborated, I nodded.

"Wait… What?" she muttered she looked so confused.

"Apparently whoever taught you Sex Ed was a moron…" Recovery Girl grumbled. "Well I shall fix that, you in Nemuri."

(Yashiro's POV)

I felt like my face was on fire I was so embarrassed, that was the most painful thing ever. But I listened, they made sure of that constantly getting me to repeat parts of their lecture. At least now it was over, but they still didn't explain what was wrong. I mean I thought I was just one of the lucky few who barely had to deal with periods.

"Now onto the period thing, dear this can mean, one, your hormones are out of wack which can lead to health issues. Or you already have one of these said problems." Recovery Girl stated.

"So, am I sick?" I asked she shrugged.

"I am unsure, I am going to get you an appointment with a specialist, best to get this settled as soon as possible." She answered, oh shit I'm sick.

"Do you have any supplies at home?" Midnight asked I shook my head. "Alright then I will take you to get those, your school day is practically over anyway."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't, I am more upset this wasn't explained to you before. I am gonna go pick up your bag and get changed. We'll go as soon as I come back." She explained, I nodded, and she tussled my hair taking my bag and left.

"I know that was embarrassing Yashiro, but you need to know these things." Recovery Girl stated I nodded.

"I know, I wish puberty didn't exist…" I grumbled, she giggled.

"Most would, but it's a fact of life." She soothed.

(Midnight's POV)

"Shouta, Hizashi here a minute," I called waving over the couple.

"Yeah, what's up Nem?" Hizashi asked.

"I love you two, but you are both morons. Yashiro didn't have any period stuff, here." I stated, handing Hizashi the bag. "I am taking her to get what she needs, and I'll bring her to your place. As soon as you get home to put that in the wash."

"I knew we forgot something…" Shouta muttered I sighed.

"I also just spent that last half-hour giving her proper sex ed. Recovery Girl called a specialist, we have a concern to address, I can take her to the appointment for you if you want." I informed.

"Wait is she okay?" Hizashi stated worriedly.

"Yes, we just got to get this seen to asap." I soothed, he still looked worried. "Trust me I would tell you if something was really badly wrong worried Papa."

"Thanks for this Nemuri." Shouta thanked I smiled.

"No problem, well I best go get her and we'll head out. I'll see you at your place later." I called and raced out of the room.

(Yashiro's POV)

This was embarrassing but with Midnight it wasn't too bad. We got me reusable pads and some normal ones to keep in my bag. Then we went and got drinks, I got a melon milkshake and she got a cocktail named smoothie. We were almost home now, I liked spending time with her.

"Feeling better?" she hummed, I nodded.

"Thanks." I thanked, she put an arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

"Anything for my darling niece!" she cooed, I giggled.

"So, what shall I call you Auntie Night?" I said, she giggled.

"Nemuri Kayama, I can't believe I hadn't told you my real name yet." She stated.

"Auntie Nem it is!" I chimed, she laughed.

"I like the sound of that!" she cheered pushing our cheeks together. "Did your Dads ever tell you we were all friends in UA back in the day. I was a year older though."

"Really?"

"Yep, those two were pretty much the same back then, just with less hair. Also, back in the day, Hizashi had hand speakers instead of his current collar thing."

"Was his hair as insane?"

"Not really, he was much shorter and just spiked up, he just never stopped trying to do that as his hair grew. Now he looks like a cockatoo."

"Pfft! A little."

"Shouta used to have aviator goggles."

"I can see that."

"Back then I had a costume that got banned."

"Was it basically a bikini, but smaller?"

"Yep, and a coat, did not help my case though."

"I have a feeling you put Lady Gaga to shame."

"Oh, who is that?"

"A singer from my era, she had… interesting outfits. From odd too is she even wearing anything."

"Example?"

"She wore a meat dress…"

"Wait with meat pictures?"

"Real meat."

"Pfft, I wasn't that bad, just risqué!"

"Hello, ladies!" Papa called; I saw him standing at the gate.

"Don't trust me Papa bear, that hurts." Nemuri teased Papa snickered.

"No less than normal." Papa taunted.

"Jerk." She joked elbowing him.

"So, you got treats?" he hummed.

"Melon shake, really good." I chimed.

"Sip and guess the flavour," Nemuri stated and Papa took a sip.

"Where did you get a strawberry margarita?" Papa said, she giggled.

"They had cocktail named smoothies, I couldn't resist, really accurate huh?" Nemuri hummed.

"Scarily so," Papa admitted.

"They had like a million cocktail names smoothies, I thought for sure Auntie Nem would get sex on the beach." I joked, she burst out laughing.

"If I drink that it better have booze in it," Nemuri said.

"Last time you had that we had to carry you home," Papa added, I burst out laughing.

"Hey, I've done the same for you, two idiots." Nemuri teased hip checking Papa.

"A little part of me wants to see that." I laughed.

"A few more years!" Nemuri chimed pulling me close.

"She's still fifteen Nem," Papa stated.

"Take Shou-chan's job why don't you." She mocked playfully; Papa rolled his eyes at her.

"And you call me the drama queen." Papa huffed, I burst out laughing again.

"You kinda are Papa!" I cackled as me and Auntie laughed.

"Just admit Hizashi, we are both queens in our own ways." Nemuri joked pulling him into a half-hug.

"Pfft!" I snorted, "Papa's Elton John!"

"Hey, I would prefer being the one from… Queen? I think…" Papa whined.

"True you are more of a Freddie Mercury," I admitted. "Auntie is totally a Lady Gaga."

"Oh my god, yes she is." Papa chimed pulling me into a half-hug "What about Shouta?"

"Hmmm, Ozzy Osbourne," I suggested.

"Maybe." Papa hummed.

"What are you two nerding out about?" Nemuri asked.

"Musicians, she has been sharing music that she listened to back then, the music is good, but the stories are better," Papa explained. "Ozzy, for instance, bite the head off a bat."

"What?! Is there a video?" Nemuri cheered.

"I don't think so, to be fair he thought it was a rubber bat. Also, he was on a lot of drugs." I stated.

"Aww, well you gotta show me this Freddie Mercury guy before I head home. I am too interested now." Nemuri chimed.

"I got the music video in mind!" I chimed, we all snickered as we all went into the house.

"Do I even want to know?" Dad stated as I raced upstairs.

"Probably not!" I called, grabbing my laptop I raced back down.

"Queens at work Shou-chan!" Nemuri chimed as I searched up 'I want to break free' by Queen.

(Later)

I waved off Auntie Nemuri, she ended up staying with us for dinner, it had been fun. She really knew my Dad's well and would tease them both like a big sister. It was nice to know I had her as part of my family, she can be serious and silly. I shut the door and looked at Dad and Papa who were sat on the couch. Both were half-asleep, seems all their work and Nemuri's energy wore them out.

"Dad, Papa you should go to bed." I hummed gently shaking their shoulders.

"Nope…" Dad muttered.

"Agreed." Papa hummed sleepily.

"Fine," I stated.

I quickly picked up Dad, he squeaked as I began to carry him upstairs, he wasn't too heavy. I gently kicked open their door and set him on the bed. Walking back down I saw Papa looked shocked before I scooped him up and carried him up. Setting him down next to Dad I grinned they both looked shocked.

"How?" Papa said.

"You two aren't that heavy," I stated.

"80 or so kilograms, is not light," Dad stated.

"So, you weigh a little less than two bait bins," I said.

"How many of them can you lift?" Papa asked.

"Three…" I said.

"Our daughter has super strength," Papa stated.

"Apparently," Dad added.

"I've always been this way, just a country girl." I hummed.

"I bet you could pick up All Might." Papa joked.

"Don't give her ideas," Dad grumbled.

"Is it really that strange?" I said, they both nodded.

"Especially since you have almost no muscle tone," Dad stated.

"Hey, I do have muscle, it's just under the chub," I whined flexing.

"I wonder if this means you have a secondary quirk that gives minor super strength," Papa added.

"If that's true then I've had it since birth, I have always been abnormally strong," I said, they chuckled.

"Well, I think it's time for bed, go and take your meds." Papa hummed.

"I will, you guys get some sleep too, don't make me pick you two up." I teased, they chuckled. "Night Dad, night Papa."


	15. Chapter 15

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.15- Shoto**

I hung up my phone and made a note in my portable calendar, seems this couple was determined. We have a court date set, literally the day before the festival, why did they have to change their dang minds? Well, at least it will be over soon, hope Yashiro will be able to focus on the festival. Not that she was too keen on it, but she did promise to try her best for us.

"You look annoyed?" Shouta stated I turned to look at my bandaged husband.

"Just got off the phone with Takamura-san… They changed the court date, it's now the day before the sports festival…" I stated, he walked over and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Assholes…" he muttered, I nodded turning to kiss his hair.

"Got that right, so what are you doing Ken got bored of playing." I hummed, he chuckled.

"He can get bored so easily, but I was actually worried about my workaholic husband." He stated I snickered.

"I think that applies to both of us bandage-sensei." I teased, he snorted.

"I'm not the one with a pocket calendar." He replied I pouted playfully before pulling him into my lap.

"Someone has to be the planner." I huffed, he snickered leaning back into me.

"I'll be back!" Yashiro called racing down the steps and out the door.

"What just…?" Shouta began I shrugged this was odd for her.

"Should I follow her?" I asked, he nodded, and we pulled apart and I went to slip on my boots and coat.

"Keep an eye to the sky!" Shouta advised as I raced out after our daughter.

(Yashiro's POV)

I giggled as I laid in bed reading the group chat, we set this up a bit ago. It was fun to chat, but it seemed to turn into meme's fast. Iida had tried to keep order but now he has resigned himself to this insanity. I saw a blip, clicking I saw it was a private message, clicking it open I saw Todoroki-kun with a burn.

-Yashiro do you mind helping me I was training too hard- he wrote, this was odd he almost never spoke.

-Where are you Shoto? Big Sis will be there soon!- I replied, he sent the address and I raced out of the house.

"I'll be back!" I called to Dad's as I slipped on my shoes and ran for the meeting spot.

I felt my chest tighten so I stopped and summoned Nimbus, quickly I raced to him. Shoto was an oddly quiet boy, I knew he had a kind heart, but he always felt cold. Not from his quirk… To be honest, I was a bit worried about him, but I decided to leave it be. But now he was asking for help.

Soon I reached the spot it was a park; it was a small spot with benches and a playground. I saw Shoto sitting on a bench, he was in work out gear. What kind of training had he been doing? I quickly landed and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, he blushed.

"I got a burn…" he muttered, I walked closer and saw the red skin on his right forearm.

"Sheesh, come on I need to get supplies." I hushed, he looked confused as I motioned to Nimbus. "Hop on."

"Okay…" he stated sitting on the cloud seeming surprised.

"Let's go," I said he nodded as I hopped on and rode Nimbus to the combini I passed and landed outside. "You stay here, I'll be right back!"

He nodded and I raced into the store, I grabbed a cold bottle of water and all the first aid supplies including a wrap bandage. I quickly paid for my haul and went back out and saw him standing, looking at the sky. In the light, his red and white hair glinted like it was full of sparkles.

"Shoto sit over here, the store lights are better here," I called motioning to the bench outside.

"Okay…" he stated and went over and sat down I sat sideways next to him taking his arm.

"This may sting," I warned.

He nodded as I took the water and gently wiped at the burn getting any dirt off so it would not get infected. Once that was done, I began to apply the burn cream being carefully to rub in in good. Once that was done, I took the wrap and ripped a piece off and poured water on. Setting into on the worst part of the burn I gently began to wrap it up so it could heal.

"There that should be good," I stated, he smiled at me his smile was small but sweet.

"Thank you, you're really good at this." He complimented, I chuckled.

"My Mom actually worked in the health field, so I ended up learning a lot of tricks for first aid. Now, what were you doing? A bit more heat and that might have been a third degree." I replied, he looked away.

"I was training…" he said, I sighed.

"Did your quirk do this?" I prodded.

"I guess…" he muttered, I gently tousled his hair.

"I don't know what you're nervous about, but I'm the class big sister no judgement here. I just want to help." I soothed, he looked down at his lap.

"Was training with my father…" he mumbled, I gritted my teeth.

"You're Dad is a pro he should be in better control of his quirk, also he should have treated you at once." I grumbled, "Come on I'll get you home."

"No, I will be fine." He assured I chuckled.

"Not getting out of this either I go with you or I tail you, pick your poison?" I replied he sighed.

"Okay…" he said, I chuckled, and we got off the bench.

"Come on Nimbus is a pretty chill ride," I called, he nodded and sat down again on the cloud.

"Hold onto my pants," I suggested as I hopped onto the cloud.

He held my pant leg as I guided Nimbus up and he pointed me the direction. I leaned forward and we raced in the cooler night air toward his place. How could a pro not realise a burn or how to treat it? My gut was telling me I need to keep my guard up here.

Soon we approached a large older Japanese style home. It was huge like an old-school palace. I shook my head, I can geek out later first I need to get Shoto home. I lowered us onto the cobbled path toward the main door, as I lowered, I saw a large man. He was big like All Might's old form, but he had a large beard of flames.

"You can go home," Shoto said as he got off.

"Not yet." I huffed, hopping off the cloud I took the bag and walked up to the man and bowed a bit. "Hello, I am Yashiro, Shoto's classmate, be more careful he got a burn. In here is cream and bandages, don't let him train for a bit so it'll heal."

"Of course, I am sorry for the trouble." He replied, he wasn't being real, I peered to see Shoto trembling a bit.

"Well I best get going, Shoto be more careful." I soothed pulled him into a hug. "Call me anytime…"

"Okay…" he whispered, I pulled back and hopped onto Nimbus and bowed before flying off.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing…" I muttered as I got closer to home, I saw Papa running. "Papa!"

"Don't do that!" he yelled I quickly descended and hopped off Nimbus into his arms.

"Sorry had to go play big sister." I apologized, he looked confused.

"One of the boys hurt themselves training so I patched them up and got them home," I explained, he sighed.

"Tell us that next time." He huffed, I nodded as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry…" I apologized, "Papa do you know many other Pro's?"

"I guess… not really sure what you mean though?" he replied.

"Never mind," I stated, he grabbed my chin.

"No not never mind, also tell me who got hurt." He ordered I sighed.

"Shoto, I guess he and Endeavor were sparing…" I explained Papa sighed.

"He's known for going too far in the field…" Papa muttered the disdain clear in his voice.

"With his quirk?" I probed, he nodded. "I don't like him, he seems…"

"Like a jerk?" Papa grunted.

"He reminded me of my old man…" I stated, I felt his hold tighten.

"What do you mean?"

"He lied to my face, played nice you know. He wasn't being real, and Shoto was nervous…"

"Yashiro, don't go near Endeavor…"

"Papa?"

"I mean it, I will never trust that man, especially considering his own wife has been in the hospital for almost ten years."

"Shoto's Mom is in the hospital?"

"No one is quite sure of the details, but Nezu was suspicious. He's dangerous the only reason he is still a pro is that we need a strong case. Be there for Shoto-kun, but do not go near Endeavor."

I looked up at Papa, he had the serious look on his face, he really means it. So, I was right, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Shoto was being abused, he was scared. I felt my hands clench tightly but jumped a bit as another arm went around me. Looking up I saw Papa looking down at me his eyes softening, I leaned into him.

"We need to save him…" I muttered.

"We will, it's good that he's reaching out, keep encouraging that." He soothed, I nodded as we turned onto our corner.

"What were you thinking?" Dad growled; I saw him standing outside the gate.

"Shoto was hurt, Endeavor hurt him…" I answered, he opened his broken arms and I raced to hug him.

"Don't run off like that, but I am glad you went to him. Don't worry we're going to help him, Nezu is on the case." Dad soothed, I nodded into his chest.

(Later)

"Shoto!" I called racing down the path to the dual boy.

"Yashiro?" he stated as I took his hand.

"You okay, did you change your bandages this morning?" I asked.

"No, not yet…" he answered.

"Did you bring supplies? I can change them for you before class?" I offered, he nodded and I smiled. "Alright let's get to class and get you fixed up!"

I took his hand and began to lead him toward the school, I will help him. No matter what I will make him feel safe, make him come to me. If he asks for help, we can save him. Soon we reached school and we began to put change into our school shoes.

"Oh, you're here early Yashiro-kun!" Iida greeted, I turned to see him walk in.

"Uhuh I came in with Papa and Dad today, they had to be here for a meeting," I replied, he nodded as Shoto stood back. "Come on Shoto let's go get you patched up!"

"Are you hurt Todoroki-kun?" Iida asked concerned.

"Training…" he answered, Iida nodded.

"Don't push yourself too hard, I will meet you two in class!" he replied, I took Shoto's hand and drug him toward the meeting room on our class floor.

"In here, it's a meeting room, we can use it!" I chimed, he nodded as we got in.

"Sorry for all the trouble…" he apologized.

"Don't remember I am the class big sister, this is kinda what I do." I soothed, he blushed.

"Why did you accept that title?" he asked, I sat next to him.

"Back home I was a big sister, besides my Mother, was a caretaker so I learned a lot of my mother hen tendencies from her," I answered.

"You were a big sister?" he stated, I nodded.

"Yep, my little sisters were all over a decade younger than me," I answered.

"I never knew…" he muttered, I chuckled as I motioned him to take off his jacket.

"Of course, you didn't I don't really tell many about things from my time. I had a big family, four half-sisters, my brother and step-brother." I explained, he revealed the burn as I too the supplies from his bag.

"You're parents divorced?" he said looking surprised.

"Yep, my Mother left my Dad, he was abusive, and he went too far one time and threw her daughter to a door. So, after that, she decided to end it for good. It was tough on her though, people liked him more…" I muttered, he nodded. "But she always said it was one of the best decisions of her life."

"She sounds nice…" he murmured as I finished his bandaging.

"She was, I miss her, but I am glad I'm here more… I wouldn't have been so happy staying there." I added.

"You were unhappy?" he said, I nodded and stood up as he got his uniform back together.

"I was miserable… It's how I came here; I was running away from the life I was in…" I answered. "But now I'm happy, I got to meet all of you didn't I?"

"All of us?" he quizzed, I leaned over to him.

"Yep all of you, now let's get to class before Iida begins to worry more than normal." I joked, he smirked as I took his hand. I will be here for you Shoto.


	16. Chapter 16

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.16- New Name**

"Yashiro hun, time to get up!" I cooed, she groaned into her blankets. "I know but we got to get ready and head to the courthouse. Your outfit is on your desk, come down to eat."

She whined and groaned but began to leave her bed her hair wild as Shouta's. I smiled at her and went down to the kitchen to finish up breakfast. I popped it some toast and began to fry up four eggs. Nemuri was nice enough to come over to help Shouta shave and do his hair.

"I think I made him handsome, I'll take over breakfast you go get him rebandaged!" Nemuri chimed, I handed her the spatula and went to the bathroom.

Most of Shouta's injuries were getting better but he still needed to keep them wrapped up. He was shaven and face was red still healing from his experience. For the courthouse, I was going minimal for wraps, so I would focus on his main injuries. He looked to me clearly uncomfortable.

"I know, it sucks, let's me get you bandaged up, I think I'll use a patch to cover up that big guy on your right eye?" I hummed, he nodded as I pulled out the first aid kit.

"Is she up?" he grumbled as I got to work.

"Yep now to get you all ready, I can't believe they gave an injured man a bandage dress code…" I added, he snickered as I began to disinfect his face adding cream to the cuts and bruises.

"Your hair is a mess Yashiro, come eat I'll do your hair… You're almost as bad as Shouta." Nemuri teased.

I chuckled as I got to strategically bandage him. I was careful to make sure he was still visible, but his wounds were covered. Soon I was done, I smiled at him as I lightly rewrapped his casts leaving his fingers free. Once I was done, I smiled at Shouta, he looked better, I cupped his cheek.

"Looking better handsome, let's eat." I hummed, he nodded, and we left the bathroom.

Yashiro was eating but her hair, I snickered as her hair was wild like Shoto's after a long day. She had a terrible cowlick that had given her a curled antenna on her head. Nemuri smirked at us as we came in and sat down. Yashiro looked to me her long lashes hiding her eyes. So, she was still half-asleep as well.

"Morning…" She hummed as she munched on her egg on toast.

"Eat up so we can fix your hair and wash up, you look like you're still asleep cutie!" Nemuri teased, Yashiro nodded and took another bite of food.

"You're a mess." Shouta teased, Yashiro stuck out her tongue after she took her last bite of breakfast.

"Bathroom so I can fix you up," Nemuri ordered, she mock saluted and went toward the bathroom. "She's learning your lazy ways Shou-chan."

"She was like this before," Shouta argued, as Nemuri snickered heading to the bathroom.

"Sure Dadzawa!" she teased, he groaned and ate his food.

"I thought that was Kan's thing!" I called, Shouta glared at me. "So grumpy already Shou."

(Later)

We arrived at the Court House, Nemuri had gone to school from our place. We walked up to our lawyer she was a professional woman, but she could be blunt with her opinions. She smiled at us; I saw the officers head for us. She motioned them to give us a moment.

"Today is the day, now Yashiro the court wants you to stay with the police while we set up. During the case, you'll sit with them until it is time for your testimony." She explained, Yashiro groaned but nodded.

"Yashiro you come with us." The officer said Yashiro gave us each a hug before letting herself be led away by the officer.

"Now we have a room set-up, we'll go over some last-minute things and wait for the court to begin. Follow me you two." She explained, we nodded and put an arm around Shouta as we followed her. Finally, this was almost over.

(Yashiro's POV)

"Now can you say your birth name and current preferred name for the court." Takamura-san began, I looked to my Dad's smiling.

"Birth name was Claire LeBlanc. Currently, I go by Yashiro Takahashi." I answered I could hear notes being taken.

"Now can you tell us how you arrived in this time?" she asked.

"I was driving in my car to escape my Father's to go stay with my Mother. There was a flash of light and I awoke on the grounds of UA High where my friend Izuku Midoriya found me and brought me to Aizawa-san." I explained, she nodded.

"Now do you see Aizawa or Yamada-san as your saviours?" she questioned.

"I do not fully understand the question, it's not like I fell from a building… Aizawa-san was just the teacher who took me to see Recovery Girl, after a shock we went to teachers longe. While there I explained all my circumstance to Midnight who comforted me. Neither of them was my saviour but they were part of the network that supported me since I arrived." I answered she nodded.

"Now Yashiro did Aizawa or Yamada ever suggest you call them father?" she continued.

"No, I called Aizawa that after the incident at USJ and a few days later when seeing him the hospital I called Yamada Papa. I came to those terms myself." I explained, she smiled.

"All of my questions are done." She hummed, then the other lawyer walked over.

"Now Yashiro-chan have you been staying with Aizawa and Yamada since you arrived?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"When were you made aware that you would be staying with them?" he pressed.

"That day Yamada took me to get clothes and he told me he was going to be my temporary guardian. I learned that I would be staying with Aizawa when we arrived at their house that evening." I stated.

"Have they ever put you in harmful situations?" he asked accusingly.

"Not at all, they have been looking after my safety since I first arrived."

"Is it true you were involved in an assault and ran from police that went to UA?" he demanded.

"Yes, I was grabbed by a robber leaving the convenience store on my way home. All Might saved me and took me home until they could get back. I also did flee from the police at UA, I did not feel they were listening to me and I felt they would take me away. So, I ran but I was brought back by my concerned friends." I answered honestly, he looked frustrated.

"Have there been any inappropriate touches?" He questioned.

"No," I stated.

"Do you feel like you have active guardians who can help you adjust to this new world?" he huffed.

"Yes, they have helped me with schoolwork, common knowledge in the world, I am always able to get in contact with one of them if I am feeling lost and confused," I answered he looked upset as he played with his tie.

"That is all my questions…" he muttered and went back to his table.

"I will take a half-hour to deliberate, court in on recess till then." The judge said I let the officer lead me out of the courtroom.

(later)

"In the case of custody for Yashiro Takahashi I have awarded permanent custody to Aizawa and Yamada." The judge stated, I smiled and jumped off the stand to race and hug Papa.

"Papa!" I chimed, he hugged me.

"We ask Yashiro to choose a last name from her new guardians." The judge continued, I pulled back and walked up the judge.

"Yashiro Aizawa-Yamada sir!" I chimed, he nodded.

"I wish you well with your new guardians, the court is dismissed." He stated, I turned back and hugged Dad.

"Alright we'll be getting the official paperwork tomorrow, I will call you both in to get your stamps and this will all be official," Takamura-san explained, we all bowed to her. "You three have a good evening."

"Thank you, Takamura-san." Papa chimed as she bowed and took her leave.

"Let's get out of here." Dad huffed, I nodded and left between my parents.

(Hizashi's POV)

"Ah, I see that went as expected." Nezu chimed, he was standing by the exit. "It seems the press caught wind of this whole debacle. I have All Might distracting them, what would you both like to do?"

"Tch… Of course…" Shouta grumbled, Yashiro giggled at him.

"You guys really don't like the press, huh." Yashiro chimed giggling a little.

"They can be…" I began.

"Vultures," Shouta added, I nodded.

"Let's do it, they will only get more persistent if they don't have confirmation." She added I hate to say this, but she was right.

"Logical… Still, I'll hate every second of it…" Shouta grumbled I nodded.

"Then we shall nip this curiosity in the butt!" Nezu beamed. "You wait here, and I will get this all set up."

"Thanks Nezu," I thanked, he smirked as he went toward the doors.

(Sarah's POV)

We finally arrived home, the reporters were way too curious but I guess Heroes for them are like Celebrities in my era. I can see why Dad and Papa dislike them, still, Papa must deal with them way more than Dad. I mean his office is littered with his image on ads. Dad, on the other hand, looked ready to die the whole time.

I heard my phone ring, I picked it out of my pocket, I saw the class was sending out a mass message. 'We've decided to go to Kanei-Ji Temple to go a pray for luck. We will meet at Ueno station at 7 pm!' the message read. Wait, everyone was going to a temple! Would it have buddha statues or old Shinto monuments!

"You look re-energized…" Dad muttered.

"Did you find a cute picture?" Papa added.

"Someone sent out a group text to meet at Ueno station to go to a temple to pray for luck," I explained Papa smiled.

"I remember when we did that, some people would hit up every temple and shrine they could before the festival." Papa mused.

"Can I go?" I asked he nodded.

"Of course, what time you all meeting up?" Papa hummed, I looked at the time.

"In twenty minutes…" I muttered I guess being out my phone just got the message when I got home to our wifi…

"Give me a second!" Papa chimed racing off to their room.

"Good luck…" Dad stated, I turned to him confused.

"What do you mean, good luck?" I said, somehow I have a feeling of foreboding.

(Later)

I raced down the street I could see the others around the station, I felt odd running in these shoes. Papa really went crazy for this, got me in traditional sandals. He even adjusted his kimono to look more feminine and put my hair back with pins.

"Yashiro-chan!" Izuku called waving his hand.

"Yashiro you look so cute!" Uraraka chimed, some of the class wore haori's but I seemed the only one in a full kimono…

"Sorry I was a bit late Papa might have gotten.. carried away." I apologized, I saw Iida come over he was in an old fashioned outfit too.

"Takahashi-kun I am glad you could make it!" Iida chimed, I smirked.

"Of course, all the boring stuff is all over, also they had me change my name today," I replied, he began to bow.

"I am sorry!" he repeated as he bowed.

"Iida calm down, stop apologizing how would you have known." I soothed, he looked at me but stopped bowing. "I am now officially Yashiro Aizawa-Yamada! Seriously, Iida, we're friends, just call me Yashiro."

"Okay, Yashiro-kun." He greeted, I giggled at his extreme nature.

"Is everyone here now?" I asked he shook his head.

"We are waiting on Kirishima he said he would bring Bakugo," Iida stated I nodded.

"We're here sorry we're late guys!" Kirishima called racing in holding a clearly annoyed Bakugo.

"Alright time to head out!" Iida chimed taking the charge, I giggled but followed them. This was fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.17- Shrine Talks**

Man, these shoes were not the comfiest things… I guess I deserve this for all the running around I did earlier. This place was just so cool I just had to see it all and ask questions. Iida was so eager to teach me too; he can be adorable sometimes.

As I walked to find a bench, I saw Izuku sitting down, was he muttering? I guess it was a nervous habit, to be honest, he seemed to struggle with anxiety a lot. Even more so since the festival has been coming, and Uncle Might has been borrowing him a lot too. I sighed and walked over to sit next to him, he jumped and looked to me.

"Needed a seat these were the worst shoes to wear." I joked pointing to the trouble sandals.

"You were running around quite a bit too." He added we laughed together.

"You look stressed, festival?" I hummed, he nodded looking down at his lap. "Uncle Might been putting too much pressure on you?"

"W-what would make you think that?" he stammered, I smirked patting his green curls.

"I am kinda observant, plus he fusses over you so much." I joked, he flushed. "Is he trying to get you to be his successor?"

"S-successor, how did you?" he began, I giggled.

"His power is waning, it's kinda obvious, plus if I didn't know better, I would say you two have the same quirk." I hummed; he began to fidget wait was… "He passed it onto you, didn't he?"

"Don't tell…" he muttered, I smirked and tussled his hair.

"Don't worry I won't, that explains your lack of control… I thought it weird how bad your quirk can hurt you… Knowing Uncle he isn't the best at teaching you about it is he? I mean have you ever thought of limiting it?" I rambled, he looked at me stars dancing in his eyes.

"That might be a good idea!" he beamed, I chuckled.

"Typical thing in a lot of the Shonen anime I watched as a kid, plus to be honest this situation was pretty much a troupe in stuff I watched. But I guess that kinda thing is lost in this world of superpowers." I mused, gently I tussled his hair. "Don't overthink it all, just try your best, you're smart, use your brain to make up for where your quirk is lacking."

"Thanks…" he said, I smiled to him.

"Izuku can I ask you something?" I asked, maybe he can help with Shoto…

"Sure." He replied.

"Can you keep an eye on Shoto-kun, a bit ago he came to me roughed up, I'm worried, something isn't sitting right with me," I explained.

"Roughed up?" he repeated confused.

"A bad burn, I took him home, but Endeavor, he gave me a bad vibe… Dad and Papa seemed wary of him too… I might be overthinking it, but I feel tomorrow will be very tough on him…" I rambled, I felt him touch my shoulder.

"I will, I've seen it too, he never uses half of his power…" he added, I smiled to him.

"You're such a sweetheart you know that." I hummed, he flushed, and I pet his head. "Remember you can always talk to me."

(Later)

I waved off everyone as they all got on their trains to head home, only Shoto was left. As I waved Iida off, I turned to Shoto who looked tense, so he was stressed. I reached over and grabbed his hand, he looked at me confused.

"Let's go get ice cream at the combini." I chimed, he nodded, and I began to lead him toward the combini. "What is your favourite kind?"

"Mochi ice cream…" he mumbled, I nodded.

"I wanna try this waffle looking one, never seen something like that before I came here," I replied, as we got the store, I took him to the freezer. He looked for his flavour as I took out the waffle ice cream. It was like a waffle stuffed with ice cream that was chocolate dipped. Shoto grabbed a matcha mochi ice cream, and we quickly paid.

"Let's go to that park to eat these!" I chimed, he nodded as I led him toward the park he was at when he was burned.

"When did you get a kimono?" he asked as we sat down.

"This is actually Papa's he just did a few adjustments to get it to work for me," I answered, he nodded taking a bite of his treat. "How has your training been? Do you have any new burns?"

"I'm okay…" he answered, I took a bite of the waffle.

"You better not be lying I have been learning good lecture skills from Recovery Girl you know." I teased, he snickered. "I can tell you're getting tense, feeling pressured about the festival, right? I wanna give you my number if you are getting stressed just text me. I will have my phone on anyway per Papa's orders. Text me and I'll come talk to you, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, I am getting a bit…" he began, I gently tousled his hair. "overwhelmed…"

"It's alright to be overwhelmed, I mean everyone gets like that, Dad, Papa, Uncle Might, you're human it happens. But you don't have to deal with it alone, I want to be there for you."

"Why?" he mumbled looking down at his lap.

"You're a good guy, you're my friend, of course, I wanna be here for you. We can relate a bit, we both have pro parents, maybe you can teach me some tricks to deal with the media." I said, he looked at me surprised.

"I never thought of that…" he said, I nodded.

"A bit ago I went to Papa's studio it was insane, it was so big and in Shibuya. Also, I can't get used to seeing his face plastered on Ads." I joked, he snickered. "I saw one in a magazine at the combini it was so silly like Papa is great but that hair. I like to joke that he is a cockatoo, I still don't even know how he does it or even came up with it. It's so extra."

"I saw one for a shaving ad, I can't even picture him with stubble," Shoto added, I snickered.

"I know, he's got such a baby face beside that moustache. Meanwhile, Dad shaves every other day and he is a mess. I swear in a week he could get a big bushy beard." I joked, he snickered.

"I kinda thought he never shaved." He admitted I nodded.

"Yeah, he shaves before bed and has stubble by morning. Even under the bandages, Papa takes time to shave him. Tomorrow he gets the last of his healing and will be out of casts tomorrow night. He is waiting till after the festival of course; he wants to see us all compete. Papa somehow convinced him to be in the announcer booth." I added, he smiled.

"That's good, the class has been pretty worried…" he muttered, I nodded.

"Yeah, he is a workaholic I swear, but he is getting better." I soothed, he nodded.

"So how was the whole trial thing yesterday, I saw a bit of it on the news?" he asked, I smiled.

"Great, it was long, but it was simple, but we did not expect that much media. Glad Uncle Might came to distract them a bit. Dad despises the media and Papa isn't too fond of them either. If they stormed us, I think it would have ended badly." I answered he nodded.

"Well Mic-sensei is a media hero; I mean it must be exhausting." He suggested that makes sense.

"Don't know why I never thought of that, but yeah that must be it. Maybe that explains the hair thing too, I mean he looks really different with it down." I mused, he nodded.

Taking a bite of my treat, I began to savour it. It was super good like I reversed waffle cone. I must try that mochi ice cream too, it looks good, I liked the mochi Papa got me to try. It was strawberry and it was super good. I heard a ring, I quickly dug out my phone, Shoto ate his mochi as I quickly answered the call.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey little girl, you guys done at the shrine yet, it's almost time for bed?" Papa chimed; I scratched my chin.

"Yeah, I am just at the park eating ice cream with Shoto I'll head home in a few minutes," I explained.

"Alright, see you soon sweetie!" he cheered, I smiled and heard him hang up.

"I guess we were out longer than I thought, here let's exchange numbers." I hummed, he nodded, and we did that quickly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He stated I smiled.

"Yep, be safe getting home!" I called as I waved him off.

I began to walk back home, he still seemed tense. But I am glad he was not hurt again. But the festival, all the pressure and I have no doubt he will be there. A small part of me feels a sense of impending doom. He seems like someone who would be angry if he underperforms. Without using his fire he'll lose. I mean he'll do great, but he won't be on top. What will that man do then?

I stopped and clenched my fist; I can't let anything happen now that I know. How can I stop this, I need to think of something? I have to participate and so does he, so I can't tail him. I can't trouble Dad and Papa either, Dad is getting his final healing and Papa hasn't slept much these past few days. Wait, Uncle Might is the Number one hero maybe he knows Endeavor I mean he is Number two or something right? Then Nezu is great, he is the principal he can probably help too.

I smirked as I began to walk with my back straight and my shoulder square. I know what I need to do, I can stop this. I can save him.

(Hizashi's POV)

"Welcome home!" I chimed as Yashiro came in, she turned to me smiling.

"I'm back, I had fun, Shrines are so cool!" she replied, I smiled at her excited tone.

"On our next school break, we can go see more." I offered, she grinned big nodding.

"That would be great, think we can drag Dad with us?" she replied, I nodded.

Of course, now you should start getting ready for bed, I'll untie your obi." I stated, she nodded, and I began to untie her obi. "All free, now go get into your pyjamas and bring this back down."

"Okay!" she cheered and raced off to her room.

I am glad she was having fun, but I am a bit worried. She has been off since she learned about the Todoroki household. I know that was upsetting for her, it hit her too close to home. I hope she understands that we need to take this slow. I don't even want her to be involved, she's dealt with enough of people like that flaming trash can.

Shouta was in bed sleeping, he needed his rest to get his final healing after the festival. I want him to get his rest, so I am trying to keep my worries to myself. I want to be happy that she is making friends, but I worry about her learning more horrors about Todoroki-kun.

"Here Papa!" she called racing down holding the kimono.

"Ah thank you, sweetie, you looked so nice in it, I'll have to buy you one before all the summer festivals begin." I hummed, she beamed at me.

"We can all go to one together, right?" she pleaded; I patted her hair.

"Of course, now let's go take our meds." I hummed, she nodded as I went to put away the kimono.

Well, she seemed pretty happy right now, maybe tonight was a good distraction. I guess I just need to keep an eye on her, but tomorrow she will be focused on the festival. Even if she isn't that into it, the whirlwind the festival is will keep her busy. Afterwards, I can talk to Shouta and we can have a better talk with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.18- Yashiro's Plan**

"Good Morning Sensei's!" I chimed as I entered the staff lounge with Dad and Papa.

"Came with your Dad's today?" Thirteen said, I nodded.

"Ready to battle!" Auntie Nem chimed pulling me into a hug like headlock.

"Yep! The class went to a shrine last night, it was so cool, can we go to one together sometime?" I asked she hugged me to her chest.

"Of course! Please tell me she didn't go to her first shrine in street clothes?" Auntie teased walking over to joking elbow at Papa.

"No faith at all, you wound me," Papa replied.

"I wore Papa's kimono and sandals, it was cool," I stated, Auntie elbowed Papa again.

"We're getting her a kimono and yukata before the summer festivals begin." She ordered; Papa nodded.

"So, you went to a shrine, what did you think?" Yagi asked walking over to me.

"It was so cool, Iida was so helpful explaining everything, I wanna check out more and maybe some temples too," I answered, he smiled.

"That's a grand idea." He hummed, I grinned up at the gaunt man.

"Well, I need to go set up the booth!" Papa chimed he waved dragging Dad out.

"I have to go get prepared to, I'm the host, see you down there hun." Auntie chimed sauntering out.

It didn't take long for most of the teachers to start heading off to their preparation duties. Luckily both Uncle Toshi and Nezu-sensei remained, now how to talk to them. I had a good hour before the class would start arriving. Nezu smiled and walked over to the chair area.

"Care to join me and Toshinori for a cup of tea?" Nezu asked I nodded.

"Yes please," I answered and sat next to Toshi on the couch as Nezu prepared the tea by the chair.

"Any sugar my dear?" Nezu hummed.

"No thank you," I said, he smiled.

"I will be watching you closely today, I am so curious how you will use your quirk." He informed I smiled.

"I won't disappoint then." I chirped. "Can I actually talk to you both about something?"

"To us?" Uncle Toshi repeated, I nodded.

"Of course," Nezu replied and placed the tea on the table counter.

"Something is going to happen to Todoroki-kun today," I stated, they looked at me confused. "A bit ago he came to me, he had a burn. A pretty bad one. I patched him up and took him home. Endeavor, he was, being fake, he caused it but tried to play nice. Last night at the Shrine he was super anxious, I think Endeavor has too high of expectations. Shoto won't win, he can't the way he uses his power. He limits himself, never using his fire. I think he won't use it because it's like Endeavor's… When he doesn't win it all I think Endeavor will snap and I'm worried…"

"Now what made you think he was faking?" Uncle Toshi questioned.

"I can recognize that kind of person, I was partially raised by one. Shoto was so nervous, he was shaking when I brought him home. I almost wanted to take him to my place right then. He even had a bruise that wasn't there that night the next day." I informed Uncle Toshi's eyes went dark.

"You are very observant you know that." Nezu complimented.

"I told Shoto to text me if he needed to talk. I even asked Midoriya to help me keep an eye out. I was just hoping that I could message you two if I need to. Shoto will reach out, I know he will." I pleaded, he nodded.

"Of course, I very much dislike that man, he does not behave like a proper hero. The hero community has been keeping an eye on him since his wife was hospitalized. You really thought everything out, didn't you?" Nezu agreed, I smiled big.

"You call and I will be there." Uncle Toshi assured.

"Thank you both so much!" I thanked getting up I bowed to each of them.

(Toshinori's POV)

Yashiro had run off to go join her class in getting ready for the festival. She was so determined earlier, and it hurt me to realise her past a bit more. Still, she was using her experience to help others, I was quite proud of her for that. Still, I had always seen Endeavor as someone who just stubborn. Had he really been that horrible in private?

"No need to worry now, we will end this today, right?" Nezu chimed, I turned to him smiling.

"You're right sir." I replied, "Yashiro-chan surprises me every day, she will make a great hero in her own right."

"You certainly have the right; I think I will be very impressed with her performance today. You may already have your successor, but I think she will make a good one for me." He replied I looked at him confused. "She will be someone to hold of the standards for heroes and maybe one day she can help educate a new generation."

"I think you're right," I stated, she would be a hero the world would remember, same as Midoriya-kun.

(Later)

I watched as the race began, I could see Midoriya was going to be trying his hardest, but this would be a challenge. Then I saw a golden cloud race to the front, wait was that? Yes, it was Yashiro-chan, she had a staff and was knocking over a few students who played dirty. As the zero-pointers came she avoided them with ease.

She kept just ahead of the others as she carefully stopped others while making sure others were safe. It was amazing, she was upholding her morals, remaining a hero for her competitors while also keeping pace if not more. I had seen her use this cloud before in evacuation training, it had seemed mundane before. But now I saw it as a force to be reckoned with.

"I had no idea she could do all that…" I muttered.

"Yashiro-chan spent the day after USJ training with me, she figured out her quirk worked. That cloud seems to be one of the easiest things for her to use. She trained to use her quirk to create multiple things at once." Nezu explained, I never thought she had worked so hard with her quirk.

Soon she was with the final three as they got to the minefield, she flew across and sat by the finish line. Why was she not crossing? She could easily win, and she heard the announcement. Nothing could hurt the students from here on.

"Why isn't she crossing?" I murmured.

"She probably figured out the disadvantage of first." Nezu chimed sounding very proud.

"What?" I asked confused.

"First place awards you a win but also a target for the next competition with the value of your points. She must be waiting to let a few other cross before she does. I knew she was bright, but I had not expected her to figure out the ploy so quickly." He explained, I never really saw her as a strategist. "Remember her careful planning earlier, she is observant. A good quality for a hero."

Soon the first three passed and I smiled as I saw Midoriya had gotten himself into first. He was really going all out, I was proud. Just as predicted by Nezu Yashiro crossed immediately after the trio did. Midoriya had unknowingly put a target on his back, how would he fare. I hope the next event allowed him to strategize as well.

(Yashiro's POV)

We started the team picking, as I guessed there was a trap with first place. I needed to think about who to team up with, even though I choose to avoid first place. I saw Izuku had gathered Uraraka and Tokoyami. Racing over to them I clapped Midoriya's shoulder.

"I'm with you guys!" I chimed, he turned to me smiling.

"Really?!" Izuku chimed, I nodded.

"I bet you got a good plan, and I can help," I affirmed.

"Well, Uraraka can lighten us so we can move faster. Then Tokoyami can use dark shadow for long-distance defence. You can make us some weapons or shields or…" he rambled, I chuckled.

"I can make you one better, Uraraka make everyone light and both you and Tokoyami put a foot on mine. With that, I can carry us around with Nimbus." I suggested, they look confused. "I'm stronger than I look, see!"

I picked up Izuku and Uraraka lifting them up in a bear hug. Setting them down, Tokoyami nodded as Uraraka cheered in excitement. Turning to Izuku I saw muttering out his plan in almost incomprehensible tone. I gently tousled his hair bringing him out of his daze and smiled at him.

"We got this." I soothed, he nodded.

(Later)

We managed to keep our original points, Iida rushed us and Shoto used his ice to rise up. But I learned that I somehow managed to create Nimbus with the bit of sentience he had in canon. As he rose up at us, I was able to dodge out of the way which let Tokoyami stop his advance. I was proud of their team, they worked together so well.

I quickly rode us down and we dismounted Uraraka removing her quirk from the others. Even with her quirk, I had to keep a tight hold on the others to keep them on Nimbus. I needed as little of their weight on the cloud. I began to roll my aching shoulders and stretch, hope Dad and Papa are proud.

"That was amazing Yashiro!" Uraraka beamed I smiled at her.

"Are you hurt? Did we put too much weight on you?" Tokoyami asked I smirked.

"I'm okay, just stiff, besides gotta go Plus Ultra right?" I answered he nodded.

"How did you move Nimbus so fast; it was like an instant when Todoroki-kun launched up?" Izuku quizzed stars in his eyes.

"I barely need to think about him; besides I create things how they are. Nimbus is technically sentient, he moved on his own." I informed, he pulled out his scribbler writing furiously.

"So, it's like Dark Shadow?" Tokoyami stated.

"A bit, he's from a show I watched as a kid since I create things how they are from the show he seemed to retain sentience. Nimbus will even catch me if I jump." I explained, he nodded.

"What show is he from?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"Dragon Ball, he is a cloud taken from the realm of gods, he only let's those of pure hearts ride him. To be safe I took the brunt of the weight." I answered.

"Pure of heart?" Uraraka repeated.

"Yep, he can be picky in the show but if you hold onto the pure of heart person, he lets you on." I hummed.

"Can I try to sit on him?" Midoriya asked the other two nodded.

"Sure, Flying Nimbus!" I called and they all took turns to sit on him, they all sat with ease. "Seems he likes you, I bet Mineta would be dropped in a second though."

"Ah, that is what you meant…" Tokoyami hummed as Uraraka cuddled Nimbus.

"I knew you'd catch on Tokoyami." I chimed; he smirked a bit.

"Alright time to break for lunch!" Auntie Nemuri called to us.

"Hai!" Everyone cheered back.

(Midoriya's POV)

I watched at Shoto walked off, my heart had sunk at what he had told me. Quickly I pulled out my phone and texted Yashiro who replied in an instant. Would we really be able to save Shoto ourselves? Maybe I should go talk to All Might about this?

"You look upset my boy?" All Might said I turned to see him by the stairwell.

"I'm here!" Yashiro cheered racing over to me. "What did Shoto say?"

"Todoroki-kun talked to you?" All Might added Yashiro sighed.

"You're overthinking again, you just tell us, I promise I got all this sorted out, this ends today." Yashiro hushed, so she had told All Might already.

"He said his father trained him to solely defeat All Might, basically he forced Shoto mother to marry him to hopefully combine quirks in one of their kids…" I explained Yashiro head was down her fits clenched.

"Leave the rest to me," Yashiro stated her voice cold before she raced off.

"Yashiro-chan!" All Might called as she rode Nimbus off.

"She hasn't been this mad since USJ…" I muttered; All Might looked to me.

"I will talk to Nezu so that he keeps an eye on the camera's…" All Might stated and patted my head. "The battle order will come soon, go to your section my boy."

"What about Yashiro and Todoroki-kun?" I pleaded, he smiled at me.

"Leave that to me, my boy." All Might soothed transforming and racing off.

"Be safe…" I stated I feel so powerless.


	19. Chapter 19

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.19- Round One Disaster**

I heard the announcement it would be me and Shoto in the first match. I raced to the prep room as I turned a corner, I saw Shoto cornered by Endeavor. I hugged the wall as I listened to the man rave to Shoto about his purpose. Shoto walked off and the man huffed, I carefully peeled off the wall and strolled past him.

"Put up a fight with Shoto." He ordered, I stopped and turned to glare at him.

"Shoto isn't your pawn, grow a pair and improve yourself," I growled and continued my walk.

Soon I reached the prep area I saw Shoto leaning against the door to his. I leaned next to him and put a hand to his shoulder. He looked to me and I smiled at him, I will save you. A small smile formed on his face as I patted his shoulder.

"Let's give them a show." I chimed, he nodded.

(Later)

We both entered the ring, I walked over and bowed to Shoto and he bowed back. Then we both walked back to our ends, I could hear Auntie count down. The bell rang and I watched as I wave of ice shot forward. I smirked and summoned Tetsusaiga and launched a wind scar with shattered the ice.

"I said we needed to do a show Shoto!" I called; he had a shocked look on his face. "Hit me again!"

I tossed away Tetsusaiga and he regains composure sending out another wave. I summoned Masamune and cut the ice and swung till it lay crumbled. Tossing Masamune aside and made a motion and he launched another assault. This time I created lightsaber the plasma cut through the ice like butter.

"How?" Shoto stated in shock.

"After USJ I spent a lot of time learning how my quirk worked, now I know how to use it. I needed to become stronger so I can protect people, I need to be this strong to save you!" I shouted racing toward him tossing aside the lightsaber.

He raised ice and I summoned power pole extending it through the ice I jumped through the break. Jumping down I swung my foot at Shoto he blocked with ice stumbling further into the ring. I raced forward my chest tightening at the exertion.

He blocked with more ice, but I slide against it swing power pole around and hitting him in the shoulder. I summoned the hoverboard and used it to swerve around behind him and get myself to the centre of the arena. Tossing away the power pole I summoned the sealing wand and a few cards. I quickly activated windy and sent a gust at him.

He was tossed the corner using ice to keep himself inside the arena. I activated the next card, thunder, I sent a bolt and it shattered his ice he dove down. Finally, I activated jump and used it to jump high above the arena. Tossing the wand, I summoned some Mana and the buster sword.

"Meteor!" I screamed, I watched as the word faded and magic meteor rained down on Shoto.

He sent out his ice and was able to fight back all but one that hit him, he lay there as the word returned. He was down but not out, it was mana, it hurt but no physical damage. He scowled as he rose up looking sore. I fell toward the arena and Nimbus caught me taking me back to the corner I began in.

I felt my chest tighten, while training with Nezu I learned the downside of mana. I was created using my own energy and it drained me, with my asthma acting up it was a double-edged sword. I was going to drop soon my head felt foggy and my vision blurred. I summoned a staff and raced toward Shoto, he was able to dodge and flip me out of the ring. As soon as I hit the grass the last of my air was knocked out of me.

"Winner is Todoroki Shoto!" Auntie called, I smiled as I passed out.

(Shoto's POV)

As I caught my breath, I turned to see Yashiro had her eyes closed as she lay on the grass. I began to step toward her, as I got closer, I could hear her raspy breaths. It was just like that day in the cafeteria, her lungs. Quickly I picked her up and held her close, why did she do all this?

"Is she hurt?" a voice called, I nodded.

"I'm taking her to the nurse!" I replied standing up I raced the office Recovery Girl had her.

Yashiro was insane, she fought like that knowing this is what would happen didn't she!? Why?! Why has she been so concerned about me? What did she mean that she had to show me she was strong? She doesn't have to impress me! I was just so happy to have her talk to me and be with me.

"Calm down Todoroki-kun!" A voice chided; I slide to a stop seeing Recovery Girl outside her office door. "She probably worked her lungs too hard. She just needs medicine and rest."

"Okay…" I stated and let her lead me into the office.

Soon the nurse had her all hooked up with a mask as she lay on the bed. I took the chair and pulled it to her bedside and reached out to touch her hand tears welling up. Why does she care so much?! I was just a pawn, just a piece my father wanted to use to defeat All Might. Why do I feel like she is trying to save me?

(Yashiro's POV)

I awoke later I felt a hand on mine, I looked up to see Shoto looking down at me. He had fat tears in his eyes, he was biting his lip. I smiled up at him and turned to hold his hand back. He hunched over my trembling, I guess I pushed myself too hard.

"Why?!" he sobbed, I sat up and patted his head.

"I haven't trained my body enough; I don't have the stamina like you and the others. All I had was my quirk, I was going to lose. But I wanted to show you that I am stronger." I hushed, he looked up at me.

"Why me?!" he sobbed.

"Shoto you're my friend, I care about you. I know you've been going through enough at home, I understand that. We've been through something similar, no one saved me. I want to save you." I hushed; I gently pulled his head to my chest. "If he comes to you while you're alone, message me. I'll save you, I got help, Uncle Might is ready so is Nezu-sensei. Be strong for me, this ends today…"

"Okay…" he replied, I gently kissed the top of his head.

"Alright, you should be fine for now dearie, don't push yourself too hard later." Recovery Girl stated I smiled at her.

"Not going to tell on me," I stated, she smirked.

"I agree with you on your reasons, think those two would be better at taking care of themselves now that they have you. I hope you realise you're going to be in trouble with them for this?" she hummed, I nodded.

"It's worth it. This is what being a hero means to me." I affirmed, she smiled.

"Well you both better settle and head back out, looks like Kirishima will be in here next." She stated, I turned to see he had been paired up with his equivalent.

"Alright, Shoto we need to go back out." I hummed, he pulled back and began to wipe away his tears.

"Here." Recovery Girl stated, I took the handkerchief and helped Shoto clean up his face.

"I'm ready." He stated, I smiled nodding.

"We got this," I replied, he stood up and offered me his hand which I took.

(Later)

I stood in the stands as Shoto and Izuku faced each other, I was worried about them both. Shoto was still hurting, and Izuku had no control over his quirk. As the match began, I saw him use his quirk to shatter Shoto's ice. Please don't do it again, but I sat in shock as he broke two more fingers. I got up and raced out of the stands, that moron!

Is that moron going to use the quirk that was destroying him, why is he like this!? As I got down the stairs, I summoned Nimbus and jumped on racing toward the teacher's booth. I need to talk to Uncle Might, he needs to teach Izuku about his quirk. He can't keep using a quirk, this is gonna end badly.

I hopped off Nimbus and raced up the stairs, I saw the teacher look surprised as I grabbed Yagi by the arm. I quickly lead him down the stairs ignoring his cries. I pulled him onto to Nimbus and raced toward Recovery Girls office. I stopped and I looked out the entryway to see smoke come from the arena area.

"That moron!" I snarled, I watched as he was taken out on a stretcher.

As the robots got closer, I picked up Midoriya and carried him to the nurse's office. Chiyo raced toward us as I laid him on the bed, I spun to glare at Yagi as he closed the door. This is it; I need to deal with this right now.

"I don't know who to be more mad at, Izuku for not listening to my advice or you for giving him a quirk and not teaching him how to use it without becoming a human bomb!" I screamed, I glared daggers at my Uncle as he leaned into the door scared. "He's had this quirk for how long?! Did you even try to train him?!"

"How did you find out?" Uncle stated in shock.

"This is the biggest fucking trope you know; I've watched and read a million stories with this whole successor shit! It's obvious as shit! Everyone else can use their quirks, even I can now but nope Izuku breaks his body every time! That shit ain+'t normal! Be so fucking lucky this is reality cuz at least there is no big evil enemy or some shit!"

"Uh…" Uncle muttered.

"No, don't fucking tell me… There some like arch-enemy shit too! He can't control his quirk and now he just fucking showed it off to the fucking world! Do you tell anyone?! This shit could get Izuku killed! I love you but you are not a teacher Uncle, nor are you fucking immortal perfect being! You can't save everyone all the damn time!"

I felt the anger in me finally boil over as I stood looking over the crumpled man as he was against the door. I could practically hear my own ragged breaths. I felt a hand on my back, I turned to see Chiyo who offered me a cup of water. I sighed and took the water and moved the sit on the bed next to Izuku.

"You know I was going to do my own lecture on you two but, I think she summed it all up pretty well," Chiyo stated, I drank the water and flopped onto my back on the bed.

I laid back and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down as my heart raced, pounding hard in my chest. Today was going to push me to my limits. I heard Chiyo begin to talk and work as I heard movement near me. I sighed and turned to see Uncle in a chair, he had his head bowed low toward me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up I looked at him.

"You are right…" he answered, I sighed.

"Who knows?" I muttered.

"Nezu, Chiyo, Midoriya, my old mentor, Tsukauchi…" he listed, as I figured Dad does know.

"You're telling at the least my Dad's after this, Izuku needs better training, and you are not qualified to do that alone. Also, I want to know everything, what is at stake? How deep in the shit are we?" I stated.

"The quirk is called One for All, I was the eighth holder, making Midoriya the ninth…" he explained, I nodded. "It was a quirk handed down since the earliest days of quirks. It was birthed when a man names All for One gave his supposed quirk less brother a quirk that let him stockpile is power. This merged with his own quirk that and One for All was created as a quirk that stockpiled power of its user and could be passed down. All for One quirk let him steal and force quirks onto others, with this he collected quirks and has lived many lifetimes… His brother and his successors have been trying to defeat him ever since… He has killed every successor except myself… I defeated him many years ago which is how I sustained my injuries…" he explained, I sighed.

"By defeated you mean he is dead right?" I stated, he nodded. "Are you sure, a man who has lived so long, killed so many. Are you a hundred percent certain he is dead? Even so what about his followers? He must have told people…"

"I-I…" he began, I gently flicked his forehead.

"We have to think that he is still alive, and what just happened, can not, I repeat can not happen again. He or his minions now know Izuku's face and name… I know this must have been something you felt you needed to keep secret but, that ends. This will not be won by one man only. After we settle shit today with Shoto-kun we are having a meeting, I want all the pro-hero staff to know. We need a lot of help to dig us out of this hole…"

"Yes…" he stated, I nodded and walked over and hugged his head to my chest.

"Even the #1 hero needs help, everyone does, don't ever forget to reach out." I shushed; I could feel his trembling form. "I love you, Uncle Toshi…"


	20. Chapter 20

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.20- Lean on us!**

I walked back to the booth with Izuku, he had been healed a bit but was still bandaged. I wasn't surprised he really did a number on himself, the other rushed to us as we entered the booth. Izuku had been silent since I went off in the nurse's office, not that I blamed him.

"Guys don't crowd him, now come on we need to cheer on our classmates." I urged; Iida began to order everyone to their seats.

I blanked out for a majority of the matches; my head was muddled. Learning all that shit, learning Izuku announced to a villain that he can't use his quirk… One that killed all the previous users, and nearly killed Uncle Toshi. My head was still spinning with anger and hurt. But I had a job to finish. Once all the battles are over, that is when Endeavor will strike.

"Yashiro you look lost, are you okay?" Uraraka asked leaning toward me.

"Sorry, I guess I am just tired, this day has been a lot…" I answered I felt something move next to my other side.

"Maybe you should rest a bit Yashiro, kero?" Tsu-chan added I smiled at her.

"I wish I could, I can't nap sadly, but I'll be okay, I'm done with the tournament, feel bad I can't cheer much," I replied, the duo looked at me concerned. "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Try closing your eyes for a bit, kero," Tsu-chan stated, I smiled as Uraraka pulled me to lean against her shoulder.

"I agree, rest your eyes a bit." Uraraka soothed, I smiled and closed my eyes leaning against her shoulder.

(Momo's POV)

Yashiro was asleep and I gave Tsu earmuffs for her, so she didn't wake up. She was off today, fussing after Midoriya and Todoroki. I was honestly a bit worried about her, she seemed to take on too much. I saw Iida wave at me, I went to the entryway he was standing in. He pulled me into the small hallway.

"I have to leave, I leave Class President duties to you for the rest of today, sorry." He stated bowing to me.

"Something wrong?" I asked he didn't rise. "I've got things here, go do what you need to."

"Thank you!" he replied and raced off.

Walking back to the booth I saw that the match between Tokoyami and Bakugo was about to begin. I took a seat with the girls, we all congregated on Yashiro. Yashiro was still sleeping leaning against Uraraka-chan's shoulder. Mina had put her jacket over the girl and was quietly rambling with Toru.

"Anyone know why Yashiro has been so weird today?" Jiro asked the girls shook their heads.

"She seemed to be focused on Todoroki-kun then shifted to Midoriya after he got hurt," I stated, they nodded.

"Yashiro has been worried about Todoroki-kun for a bit now, Iida said she helped him treat an injury," Uraraka stated.

"Injury?" I repeated, was Todoroki-kun injured?

"Both Aizawa and Yamada sensei are up in the booth today," Jiro stated, I nodded.

"How about us girls have a girl's day tomorrow, destress you know?" Toru suggested.

"I think Yashiro would like that, she doesn't get out much, kero." Tsuyu added.

"Let's keep an eye out for her today, she can be rash when something upsets her…" Uraraka stated.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"A bit ago, some officers tried to take her from Aizawa and Yamada-sensei she freaked out and jumped out a window and flew on Nimbus crying. Me, Iida and Midoriya had to take her back to the school she was a wreck…" Uraraka answered.

"Who would even think of taking her from those two, she adores them," Jiro stated, I nodded.

"Yeah she loves them so much, I mean she has been babying Aizawa-sensei since he's been injured," Mina added.

"Hopefully she'll rest for the rest of the festival, she looked like Aizawa-sensei when she came back," Toru said, Mina nodded to her.

Soon the match ended, I saw Tokoyami-kun had to surrender, I felt weak when I lost. I got in through on recommendations and he beat me with ease. I barely even did anything, I felt ashamed. So, this meant Todoroki-kun would be fighting Bakugo. I had a bad feeling about that match-up.

"Well, the next match is gonna be loud…" Mina stated, the girls nodded.

"I wonder if Todoroki-kun will use his fire again." I mused.

"He better or Bakugo will flip," Jiro muttered, was this what Yashiro was worrying about.

(Later)

The match was over, and we were able to keep Yashiro asleep despite the loud match and explosion. Bakugo had really lost it, he had to be put to sleep. I will have to tell Iida-kun this over group chat later. He will not be pleased.

In an instant Yashiro was up, we all looked in shock as she raced off stumbling a bit. We all got up and gave chase, I could hear some of the class calling after us. What was she doing? She had been fast asleep, we got down the stair and she boarded her cloud.

"Tsuyu keep up with her!" I called, the girl nodded and sped after Yashiro.

"How is she running?" Toru whined.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get her," I stated as we raced through the halls.

We were reaching the exit by the prep rooms, what was happening? Wait, Todoroki-kun, was she going after him? As we got closer, I heard All Might call, I raced faster my heart pounding in my chest. This was insane, what was happening?

As we got there, I saw Yashiro was coughing but held up a shield of some kind. Tsuyu was trying to calm her down but I could hear the fighting. I summoned my own shield and raced in front of Yashiro. I saw All Might was brawling Endeavor!

"Thanks, Momo, Shoto are you okay?" Yashiro asked I turned to see Shoto holding his face in pain.

"We'll hold this," Mina stated and she and Toru raced to take the shield for me.

"Thanks," I said and turned and summoned bandaged. "Where is he hurt?"

"His face and neck, bad burns," Yashiro stated as she peeled his hand back. "No ice Shoto."

"I'll go get water!" Uraraka called racing off.

"I'm going to get some teachers, Jiro-chan come with me!" Tsu-chan stated and the girls raced off.

"Here let's wrap it up loosely," I informed, Yashiro nodded and we both worked to bandage it up gently.

"Shoto no quirk, you need to calm down, you're safe." Yashiro urged.

"What happened?" I asked Yashiro eyes narrowed.

"Endeavor burned him for not winning, I called All Might to deal with him after I got Shoto free." She explained, I looked at her in shock. "I knew something might happen, that's why I was watching him today. I shouldn't have fallen asleep..."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" I hissed, she looked to me in shock. "We're both of your classmates, we were worried about you both!"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking clearly, I did tell All Might and Nezu, I guess I forgot to ask the rest of you." She stated, she held Shoto close as he shook in pain and fear. "I promise not to do this again, sorry I worried you and the others Momo…"

"Just don't do this again…" I stated and I pulled the two close.

"I got water!" Uraraka cried we turned to see her with a water bottle.

"Thanks, Shoto let's sit down," Yashiro stated, she helped him sit down. "Momo can you make a soft cloth."

"Of course," I stated and handed her the requested item.

"Soak this in water," Yashiro stated handing it to Uraraka. "Shoto we're gonna pat the burns with water, no quirk."

He nodded and Yashiro began to pat him down with the now wet cloth. I turned and saw the Mina and Toru looking past the shield in awe. Walking over I peered past and saw Midnight sensei had knocked Endeavor out Cementoss had All Might leading him off. I let out a sigh of relief and the girls dropped the shield.

"Girls!" I heard the others call; I saw the boys racing toward us.

"Over here!" I called, they raced over.

"We saw fire, and hear All Might, what the heck is going on?" Sero demanded.

"Todoroki-kun was hurt by Endeavor, Yashiro ran to save him. We are treating his burns, go get Recovery Girl and every teacher you can." I informed the nodded and raced off except Midoriya. "You still injured Midoriya go rest."

"No, I want to stay and help how I can." He insisted.

"Izuku, come help me calm him," Yashiro called, he nodded and raced over.

"Don't worry Todoroki-kun help is on the way, you don't need to use your quirk. Your safe." Midoriya hushed and Shoto began to calm more.

"Class 1A, we go to the prep rooms and infirmary area!" Ectoplasm-sensei called, we nodded and Yashiro picked up Shoto.

"Momo clear my path please," Yashiro asked, I nodded and got everyone ahead of us.

"We go now everyone, follow sensei, Ectoplasm-sensei some of the others are racing around for teachers," I ordered, he nodded.

"Understood, now come along." He stated, I nodded and looked back at Yashiro.

"Let's go," I said, she nodded.

(Yashiro's POV)

Recovery Girl had healed Shoto and we put him in the bed next to Dad who was resting from his healing. She looked at me shaking her head, I sighed. I was exhausted, mentally and physically, but everyone pulled together to help Shoto. Sometimes I forget how close our class is, I need to reach out to them more.

"How is your anxiety?" Recovery Girl asked I sighed.

"Settling down, but today was a lot. I feel like I could sleep a few days after this." I admitted, she nodded.

"You're just like your fathers in that way, see how hypocritical you were to All Might earlier?" she stated.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"There she is!" Auntie exclaimed busting into the room. "You are coming with me."

"Yes Auntie," I replied and let her lead me down the hall.

"We got the story from Nezu and Yagi-san, what were you thinking?" she huffed, I sighed.

"I just knew I had to save Shoto and Papa hasn't slept a full night in days and Dad had his healing today…" I explained.

"Didn't your fathers tell you to stay away from Endeavor." She muttered.

"They did, I only saw him twice, before my match with Shoto and when I went to save him." I insisted, she sighed.

"You're Papa is pretty upset…" she said, I nodded shamefully. "Don't ever do something like this again, and next time tell all of us."

"I will…" I assured, she put an arm over my shoulder pulling me close as we walked.

Soon we arrived in at a door, she opened it and I saw Papa standing there looking at me. His expression was hard to read, I let Auntie led me in and she shut the door behind us. I looked to Papa and bowed to him; I know I did wrong.

"I'm not angry, but I am upset…" he stated, I kept my head bowed. "I know you related to Shoto-kun that's why you couldn't let it go. I am just glad your classmates helped you and Nezu and All Might. Still, this was too much for you, as a young hero and your own mental health."

"I know…" I agreed, he grabbed my chin and lifted my head.

"Yashiro you can come to me, Shota or Nemuri about anything. You don't have to put so much on yourself. Why didn't you talk to us?" he asked, I bite my lip a bit.

"You haven't been sleeping well and Dad had his healing after the festival, I didn't want to bother you," I admitted, he pulled me into his chest.

"Yashiro we're your parents, we would drop anything for you. It's not a bother, you could never be a bother." He hushed, I nodded into his chest tears building up.

"I'll try to remember that from now on," I muttered; he kissed my hair.

"If not, we will remind you, now come on I bet you need to cry this out." He soothed.

I felt my eyes well up and I clung to him as I began to sob out my stress and anxiety from the day. Too much, it had been too much! I felt like I was going to break and stop working! The Girls are the only reason I was able to stay together.

"I was so scared, Papa! Shoto was so scared! Then Izuku-chan hurt himself! He's in danger now! Uncle Toshi is an idiot! I thought I was gonna stop being able to function! I don't want that to happen again! Last time I forced myself to forget! I don't wanna be that scared again!" I sobbed, I felt his hands rub my back and hair.

"You did so good," He praised and I sobbed into him.

"You all have to talk to Uncle Toshi, he gave his quirk to Izuku! There is someone bad who is after them! He was the one who nearly killed Uncle Toshi! Izuku just showed that person he can't control his quirk yet! I'm scared!" I cried; he patted my back.

"We'll make sure to talk to Yagi and make sure Izuku is safe," Papa assured, I sniffled into his jacket.

"I'm tired…" I muttered, I felt him pick me up.

"Go to sleep hun…" he lulled and laid me on the couch of the room. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

I felt my heavy eyes close as Papa gently rubbed my bangs against my forehead. My Mom used to do the same thing when I was sick or scared. It always made me feel better, I heard him hum softly. It was so familiar, but this was Papa, not Mommy… Still, I was safe just like when I was with Mommy…


	21. Chapter 21

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.21- A Long Day Ends**

We spent the next few hours dealing with the Todoroki case, we had all Shoto's siblings in to talk. We were using the stadium as our and police's base camp for investigation. Shoto was still resting in Recovery Girls office with Shouta.

I sighed and stretched my back this was turning into a very long day. Now I was heading back to check on Shouta, he would wake up soon. I wanted to get him up to speed as soon as possible. Walking past the room I left Yashiro in I stopped and peeked in. She was still asleep, but her expression worried me.

I gently shut the door and headed to the clinic room, I needed Shouta. Yashiro had been right, I was tired, I stretched myself thin to handle the trial and festival. She was too observant, and from what Nezu said, had been planning brilliantly to save Shoto.

"Ah I was just going to go find you," Shouta stated leaving the clinic room.

"I figured you'd be getting up soon," I replied, he walked over to me.

"What's going on the old lady wouldn't tell me anything other than Todoroki-kun had a breakdown." He demanded I leaned against the wall.

"Endeavor assaulted him, gave him a few burns. Yashiro had Nezu and All Might in on a plot to save him today. She somehow guessed he would flip if, or when Shoto failed to win the tournament. She raced and got Endeavor off him and All Might took over. The class came and got all the teachers, the girls stuck together with Yashiro." I explained, he leaned next to me I could see him tighten in frustration.

"That girl…" he grumbled.

"She's still sleeping, she pushed herself too hard had a breakdown too," I added, he sighed.

"Where is she?" he asked, I got off the wall and offered my hand.

"Let's go to her," I replied, I led us down the hall and we soon entered the room.

As we got in Yashiro was awake, she looked to us with a tired wary smile. Shouta let go of my hand and went over and sat next to her, I followed his movements and sat on her other side. We both wrapped our arms around her back.

"Dad I'm sorry…" Yashiro said he leaned his head over hers.

"Just don't do this again." He hummed, she leaned toward him.

"If you're feeling better can you explain to us everything again?" I asked she nodded.

(Yashiro's POV)

"Alright, so how much I am going to have to kill him?" Dad asked I puffed out my cheeks.

"You cannot kill Uncle Toshi!" I whined, he groaned.

"Well the others are waiting for you to wake up, I think Toshinori-san is in the hot seat right now," Papa stated, poor Uncle Toshi, not that he didn't deserve it a little.

"I want to be there; I am feeling too much murder from Dad," I stated, Papa nodded, and Dad scoffed.

"We better head up then." Papa chimed, I nodded and we all got up.

It didn't take us long to get up to where the other teachers were, Nezu was sitting back at the head of the table sipping tea. Meanwhile, Toshi was sitting in a chair sweating bullets as Auntie fiddled with her whip. Seems like I had to worry about the others too, Papa rubbed my head.

"I am here to keep you all civil got it?" I stated and walked over leading Yagi to the chairs opposite Nezu. "Everyone, sit down."

"Keep us civil?" Cementoss stated looking confused till I turned to glare at Dad and Auntie. "Oh, I see."

"Yagi, did you turn my niece against me!?" Auntie hissed standing up.

"Auntie I gave him a good blast earlier for this," I stated, she smirked.

"Good girl." She hummed sitting down.

"I believe we should let Yagi-san begin." Nezu chimed, the staff settled down.

(Later)

Uncle finished his story the whole room had remained completely silent during his explanation. Then I saw a glint, I quickly summoned a shield to block Dad's capture weapon. He huffed as it recoiled back to him and he stood up hands on the table.

"You are an absolute moron…" Dad began, I pushed Yagi into his seat. "You gave a boy a quirk the day of the entrance exam, did not teach him to use it, and knew it would cause a violent rebound. Still, you did not tell anyone but Nezu. Then after he got in you kept it a secret to the point, he has been forced to use said Quirk destroying his body further. After over a few months of school, you still haven't trained him to use a quirk properly. Then today you had him advertise his inexperience to the world to possible villain or villains who would want him dead for said quirk. Still, you tell no one." Dad listed, "Only after my daughter puts you in your place do you decide to tell us… You the Symbol of Peace and number one hero… My student's life has been in danger since you gave him a quirk and you didn't even give him full details…"

"Yes…" Uncle Toshi replied.

Dad's hair began to float as he activated his quirk, I could see the red light of his eyes. I felt a cold shiver run up my spine, the room felt heavy in an instant. Papa had his scary look on as well, he was looking down looking far too serious. Auntie was gripped her whip so hard I felt like it might break.

"I have half a mind to feed you to those villains myself!" Dad yelled I flinched hard at his tone. "But no that would be too good! You basically forced that child into a life of pain and fear and for what?! He could have been a hero without a quirk!"

I knew Dad would be angry, I knew it because I had been… But I felt this fear building up inside me as I looked at him. No, stop it! I saw flashes and he was replaced with that man. No! I turned to Yagi and I saw a flash of my brother.

Soon I saw everyone in the room had changed expressions, they all turned to shock. I felt hot tears prickling on my cheeks and then I felt my lungs and throat were hurting. Had I been screaming, Dad looked at me his face in shock. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, no! I swung my fist and I felt it make contact with something. Then I saw I had hit Papa square in the cheek.

I felt my arms drop as I felt my body tremble, I had hit my Papa, I hit Papa. Instinctively I closed my eyes, I was preparing myself for it. I was gonna be hit, I was going to die! I felt the arms tighten around me instead, no, this was Papa… I felt like I had run a marathon, my lungs hurt, my heart was racing.

(Shouta's POV)

A silence hung in the room, no one moved it seemed like no one breathed except her. She was gasping out of breath between loud coughs that felt like stabs to the chest to me. I was frozen, I had done this, my voice my anger… She had even stuck Hizashi, then she acted like she was going to be hit…

"We are done…" Hizashi hissed, he picked up Yashiro and walked to the door breaking it with his quirk he walked off.

"I am going to make us all a big pot of tea," Nezu stated and went to the small kitchenette in the back corner of the room.

Everyone stood in silence as he made the tea, I felt like I had been frozen in spot, my hands frozen half-clenched. My eyes burned from my dry eye; I couldn't even tell if I was using my quirk anymore. A few other teachers began to return to their senses. Cementoss had sat back in his chair his face in his hands. Snipe was turned to the wall glaring his arms crossed.

Finally, I got up and I left the room, the silence was eating at me. I stalked down the hall in the opposite direction Hizashi took Yashiro. As I reached the end of the hall, I groaned leaning my forehead to the wall. Well, this was a shit show…

"You okay Shou?" Nemuri stated, I groaned.

"Fuck off Nemuri," I grumbled, I felt her turn me.

"Don't try that with me Shou-chan!" she hissed, I leaned against the wall as she sighed. "Come on talk to me?"

"What is there to say. I triggered my daughter and learned one of my students is in deep shit because of one man's inability to ask for help." I muttered.

"I think anyone would have triggered her Shou, I mean she already had a breakdown today," Nemuri stated leaning the wall to my right.

"Why wouldn't she come to me or Hizashi!?" I cried, she sighed.

"Hun that's how she acted for a long time; she still isn't used to having parents that are there to help her. She is almost too considerate for her own good. She noticed Hizashi was spread thin and she knew you had your final healing." Nemuri explained I knew that! "She cares about you two so much, I bet to her it made perfect sense."

"Why did she come to this meeting? She was stressed enough?" I rambled, she smiled.

"She cares too much, despite everything she cares about Yagi-san too much to let this ruin his life. I remember she had even tried to vouch for the students who assaulted her in the cafeteria a while back. That's just that kind of kid she is… It's part of what will make her such a good hero. We just need to teach her that taking care of herself is just as important." Nemuri stated, she put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you know this too; you're just upset."

"I hate when you're right…" I grumbled, she chuckled.

"Trust your big sister more Shou-chan." She joked; I felt a smirk grow on my face. "We'll deal with this Yagi shit show when we all calm down. Now let's go get that girl something to cheer her up."

"What were you thinking?" I mumbled as I began to follow her to the nearest exit.

"Sweets and something cute!" she chimed, I smiled.

"Sounds good," I replied.

(Hizashi's POV)

Yashiro was calming down again, we sat on the couch and I held her like she was a smaller child. She was leaning into my chest sniffling as she came down from her anxiety attack. Shou's angry triggered her, I knew that feeling. At that moment she forgot who any of us were. I did that once and I had hit Shou when he tried to calm me down.

She had put too much on herself today, way too much. It made me feel like a failure as a parent. But I knew why she did it, she wasn't used to receiving this help from her parents. She loved us and was just trying to cause us trouble. It was how she had been raised, a hard thing to break in a month or two.

I knew I was nearing my own limit, but I was able to stay grounded for her. Even though I wanted to scratch at my neck I instead ran my fingers through her hair. To be honest I think we were both comforting each other. I clung to her gently soothing her but her breathing and warmth helped me.

"Papa can I put on some music?" she asked, I nodded and she shifted to pull out her phone.

"Feeling better?" I said she put on a playlist tossed her phone onto the floor nuzzling into my chest.

"A bit." She muttered; I rested my chin on her head as the soft music played. "I am done with today…"

"Me too." I agreed, "I say when we get home we put on a movie and do nothing."

"Ghibli marathon?" she hummed, I smiled.

"Sounds perfect," I replied.

I heard a knock on the door, we both didn't move. The door creaked open and we saw a giant plush Cinnamoroll was pushed in. Then behind Hello Kitty plush that was just as big. Then a basket with sweets was pushed through the door. I felt a fond smile grow on my face, Shouta and Nemuri must be behind this.

"I wanna go home and watch Ghibli movies," Yashiro whined, I smiled.

"I want to eat greasy take out," I added.

"Does that mean we can head home?" Shouta asked we both untangled and Yashiro picked up her phone then the two plushies hugging them close.

"Yes, thanks Shou," I replied picking up the basket of goodies.

The door opened and he looked at us a soft smile on his face, Nemuri was behind him smiling too. Today was one of the longest days of my life. I put an arm around Yashiro as we all began to head out. The only sound was the soft music still playing from Yashiro's phone. I can't wait to go home…

(Yashiro's POV)

We order take out and ate it as we watched Porco Rosso to start off our Ghibli marathon. We had laid the floor of the living room with futons and blankets. I was hugging my new Cinnamoroll plush close to my chest as I ate and watched the film.

Auntie had taken the couch as her domain as I was settled between Dad and Papa. It was calm, warm, I felt like the world had stopped. Today had taken everything I had, but right now I was at peace. Tomorrow I can deal with life. Right now, I just want to sit here with my family and relax.


	22. Chapter 22

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.22- Let's go out!**

"They are so cute Shou-chan." Nemuri purred, as I gently covered up Yashiro and Hizashi as they slept.

"They both had a long day," I stated, Yashiro was cuddled up to his side and Hizashi had an arm around her waist.

"I better set an alarm for me and Hizashi," Nemuri stated, I glared at her. "You really think the festival will be put off a day? Hizashi has to announce, you know it."

"He works too much," I grumbled; she patted my head.

"I know, only two more days and you get a few days off. We can cancel his stuff at his agency and have a stand-in for his show this week. He is a wreck when he can't do his job when he needs to." Nemuri comforted, I nodded Hizashi didn't take putting off his obligations well especially with work.

"I need to think of something to do with Yashiro…" I muttered, Nemuri laid against the armrest of the couch.

"I think her seeing Shoto-kun would help, a hero is staying with them at the Endeavor house while this is all sorted. She's like Hizashi not knowing will worry her." Nemuri stated, "Maybe you can plan something to do with them. I think relaxing with him will bring back normalcy."

"You do realise I am not Zashi, fun planning isn't my thing," I stated, she smirked.

"Shou-chan this is your daughter I am sure you can think of something?" she teased, I glared at her. "Come on what does Yashiro like?"

"Sweets, cute things, anime, manga, games?" I listed; I should know more shouldn't I…

"What anime?" she pressed, I looked at her lost.

"Um, I think one was called Dragon something?" I said, she grunted and got up dragging me upstairs.

"Look in her room energy saver." She ordered pushing me into her room.

Looking around I saw her plush toys, she had some Sanrio plush toys, cute things. Then I saw the posters, she had replaced some of her earlier ones with some magical girl thing. She had put manga on her shelf, she had some gag looking one, one with a white-haired dog boy. Then I saw the same magical girl as her posters, I picked it up, Sailor Moon…

"Getting any ideas Shou-chan?" Nemuri asked I looked up at her.

"You realise I work, and just go to cat café's, right?" I insisted, she groaned.

"I forget how much of a hermit you can be…" she groaned leaning her forehead against the door frame. "I'll help you plan but you have to look up stuff."

"Fine…" I grumbled time to get this day planned.

(Hizashi's POV)

I heard ringing, what the hell?! Oh yeah, I must have slept with my hearing aids in. Yeah, we were watching Ghibli movies in the living room. Now, who turned on an alarm, Shou wouldn't bother, I groaned and opened my eyes. Turning I saw a black-haired figure walking over, not Shou, too thin and short.

"Hizashi-kun time to get up!" Nemuri cooed, of course it was Nemuri.

"Why are you doing this to me..?" I grumbled and sat up reaching for my glasses on the tv stand.

"It's morning and sadly the festival isn't delayed." She stated, of fucking course.

"What time is it?" I asked, getting up I saw Yashiro was still asleep cuddled around her new plushies.

"We got an hour to get there, a few third years helped set up so we just need to get there in time for the pre-festival meeting. Shouta is making breakfast, you go get ready."

"Sounds good, thanks Nemuri. Thank you, Shou!" I called and headed to the bathroom; I saw my costume already laid out. I need to thank them both later.

(Yashiro's POV)

I opened my eyes, what time is it? I sat up and rubbed the drool from my cheek. Looking around I saw my glasses were on the TV, slipping them on I slipped out of my blanket. How do I burrito myself almost every night? Getting up I saw Dad was taking a nap on the couch Mochi was asleep on his chest. I smiled and wandered to the kitchen and saw a note. 'Wake me up for breakfast -Dad' I smiled at the note.

Walking to the bathroom and saw a note on the sink, I smiled and picked it up. 'See you after I finish work at the festival today -Papa' I guess he can't miss that. I washed my face, I had slept for a while, now I felt great. I hope Shoto had a good night's sleep too, I am a bit worried about him still.

Walking back to the couch I gently poked Dad's cheek, he grumbled a bit. Soon I saw his eyes open and he smirked and sat up cradling Mochi. He set Mochi on a pillow and stood up stretch and tussled my hair. It was nice to see him all healed, he had new scars but he looked back to normal. It was nice, I forgot how much I missed this, missed seeing my Dad as himself.

"I'm thinking of making pancakes for brunch, sound good?" he hummed, I looked up and nodded. "You sure have a sweet tooth."

"It's a North American thing," I replied, he snorted.

"So, I was thinking we could go see Shoto-kun today? How does that sound?" Dad stated as he entered the kitchen grabbing the ingredients he needed.

"We can go today?" I pressed, he nodded. "Yes, that sounds great, I want to see Shoto, I 'm still a bit worried about him."

"We figured." He stated as he began to make the mix.

"We should make Papa a nice dinner tonight." I mused, he chuckled.

"Your Papa loves fried chicken; we'll get that delivered and he will be happy." Dad hummed, that made sense Papa did like American culture. "I was thinking do you want to spend some time with Shoto today?"

"Huh?" I quizzed.

"You both had a rough day, we can go have fun, like an arcade and cafes?" I explained, I smiled.

"You don't have to come with us, you can come home and sleep." I soothed, he smirked.

"Nope, Shoto needs a hero escort for a bit, just in case," Dad informed, I guess that made sense, I mean Endeavor might have allies. "Don't think too hard, it's just a precaution."

"I'll ask Shoto, maybe he'll just want an easy day," I stated, he nodded as he began to stack the pancakes.

I went to the cupboards and brought out the plates and silverware for us to eat. We had a few Western dishes since I moved here, it was odd but nice. I really liked the dish called Gratin, it was like mac and cheese but better. We had both vegetable and pasta versions; it was super good.

"I'll get drinks, what do you want?" Dad asked setting the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Milk please." I chimed and sat down, soon he came back with milk, glasses and maple syrup. The container was so tiny.

"Come on eat up, I had breakfast earlier." He stated, I took two and grabbed the syrup as he poured us milk.

"Dad, I'm glad you're all better," I stated, he smiled.

"Me too, thanks for all your help." He thanked I looked away a small blush forming.

"You're my Dad, of course, I would help where I could," I stated.

(Later)

We arrived at the Todoroki residence; it was just as fascinating as before. It was so traditional in architecture, like the temple we went to as a class. As we got up the walkway a hero came over and began to talk to Dad. Dad was in his hero costume; I was beginning to wonder if he even had other outfits besides pyjamas.

"Let's go kiddo." He stated, I nodded and quickly bowed to the hero and entered the engawa. I saw a girl with white hair with red spots walk by with a box, she paused and smiled and quickly raced off. She came right back and walked over to us and bowed to us, or more accurately Dad.

"You're Aizawa-san, Shoto's homeroom teacher, right? I am his elder sister Fuyumi, it a pleasure to meet you. I am very grateful to you and the other UA staff for dealing with the incident yesterday. You have my eternal gratitude." She introduced, I smiled she seemed nice. "Shoto! Your teacher is here!"

I heard footsteps and I saw Shoto come out, he was wearing slacks and a blue polo. He looked at Dad and bowed his head, I peek out from behind him. He raised his head and his eyes widened, then he flew at me. I smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug, I hugged him back eagerly.

"Yashiro! Are you okay?! I was worried about you!?" he cried; I gently pet his back.

"I'm okay Shoto, I went home and had a nice relaxing evening at home. I am so glad you're safe now, I was worried about you too. Did you sleep well?" I soothed, we pulled apart and I rubbed away his tears.

"Uhuh." He replied I smiled at him.

"You're the one who saved my brother, Shoto said you were the one to notify the teachers and race to him," Fuyumi said, I nodded and she bowed. "Thank you for being there for my brother and getting our family help."

"I am glad to help, Shoto is my friend and classmate I couldn't let this continue, not if I could help it. I am so glad your family can be free from him now. I know this kind of thing can be very hard." I replied she smiled at me tears building in her eyes.

"Thank you." She thanked I smiled at her.

"I should really introduce myself properly," I said and bowed to her. "I am Yashiro Aizawa-Yamada I am Shoto's classmate."

"I am Fuyumi, Shoto's elder sister." She said I rose up.

"What's all the commotion?" A voice called; I saw a boy enter.

"Natsuo this is Shoto's teacher Aizawa-san and his classmate Yashiro-san," Fuyumi explained, he came over and bowed.

"Nice to meet you I am Natsuo, I am Shoto's older brother, thank you both for all your help and work yesterday." He greeted, I smiled.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked Shoto.

"We're taking out the things we don't want in the house now." He explained that made sense.

"Shoto's working on his own room, me and Natsuo are tackling the rest of the house," Fuyumi explained, I nodded. "Since you're here why don't you stay for tea, Shoto why not show Yashiro-san around the house."

"Okay." He replied, I smiled and let him lead me in after I kicked off my shoes.

"Your house is so Japanese, very traditional, it's so cool," I stated, he smiled.

"I like it too, feels warm, warmer now." He replied I nodded. "Want to see my room?"

"Sure," I stated.

He slides open a door and I saw a tatami bedroom; it was so cool. In the corner was a folded-up Futon, comforter and pillow. He had a table in the middle of the room with fruit and snacks in a bowl. He had a few shelves but the big notice was the pile of clothes by the closet, he must be going through them.

"Wow, your room is so cool, we had nothing like this back in my country!" I chimed, he 4ytg

"Thanks, I figured you must like traditional stuff after I saw you race around the Shrine the other day." He said I nodded.

"Yeah, I love Japan, I was kinda obsessed with learning about it back in my time. I had a big love for anime, manga and modern Japanese culture at the time. We had a term for it called Weeaboo, but it was so different than anything where I was from." I explained, he smiled.

"What were things like there?" he asked, now how to explain that.

"Well things, like houses and such were bigger, and not as much traditional kind of things, the older things were like Churches… Nothing was really that historic, but nothing was really too modern. There were tons of nature around even in the town. Kinda hard to describe, to be honest, but in a way, it was boring, nothing really changed. Only the seasons…" I rambled, it had felt so stagnant, so lifeless…

"Was it all bad?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, it was pretty, we had nice beaches and patch-work like fields. I guess to me that small place felt like an isolated place. Nothing new came in and no one really left. During the summer a lot of tourists came, it was a nice to visit, just not to live." I answered he looked confused. "The whole island was so small; it wasn't even a day's trip to go from one tip to the other. But it was hard to leave, so no one really did."

"I get that, sometimes that is what this house felt like…" he mused, I guess to him it was just like it.

"Shoto do you want to go out and do something, I bet you don't get to go have fun much. I am still new but maybe we can learn together?" I offered, he blushed. "We can go to an arcade, shop, eat at a café, then maybe you can come to see my house, it's not too big though. I don't want you to feel like you're trapped here."

"I wanna be free." He muttered; I took his hands.

"Then let's be free, we can stay out all day!" I chimed, he looked up at me smiling.

"I want to go." He said, I smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go find my Dad, he said he would escort us if we wanted," I stated and he nodded and we raced through the halls.

"We're in here!" Fuyumi called, we raced toward her voice.

Sliding open the door I saw Dad drinking tea with Natsuo and Fuyumi. I raced over and placed my hands on the table. We were going to go out and be teenagers. Shoto should experience it, and I want to experience it with him.

"Fuyumi is it alright if Shoto comes out for the day with me, Dad will be our escort?" I asked, she looked surprised but smiled fondly.

"Of course, Shoto should go have fun." She stated I beamed at her.

"Yeah! Hear that Shoto, we can go have fun, what's a place you always wanted to go?" I hummed racing up to grab his hands.

"An arcade…" he stated, I nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't been the one yet, that will be fun!" I chimed, he nodded smiling.

(Later)

We had spent all day out and about, the arcade was fun, we played the games and tried a claw machine, it was hard but fun. Then we went to a mall and looked around, I even got Shoto to buy some All Might merch, he was so happy. We had lunch at a café, it was pokemon-themed, I smiled and showed off my knowledge to Shoto who seemed in awe. It was a great day and I got to see Shoto smile more. We returned to the arcade and Dad won us each a plush, it was so cool.

"Well ready to head home?" Dad asked I looked to Shoto who hugged his calico cat plush to his chest.

He looked awkward like he wanted to ask something, I walked over and smiled at him. He leaned down to bury his face in his plush cat. Was this too much? Maybe he didn't want to go home yet?

"Dad can Shoto come over to our place for a bit?" I asked; Dad smirked.

"Sure," Dad replied, I smiled and grabbed Shoto's hand.

"We can watch movies at my place, sound fun?" I cheered, he lifted his head a soft smile on his face and nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.23- Lot in Common**

Finally, it was lunch, I rubbed at my eyes as I leaned back into my chair in my booth. Long day, I needed a caffeine fix soon so I don't yawn on the mic. Getting up I stretched and headed out to the staff room where we had food waiting. Lunch Rush had made the staff Bentos, and we had a coffee machine with us. I need a few cups of coffee and food; I stifled a yawn.

I wish I could have stayed home, but I had to announce, it was a job I have done for the past ten years now. I have announced the festival since I graduated here. Still, there are times I realize how much work I put on myself. I should get a sidekick to handle my patrols… Maybe I can split my show with a training DJ.

"Mic you look like death…" Vlad stated I looked up at him a weak smile forming.

"Feel it, I need food and coffee," I replied as we walked into the staff lounge.

"I got a pot brewing Hizashi!" Nemuri called, I smiled at her as I went to pick up my labelled bento.

"Thanks, Nem, seems Lunch Rush decided to spoil us today." I chimed as I opened up my bento, I got fried chicken, rice with roasted vegetables and a bit of lettuce.

"He is such a sweetheart." She hummed, I nodded as I grabbed some chopsticks.

"Yamada-kun are you okay?" Yagi-san asked I turned to him.

"Better just tired," I replied, he looked concerned still.

"Coffee is done!" Nemuri called, I smiled and set aside my bento to get my fix.

I made myself a cup and poured in a lot of sugar and a bit of creamer. I went back to the table; I could hear others grab some coffee and Bentos and leave. When I am sleep deprived, I am just as feared as Shouta in a bad mood. If not more so. I ate as the room emptied leaving me, Yagi and Nemuri.

"You can leave you know?" I stated turning to Nemuri she sighed.

"And leave you alone to drink the pot of coffee?" she muttered, I glared at her.

"I will make sure Yamada-kun doesn't do that," Yagi suggested, Nemuri looked at him.

"Are you sure, he is super cranky?" Nemuri warned, he nodded and she quickly grabbed her bento and coffee. "Have fun boys, Hizashi no more than two more cups of coffee or I give Yagi permission to take you down."

I flipped her off and she high-tailed it out of the room. I turned back to my bento and at some rice before chugging the last of my coffee. I went over and made myself another cup, this was going to be a day. I wonder if Yagi realises, he was just thrown to the wolves by Nemuri, at least she would think so.

"This is your first time seeing me sleep deprived isn't it?" I quizzed sitting down, he nodded. "There is a good reason all the others left you know?"

"To not disturb you?" he quizzed, I chuckled.

"Three most feared Staff members, Nezu when he is feeling particularly sadistic. Shouta when he is angry, and me when I am sleep deprived." I listed, he looked confused.

"I still think that look you gave me when Yashiro was attacked was worse." He stated I smirked.

"Yashiro is really fond of you, despite everything you're still an Uncle to her." I rambled; he bowed his head.

"I am sorry…" he apologized, I smiled at him he was so modest.

"Shouta and Nemuri were the ones more mad at you. When we were students here a friend of ours was killed while on an internship. It's part of the reason Shouta is so harsh on the students. He doesn't want one of them to meet that same fate. Lucky for you he is having a bit of time to cool his head." I explained, he looked at me shocked. "He's isn't as cruel as people make him out to be."

"I feel like I have misjudged Aizawa-kun since my arrival." He admitted, I smiled.

"Almost everyone has, he's a guy that hard to read, always have been. But he was right, Midoriya could have been a hero quirk or not." I stated, he looked confused.

"Really?" he said, I nodded.

"Not every hero has to be you, he could have made a great underground hero, I mean Shouta fights mostly quirkless. I do too, can't scream all the time you know?" I stated, he seemed to understand. "Try to talk to him about how he handled being quirkless so long, nowadays, people with no quirk, dangerous quirks, villainous quirks… It's not a good thing, hasn't changed much since I was a kid."

"I don't follow?" he stated, I chuckled and pointed to my scar.

"Let me guess you assumed this bad boy came from a battle with a villain or something?" I asked he nodded. "I was forced to wear quirk suppressor collars when I was young. I deafened or partially deafened everyone in the room when I was born. Myself included. People worried I would shatter windows or hurt people."

"You were a child…" he muttered, I nodded.

"Yep, it still is like that, a lot of the charity work I do has to do with quirkless or 'dangerous' quirked kids. Midoriya shows some worrying signs of past physical and possible mental abuse. I figured it was from his lack of control…" I mused, he nodded. "He's close to you, talk to him. I know Yashiro will jump on it sooner or later. She can't help but help others."

"Midoriya is the same way…" he admitted, I smiled.

"Have to say it's nice the rumours of him being your secret love child are gone now." I teased, he turned bright red.

"I only met him a year ago!" he sputtered, I snickered. "I haven't even met his mother…"

"No father?" I asked he shook his head.

"He said his father divorced his mother and stayed in America after he learned Midoriya was quirkless…" he answered, that made me sick.

"Some people don't deserve to be parents," I stated, he nodded. "You know big guy; I think I see what Yashiro sees in you."

"Huh?" he said, I smiled.

"Your wholesome, you might not think far ahead, but you mean well. Never thought the symbol of peace was such an innocent soul." I explained, he blushed. "You are so fatherly; I would swear you must have a kid?"

"I do actually…" he admitted, I light up.

"You do!" I chimed, he nodded. "How old?"

"She's eighteen." He said, so he had a daughter.

"Can I see a picture of your family then; the curiosity is killing me!" I begged, he nodded and got out his phone.

"This is my family…" he said, turning the phone to me.

It was him with, wait that was David Shield, I smiled. Between them was a girl, she looked just like her parents. Wow, did they adopt her with that in mind? When he first joined us at UA, I was worried the Symbol of Peace had no life. Guess he did, just kept it on the down-low. Makes sense especially knowing all the details on hm.

"She looks a lot like you both, was that intentional?" I quizzed, he blushed.

"Actually, she is biological…" he stated, I looked up at him confused he coughed a bit.

"Wait…" I began, oh was them of them trans? "Oh, I get it, have to say whoever it is passes very well!"

"I would hope so, it's been almost 40 years now…" he stated, he was still flushed, ah so it was him.

"How long have you been married?" I asked he put down his phone.

"About twenty years now!" he answered, I smiled.

"Nice work, been almost ten years for me and Shou!" I replied he smiled. "We should go for coffee sometime, we have a lot in common, maybe I can get some advice from you?"

"On what?" he said, I chuckled.

"Parenting, I feel like I am walking blind at the moment," I explained, he smiled.

"I think you are doing fine; Yashiro adores you both." He stated I smiled.

"I want to get to open up more, talk to us about things. I mean you've seen how far she will go not to cause trouble for us…" I mumbled, he softened his eyes and sipped his tea.

"I've noticed that too, she seems to think if she can handle it it's okay…" he added, I nodded.

"I guess I know why… She grew up without having someone to rely on…" I rambled, he looked at me.

"Things were bad for her back in her time weren't they…" he said, I bit my lip.

"If I could, I would castrate her real father in a heartbeat." I hissed, he looked at me worriedly. "He's the kind of villain I would have trouble handling professionally…"

"Midoriya did mention she referred to him as a villain…" he stated.

"We looked into her family her younger sibling were eventually taken away from him and their mother and given to her Mom… Her elder brother didn't survive it all and took his life…" I explained, he tightened his grip on his cup. "That's why we ditched school a bit ago, we told her about what happened to them…"

"She is a very strong young lady." He stated I nodded.

"Yeah, she really is…" I hummed.

"Anytime you want advice, come to me, we can go get tea?" he said, I smiled at him.

"Hopefully I will be less dead to the world then." I joked, he chuckled.

"You better not have killed Toshinori, Hizashi, the others made me come back to check on that!" Nemuri called as she threw open the door.

I turned to her and flipped her off sticking my tongue out, "Eat a dick." I taunted; she rolled her eyes.

"That's your department hun," she replied, I heard Yagi cough. "He's like my little brother, gotta be a bitch to him sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I teased; she smacked my arm taking a seat next to us.

"I will fuck you up cockatoo." She added. "Geez, Toshinori you look like a tomato."

"I am just a bit surprised…" he coughed, she smirked.

"At what, you should hear the shit I say to this bastard drunk." She hummed, I elbowed her.

"She's the reason we don't do staff nights anymore," I added, she giggled.

"Shut up that was one of the best nights of your life." She huffed kicking my shin playfully. "So, you two seemed to be getting on good? How did you butter up this grumpy bird Toshinori?"

"Turns out we have a lot in common," I said, she leaned over the table.

"I need details!" she cooed, I smirked as I went to fill up my mug with more coffee.

(Later)

I was on the way home, the afternoon went a lot better, but I am still exhausted. Maybe we can have a calm night like last night, I need sleep to make tomorrow easier. I was happy to be able to bring my car today, it made the trip home easier. I had already dropped off Nemuri now I was nearly home.

"I wonder what Shouta and Yashiro did today?" I hummed.

I pulled into the parking garage where I kept my car, it was just a few blocks from our house. I pulled into my spot and got out locking my prized car up and locked up my space. Walking out of the parking garage I went onto the street and began my walk home. Midnight was nice enough to help put down my hair with the spray I kept on campus.

I began to pass the combini, maybe I should get an energy drink for tomorrow… No, if I do Nemuri won't let me have coffee at lunch, she can be a mother hen sometimes. I kept walking a stifling a yawn, yeah a quiet night, food and relaxation. As I got closer, I saw Shouta was standing outside sipping out of a mug, probably coffee.

"Welcome home." He greeted as I opened the gate.

"Good to be back." I replied, he walked over and kissed my cheek.

"I took Yashiro out to visit Shoto and I took them out to have a fun day. They both fell asleep watching a movie." He explained, I smiled. "His siblings are on there way to pick Shoto up."

"I gotta see that, then I'll hit the shower." I hummed, he nodded and kissed my cheek again.

"Take your time, once Shoto is picked up I am ordering us some fried chicken and sides for dinner." He said, I smiled and kissed his chin.

"How did I get so lucky?" I chimed, he chuckled and pushed me to the door.

"Go, shower loudmouth." He teased, I chuckled and went inside.

Toeing off my shoes I peered into the living room, Yashiro and Shoto were asleep leaned against each other on the couch. Shoto was hugging a cute Calico Mochi plush to his chest. Yashiro was hugging a Rabbit Mochi plush, it was pink in colour. I guess they had a fun day.

Shou-chan must have one them, he was too skilled at those UFO machines. When we went to the arcade, he spent most of his money getting a collection of cat theme prizes. Over the years he has lost or given away most of his collection. He still has a few that litter our room and closet.

I hummed and went to the bathroom; I smiled and saw Shou had left out my favourite pyjama set and a towel in the laundry room. I shut the door locking it I began to take off my gear. I love my leather but man some days it was a pain to get out of. Now I can just be at home and relax.

(Shouta's POV)

Shoto had went home with his sibling and I ordered our takeout, fried chicken, french fries and salad. Yashiro was still sleeping as Hizashi was probably relaxing in the bath. I began to grab us some plates and set up the table. As I was tidying up, I heard the Hizashi leaving the bathroom.

"I feel so much better!" he chimed, I smiled at him.

"Food should be here soon; think you can try waking up Yashiro?" I asked, he nodded and went to the couch.

"Sweetie!" he cooed, I smiled fondly, he had found ways to wake up Yashiro.

Once I finished, I went to the living room to see Yashiro was sitting up yawning, when Shoto left she fell to a laying position. I smiled as she rubbed at her eyes, she was so cute. After that, she smiled at Hizashi and pulled him out the couch and hugged his middle. He gently pet her hair, things were returning back to normal again.


	24. Chapter 24

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.24- Girl's Day Out**

We had a good dinner; it was fun but Papa was clearly exhausted. So, we urged him to bed, and I decided to relax with Dad. We put on 'The Cat returns' and laid together on the couch. It was nice, Mochi had curled up in Dad's lap. Oreo was snuggled up to my side as Ken and Rin laid on their cat tree.

I heard my phone vibrate, picking it up I saw the girls had started a chat. Smiling I opened up the group chat, Mina was the head, I smiled as we all changed our screen names. We all switched it to our first names, I smiled as Mina sent out a flurry of emoji's.

Mina: Welcome to the chat girls! ^w^

Kyoka: What is everyone doing?

Momo: I am having some tea and snacks while reading

Mina: Snacking!

Toru: Just got out of the bath!

Ochaco: Same!

Tsu: I just put my siblings to bed now I can watch my own shows kero

Yashiro: Watching a movie with Dad

Mina: Is everyone free tomorrow!?

Momo: I am

Tsu: Yep Mom has the day off work

Toru: Free!

Ochaco: Yep I got nothing to do

Kyoka: Sure

Yashiro: What you planning?

Mina: Are you free Yashiro?

Yashiro: Well I have nothing planned

Mina: We should do a girls day tomorrow!

Toru: OMG Yes!

Ochaco: Sounds fun!

Tsu: Sounds fun kero

Momo: That's a great idea! I can bring extra money for anyone who needs it

Ochaco: Momo you are the best!

Kyoka: Boy free day sounds awesome

Yashiro: What does a girls day entail?

Mina: Didn't you have those back in your time?

Yashiro: Not really, I had mostly male friends and we kinda did stuff as a group or in pairs…

Tsu: You didn't get to go out much before

Yashiro: There wasn't much to do, we mostly played games at someone's place or ate pizza

Toru: OMG! We will fix this!

Kyoka: Have you ever gone out without sensei's or the whole class?

Tsu: We went out together after USJ kero

Yashiro: That was a lot of fun!

Ochaco: Everyone up for a girls day tomorrow!

Mina: Let's do this!

Toru: Yes!

Kyoka: I'm in

Momo: Me too

Tsu: To fun!

I turned to Dad who was partially asleep, I gently nudged his arm, "Dad can I go out with the girls tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, if you go out, I might go help Hizashi tomorrow." He answered I nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." I chimed, he smirked.

Yashiro: Dad said yes, so let's go!

Mina: Thank you Aizawa-sensei! Let's set this thing up!

(Later)

"Alright have a fun day sweetie!" Papa chimed, I smiled at him.

"I will try to have a good day!" I called waving him and Dad off.

Now I need to get ready, the girls told me to dress fun. Walking up to my room I looked through my closet. Well, I guess I could wear my cute Sanrio design hoodie and a simple tank top under it. Now for pants, I mostly bought tights and a few pairs of dark green cargo pants. Well, tights would be better I think I grabbed a black pair.

I quickly got dressed and began to tie back my hair with the cute strawberry hair tie. Slipping on my compression gloves I walk to the mirror in the bathroom. Okay look good, I guess, well I feel comfy. I went back up and grabbed the purse Papa got me, it was Rilakkuma and I packed my inhaler, wallet and put in my phone. Alright ready to go!

We agreed to meet at Harajuku station, I hope that means we'll spend some time there. I wanna see all the cute kawaii goods, maybe they will have Sanrio stuff. Smiling I headed out and locked the house with Dad's key. Putting it in my purse I raced off to the station.

(Momo's POV)

"Yashiro-chan over here!" I called; she began to weave through the crowd. "Do you have a cold?"

"Huh?" she said, I pointed to the hoodie. "Nah I just usually wear hoodies."

"Seems we're the first here, ready for a fun day?" I asked, she nodded and I saw the cute enamel strawberries on her ponytail.

"Yep, I love your dress, so cute!" she chimed, I smiled.

"You could have worn a dress too you know?" I hummed, she fidgeted.

"Actually, my entire wardrobe is just shirts, tank tops, hoodies, tights and cargo pants. It's what I wore back in my time, fashion has never been my forte." She admitted, I smiled.

"We can help you with that today! Clothes shopping is fun with a group!" I chimed, she smiled.

"We're here!" Mina called, I looked to see she has the others. "Our train got delayed!"

"Yashiro-chan what are you wearing!" Toru exclaimed racing over tugging on her sleeve. "You were supposed to dress nice! You look like Aizawa-sensei!"

"Sorry this is basically all the clothes I wear…" she replied as the girls joined us.

"You do realise how loose your tights are?" Kyoka stated, Yashiro looked down and tugged at the extreme loose tights.

"They were fine when I bought them…" she stated.

"Have you bought new clothes since you arrived?" Mina questioned; she shook her head.

"Yashiro you've gotten so much smaller since you arrived, all of it must be so big on you now," Ochaco added.

"Really?" Yashiro said we nodded.

"I mean you were pretty, big when you arrived," Kyoka said, the girls nodded.

"Guess you were too busy to notice kero," Tsu said, Yashiro blushed.

"Let's make it our mission today! Yashiro needs a new cuter wardrobe!" Mina chimed; the others nodded.

"How much did your Dad's give you for today?" Ochaco asked Yashiro handed over her wallet.

"Wow! So much!" Ochaco stated, seems she had a good deal of cash for today.

"To be honest I am still not entirely sure about money, I only really go to the combini or get snacks with the class. Is that enough for an outfit?" Yashiro rambled.

"With this, you could like ten and still have money for lunch! Way to go Mic-sensei!" Mina chimed, she blushed.

"Why would he give me that much money…?" she muttered, Ochaco patted her shoulder.

"He wanted you to have fun, besides do you realise how much money they make, I mean Mic-sensei has three jobs and Aizawa-sensei has two." Ochaco soothed, Yashiro took back her wallet blushing.

"Still not used to that…" she explained.

"Did you not have much money back in your time?" I asked she blushed.

"Well we kinda were always poor and sometimes money went to things we didn't need... I wore a lot of hand me downs and wore clothes for as long as they fit." She mumbled.

"I get it…" Ochaco soothed, we all knew she grew up poor and was constantly trying to save a penny.

"I'll buy everyone at least one outfit! Tell me if you need anything extra, especially you Ochaco." I chimed; the girls smiled at me.

"Momo you are the best!" Mina chimed. "Alright, ladies let's go!"

(Yashiro's POV)

"Yashiro this would look so cool on you!" Mina called, every shop the girls raced around to find outfits for me.

"Add it to the pile, I am gonna try it all on soon," I said, she nodded and raced to put it in the pile by the changing rooms.

"I think these will help you with skirts and stuff!" Ochaco chimed, I looked to see her holding what looked like pantyhose. "I wear something similar with my uniform!"

"I just wear shorts with mine," Mina said.

"Me too, can't be too careful especially with Mineta," Toru added.

"If he ever touches any of you tell my Dad," I said, they looked at me confused. "Dad won't tolerate it."

"There's always one in a school you know?" Kyoka said, wait was the perv character really that typical.

"Well, I would have broken the hand of any guy who tried that back home," I stated, they giggled.

"You have a bit of anger streak, don't you? I mean you even kicked Bakugo's butt day one." Kyoka said, I chuckled.

"He was being a brat," I said, the girls snickered.

"Yashiro take no prisoners!" Toru cheered, I chuckled.

"Yashiro it's really piling up here, I think it's time to begin trying!" Momo called; we all went to the changing area.

"Try them on and show us! We'll be judges!" Toru chimed, I nodded and took the pile into a changing room.

"So, I gotta ask, how is like living with Aizawa-sensei is he like a secret softie at home?" Mina asked as I began to pull on the first outfit.

"It's not like a switch or something, I guess he is more relaxed but he is still reserved. He is a man of action." I explained I went out with it.

"Who picked that, it's nice but doesn't suit Yashiro," Kyoka stated.

"Too fancy?" Momo said the rest nodded.

"Next one!" Ochaco chimed, I went back to try on another.

"Is Aizawa-sensei all healed now, kero?" Tsu asked.

"Yep, he has a few new scars but he's all good now," I answered.

"Does he have a scary scar now?" Toru questioned as I came out in the next outfit.

"Well he does have a crescent one under his left eye, and his elbow is still pretty bad looking," I stated.

"I like the top but…" Mina began.

"Long skirts don't suit her." Toru finished.

"So, keep the top?" I asked, they nodded and I went back in.

"So Aizawa and Yamada-sensei are married, right? Do they even have rings?" Toru quizzed.

"Yep, Dad wears his on a chain around his neck and Papa's is usually hidden under his costume's gloves," I explained.

"Are they super mushy?" Mina chimed, as I pulled on the next outfit.

"Uh, not really? I think…" I admitted and came out in the new one.

"Yellow is not your colour…" Kyoka stated.

"The pink skirt is cute though, kero," Tsu added.

"Yeah keep the skirt but no to the top." Mina finished and I went back to change again.

"Is Aizawa-sensei a cat person? He seems the type?" Kyoka asked I chuckled.

"Yep, we have four at home, Papa likes them too, but Dad is a bit obsessed," I answered, they all nodded.

"Aww, what are the names?" Mina chimed as I pulled on the cute overall dress.

"Rin, Ken, Mochi and Oreo, well Ken has a longer name… Papa decided to name him Kentucky after the chicken restaurant." I explained, the girls burst into giggles.

"Are you serious!?" Mina laughed as I stepped out.

"Yep learned it last night when we had take-out from there. Dad loves their fried chicken so much." I explained, they snickered.

"I think it's cute kero," Tsu said.

"Me too! I mean you do seem to love Sanrio and stuff." Ochaco added.

"Guys what if we went with a kawaii punk look?" Kyoka said, the girls all light up.

"That suits her perfectly! Girls fan out we got a style!" Mina chimed; I feel so lost.

(Later)

It was almost dinner when we finally finished getting my new wardrobe and the girls each an outfit. We took a break for lunch at a café and now we were hunting for a place to eat dinner. It was a long day but I had fun and for once I really liked my wardrobe.

"Yashiro any foreign foods you like?" Mina asked I looked at her confused.

"Umm, I mean I like western stuff, like burgers, pancakes but I also like Mexican foods." I listed.

"Mexican? Oh, like Tacos?" Mina said I nodded.

"How about we go eat at an Okonomiyaki place?" Momo said the others nodded. "It'll be my treat, there is a really good one a few blocks away!"

"What is Okonomiyaki?" I asked as we began to head to the restaurant.

"Kinda like a pancake but they put like vegetables, meat, seafood and sometimes noodles with a yummy sauce," Ochaco explained, savoury pancake?

"Sounds interesting, pancakes in the west are usually sweet," I stated, Momo chuckled.

"Mostly it's a pancake in shape, but it's a batter mixed with vegetables other ingredients and fried on a flat top," Momo added, okay that makes more sense.

"Sounds cool, the food here is so much better than home, more variety and fresh." I rambled.

"What did you eat back in your time, kero?" Tsu asked.

"boiled vegetables, potatoes, battered meats, soup, stews, highly processed stuff, mac and cheese, pasta, pastries… I mean I used to eat muffins and cookies for breakfast with like bagels…" I listed, they all nodded.

"Was everyone fat?" Mina asked I chuckled.

"Mostly, the ones who were either in sports or just didn't eat much at all…" I explained, they nodded.

"So, do you like avoid junk food now?" Mina chimed, I chuckled.

"Not really I am just not as hungry for it now, I do have a stash in my room but I usually forget about them," I stated.

"If I have snacks, I just eat them all, especially when I am watching a show," Toru complained.

"Same, or when it's super hot or cold out," Mina added.

"Whenever I find Mochi on sale I end up eating too much," Ochaco confessed.

"My siblings usually eat mine if I don't eat them fast, kero." Tsu chimed.

"My downfall is soda, when I'm at home I can drink a few bottles while practising." Kyoka hummed.

"I always eat too many snacks when I have my tea," Momo said.

"Let's go eat before we all splurge later." Toru cried, we all nodded and headed off.

(Shouta's POV)

We finished for the day, me and Hizashi were packing up his gear to get it returned to his studio. He brought his own boards and mic's every year. I heard a small knock I turned to see Nezu was standing in the doorway.

"Do we have a meeting sir?" I asked he chuckled.

"No, I was actually here to ask you both something?" Nezu chimed, I heard Hizashi stop.

"Hit us up, boss man," Hizashi stated.

"I was thinking of taking on Yashiro and giving her additional training, her knack for planning is very good. I want to help her grow that; the world needs more heroes who think a few steps ahead." Nezu explained, I looked at him confused.

"You want to train her to what?" I said, he smirked.

"Well as I see it, she is someone who will be able to take over for me one day. Change the world of pro heroes and educate another generation." He added I sighed.

"So, this is why you helped her so quickly…" I grumbled. "She's only fifteen too young for all that. You can help her form her mental planning but don't feed this crap to her."

"I didn't intend to, there would be no need." He chimed, I sighed.

"I don't want her taking too much, she isn't used to relying on others… I want her to realise who she can rely on; can you teach her that?" Hizashi asked, I looked at him feeling his hidden pain on his face.

"I will try my best Yamada-kun," he assured, Hizashi nodded.

"Then I will leave it to you…" he muttered, I sighed but nodded.

"I will keep you both updated on her progress with me. Well, I must get back to work, enjoy your time off." Nezu hummed and left us in the room.

"Hizashi, we can talk to her tomorrow… I know that you're more upset than you want to admit." I soothed walking over to hold him.

"Frustrating to see it from the other side… I should be the one who understands it the most…" he muttered, I held him closer.

"You're overwhelmed, love." I hushed.

"I know…" he mumbled. "Let's just finish up and head home. I'm done being Present Mic for a bit."


	25. Chapter 25

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.25- Long Night for Heroes**

"We're home sweetie!" Hizashi called, Yashiro poked her head out of the laundry room.

"Welcome home!" she greeted as we began to slip off our shoes.

"Doing laundry?" I asked as she went back into the room.

"Yep, the girls pretty much demanded I get new clothes, apparently I am a fashion disaster." She answered I felt Hizashi eyes on me.

"I wonder where she got that from?" Hizashi teased, I gently shoved him.

"Shut it, mister fashionista," I replied, he chuckled.

"Oh Papa, is there somewhere you can donate clothes?" Yashiro questioned heading out of the room.

"Why?" I stated.

She reached down and tugged on her pants, wait I thought she bought nothing but tights and cargo pants. Wait did they stretch? No, that's too much of a difference. So that must mean, I looked her up and down. How did I not notice, she is so much smaller? I mean it makes sense she eats better and is active with the course.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I didn't notice!" Hizashi chimed and pulled Yashiro tight to his chest.

"Even I didn't, Kyoka pointed it out and the girls decided to take me cloth shopping. I am just washing the new outfits right now." She explained, I smiled. "Keeping a few hoodies though, but nothing is that worn, I wanna give them to people who might need them."

"Good idea, we can do that soon, I know a lot of thrift shops take them in," I stated, she smiled.

"I need to start working on my stamina next!" she chimed.

"We'll have to work it around your asthma…" I explained, she lights up.

"Wait, what about Uncle Toshi, he has respiratory issues too right, I bet he can help! I mean he bulked up Izuku!" she chirped, I frowned. "Dad, this can be something to teach him how to you know, teach?"

"She does have a point Shou, besides you can't be grump to him forever," Hizashi added, I sighed.

"Alright, we can talk to him once we're back in school." I conceded.

"Thanks, Dad!" she thanked and raced to hug me.

"Make me lose my stoic persona why don't you?" I huffed, she snickered and pulled back.

"Come on, you can be a softie too." She teased, I looked away.

"Stay there I need pictures!" Hizashi chimed and I began to hear him snapping photos.

"I will have my revenge." I huffed, he snickered behind his phone.

"Of course Shou-chan!" he cooed, Yashiro let go and turned to him.

"You're next Papa!" she chimed and raced to tackle him in a hug too.

"Sweet revenge…" I hummed and I snapped my own photos.

"Shou I'm a mess!" he whined, I chuckled.

"And I'm not?" I taunted, he pouted. "All done, now you should shower that dumb gel out."

"Rude!" Hizashi cried Yashiro was snickering.

"No more cockatoo, normal hair in this house." Yashiro teased pushing him toward the bath.

"It's a statement." He whined, once he was in the bathroom, I chuckled.

"How was the festival?" she asked, I rubbed her head.

"Good, I hope you had a fun day out with the girls," I answered, she nodded.

"Yep, but they mentioned something that bothered me. They mentioned they were all wary of Mineta. They mentioned they thought he would peak up their skirts. I told them to tell you if it happened again." She explained I sighed.

"I'll keep an eye out, honestly been wanting to expel him, he doesn't take your hero training seriously. If I catch or hear he is being a creep to the girls, I will expel him. Can't a hero think about such things while on the job." I rambled, she nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, I figured you would want to know." She replied, I smiled at her, she is improving so fast.

I heard my phone ring, I pulled it out and Yashiro excused herself heading up to her room. I answered it as I sat on the arm on the couch. Please let this be Nemuri, I asked only to be called in for emergencies till classes began again.

"Hello Eraserhead, sorry to call you," Tsukauchi stated, just my luck.

"Tsukauchi, what do you need?" I asked he sighed.

"We found a villain, we are planning to apprehend him tonight, but with his quirk and the location. We would need your quirk to minimize collateral." He answered I sighed.

"Who is it?" I inquired.

"You know the one from the string of homicides in the red-light districts. A source has confirmed he will be at a certain club tonight." He explained, so it was that guy.

"Alright, what time?" I asked I heard shuffling paper.

"He is said to arrive around midnight, we want to get you and another pro inside the club undercover by eleven." He explained I sighed.

"Who else will be there?" I said.

"Well we got West Styles, and then outside we will have a few undercover cops and our arresting force in a store next door." He listed, makes sense me and West Styles are not well known, we can sneak in easier.

"Alright, what time do you want me to go to the station?" I asked.

"Could you get here by ten, so we have time to go over the plan and get there. Meet at the Shinjuku station." He informed, that gave me three hours or so.

"Alright, I will see you there," I stated.

"Thank you, Eraserhead, see you then." He replied, I hung up and flopped back onto the sofa.

"Dad?" Yashiro quizzed; I saw her at the base of the stairs.

"Heard?" I muttered, she nodded.

"What time do you go?" she asked, I sat up.

"I have to be at the station for ten," I answered, she walked over and took a seat next to me.

"You both work too hard, you know?" she teased, I smiled at her.

"Being a hero can do that," I replied, she smiled.

"Fair, want to do anything before you leave?" she chimed, I rubbed her head.

"Relax with my family," I stated, she smiled at me brightly and hugged me. "Don't worry this should be a quick job."

"I know, you're a great hero…" she muttered into my shirt. "I'll always worry about you though."

I gently wrapped an arm around her, as she cuddled up to me. This would be my first job since USJ. I had been testing my quirk but this was a mission. Both and her and Zashi will worry, that's just who they are.

(Yashiro's POV)

We set up the living room for me and Papa to watch a movie, Dad would be back around one or two in the morning. Watching a movie would help us both sleep, I even brought down my collection of plush toys. Dad was in his gear and was slipping on his boots to head out.

"Good luck Shou," Papa said, Dad stood up and turned to us.

"See you both in the morning." He soothed.

"Be safe," I added, he nodded and left the house.

"We should go take our medicine and then we can watch a movie," Papa stated, I looked up at him and nodded.

"Can we watch Porco Rosso?" I replied he smiled.

"Sounds good, now let's take our pills." He hummed, I nodded and we went to take our meds.

It still took me a few times to finally swallow them, I hadn't really swallowed pills before. I usually crushed them and put them in jam, Papa began to help me. It was easier when we took them together, maybe I thought I would choke or something. We took our pills in sync and swallowed together, it took me a few times though. Papa rubbed my back until I managed it.

"Good job." Papa soothed; I drank another cup of water.

"Still feels wrong," I muttered; he pets my hair.

"You're doing it though, now we can watch our movie."

We went to the living room and I quickly set up the film, once I was done, I laid next to Papa. We were laying with our heads propped up on a mess of pillows and spare blankets. We both covered up in our blankets and I leaned over so I could rest my head next to his shoulder.

"Papa, you and Dad need to take a vacation sometime." I mused I heard him chuckle.

"We'll take of Golden Week, you'll be off too, maybe we can go on a trip." He hummed, I smiled.

"That sounds nice…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about Shou, he'll be back in the morning."

"I know, thanks, Papa…"

"Tomorrow we'll all watch a movie together, maybe we can go get some treats at the combini."

"I'd like that, let's watch movies with cats."

"Shou would love that."

"I love you, Papa."

"Love you too sweetie."

(Aizawa's POV)

I walked down the street, I was almost home, it had been a longer night that anticipated. It was almost six in the morning. We ended up catching the guy but as we did another villain popped out. I had a few scratches and bruises but I was fine. They sent me to get a check-up anyway, it was a pain. Now at least I was almost home and I could sleep, I needed more coffee for this shit.

I finally reached our front gate, I pushed it open and quickly went to the door. I unlocked it and entered, as soon as I opened the door, I heard footsteps. Hizashi came out he had a look on his face that made me sick. He was on the verge of a panic attack, after hesitating a moment he threw himself at me.

Luckily, I was able to keep us both up as he clung to me for dear life. With everything that happened, he must have been worried sick. But through this whole mess, my phone was destroyed. So, I had no way to call or notify him. He must have been thinking himself into the worst possible scenarios.

"Hizashi I'm sorry, went longer than expected and my phone finally decided to break on me." I apologized, he pulled back tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Considering what it's been through it did a good job…" he joked, I smiled at him as I began to wipe at his tears.

"They took me to a clinic to get checked up, all good just a few cuts and bruises. Apparently, another villain thought after an arrest was the best time to cause trouble." I explained, he chuckled a bit.

"Wow, that was beyond stupid." He stated I nodded. "I'm glad you're okay, and your next phone is going to be even tougher."

"Might look into getting a protector for it in my costume," I added, he smiled and kissed my cheeks.

"I like that idea." He hummed, I smiled at him as he began to relax. "You stink, go shower and then you can go to bed handsome."

"Ugh, can't I skip hygiene for a nap?" I groaned.

"Sadly nope, you smell like a bad club." He hummed, of course, I had gotten booze spilt on me during the bust.

"Of course I do, I was fighting in a bad club," I muttered, he led me toward the bathroom.

"Shower, I'll make you a snack, you must be hungry." He hushed, I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Zashi." I hummed and gently kissed him before heading to shower.

(Hizashi's POV)

I could hear Shou in the shower, he always got frustrated with his hair after patrols. It was so thick and with his quirk it ended up getting very knotted even without all the movements from his fighting. I looked into the living room and saw Yashiro was waking up. I wasn't surprised, she was very upset and worried last night.

"Good morning," I called, she rolled over and looked at me.

"Papa? What time is it?" she asked, trying to unroll herself from her blanket.

"About six, Shou is in the shower, I'm making him a snack. After that, I'll make us some breakfast." I explained, she got up and put on her glasses.

"He's okay right?" she questioned her voice softer than normal.

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises, but seems it didn't go that well. But that happens." I stated, she walked into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep Papa?" she directed, "Your eyes are red."

"His phone broke, I was a bit worried is all," I replied, I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Let's just go back to sleep." She mumbled, "You're tired."

"I am, what about you?" I asked, she nuzzled my back.

"I wanna sleep more, or at least try, I'm tired too." She answered I finished Shouta's snack of two dango sticks with a honey glaze.

"How about you go put on another movie and we can sleep to that again?" I posed turning to her she smiled.

"Okay, I am gonna put on Totoro." She replied and headed for the living room.

"You're up now too?" Shouta stated, I walked and set his snack on the table.

"Not for long!" she chimed, I smiled peaking to see her hugging Shouta. "Welcome back Dad!"

Soon they separated and she eagerly went to go put on the movie. I motioned Shouta over and I led him to sit down. He kissed my cheek and began to eat his snack. He was looking ready to sleep, but he needed fuel after a long night.

"Thanks, Zashi." He thanked, I took and put his empty plate in the sink.

"Movies ready!" Yashiro called, I grabbed Shouta leading him to the futons.

"Movie and bed sound good?" I chimed, he chuckled.

"Sounds perfect." He replied, and we headed to join our daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.26- Back to Class**

We took Papa's car to school today; it was our first day back. I came early with them; I wanted to see everyone and talk to Uncle Toshi about helping me build up stamina. I was a bit worried Dad would bully him a bit too much, he can really hold a grudge. We entered the staff room and I saw the teachers.

"Morning!" I chimed; I got a few tired nods from the male teachers.

"Morning sweetie." Auntie Nem cooed leaning against me tiredly.

"Liven up guys!" Papa chimed; I heard a chorus of groans.

"Tell Nemuri to stop taking us to bars," Snipe muttered; Auntie giggled.

"Don't be babies, sometimes you gotta let loose Snipey!" Auntie chimed, I smiled.

"You're the fools who decided to go with her," Dad muttered.

"Cut us some slack Eraser…" Power Loader pleaded I giggled.

"No…" Dad stated.

"Ah good morning, you all seem lively!" Nezu chimed, I turned to see him in the doorway.

"Morning Nezu-sensei!" I greeted, he smiled at me.

"Looks like I might have to order you a new uniform, it's practically hanging off you now." He stated I rubbed my hair.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, and you can give me the girls uniform this time," I stated, he nodded and went to the kettle against the wall.

"Nemuri don't fall asleep against Yashiro!" Papa complained I felt her rise up.

"I'm awake…" she muttered, I smiled at her and took her to her desk.

"You guys are a mess, if I remember greasy food is good for hangovers. Or maybe a Gatorade…" I stated, Papa raised an eyebrow.

"Papa remember I went to redneck high school back in my time, I had to deal with a lot of hangovers before class," I stated, he sighed.

"Why were teenagers drinking?" Snipe asked I chuckled.

"Parents were out and we know where they keep the booze, it took over most weekends. Not that I went, I was not gonna spend my weekend babysitting a bunch of drunks." I answered Dad sighed.

"You drink underage and you're grounded for life," Dad warned, I chuckled.

"Not planning to, never planned to back then." I soothed, he huffed and began to look over papers on his desk.

"Do you guys want me to get you something?" I asked the shook their heads.

"Leave us to our misery…" Vlad muttered.

"Good morning, I am here!" All Might called I turned and smiled at him as he shrunk back coughing up blood.

"Morning Uncle Toshi!" I chimed and pulled out a tissue to offer him. "No need to do that you know; you'll make yourself anaemic."

"Sorry…" he said, I smiled at him. "Why do you all look like…"

"Nemuri took us bar hopping, let us die in peace." Vlad huffed, I snickered.

"No actually dying on campus," Nezu said.

"Yes sir…" they all replied.

"What are you doing here so early Yashiro?" Uncle Toshi asked I smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something?" I asked he nodded. "Can you help me build up my stamina? You bulk up Izuku, and you may have tips to deal with my breathing."

"This will be a good opportunity for you to learn how to teach. Think you can handle it?" Dad added, he smiled.

"I would happy to." He said, I smiled and hugged his thin form.

"You're the best!" I chimed and lifted up and twirled him around.

"What do you two feed that kid?" Vlad stated as I set down a silently confused Uncle Toshi.

"I'm a country girl," I stated.

"Did you help with farm work then?" Uncle Toshi asked I shook my head.

"No, we didn't have a farm really, I but I did help lobster fishing and packing up wood in the basement for winter and like yard work," I explained, he patted my head.

"Seems like a have a good base to start with." He joked, I grinned at him.

(Later)

I left the teachers to plan and recover and headed toward the classroom. I feel like I was finally used to this new world, I felt like this was truly my home. I had still held a few insecurities but now that things were settling again. It was nice, a world that didn't feel like at any moment I would lose it.

Walking in a put my bag onto my desk and sat down, it was so early. I guess I can go on my phone, the school had wifi too. Pulling out my phone as I hung my bag onto the back of my chair. Leaning over my desk I began to scroll through an art site I liked.

I saw a drawing of a reaper, I smiled, I guess right now I was a lot more like Yashiro from her story. I lived in a fantastical world and was getting so strong. I began to look up her art, nothing, I then went to google. I began to see some familiar pieces, I smiled at one of Sheena. Uzuki was such a good artist I bet she made it her career after high school.

As I scrolled a bit but I reached the end, huh, this was short? Did she change her art name? No way she was Uzuki, it was her name pretty much like Yashiro was for me then. I began to look at the dates, the latest one was October after I disappeared. My heart sunk did she, I began to google her real name. Missing… She went missing a day after that last picture was posted…

"Hurry up!" Mina chimed, I quickly put away my phone and saw the girls rushing in. "Yashiro!"

"Morning, what's the rush?" I replied, she raced over to me.

"You can't leave the classroom, or you could ruin the surprise!" Mina ordered; I saw as the girls began to set up decorations.

"Um, what is all this?" I asked.

"A welcome back surprise for Aizawa-sensei, well more like a recovery party…" Mina mumbled, I smiled. "We planned it out yesterday, we all got gifts and we got decorations. We need to set it all up before homeroom."

"Need help?" I chimed, she nodded and I let her drag me over to help.

(Uraraka's POV)

We had set up his podium, it had streams and cat-themed decorations. It was looking good, now all we needed was to stack the gifts and give everyone the party poppers. I went to my desk and pulled my gift out of my bag, I bought some mochi. I went and set down my gift as the others followed. We decided it best not to label them.

"One of you turn on the board, we can write a message here and get all our signatures," Yashiro suggested, Momo light up.

"Brilliant idea, here it should be on chalkboard mode now." Momo hummed Yashiro began to write out Recovery Celebration in big goofy characters.

"You have such cute writing!" Toru chimed; Yashiro smiled.

"I like this style, it's from a manga series I own." She added I smiled and she finished and added her signature with bat-like wings.

"What's with the bat wings?" Mina asked as she handed over the pen.

"They're reaper wings, my name I go by here was actually from a reaper character in a game." She stated, we all turned to her. "Yeah, me and my friend loved the game so we split the characters name. I got Yashiro and she got Uzuki, we barely used our real names after that."

"What about the last name?" Mina questioned.

"Was the last name of a mangaka I loved from my time. We both had made up last names, and we kinda became characters in a comic she drew. She was Uzuki Kasahara and I was Yashiro Takahashi." I explained.

"So cool!" Mina cheered; Yashiro nodded but then looked off kinda sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked she smiled.

"I hadn't really thought much about home since I arrived, I guess I am starting to feel a bit sad. She was my best friend, but I'll never see her again…" she mumbled, I hugged her.

"It's okay to miss her…" I soothed, she nodded.

"I haven't thought about her till now, maybe I was trying to avoid it…" she muttered, the girls came over.

"I bet she would have been happy to know you were here," Mina stated, she snickered.

"And jealous, I am pretty much living in an anime like on we adored back then." She joked, I looked confused. "It had a school where certain people could become weapons, and there was a high school, best in the world, where they taught you how to be a weapon and fight bad guys called Kishins."

"That is eerie…" Mina stated.

"Very similar kero," Tsu added.

"Wow, it's like we are our own anime!" Toru chimed, Yashiro chuckled nodding.

"Kinda, thanks guys I'm already feeling better." She said we smiled at her.

"Don't mention it we're friends!" I chimed, she smiled at us.

"We need to get back to work, the others will start arriving soon!" Momo called, we nodded and got back to work.

(Aizawa's POV)

I opened the door and looked to see a pile of gifts and my podium cover in streamers and cat-themed decorations. I looked in and saw Yashiro urging me in. I sighed and stepped in and they all set of party poppers. I looked at the board to see 'Recovery Celebration' and then all my student's signatures.

"There was no need for this…" I stated as I stood at the podium.

"Aizawa-sensei this is just our way of showing our appreciation," Yaoyorozu stated, I sighed.

"You're the best teacher ever!" Kirishima added I am never going to hear the end of this from Kan.

"Thank you, showing appreciation is a good skill as a hero, next time tone it down," I stated, they all smiled as Yashiro shot me a thumbs up. "Now onto homeroom…"

(Later)

I headed back to the staff room; they had even made a bag to carry all their gifts back. I sighed; it was sweet but there was no need. I am their teacher; I opened the door and I saw All Might. He chuckled as I ignored him to set the bag under my desk.

"I see they went through with their plan; I hope you didn't scold them." All Might stated, I glared at him.

"I told them it was unnecessary, but I cannot reject their gratitude, it is a skill that heroes need," I stated, he chuckled.

"Always logical." He replied, I huffed and decided to ignore the gifts for paperwork.

"I will be monitoring your class today with 1A, you should invest some time into learning about teaching." I stated, he nodded and held up a book, 'Teaching for Dummies'. "Well, it's a start."

(Yashiro's POV)

I was in the line for lunch, it was a good day, it seemed we were back into the normalcy of class. I think I will get a beef bowl for lunch today, the ones at combini's were surprisingly good. I felt something bump into me, I stumbled a bit and turned to see a boy had fallen. I carefully reached out for his hand; he went for it but I felt someone grab my sleeve.

"Last thing we need is two villains teaming up." A boy huffed, I glared at him and used my other hand to help the boy.

"I don't care what you think of me but leave others out of it." I stated, he tried to shove me but I held my ground.

"Leave her alone." Shoto hissed, I looked to see him marching over.

"And what if I don't little Endeavor?" the boy huffed, I looked at the boy who was unsteady.

"Fuck off you shitty extra!" Bakugo shouted marching over, the brat let go and walked off.

"Thanks, Katsuki, Shoto." I thanked and looked at the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Quirk…" he stated, I nodded.

"I'll be back, this kid was hit with something," I stated, Shoto nodded.

"I'll get your lunch if you want?" Shoto said I shook my head.

"I can get it when I get back." I soothed and walked the kid off, putting an arm over my shoulders and holding his waist. "Let's get you to Recovery Girl, what's your name?"

"Shinso Hitoshi…" he muttered, I smiled and turned toward the hall.

"Nice to meet you Shinso, I am Aizawa-Yamada Yashiro." I greeted, he nodded.

"I know, saw you on the news and festival…" he mumbled, I smiled as I turned toward the small hallway where the nurse's office was.

"Almost there," I stated, he nodded and I slide the door open with my foot.

"Recovery girl?" I called, peeked around the corner.

"What happened?" she questioned as I led the Shinso to a bed.

"Not too sure, he fell in the cafeteria, possibly pushed, he seems a bit confused," I explained as I got him settled.

"You just attract trouble…" she muttered, I stood back to let her work.

"Alright how did you fall?" she asked as she looked him over.

"Pushed, didn't land hard but I feel dizzy…" he explained.

"Yashiro-chan mind fetching a teacher." She asked, I nodded and began to head for the staff loungue.

"What are you doing?" Dad stated as I ran up the steps. "Oh Dad, there's a kid in the nurse's office Recovery Girl told me to get a teacher."

"What happened?" he asked, as I led him back with me.

"He said he was shoved, but he was super dizzy, maybe a quirk?" I answered he sighed. "He was pushed into me; he couldn't get up easily."

"Anything else?" he quizzed; I shook my head.

"There you are, and Aizawa-sensei perfect," Momo called racing to us.

"What is it Yaoyorozu?" Dad said she stopped by us.

"Bakugo is pretty mad, some students were calling Yashiro a villain…" she explained, Dad looked to me. "One was trying to shove her but he stopped it, and the others say he was bullying the boy who Yashiro took to Recovery Girl."

"I need to go asses the situation with Recovery Girl both of you go find a teacher and explain to them," Dad ordered, we nodded and Yaoyorozu took my hand leading me back up the steps.

"Momo, I'm fine." I soothed; she paused a minute.

"People are calling you a villain… You're not, I am sick of these rumours. I keep hearing it, they aren't even subtle…" she stated as we headed up to the staff room.

"Momo I don't care what people say," I said, she held my hand tighter.

"I care!" she cried, I looked at her tears filled eyes. "You're my friend and people are bullying you. Why? There is no reason for it."

"Whoa, little listeners what's going on?" Papa said I saw him walking toward us.

"Yamada-sensei there is an incident in the cafeteria," Momo stated, he nodded.

"Take me and tell me everything." He said, we nodded and I looked at him that serious expression back.

"Bakugo is going ballistic, some boy was bullying a boy then when Yashiro tried to help him up, he began to pick on her. Now they are going on about them both, calling them villains and the whole class is getting upset. Kirishima was holding back Bakugo best he could." Momo explained Papa nodded as we reached the doors.

He flung them up and the room was in chaos, he took in a breath, "Stop!" he yelled, the room went silent. "Anyone not fighting leave, now."

Almost everyone began to pile out, all that was left was some of our classmates and a few others. He motioned us in and shut the door behind us. Bakugo was still fighting to reach the one who tried to shove me. Lucky Kirishima had him in a good headlock with his quirk. Izuku and Shoto looked pissed and there was Mina glared at the bullies.

"What happened?" Papa demanded as we approached them. This was a mess…


	27. Chapter 27

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.27- Bad Feelings**

We had been separated after Papa heard the whole story. He sent me and Momo to wait in the staff lounge and the others were taken to the conference room. I leaned back on the couch as Momo sat next to me, I hope Shinso-kun is okay. I heard the door open, and I saw it was Dad, he walked over to us and crouched next to the couch.

"The kid is fine; they used a quirk on him that gave him a bad case of vertigo." He started, I nodded. "Now what were they saying in the bullying?"

"He called me and him a villain, when I went to help Shinso up, the guy said he didn't want us teaming up," I answered he nodded.

"They were saying that she was the cause of USJ, that she was a spy. They were saying she was in the school because she had seduced a teacher… They said the boy had a villain quirk and he should just die…" Momo added, he ran a hand over his face.

"Alright thank you, now I want both of you to go have your lunch now. I need to go join the meeting." He stated, we nodded and he left us.

"Yashiro, I'm sorry you had to hear that…" Momo apologized, I shook my head.

"It's alright, hopefully, this will shut them up." I soothed, she smiled at me and I got up and extended my hand to her. "Now let's go eat, I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Yeah." She chimed and let me help her up.

(Aizawa's POV)

I had to give Bakugo a three-day detention, the others only fought back in defence. The main boy was expelled and his lackeys got a week suspension. What a mess… Now we had to have a meeting to discuss the rumours, I was heading to check a source. I opened the door and Midnight smiled and motioned me in.

"Mirio, can you come with me," I stated, he nodded and I led him down the hall.

"What's up Aizawa-sensei?" he quizzed.

"There was a fight during first-year cafeteria, it was based on rumours they say is travelling the school. I was wondering if you heard anything being one of the top three?" I explained.

"Yeah, there is the rumour about that new junior who appeared. They say that after she arrived USJ happened and that she must be a villain in disguise. I even heard them say that they think she is blackmailing or seducing Present Mic. Then there is the rumour that the Todoroki boy is going to get revenge for Endeavor. Then a villain boy whose quirk lets him take control of people. I mean all us third years know they aren't true. I mean that junior is you and Present Mic's daughter. And we all know that Endeavor was put away for hurting his son. The last one is just quirk bias." He rambled, I sighed this was serious. "Wait did they attack your daughter?"

"She was a victim along the boy who they say is a villain," I stated, he furrowed his brow.

"If you want, I can try to see if I can find the source of the rumours or try to dispel them?" he offered, I shook my head.

"Considering the scope, we believe us teachers will have to take this on, thanks for your help Mirio you can return to class," I stated, he nodded and head back to class.

(Yashiro's POV)

It was the end of the day I was packing up my school supplies, everyone had settled down since the incident. As I began to slip on my backpack Momo and Shoto came over. I smiled at them; they were probably still worried. Katsuki probably felt the same but god if that boy learned to show affection.

"Do you wanna get a snack before we head home?" Momo asked I smiled.

"Sure, I just want to go check on Shinso-kun first, I hope he's recovered from his vertigo," I answered, Momo smiled.

Out of the corner, I saw Iida was gone, wait he usually tried to walk to the station with me, Izuku and Uraraka. I saw both Izuku at the door looking down the hall sadly. I snuck past Momo and Shoto and Uraraka grabbed my shoulder.

"Izuku, what happened to Iida?" I asked he turned to me looking nervous.

"He said he was fine, but I don't think he is, not when…" Izuku began, I grabbed his shoulder.

"When what?" I quizzed, he looked at me surprised.

"You don't know…" he said, what did he know? What was wrong?

"Ingenium is in hospital after the hero killer Stain attacked him…" Shoto stated I turned to him.

"But that's…" I began, Iida's big brother was his world.

"Yashiro?" Uraraka said I sighed.

"We all should try to keep an eye on him, I'll talk to Dad about it tonight…" I stated, everyone nodded. "I'm gonna go check on Shinso-kun, I'll meet you all at the shoe lockers."

I turned and left the class and began to jog toward the stairs and used Nimbus to race down them. Recovery Girls office was on the first floor, hopping off Nimbus I turned down the hall. First is Shinso then I will try to help Iida. Reaching the room, I slide open the door and I saw Recovery Girl talking to Shinso.

"Back again dearie?" Recovery Girl stated I smiled as I saw Shinso sitting up.

"Came to check on Shinso, good to see you sitting up? Are you feeling better now?" I quizzed, he nodded and I smiled.

"You didn't have to worry about me you know, Recovery Girl fixed me all up," Shinso stated, I walked over and tussled his messy lavender locks.

"I can't help but worry, you fought Midoriya in the tournament didn't you, I feel bad I didn't get to see your fight. I heard you did really good! Do you plan on getting into the hero course?" I chimed, he nodded.

"Yeah, but seems I'll have to wait till next year now…" he stated.

"If you ever need help to train or anything you can come to me, Dad has a similar non-physical quirk I bet he would help too." I offered, he blushed.

"I doubt Aizawa-sensei would waste his time but thanks for the offer." He replied I grabbed his hands.

"You want to be a hero, right? My Dad only thinks it's a waste of time if you don't have potential. And I can tell you have potential; besides I can always help you train and ask him advice." I soothed, he looked at me confused. "I mean it, I want to help you if I can."

"Uh thanks…" he replied blushing I smiled at him.

"Do you need an escort home; I can take you home if you want? I bet you can join us for a snack if you have the time." I offered; he shook his head.

"N-no I'll be fine and I do have to be heading home, thanks though." He said, he seemed nervous, looking a saw small marks on his neck with redness around them.

"Well alright, be safe, here let's exchange numbers, you can text me anytime," I stated, he nodded and we switched phones, I put in my number quickly and we traded back.

"Well, I'll let you start getting ready to go, be safe," I stated and ruffled his hair and left the room.

I began to head for the shoe lockers, those marks on his neck it felt familiar. Where have I seen that before? I need to keep an eye on him too, my gut tells me something is wrong. Okay with the class they can help with Iida, and maybe Dad can help me with Shinso… Yeah, that sounds good… I felt my foot hit air and I began to fall, but I felt someone catch me.

"Yashiro are you okay?" Shoto asked as he helped me back up.

"I'm okay, sorry I was thinking and not paying attention." I apologized; his brows furrowed as I went to change my shoes.

"Yashiro, did something happen?" Momo asked as I put back my indoor shoes.

"Shinso… I just have a feeling, I feel like he needs help…" I explained, her eyes softened.

"What do you mean?" she pushed, I rubbed my chin as we stepped out to were Uraraka and Izuku were waiting.

"Izuku when you fought Shinso did you see anything on his neck, like an injury?" I questioned; he shook his head.

"No, he looked fine…" Izuku answered.

"Was he hurt?" Shoto quizzed.

"It looked like something was just about healed…" I stated, neck injury… what could cause a.. wait could it be? A suppression collar?!

"Yashiro you got all pale?" Uraraka said I took a deep breath trying to relax.

"I think I know what it was, but if so…" I trailed off; Papa would know more but that would upset him a lot. Still, I'm sure he would help Shinso.

"Yashiro please talk to us?" Momo pleaded I looked to her to see they all looked worried.

"I think he is being abused with a suppression collar…" I stated Momo cover her mouth.

"But those are only legal for use on criminals…" Izuku stated.

"It's probably some black market one then, or maybe an old one…" I explained.

"Why do you know about those?" Uraraka stated, I felt myself grow cold, that's Papa's secret.

"I can't tell you that sorry, let's just say one reason or another Papa told me about them…" I assured, they all nodded. "I'll talk to Papa about it when he gets home."

"Yashiro you don't have to put this all on yourself you know?" Momo soothed.

"I can't just do nothing now that I've seen something. I have to help, if I want to be a hero, I can't play ignorant. Ignorance nearly killed me and I am not letting anyone else go through that!" I yelled I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Something really bad happened to you back in your time…" Uraraka stated I nodded.

"Y-your father, h-he tried to kill you, didn't he?" Izuku stammered I nodded tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt myself being pulled into a tight hug, soon I felt the others join in. I was being held snuggly as they all hugged me, I could hear them sniffling. They must be crying; I gripped onto Shoto's shirt as he held me to him. I don't want Shinso to die, why does no one help?! Why am I the only who sees these things!?

(Shouta' POV)

We were back in the conference room, we needed to discuss plans on how to proceed with Midoriya's training. It was me, the principal, Hizashi, All Might in the room. I needed to know what he had done or tried so far. How this whole quirk even works, to begin with. I brought in a small notebook to jot down notes and formulate a plan.

Hizashi came because he wanted to make sure I didn't go too hard on the old man. One day and he's now a friend to Hizashi. Of course, he did, Hizashi is a very forgiving an optimistic person, plus he loves to make friends. I mean he spent a month trying to make me his friend when I clearly tried to show I was not interested. Let's add stubborn to his list of traits.

"Alright, can you try to explain what your quirk is in as much detail as possible?" I questioned.

"I will do my best. My quirk is basically at the end a stockpiling quirk, it collects all the power from previous holders and that increases the strength of the user. Each time it is passed it gets stronger." He started, "I am not entirely sure how it functions, but Midoriya has inherited not only the power I did but the power I was able to accumulate in my life."

"And how do you still have the quirk?" I quizzed; his expression fell.

"More along the lines I still have the embers inside me, but I will not be able to keep it forever. In time I will use it all up and I will be left quirkless." He stated so it was residue energy…

"How were you trained?"

"My Master only really trained me by getting me into shape, once I receive the quirk after the first time and I broke some bones I was able to control it with ease. After that, she began to spar with me and her friend Gran Torino began to train me as well."

"Gran Torino?"

"Yes, he is an old hero and my Master's best friend. He is still alive, but I have not seen him in years. He actually taught here for a year, my last year here actually. He is a rather, harsh teacher, so I did not think to involve him."

"Harsh?"

"He would put you to shame Aizawa-kun."

"Well seeing at what you are telling me it seems we might have to ask for his aide. This isn't much to go on, I understand a bit more why his quirk is so out of control now…"

"You may have a point…"

"How did you describe how to activate his quirk?"

"To be honest, I knew when he needed to it would activate, I only told him to think of it like an egg in a microwave, there is time between it being fine and exploding. I wanted him to not explode that egg. One for All is the same, too much will break bones. It was the analogy my Master taught me."

"Wonders that did…"

"Shouta…" Hizashi scolded lightly.

"Have you ever had to control your power more finely?"

"I do it mostly on instinct, I know how much I need and I do it…"

"I can understand that, I feel the same with my quirk, I know instinctively how loud I can be in a fight… I assume it's for the same reason, I've used too much and learned to scale back." Hizashi added.

"That's a good connection Hizashi, I remember you told me once that you would compare your normal voice to a whisper? If it is the same with their quirk, then we may have a starting point…" I explained, Hizashi smiled nodding.

"Your quirk is always active?" All Might stated, Hizashi fidgeted.

"Yes, my voice is my quirk, like if Shouta erases it, I cannot speak…" he said, I reached to touch his hand.

"Let's end this for today, I can ask Hizashi for his side and then we can compare tomorrow. I have to begin sorting the internship offers for the class…" I said, All Might nodded and Hizashi smiled at me. One step at a time for now.


	28. Chapter 28

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.28- Black Mood**

"I'm home!" Papa called, I raced out of my room to see him at the door with a bag of groceries.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, he took off his boots stepping in.

"He has to stay a bit later to finish up some paperwork. I came home to start dinner, how was the rest of your day?" Papa hummed, I followed into the kitchen fidgeting a bit.

"Papa, I think Shinso-kun is being abused…" I stated, he froze taking a carrot out of the bag. "His neck, there were marks, just healing and he seemed afraid for me to walk him home… I think it's like what happened to you…"

He set down the carrot and I heard him take a deep breath, I wanted to comfort him. But I felt like I would only make it worse, he turned and pulled me into his chest. I hugged his waist, leaning my head against his chest. I could hear his heart racing, I held him tighter.

"I'll tell Nezu and Shouta about it, thanks for telling me sweetie…" he stated, his voice sounded off.

"Papa, if you want, I can make dinner and you can relax…" I offered, he pulled back and smiled at me.

"How about we cook together, first I gotta shower, you finish up any last bits of homework." He said, I held on his forearms.

"Papa…" I muttered, why did I feel so scared.

"I'll be out in a bit, I promise." He soothed, I looked up at him not wanting to let go. "Okay, you can wait outside if that makes you feel better."

I nodded and he pulled me close to hug me again, I was feeling better now. I would be there; he would be fine. Why was I so upset? I know why I thought he would come out hurt. Did we even own a razor blade? I shut my eyes as I nuzzled his chest, I would be there and nothing would happen…

(Shouta's POV)

I stepped inside the door, it had been a long day, and I had a lot of paperwork for the internships. I was glad to see so much of the class got recommendations. I began to pull off my boots, it was oddly quiet in here, too quiet. I put aside my bag and peered into the kitchen where Hizashi was bandaging Yashiro's finger.

"What happened in here?" I asked, he turned to me he looked terrible eyes a bit red and his neck was red too.

"Hey Shou, just a little cut, onions are not her speciality." He joked half-heartedly; Yashiro turned to me she looked in sad shape too.

"Yeah, you can go shower, me and Papa should be done soon." She stated, I walked over and rubbed both their heads.

"You both look a mess, what's wrong?" I continued, Hizashi looked away and Yashiro bit her lip.

"Shinso is being abused Dad, he had marks on his neck like.. like Papa…" Yashiro stated, I pulled them both into a hug.

"You too go watch a movie or something, let's order out tonight. We can cook all this tomorrow." I soothed, Hizashi nodded over my shoulder.

"Sounds good…" he muttered, pulling back I gently pushed them out of the kitchen.

"I'll clean this up, go set up a movie for us to watch." I urged, Hizashi put his arm around Yashiro as they headed for the living room.

Looking around I saw how little they had gotten done, only a carrot, half an onion and a green pepper had been cut. The meat was still in its package so I put it in the fridge and but the chopped vegetables in a pair or Tupperware containers and put them into the fridge as well. Then I put the knives and cutting boards into the sink, I'll wash those later.

Pulling out the pile of take-out menus I scanned them over, I think something simple we can share would be good. There was the one with the rice, tempura and gyoza, that should work. Pulling out my phone I quickly called and placed the order for delivery.

Heading into the living room I saw they had put on what I was beginning to think was their favourite movie by now, My Neighbour Totoro. It seemed to always help them feel better and I enjoyed how peaceful it was. Back in Highschool Hizashi had a cute Totoro hoodie he wore at the dorm apartment. I wonder if I can get them both one to wear now, will have to look it up later.

"Dad, join us." Yashiro pleaded, I nodded and sat at the end, holding Hizashi as Yashiro curled up laying her head on his stomach.

Looking them over again I could see the small red scratches on Hizashi's neck, he had a panic attack. He still had a bad habit of scratching his neck when his anxiety flared. Luckily over the years, he stopped self-harming. In our late teen's and early twenties, I would be terrified to come home to see him cutting once again. Most of the scars faded over the past decade but a few bad ones remain on his thighs.

Yashiro on the other hand, she seemed to shut down, her anxiety made her go quiet and retreat. She seemed to lose touch with reality, probably how she cut her finger earlier. One thing I was still relieved about was that I never saw one trace of self-harm on her. Though she did pick off her eyelashes when she was stressed. She had thick lashes so it was harder to notice, but I could definitely see the small gaps in her lashes.

"What did you order?" Hizashi asked, I kissed his hair.

"Rice, assorted tempura and pork gyoza," I answered, he nodded as he was gently stroking Yashiro's long hair.

"You're our hero." He stated leaning to the side to kiss my chin.

"Gotta switch it up some you know," I replied, he smiled at me as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Guess that's why we work so well. Still Shou thanks, you always know what to do at times like this." He added, we gently kissed and I leaned my cheek against the top of his head.

We sat in silence as the movie played in the background, it was nice and relaxing. Hizashi seemed to be relaxing even more, but he still played with Yashiro's hair. She had her eyes focused on the movie her cheek against Hizashi's stomach arms wrapped around his waist.

Her phone began to play a melody, she reached over and took it off the coffee table as I heard our gate bell ring. Getting up I went to go pay and bring in our food. Stepping out I saw the young delivery boy and I paid with my card as he took out the bag. Handing it to me he left and I headed back in, dinner then maybe I could take a quick shower.

I could see both Hizashi and Yashiro looking at her phone they both looked about to laugh. I began to set out the on the coffee table as they finally began to laugh. I smiled; it was good that they were laughing.

Looking up Yashiro pushed her phone at me. It was a video; it was footage of a normal shop of some kind. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed and a man fell through. He and someone off-camera calmly greeted each other before the guy said, that had hurt. I snickered; it was rather funny mostly for how calm they both sounded afterwards.

"Who sent you that?" I asked, Yashiro put her phone away as she and Hizashi sat up properly.

"Kaminari said he wanted to look up old Youtube videos and found this one, I remember watching this one in my time. Now he is spamming the chat with like a million old videos." She explained, I guess that did look rather old. "Pft, he's not stopping like at all, Bakugo is gonna flip in the chat soon."

"I still don't know how you all even keep a chat room running," I stated, I can only imagine the chaos, I mean the teachers chat room was bad enough sometimes.

"Dumb luck." She giggled.

"I'll go get us chopsticks, be right back," I stated, as Yashiro began to type something into her phone.

"Thanks, handsome!" Hizashi called, as I headed into the kitchen. Seems they were feeling better already.

(Yashiro's POV)

After Totoro, I felt a lot better and so did Papa, so I decided it was okay to head to my room for an hour before bed. I had entered the chat scrolled up to see Bakugo's swear filled rant before he must have turned off his ringtone. I swear Kami was little meme lord if Reddit was a thing nowadays he would be king.

Yashiro: Kami why are you such a meme lord?

Kaminari: Internet is my life =)

Kirishima: Dude Bakugo might kill you tomorrow

Kaminari: You'll protect me, right bro?

Kirishima: Well yeah

Yashiro: Katsuki is more bark than bite

Kirishima: True enough

Sero: Yashiro has no fear, worship the queen!

Mina: Why would she? Aizawa would kill Bakugo if he touched her

Yashiro: I'd kick his ass first

Kirishima: I don't doubt that one bit

Sero: As I said, QUEEN

Kaminari: Man the chat is kinda dead tonight, what is everyone doing?

Kirishima: Not everyone lives in chat

Sero: Some people have lives unlike me and you Kami

Kaminari: Bro… My soul

Yashiro: I was way worse back in my day, wait give me a minute

Mina: Whatcha doing?

Yashiro:

Sero: Holy shit it's us!

Kaminari: Same

Yashiro: This was a big meme back in my time on a site called Reddit, you two are legit modern Redditors

Mina: Wow a site full of Kami and Sero, tbh sounds kinda awesome

Kaminari: OMG! Just googled that shit, this is the best thing I have ever found!

Sero: Finally, the good stuff, Yashiro is upgraded to goddess now! We love you! *Heart emoji's*

Kirishima: Bro's please tell me you finished your homework, ectoplasm-sensei is gonna kill you if you didn't

Sero: Pst, we're fine

Kaminari: I'll copy in the morning

Mina: Don't come to me, I'm probably wrong

Sero: I already did that, you can copy mine bro

Kaminari: I could kiss you rn

Sero: Bro same

Kirishima: You guys need some privacy?

Mina: pics or it didn't happen

Yashiro: Power to the young gays in chat!

Sero: Fuck Yeah!

Kaminari: stop I'm gonna cry

Kirishima: Call us all out much

Mina: Please be one of us?!

Yashiro: Of course, pan and proud

Mina: Me too!

Kaminari: Gay

Kirishima: Same

Sero: With the ladies here

Mina: We gotta get a class role call for this some time, minus the grape fuck

Sero: There is a good reason he is not in chat

Kirishima: Totally unmanly in every way

Kaminari: I am surprised he didn't quit before the festival

Yashiro: Don't think he's gonna last the year, next perverted act and Dad's expelling him.

Mina: Aizawa-sensei is the best teacher ever!

Kirishima: Hell yeah, he's badass

Sero: Agreed

Yashiro: If I showed him this, he would blush

Kirishima: Please don't

Kaminari: I feel like living Yashiro, he's epic but he can scare the piss out of me

Mina: He would only ever do that at home, he didn't even blush at our party today

Kirishima: he smiled though

Sero: I know, did you see him open his stuff Yashiro?

Yashiro: No, he got home late, had paperwork or something

Kaminari: We got him so much cat stuff

Mina: I think Uraraka gave him mochi

Yashiro: Of course she did, it's her favourite thing

Kirishima: I got him a best teacher mug

Sero: Cat mug

Kaminari: cat chopsticks

Mina: I gave him cat sticky notes

Yashiro: Yeah, he would love all that stuff, we already have a few cat-themed kitchenware

Kirishima: So how was that kid from lunch?

Kaminari: Bakugo was ready to murder that gen ed guy

Mina: I was too, no one fucks with Yashiro

Yashiro: Don't get yourself in trouble for me, and he was okay… But I am a bit worried about him, I think he is being abused at home…

Mina: What?!

Kaminari: Who we taking out?

Kirishima: Yeah, class 1A will fix this!

Yashiro: I told my Dad's, they are gonna keep an eye too, just try to keep an eye out, Iida too…

Sero: Class Prez hasn't entered chat once…

Kirishima: He's upset…

Mina: He wasn't himself today

Kaminari: We'll look out for Class Prez, and that Gen Ed kid

Sero: You know his name, he's the one who faced Midoriya

Kaminari: Oh yeah, Shinso wasn't it

Sero: Dude you were gushing over him at the festival

Kaminari: Dude don't just kill me like that

Yashiro: Wow Sero, just killed your boi like that

Mina: RIP Kami

Kirishima: Not my type but he seemed pretty cool

Mina: We all know your type Kiri

Yashiro: Agreed

Sero: heh bro you've been called out

Kirishima: No idea what you're talking about

Mina: Of course *rolled eyes emoji*

Yashiro: Take your time

Sero: Why do I see you being his cheer team?

Mina: cuz we totally would

Yashiro: I'll be a wingman for anyone in class tbh minus grape boi

Sero: Yashiro bro to all

Kaminari: still dying

Kirishima: bro we all know you looking at memes rn

Kaminari: Well… yeah…

Sero: I'll get you a soda tomorrow would that cheer you up

Kaminari: I love you Sero!

Yashiro: I want to make a reference but none of you will get it RIP

Kirishima: try it away

Yashiro: *sings* can you feel the love tonight!

Mina: Send song rn

Yashiro: give me a sec, don't know if it's in Japanese

Kirishima: What is it from?

Sero: Redditor Sero needs to know

Yashiro: link: Can you feel the love (Japanese)

Kaminari: Our song!

Yashiro: It's from the Lion King, it's a Disney film that came out in 92 if I remember correctly.

Mina: 2192?

Yashiro: Make me feel like a dinosaur much… 1992

Sero: You're youthful as anything Yashiro!

Kirishima: Yeah!

Kaminari: I appreciate the internet of your era

Mina: I didn't mean you're old! You're perfect!

Yashiro: Totally, I'm a dinosaur now RAWR

Sero: Well wear it proud

Kirishima: Yashiro you are very manly

Kaminari: Dude you need to like say awesome sometimes

Yashiro: I speak Kiri

Mina: We just girlified her wardrobe over the break Kiri she is a true Queen

Yashiro: Papa almost cried, he wanted to be a part of that too I think

Mina: Yamada-sensei is a Queen

Yashiro: Yep

Sero: Is he a total fashionista?

Yashiro: Yep, he sometimes does modelling

Mina: Meanwhile Aizawa sensei owns like two outfits?

Yashiro: More, but they all look the same

Mina: Let me guess all black

Yashiro: Mostly

Kaminari: Can you imagine if Aizawa and Yamada-sensei switched costumes for a day

Sero: God no…

Mina: Well at that I am gonna head off

Yashiro: Yeah, gotta head to bed

Kaminari: What did I say

Sero: Dude Aizawa-sensei gave you a bedtime?

Yashiro: Yeah, don't worry I had my time of no bedtimes and staying up till 3am

Sero: Fair, well night ladies!

Kirishima: See you tomorrow!

Kaminari: Bye-bye!

Mina: Night!

Yashiro: Nite, keep it, clean boys!

I put away my phone and smiled as I began to search for a video to watch. As I did, I heard a knock on my door, it creaked open and I saw Papa. I got up and we did our routine, I still had trouble with pills. I remember I used to spit them across the room. Papa helped me by taking his with me, it made it easier. Still chugged a ton of water afterwards.

"All done, well try to get a good sleep tonight, you want to come with us again tomorrow?" Papa chimed, I nodded.

"Yeah Nezu said my new uniform should be in tomorrow," I replied, he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." He stated, I smiled and leaned into him.

"Love you too Papa…" I replied, we pulled apart and I headed to my bedroom. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	29. Chapter 29

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.29- Grape Sucks**

I smiled as I was dressed into my new uniform, I wore tights with my skirt and it felt nice. Also, this uniform fit me a lot better, no more belt. I twirled around and folded up my old uniform and put it into a bag. Now to give this one to Nezu and I was ready for the day.

I headed out of the changing room and headed for the staff room; the staff had more energy today. Papa had seemed a lot better today, he was almost completely back to his normal self. But I think he didn't sleep well because he was nursing his second coffee when I left.

"Looking good!" Auntie chimed as I entered the staff room.

"Your costume came in today too!" Power Loader called, I grinned I can wear my costume.

"Sweet! I can't wait to try it on!" I cheered; Auntie pulled me close.

"Here let me take that old uniform." She added and took the bag placing it under her desk.

"How does it feel?" Papa asked I twirled around.

"Good, I do not miss wearing a belt." I joked, he chuckled sipping his coffee.

"Lucky for you we do have hero training today, you get to wear your costume today," Dad stated, I grinned that was great.

"I am interested to see what you designed." Uncle Toshi said, I chuckled.

"It's not that flashy, I don't think I could wear anything like the others," I stated, he smiled.

"Please tell me it's not like Shouta's!" Auntie pleaded hugging me close.

"I'll send you a picture later, I think it's gonna work nicely," I stated, she pouted. "Well I'm gonna head to the entrance the others are gonna arrive soon."

"Have fun!" Papa called as I left the staff room with a wave heading to the first floor.

I stood at the entrance as I watched a few students begin to enter. It was a nice day today; I wonder if we would do our training outside. That would be nice, I knew they had simulation grounds, I wanted to see them. I smiled when I saw Momo walk in, she raced over to me and we hugged.

"Wow, you look nice, I guess your uniform was too big too." Momo chimed, I nodded.

"Yeah, and my costume came in today too, and we do have hero training!" I added, she nodded and I let her lead me up the stairs.

"I can't wait to see it, so how did last night go?" she asked, I gripped her hand a bit tighter.

"I told them; they are gonna tell the other teachers to keep an eye on him. And I asked them to look out for Iida this morning, they all seemed to understand why." I answeredw she squeezed my hand back.

"Kaminari sure spammed the chat last night." She chimed, I snickered.

"Yeah, I doubt he even slept, his videos were nice though, it helped me laugh, Papa even thought they were funny," I replied, she smiled.

As we turned up the last stair on our class floor, I heard something, then a shrill shriek. Momo and I were quick to race back down and then we found Toru holding her skirt. I saw the culprit, Mineta was running off holding his phone. I summoned Nimbus and speed after him and grabbed him by the jacket.

Snatching his phone, I dangled him in the air seeing he had snuck to get a panty shot. Shoving his phone into my skirt pocket I flew back in still dangling the purple menace. Great start to my day, but at least this means he can leave. I saw Auntie was with Toru and Momo, I hopped in and help up the boy.

"Here he took a photo," I stated, handing her the phone.

"Wait is that Yashiro are you a tranny?" he questioned, my eyes narrowed as I gripped his uniform tighter.

"Follow me," Auntie said, her voice low and I followed her up to the staff room. "I hope you're all in here!"

She shoved open the staff room door and I saw all the teachers were still there and Uncle Toshi had transformed. Dad stood up and glared, I could tell he was pissed. I simply held the boy in the air, I wanted to beat the shit out of him right now. I could see my knuckled were getting white.

"Mineta flipped up a classmate skirt to take a picture, Yashiro ran after him and brought him back. Now tell Aizawa-sensei what you said next?" Auntie demanded.

"All I did was ask a question!" he complained, she turned to glare at him. "What I did? All I did was ask if Yashiro was a tranny, I mean he is wearing the girl's uniform…"

Uncle Toshi marched forward he had a scary look on his face, he leaned over to meet Mineta's eyes. The others seemed to be in a state of shock and disgust. Mineta was shaking now still trying to get free but I held his jacket and shirt tightly.

"Young man, even if that was the case, that word is inexcusable and it is none of your business if one of your classmates is transgender. Do you understand." Uncle Toshi hissed, I never thought he could sound threatening, he was really mad.

When he stood back, Dad's scarf came and took hold of the boy, I let him go letting Dad take it from here. I lowered my hand and began to form a fist; I was still enraged. Not only did he take a photo of my friend's panties but he had the call to say that shit in UA. A big part of me still wanted to take him out and beat the living crap out of him.

"Mineta Minoru you are expelled." Dad stated, "I am calling your parents to tell them why and take you home."

"What? Why!?" he yelled, Dad simply glared at him and used his scarf to silence him.

"Midnight, watch my students," Dad ordered, she nodded and she patted my shoulder before leaving.

"Yashiro, let's go get a tea." Uncle Toshi offered, I looked at him and took his hand.

"Sure," I said, I let him lead me toward the staff lounge.

As soon as we entered, he transformed again and coughed up a bit of blood. I could still see the rage on his face, as I took out a handkerchief to wipe at the blood. Uncle was a very emotional man, he would need to cool off, I did too.

"Yashiro, you know if you felt you were trans, all of us here would support you with all we had." He stated, I smiled and nodded.

"I know you would." I soothed, as I led him to the couch.

He hugged me and I held his head to my stomach as he hugged me close. He was upset, I knew it, I guess it really bothered him to hear transphobic slurs. I mean, it upset me too but I guess I was a bit more numb to it than him. I knew I would get comments when I switched uniforms, I didn't care though.

"Hey, you two," Papa said, I turned to see him slip into the room. "Sorry either you had to hear that..."

"He's leaving, that's all that matters," I said, he smiled softly.

"You okay big guy?" Papa asked I felt Uncle shake his head. "Figured."

"Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku. Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku. Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango. Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango. Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango. Minna minna awasete hyakunin Kazoku. Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de. Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru." I sang, gently rubbing Uncle's head soothingly. "Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo. Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo. Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama. Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo. Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo. Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama. Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete. Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku. Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku. Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku. Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku." I sang.

I opened my eyes I closed and as I heard some sniffling from Uncle, seems it worked. I remember I would sing this song all the time it always made me feel better. I had found the show online recently, it was a dear favourite of mine. I turned to see Papa was smiling at me, I hadn't sung much since my arrival. I needed to fix that.

I felt Uncle pull away and he rubbed at his tears with his palm, "Thank you, you have a wonderful voice." He stated, I smiled at him.

"That song always makes me feel better, glad it worked for you." I chimed, he stood up and hugged me close I leaned into his chest.

"You have one of the kindest hearts in the world." He complimented, I blushed tearing up a bit.

"You're my family, I will always try to help you," I stated, he was part of my new family here and I adored him.

"Your kindness will make you a great hero." He hummed, I smiled gripping his jacket.

"It's what makes you such a great one you know," I replied, he chuckled. "Don't chuckle silly, I mean it, you are one of the biggest softies I know."

We pulled apart and he rubbed the back of his head his hair wild as ever. Uncle truly was a great guy; I can really see why he is the number one hero. He truly does care, and he has a pure heart of gold too. In time he will learn to be teacher and mentor and he will thrive.

"Want some tea you two?" Papa chimed I saw he had poured three cups of green tea.

"Thanks Papa," I said and took a cup feeling its warmth.

"Thanks, Yamada-kun," Uncle said and settled back onto the couch taking his teacup. He was my family as much as Papa and Dad are.

(Toshinori's POV)

I stood at the cityscape; we were going to do another villain vs hero mission. Aizawa helped me plan it, we decided that each team had a goal, the villains had a hostage, and the heroes had to rescue them making sure to cause no arm. One student would play the hostage, the kids would be here soon. Aizawa was helping me monitor this with me, the villains began to an apartment and could take whatever route to reach the exit. It would be in pairs of two.

"Hey, Uncle Might!" Yashiro called I saw her race up on Nimbus.

She was seated cross-legged, the costume was simple, a large dark purple hoodie, gloves with metal rings on her fingers and knuckles. A pair of black tights and a pair of red combat boots. She had knee guards too and her shoes had steel tips. Her hair was tied back and she had a pair or goggles propped on her forehead.

"You went for practicality I see," I stated, nodded hoping of the cloud.

"Flashy isn't my thing, I am still a rookie, can go with flash in the future if I want." She explained, she really thought ahead.

"Yashiro, do not race off!" Iida lectured as he and the others arrived.

"Sorry Iida, I was just really eager." She apologized, Aizawa walked up to join me as Yashiro joined her classmates.

"Today we will be doing an exercise to practice for potential hostage situations. There will be five of you in each round, two heroes, two villains and a hostage. The hostage is only to run and returned to the safe point by either the villain or hero team." Aizawa began.

"Don't worry the hostages will also have a turn as a hero or villain," I added, they nodded.

"We will pick teams at random, come up and grab a ballot," Aizawa ordered as I held up the ballot box I prepared.

They each reached in and took their ballot opening them and split into hero and villains. They stood with their pair; we alphabetized the teams. I saw that Midoriya was teamed with Tokoyami and Yashiro was paired with Shoji. Most were with someone they never been with before. Except for Bakugo who was paired with Kirishima, we had two odd students labelled as a single hero and villain.

Alright team A's are first, can I have a volunteer to be a hostage?" I stated, time to begin.

(Yashiro's POV)

I was on the hero team, we were against Momo and Shoto, and Kirishima volunteered for our hostage. We stood far away from the villain starting point. We needed to stop them and get Kirishima back to the entrance. I waited for the bell to sound, and it did loudly.

"Shoji, let's ride." I chimed, he nodded and I summoned Nimbus and hauled him up.

Once he was settled, I took off racing across the sky and I could see the whole place was designed like a normal neighbourhood. Shoji was looking around too, he tapped my shoulder and pointed to a small spike of ice in a road. Too easy, Shoto wouldn't slip up that easily. Then I saw a small shadow enter an alley.

"Shoji keep your ears open," I advised as I dove down and got to the end of the alley.

I kept on the side of the building out of sight of the alley, Shoji nodded and I lowered him down. He could jump and grab Kirishima and I could easily distract Shoto and Momo. They stepped over the threshold and Shoji sprung and was able to catch Kirishima. I jumped down and kicked hitting and shattering the ice Shoto made.

"Nimbus take Shoji," I ordered as I summoned the power pole.

Momo threw up dust luckily, I had both my mask and goggles on, then a spark and I saw white. I flash bomb, good one. I launched forward and was able to catch Momo in my sweep. I help her tight waiting for my vision to return. She was struggling but she didn't have the strength to break away.

My vision was coming back, I turned and saw a wall of ice launching up, I shot the power pole through it and it began to crack, it was too hot for ice. It was weak under the bright sun. Once my vision returns fully, I summoned the wand of sealing. I quickly tossed Momo away and summoned the cards, Wood should do.

"Wood, wrap Momo up!" I ordered as I activated the card, in a moment Momo was wound up in tree-like branches. "Chill there, alright Jump!"

Activating jump I jumped into the air and I saw Shoto made another ice pillar, I jumped again and smashed into him. I gripped him by the waist and pulled him to a side and as threw out Windy, activating it I felt the wind sweep and I let go managing to land us both on a roof.

"You were holding back at the festival, weren't you?" he huffed.

"Not really, I didn't have enough space there, but this gives me area, Shoji is almost to the entrance," I stated, he rose up and I barely dodged the ice wave.

I summoned another card, watery would work well, I activated it and soon Shoto was hit with a wave of water that knocked him back. No more ice, he would freeze himself if he did. He launched a burst of fire at me, waist height, I dropped to the ground and I felt the heat against my back. Then it came, the bell, the heat dissipated, seems victory was ours.

"Good work," I chimed as I got up, I saw him covering his eyes.

"I'll become strong so I can protect you too." He stated, I smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Shoto, we're safe, just train, I'm just glad to see you use your fire." I soothed, he blushed, he didn't have to pay me back. I was just glad to have him safe and sound.


	30. Chapter 30

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.30- Determination**

After school we all went to a crepe stand, it was fun and we kinda were celebrating Mineta's expulsion. At the end we all split off, Shoto had joined me he wanted help with English. We decided to work on homework at my place and then he could just walk home. I opened the door and I heard the chorus of meows.

"Yes, yes I'm home, I will feed you in a minute," I stated, Shoto stepped in and I slipped off my shoes. "You can sit in the living room I gotta feed the cats or they will never shut up."

"They were so quiet last time." He stated, I chuckled.

"They are pretty routine; they don't like dinner being late," I stated as I spit a can between their bowls and set them down on the floor. "There eat up."

I stepped over the over-eager cats as they ate, they really ate like they were starved. Not that they were, to be honest, Papa had begun to notice Mochi was gaining a bit of weight. Dad was probably sneaking them treats, he liked to spoil them. It was kinda cute to see how much he adored the cats, a few times I found him doing work with all of them laying on and around him.

"You did really good in training today," Shoto stated as I entered the living room setting down my backpack.

"Thanks, it was kinda fun, to be honest. You did good too, you still getting used to using your fire, I can't wait to see you improve." I replied, his cheek reddened as I pulled out my homework and sat next to him on the floor. "Let's do English first."

"Uh sure, I was really confused about the translation here." He stated pointing to the paragraph we had to translate I did that in an instant.

"Okay, what word are you stuck on exactly, he pointed to the sentence. 'He was not the most skilled but he would try his best to keep pace with his co-workers.'

"Ah, okay then ending is what we call an idiom, basically these group of words together mean something that separately they don't. I know a bit weird right." I explained, he nodded. "So, think if you're trying to keep pace with something, like a race, what could that mean?"

"I am running with them, not behind them." He muttered.

"Yep, that's what that idiom means, he is keeping up with them," I explained, his eyes light up as he began to write his translation.

"Thanks, I think I can do the rest." He chimed, I smiled at him and pulled out my math homework.

"Ask me if you need help, I need to finish the math sheet," I stated, I am glad Mom put me into Math tutoring last year or I would be lost.

We sat in silence for a while as we worked on our homework, I was struggling with the last math question. It was nice to just sit here and do homework with a friend, back home it was a miracle if any of us even did our homework. I don't think any of us would have even tried to do homework together. Luckily, we had enough brains not to just fail with our laziness.

Man, I really should have tried a bit harder in school, but I guess Uzuki was worse. I still remember she would fall asleep and I had to wake her up when she was asked a question. Then I took the time to tutor her quickly in class. She would get lectured for always drawing during math or napping during English. One time we didn't even finish a book because we decided it was boring, we googled the ending.

"Yashiro, they said my Mom will get to leave the hospital next month," Shoto stated, I smiled and turned to him.

"That's great!" I chimed, he blushed.

"I haven't gone to see her since I was little, I feel I need to visit soon but I feel nervous." He muttered I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why not go with your sister or brother sometimes, having someone there might help." I offered, he looked up at me.

"Can you come with me?" he asked, I smiled.

"Sure, you pick the time," I replied, he smiled and went back to his paper.

"She'd love you and I bet she wants to thank you." He added I patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to pay me back, none of you do, I wanted to help I couldn't do nothing when I saw it. Besides see you all happier is thanks enough to me." I soothed, he blushed. "I mean it, at school today and yesterday you actually smiled. I'm glad to see that, the others are too."

"You know though you can talk to me, I know you tried to brush off things after yesterday…" he began, I gripped my lead pencil tighter. "I mean it."

"I know, I just, to be honest, I don't want to talk about, don't worry I go to therapy to deal with it all. I just… As I said once I see something, I can't stop myself, I need to do something. I can't imagine anyone having to go through what I did. I refuse to let that happen. It the reason I asked to be in the hero course. I can notice things others may not, and I need to use it to help others." I rambled; I felt his arm around my waist as he pulled me to his side.

"Don't forget about yourself…" he muttered, I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm working on that too, it's different to have people around who are ready to help…" I stated, he nodded.

"I get it, I thought it too, no one would care, he was a pro, who would believe me. Then you came and saw it all for what it was, it was overwhelming." He explained I guess we were quite a bit alike there. "But you never gave up, so I will be here to help you no matter what."

"Maybe we can be a great hero duo or something," I said.

"That would be nice…" he replied, I smiled and relaxed into his side.

(Aizawa's POV)

Hizashi had to run to his agency/station to meet up with his sidekicks for a meeting. I would finish making that curry he had planned for yesterday. I opened the door and saw an extra pair of shoes, who did she invite over this time. Slipping off my boots I stepped inside and peered into the living room to see her cuddled up to Shoto-kun side. They were both asleep, homework on the table in front of them as they leaned back against the couch.

Heading into the kitchen I began to wash my hands and put my hair up in a bun as I got to work finishing the vegetable prep. I had half an onion and few potatoes to cut then I had to cut of up the chicken. Those two could rest while I finish up dinner, I hope they were able to finish their homework but that seems unlikely. Still, those two had been through a lot of stressors over the past week or so, they were still kids after all.

(Yashiro's POV)

I opened my eyes blinking at the light coming in from the window, wait how late was it the sun was not this low. I sat up and I saw Shoto was still asleep, guess I fell asleep. I could hear noise from the kitchen and smelled curry. Dad or Papa must be home and preparing dinner, I looked down at my homework. I had to finish this math sheet and my ethics sheet.

Sitting up I stretched and picked up my led pencil and got back to work finishing that last math problem. I hoped it was right if not I can ask for help from someone in class before we have a test. Next was my ethics sheet, it was true and false about laws. I was still wasn't fully understanding the laws and ethics in the world of quirks. I went with my gut feeling, in a few minutes, I had finished my homework.

Sighing I reached over and began to shake Shoto's shoulder, he needed to finish his homework too, he was working on his history. I did that during the last break with Izuku. He was a good student and always helped me when I was too lost. History was hard, at least the more recent history was. It was odd learning about the time I would have lived in.

"Yashiro?" he muttered, I smirked.

"We fell asleep, come on you need to finish your homework." I urged, he sat up and got back to his homework.

Picking up my phone I saw it was about six-thirty, yeah, we usually had dinner at seven so that means we slept a good forty-five minutes. I saw that Kami and Sero were back in chat sending memes back and forth. Those two really needed to get more hobbies then spamming chat with memes. Still, it was nice, having a class chat was fun, I loved it.

"Done, what time is it?" Shoto muttered his voice laced with sleepiness.

"Six-thirty," I answered, he began to pack away his papers.

"I should head home; I am meant to help with dinner." He explained, I nodded and we both rose up. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem, see ya in class tomorrow," I replied, I saw Dad come to see us.

"Be safe on the way home Shoto." Dad lectured, he nodded as he slipped on his shoes.

"I will Aizawa-sensei, see you tomorrow Yashiro you too sensei." He called as he raced off heading toward his house.

"Need any help with dinner?" I asked he shook his head.

"Nope, go pack up your bag." He answered, I nodded and began to pack away my homework and carried my bag up to my room.

I heard my phone vibrate, I picked it up, it was a message, I opened it up. Shinso, I sat on my bed as I opened the message. It was just a location, why did he send this? Wait, was he hurt? I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. Dad looks a bit shocked.

"Dad Shinso he just sent me an address," I explained, he looks at the address.

"It's pretty close, I'll put this on low." He replied, I nodded and went to grab my shoes.

Soon we were racing down the streets, Dad was leading, he was better at directions then I was. I was worried, was Shinso hurt, did something happen? No, he would be fine, we would get there in time and Dad was with me. Soon we entered a park and I saw Shinso, I raced forward as he lay collapsed on a bench.

"Shinso!" I cried, his unswollen eye creaked open. "Are you okay what happened?"

"Some punks…" he muttered, I helped him up as Dad pulled a medkit from his costume.

"Let me take a look kid," Dad stated, he nodded and Dad began to look him over. "Well that's gonna be a black eye, your nose is broken."

I helped him up as Dad did a quick check over, Shinso hissed when Dad examined his left wrist and ankle. I helped him did back down as Dad took out some cloth and I took it wiping away the blood. Dad took out the wrap and began to wrap up his wrist and ankle. Shinso was hissing in pain, as I pulled away seeing his face clean of blood.

"Shinso, who beat you up?" I asked he shrugged as Dad tied off the wraps.

"Some neighbourhood kids, I don't really know them…" he grumbled, Dad began to pack up his kit.

"I'm taking you to a hospital, I think you might have broken that ankle and your wrist is probably sprained," Dad explained, he turned still crouched. "Get on you can't walk."

I helped Shinso onto Dad's back, once he was up, I stood back as Dad began to lead us to the nearest hospital. Some random kids had beat him up, for what? Why did so many people think he was a villain? He was a UA student there is no way he could be a villain. Was it all because of his quirk, no that made no sense? No way in the future people would hate you for… No, it was… People really discriminated you on your quirk…

"Yashiro mind calling Hizashi and tell him we'll be at Takadanobaba hospital," Dad ordered, I nodded and pulled out my phone from the skirt pocket.

Dialling Papa, I put the phone to my ear as I followed Dad, "Hello darling, what's up?" Papa greeted, I smiled at his voice.

"Me and Dad are the way to Takabanobaba hospital right now, Shinso-kun was hurt," I explained, I heard some loud shuffling sounds.

"Alright, I will head over that way, see you all there." He replied and I heard him hang up.

"He's gonna meet us there," I explained.

"I didn't mean to bother you, sensei…" Shinso apologized.

"It's not a bother, you're hurt, it's kinda my job kid," Dad replied.

"Still I could have handled this myself." He muttered I stepped forward.

"You're hurt, you couldn't walk, I'm glad you messaged me, Dad's right it's no bother," I argued, he looked shocked.

"Thank you…" he replied, I smiled as he seemed to relax a little.

"No problem kid, once we get to the hospital, they will call your guardians," Dad stated, I saw Shinso tense up. "If there is a reason to not to do that, tell me now."

"No, it's fine sir…" he muttered, he was so clearly lying.

"Then why'd you tense up?" Dad questioned; he bit his lip anxiously.

"They'll just be worried…" he lied, I almost stopped in my tracks when he said that.

"We'll leave it there for now," Dad stated, I felt my heart sink, he had been betrayed before, like me.

I walked behind Dad in silence, even in a society full of heroes, stuff like this still happened. Dad can't do anything if Shinso won't speak, and he isn't. No, I'll help him learn to trust. If he trusts us, trusts me then he will tell us and we can save him. I am not giving up on you Shinso, I will save you!

(Hizashi's POV)

I picked up Yashiro and Shouta at the hospital the guardians had been called, Shinso didn't talk. Yashiro didn't seem lost; she had this fire in her eyes. Another plan I guess, we could talk to her when we got home. She never gave up; it was amazing to see how devoted she could be.

Soon we pulled into the community parking garage, I drove in and put my car into its spot. Almost home, then we can eat, and relax. Mostly I need to take down my hair, my neck is getting pretty sore. We all got out and Yashiro turned to us she had such a sweet smile.

"We will save him, don't worry." She said I put an arm around her shoulder.

"One step at a time," I added, she nodded and beamed up at me.

"Alright let's go home and eat," Shouta stated, I smirked.

"Dinner then a bath!" I chimed.

Yashiro giggled and grabbed my hand pulling both me and Shouta out of the car park and down the road toward home. Shouta and I smirked to each other as we let our daughter tug us along. She would be fine, no matter what she would pull through. My heart swelled with pride; our daughter will make a great hero.


	31. Chapter 31

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.31- Offers In**

"Alright class, soon we will have you all participate in an internship, most of you have receive offers from agencies from the festival," Dad explained and a chart came up with names and numbers. "I will be handing out your offers, and I would like your submissions by Friday after school. If you cannot find an internship, we will pick one out for you."

He began to pass out the papers, I took mine and looked it over, I had gotten 10 offers. It was strange, I guess I might need to google up these Agencies. I have never heard of half of them, I felt rather lost. Maybe I can ask Dad and Papa tonight, I scanned I saw Present Mic Agency, did Papa really offer his own agency. I guess I should be that surprised, he was Papa after all. One was called Fatgum agency, Fatgum, it was kinda a cute name.

Dad dismissed homeroom and walked out with his signature sleeping bag and papers. I turned to see Izuku he had no offers, I guess that made sense. Still I figured Uncle Toshi would have put on in or did he not have an agency. I could see he was muttering, then Iida was looking at his with a hard look. Uraraka was in awe like much of the rest of the class with offers.

"Izuku can you come here?" I asked, he shook out of his muttering and came over.

"What is it Yashiro?" he replied, I handed him a slip.

"Can you tell me about any of these heroes, I feel lost," I stated, he nodded and looked over my list.

"Fatgum, his quirk lets him absorb things with his fat." He began, I nodded as he scanned again. "Mountain Lady, she can grow in size, she's a fairly new hero. You got a few that are just agencies not named for the hero who heads them. Mic-sensei is on here too, I didn't think he could do internships, of maybe it's his head sidekick taking you on. His name is Sonic Waves, he can great shock waves in air. I know one of these agencies deals with more underground heroes."

"I swear if they both put offers…" I grumbled, he chuckled. "Thanks for the help, I will look up these tonight and hope Dad and Papa aren't pushing for me to go to their agencies."

"That can't be too bad, I mean both of your Dad's are great heroes," Izuku stated, I nodded.

"Yeah but I have a feeling they are doing this so they can make sure I have a 'safe' internship," I replied, making finger quotes over the word safe.

(Later)

I joined Izuku as he went to go plead to All Might to find him a work-study. Dad was there too, sitting back and observing. I was hoping Dad would relax a bit more, but I guess he is very protective. All Might fidget and pulled something out from his desk and showed it the Izuku. I looked over at it, it said an offer from pro-hero Gran Torino.

"My former teacher Gran Torino sent it an offer it arrived at lunch." Uncle explained, his face was pale. "I will warn you he is a strict teacher."

"He taught you, I think it would be a great experience for you Midoriya," Dad stated.

"This sounds great, I get to train under your old teacher!" Izuku rambled eager to meet Uncle's teacher.

"Yashiro, I heard you got a good deal of offers, have you thought of which one to go for?" Uncle asked I shook my head.

"No, also Dad I am not going to your or Papa's agencies." I huffed, he scoffed in defeat. "I am not letting either of you try to baby me, I can do this internship without hiding behind either of you."

"You both put in offers?" Uncle stated in shock.

"It was logical," Dad grumbled.

"I'm not a little kid, I know I am still new to this world but I can handle an internship, I need to learn from others too," I argued, he spun his chair around to look away.

"May I see who offered for you?" Uncle asked, I nodded and handed him my slip.

"Aizawa-sensei I have my request!" Iida stated and entered the room with a bow.

"Thank you, Iida, I'll take it," Dad stated and he took the paper before Iida raced off. "Let's see, that… Great…"

"What's wrong?" I asked he set down the paper as he looked up something on the computer.

"Well, I think I have an idea on what he's thinking now…" Dad muttered, I walked over and saw an article about the Hero Killer.

"That idiot!" I shouted; he was trying to get revenge!

"That is very concerning…" Uncle stated I turned to see him and Izuku joined me at Dad's desk.

"Iida…" Izuku muttered, Dad closed the tab.

"Given I have no hard evidence I cannot dispute his choice…" Dad stated, "I can maybe ask a trusted hero to keep track for Stain…"

"Yashiro you got a lot of very good offers," Uncle stated, as he began to lead me and Izuku back to his desk. "All these heroes are very reputable."

"I think I'll look them up online when I get home, might help me decide," I replied as he handed me back my paper.

"Good idea, that may help," Uncle added, he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"How about I take you both to get some Taiyaki, my treat." He stated, I nodded, he wanted to get us out and home safe.

"Never had that yet," I said, I followed him out with Izuku.

Just as I left the staff room, I saw Dad hunched over his desk, he was going to be home late. I sighed and let Uncle lead me out of the school for his mood-boosting snack. Maybe I can find out more tonight, I wonder if any of these heroes' work in Hosu…

(Shouta's POV)

I came home late, I ended up having to go meet up with heroes to discuss my thoughts. After a long time, Fat Gum offered to take the role, he was a good hero, trustworthy and knew the underground markets. He would have the easiest time hunting for the elusive Hero Killer. As I took of my shoes, I saw Hizashi walk over he was barely awake cradling a cup of tea in his pyjamas.

"I hope you ate." He said, I nodded as I took the tea.

"Met up with Fat Gum, I can't not eat around that man," I replied, he smiled.

"Yashiro's in bed, I wanted to wait up for you." He hummed, I nodded as I began to take off my scarf. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yep, Fat Gum will take on the mission, he is concerned, he has Amajiki as his work-study student. He is upset to think a UA student may get involved." I explained, he nodded as I took a sip of the tea.

"He's a good guy, he'll do great. Now I know you need some sleep; you look like hell." He joked, I smirked.

"I will, you go lay down I'll be up after I wash my face." I soothed, he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be waiting, Shou." He hummed and I watched him tiredly walk up the stairs.

I entered the bathroom and set my tea aside as I turned on the faucet. I ran the water as I looked for a facecloth, grabbing on I dunked in into the warm water. Once it was soaked, I used to scrub at my, it was sweaty and the water felt nice. Tossing the washcloth into the laundry I drank the last of the tea before taking the mug to the sink.

My students are nothing but problem children this year… Full of potential and talented, but problem children none the less.

(Yashiro's POV)

I filled out my form, I had heard Dad coming home last night, I listen in. He said the hero that was taking on the case was Fat Gum. I smiled as I set him as my internship, this way I can help. Besides, when I looked him up, he seemed like a great hero. Also, he kinda looked like a human version of Totoro.

I set my paper on his podium as I took my seat again, a few others had placed theirs on there already. Don't worry Iida I will be able to help you; I know what you're feeling. Revenge is something I wanted for a long time. If I had stayed home, I think I would have ended up killing that man one day. I was glad that won't happen, it was worth it, not worth ruining my life. That Hero killer was not worth ruining or ending Iida's life.

"You found one to pick," Izuku stated, I nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me Fat Gum looked like a human Totoro." I joked, he blinked and then chuckled.

"He kind of does, I never thought of that." He replied, I grinned at him.

Izuku would learn more from Gran Torino and begin to master his quirk, I could use my internship to keep an eye on Iida. It was the perfect plan; besides I would be with a pro-hero I could ask him to help me there. I just hope with everything he can still accept my internship.

(Shouta's POV)

I was looking over the student choices, I pulled out Yashiro's I wonder who she picked. Wait. Fat Gum, she choose Fat Gum! Why would she choose him? I mean maybe it was for his looks, I mean she does love Totoro… Wait, was she awake last night, did she hear me?

"You look unwell Aizawa-kun?" Toshinori asked, I sighed.

"Yashiro picked Fat Gum…" I stated, he looked confused a moment before his eyes widened.

"Didn't you..?" he began, I nodded. "It must be a coincidence, right?"

"I hope so, if not it's a plan of hers…" I grumbled, he looked confused. "I told Hizashi last night, it's possible she pretended to be in bed asleep and listened in."

"Why not ask her?" he said, I sighed.

"Either way she will give me the same answer, something about how he looked like a human Totoro…" I sighed; he narrowed his gaze.

"What will you do?" he said, I sighed.

"I'm not sure, I just hope he declines the request…" I said.

"Maybe I could…" he began.

"Do what, go search yourself? You only have forty minutes of your big form since USJ, plus you are far too obvious." I lectured, he sighed.

"Fair point." He stated.

"I can see if I can get more heroes on alert in Hosu, simple as that." I finished, "I need to work on the students next project."

"Which is?" he quizzed.

"I will be assigning them to do volunteer work, it's a good way to step into the ideals of hero behaviour. As heroes, we should always work to give back and help others besides fight villains." I explained, he smiled.

"That's a good plan, I can always poke around if the students need places to go." He offered, I smirked.

"I may take you up on that," I stated, time to refocus I can worry about that when I get more information.

(Yashiro's POV)

"Hey, Shinso!" I called, he stopped in his tracks as I raced over to him.

"Yashiro." He said, I leaned my arm over his shoulder, he was all healed now.

"Do you want to try some training today?" I offered; his eyes light up.

"What kind of training?" he asked, I smirked.

"Well right now I am working on my stamina and physical abilities, you need to be strong and fit to be a hero. Can't always rely on your quirk." I chimed, he nodded.

"Uh sure, what's your plan?" he asked, I smiled.

"There's a park that has a nice path I thought I could jog it and maybe try pull-ups on a tree or something," I answered, he nodded.

"Sure, what time?" he replied.

"How about in an hour, if that works, it's Ueno park, it's not the biggest but should be a good starting point." I chimed, he nodded.

"Yeah that works, I'll meet you there at the entrance near Ueno station, sound good?" he replied, I nodded and waved him off.

Uncle Toshi was gonna starting my training once I can jog Ueno with ease. Now I can spend some time with Shinso and hope we can become friends. I can work on protecting both Shinos and Iida, soon I'll save them both. Don't worry Shinso, Iida, I'm here to make sure you both make it out okay.

(Shinso's POV)

I walked toward the park entrance, I saw Yashiro there, she was in a sakura themed Sanrio tracksuit. It was cute, I hadn't pictured her being so obsessed with cute things. This is the second time I've seen her wearing something with Sanrio on it. She turned to me a waved her arm a big bright smile on her face.

"Sorry did I keep you waiting," I said as I joined her.

"I was so hyped up I got here early, I got us some water for outrun." She chimed holding up two small water bottles. "Dad said it's good to stay hydrated while training."

"Sounds good," I stated, she nodded and put them in the bag she had.

"It's a weekday so it shouldn't be that busy, let's jog all the paths and then back here." She explained, I nodded. "Don't worry if I slow down, I have weak lungs so I have to take time to build them up."

"Weak lungs?" I stated, she nodded.

"Yeah, was born with it, it's why I am so determined to boost up my stamina and physical strength. I don't want my disability to slow me down in the future." She rambled; I never thought a hero could have a disability like that. "I got this route from my mentor, he's gonna be training me up once I get my base stamina steady. He had an injury in work so now he has to adjust for his damaged body."

"Are they a teacher?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, just a minor hero my parents know, when I expressed my desire, they asked him for help." She answered, I guess that made sense her Dad's were pro's after all. "Alright enough talk let's begin!"


	32. Chapter 32

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.32- Past Trauma**

_**Trigger Warning: Self-Harm**_

_It's been a while, I haven't seen Shouta once outside of class time in almost a month. It had been a month since it happened, I felt like a part of me had died. Sometimes I swear I could still feel the rain that poured down on us that day. Since then I've been barely been able to keep my head above water._

_I cut another line into my thigh, it hurt, but I needed it. My quirk was the one used that killed him. My fault. I sliced again, my thighs were red with my past sessions and now fresh blood tricked down. Maybe I should have listened to my parents, my quirk was dangerous. All I was going to do was get someone killed. I dug the blade a little harder into my skin, tears building up._

_From outside my small bathroom I heard something, I creaked the bathroom door open and I heard it. Knocking, I quickly scrambled to wipe away the blood and scramble to get a tank top and pyjama pants on. I began to head to the door; the knocking was still there. Was a teacher doing dorm apartment checks? _

_I unlocked the door and opened it, I saw Shouta standing there, I froze. He looked haggard, his hair was a mess, his eyes had dark circles under them. I pulled him inside, shutting the door I saw him crumpled down to his knees. Racing over I wrapped my arms around him as I heard his almost silent cries._

"_Shou, you don't need to act so tough…" I hushed, hypocrite. "Come on you can tell me anything?"_

"_Zashi, I'm sorry, I was too weak…" he muttered, I hugged him tighter. "I couldn't save him…"_

"_Shouta that wasn't your fault, you defeated that thing, it took out the pro's, you were amazing." I hushed; besides it was my fault. "I can tell you for certain, none of that was your fault."_

"_I was the one there!" he sobbed breaking free from my hold. "Whose fault could it be besides me!"_

"_It used my quirk…" I stated, his eyes widened. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine…"_

"_Zashi, I-I, it wasn't you… It was the thing…" he stuttered, I looked away from him._

"_You don't need to bother trying to stay with me, I was my fault after all… My parents were right, trying to become a hero… All I can do is hurt people…" I argued, I felt him grab my chin turning me to him._

"_Hizashi!" he shouted, I looked up him as I saw real tears forming in his eyes. "You're a great hero, one of the top heroes in our class! I never want to hear you agree with those people again!"_

"_Shou, I was supposed to be cheering you up…" I stated weakly, a small smile formed on his face as I saw his eyes well up but no tears formed._

"_Let's just say we're both a mess…" he offered, I chuckled and he looked down at me. "Hizashi why are your pyjama's stained?"_

_I felt my heart stop and sink into my stomach, I felt him look at me, I bit my lip I closed my eyes. I can't let him see, come on Hizashi think of something. Shaving, no I didn't even have a single facial hair. I felt him touch my thigh I hissed in pain; how deep did I go?_

"_Zashi, what happened?" he pleaded, I opened my eyes to see him looking concerned._

"_It's nothing, I was just being a klutz," I argued, he glared at me._

"_Don't lie, what happened?" he demanded, I bite my lip._

"_I just got low…" I stated, he cupped my cheek. "It's nothing too serious I swear."_

"_Show me." He stated, I shook my head. "Hizashi, I need to treat them."_

"_Let me go put on boxers…" I muttered, I got up and went to the bathroom. _

_I shut the door and slipped down my pyjama pants and grabbed my abandoned boxers. As I began to put them on and my thighs hurt more, okay maybe I went to deep on one. Once there were on, I slide the door open and Shouta was standing there. He took my hand and set me down on my bed, he knelt in front of me._

"_I'm going to get your first aid kit, one of those might need stitches." He stated and went to my bathroom to grab the first aid kit he knew I kept._

_Soon he returned and began to pour peroxide onto a cotton ball and then began to clean the swallow wounds. I gritted my teeth at the sting, then he began to dab at the deep on the seemed wider than before. Once he was done, he grabbed the zip-stitches, he began to set them up and I bit my finger as he tightened them. Then he grabbed some bandages and wrapped up my thigh to keep it all clean. Tying it off he looked up at me._

"_How long?" he asked, I looked away not wanting to answer. "Please Zashi, tell me?"_

"_Since I was ten, it's all I could do to cope…" I muttered, he stood up and hugged me._

"_I'm sorry Zashi, you've been struggling all alone for so long…" he apologized._

"_Don't apologize, you didn't even know me back then," I argued, he hugged me tighter._

"_I knew you for a year, and I didn't notice, not once… Please Zashi, let me help, you don't have to do this alone." He pleaded he pulled back looking up at me._

"_I'll try Shou," I replied tearing up. _

"_I'm gonna stay over here for a bit, is that okay?" he asked, I smiled as he sat next to me._

"_Yeah, I'm always happy to be with you Shou," I answered, he reached over and stroked my cheek. "I was kinda missing you…"_

"_I won't leave you alone ever again, I promise." He promised, I smiled at him. Shouta was here, he was still my friend._

_(Aizawa's POV)_

_I heard my phone ring, I ignored as I held Hizashi as he slept. I was so blind! My best friend, the one still here with me I left him alone. Even before all this I never noticed all the pain he was put through. I knew he had been abused, yet I never talk to him. For all the time I've known him he's been doing this to himself in secret. I'm an idiot!_

_I hear my phone begin to ring again, it must be grandfather, I didn't want to answer. He has gotten worse since the incident, he told me I should have just stayed with the home business. I didn't want that life; I didn't want to rule over an underworld I wanted to fight against. I don't care he send the Giichi, or Tatsuo I don't care anymore. _

_I heard my phone ring again, I glared over to where it sat on the small table Hizashi had in his room. I could see it move with the vibrations and it was light up. I didn't need to see who it was, the only person who called me was Grandfather. Why did I let that fool control my life? I didn't care if I lost my inheritance, I would never take it anyway._

_I closed my eyes as I held Hizashi, he was still asleep thankful, he was exhausted from his mental breakdown. Then I saw it, I gritted my teeth, he activated my tracker. Damn that old man. I gently began to lay Hizashi down and went to my phone. I took Hizashi's keys as I stepped out the door. _

_I dialled the number as I leaned against the door, "Shouta Aizawa!" Grandfather shouted._

"_I'm fine, old man," I stated, I could hear a door shut._

"_I'm sending Tatsuo to pick you up." He stated, I scowled._

"_I'm not coming home, send them back." I replied, "I'm done, go make my cousin the heir. I'm done hiding from you, I'm gay. Nothing will change that, and I will not give up being a hero. I have someone I need to protect and I will do it no matter what."_

"_I will send your bags then." He grumbled, "keep the phone I don't need it back."_

"_Understood, and next time I meet you I will be a hero," I stated, I heard him hang up._

_I sighed and slide down against the door sitting down, now to wait for the school bag and whatever else he felt like giving me. I rubbed at my eyes, they stung as they dried out, whenever I cried my quirk made my eyes dryer. I hope I had eye drops in my school bag, I pulled back my bangs. _

_(Hizashi's POV)_

_I awoke, I looked around, where was Shouta? I stood up and my thigh ached, maybe he was in the bathroom. I hobbled toward the bathroom then I could hear something. I leaned toward my door; it was from just outside._

"_A year, a year was all you had to wait, then it was all yours! Are you insane Shouta!" A voice hissed; I felt a shiver run up my spine._

"_I don't care, and I will not become a Yakuza, I want nothing to do with the family business. I'm a hero. Stop trying to get me to go back, I made my choice." Shouta replied he sounded agitated._

"_Shouta, you've already failed at this hero thing, just come back." The voice continued._

"_I only fail if I give up, and I have someone I want to protect, he's all I have left. Unless you give me trouble, I won't bust you, but I'm cutting my ties. Just go back to Grandfather Tatsuo." He hissed. _

_I felt a lump my throat and I heard something drop and heavy footsteps leave. I heard the key enter the lock and I shot back as the door opened. Shouta stepped in and looked at me his eyes wide in shock as I lay on the floor stunned. _

"_I'll leave if you want?" he stated, I couldn't speak I was still in shock. "Okay, please Hizashi no more cutting tonight…"_

_He began to turn to leave, "No!" I screamed; I felt the wall rattle with my quirk. "I mean, please don't go Shou…"_

_He grabbed his bag and drug it in and shut the door, he stepped over to me and offered a hand. I took it and he helped me up and helped me walk back to my bed. Setting me down he went and grabbed his bag shoving it by my table and then he sat on a cushion at the table._

"_How much did you hear?" he asked, he looked like he had just been scolded._

"_Your family is Yakuza?" I stated, he sighed and nodded._

"_Yeah, I never planned to be in that work, I essentially was staying just to get my education easier. When I didn't return home, my grandfather called me a bunch before activating the tracker on my phone." He explained._

"_Who was out there with you?"_

"_Tatsuo, he's a top member kinda like a babysitter to me, he was trying to get me to come home. I won't, I told Grandfather I was gay, I couldn't return if I wanted." _

"_Why? You could have just gone home, right?"_

"_I couldn't leave you here, I'm not leaving you alone, not now…"_

"_Why?"_

"_You're all I have left, and I still want to be a hero with you…" _

"_Shou…"_

"_I couldn't go on if you died too… You and him were the only friends I have ever made in my life. You're the only people I can say I truly cared about in all my life. I just want to be by your side forever…"_

_I slide off the bed and hugged Shouta as he led over the table trembling. I leaned my cheek against his shoulder as I heard him let out sob like breathes. No more tears, he was all out, just like after Oboro died. His quirk made him almost incapable of tears, and when he did it caused him pain. He was in pain, so much… Like me…_

"_I want to be by your side forever Shou, and maybe Oboro is with us too, he was always stubborn like that…" I soothed, he chuckled in his sobs. "I don't care about what your family did, you're still Shou, the grumpy grump, sleepy prince and my best friend."_

"_I'll need to find a place to stay…" he muttered, I chuckled._

"_You're welcome here, with me…" I replied I felt him turn toward me._

"_I'm not a great roommate…" he muttered, I grinned at him._

"_Can't scare me off Shou, no matter how grumpy you are I will always be here." I chimed, he smirked at me._

"_We should probably head to bed we have class tomorrow…" he stated, I smiled at him._

"_Cuddle time then Shou-chan." I cooed, he got up dragging me with me._

"_You are ridiculous Zashi." He hummed, I smiled at him._

"_And you love it!" I cheered, he smiled and helped me onto the bed._

"_Yeah, I do." He replied as he laid down next to me._

(Yashiro's POV)

I looked over to see Dad and Papa had fallen asleep working on the living room table. I took a quick photo and went to move them up to their room. I saw they were holding hands as they leaned against each other. Papa was drooling and Dad was softly snoring, it was so cute. I tried to get them to release each other, soon I heard sounds of them waking up.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Dad grumbled, I pulled back and saw Papa was waking up blinking his eyes.

"I was going to get you two to bed, but I guess that failed." I joked; he rubbed his eye as Papa looked at me tiredly.

"Did you have a nice jog?" Papa asked his voice soft with tiredness.

"Yep, Shinso-kun joined me, he was really eager to train. He said he would jog with me every week." I chimed, he smiled as Dad began to look at the papers on the table. "Dad it's late you can work on that stuff tomorrow, you are tired, go to bed."

"Go take your shower kid, I need to finish this grading." He huffed shoving my shoulder playfully.

"If you work too hard I will sick Auntie on you." I teased; he waved his hand to shoo me off.

"He's almost done, go shower then we can take our medicine." Papa placated.

"No more work once I'm out," I ordered as I smiled and headed to the bathroom my Pajama's already laid out for me.

"Hear that Shou, it's crunch time!" Papa joked, I smiled, sometimes I wonder how they worked together so well. I guess this is what real love is.


	33. Chapter 33

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.33- Be me with you**

_Author's Note: NSFW shenanigans _

"Alright, today you will be picking out your hero names." Dad announced, "These will be used while you are on your internships, I warn you that once you pick a name it is what you will most likely have for life. So, choose wisely. Since I am no good with these sorts of things Midnight will be helping filter names and judge them."

"Can't have anything too naughty." Auntie chimed as she handed out a small whiteboard with a marker to everyone.

I saw Dad climb into his sleeping bag and take one of his impromptu naps, I guess Papa was the one who chose his hero name anyway. Man, now I have to think of a name, I not sure I want to rip off a name from a comic book hero. A hero name, I don't want to use just my name, then I'd have no privacy.

"I have mine, kero." Tsu piped, Auntie, smiled. "Froppy!"

"Cute and short perfect!" Auntie complimented.

"Me too!" Uraraka chimed, "Uravity!"

"Perfect!" Auntie cheered.

Okay so my quirk, it was nicknamed by Nezu 'The First Quirk' it was similar to Momo's quirk creation. Still, it was different it was all based on my mind… Wonderland? No. Never-Land? No. Narnia? No, too religious based. Lord of the Rings stuff would be too hard for the Japanese to pronounce.

What about a faerie name, I mean Tir Na Nog was similar. Oberon was a male name, and he was kinda a trickster… His wife was Tatiana, it was cute, she had another name too. Of right Gloriana, no that was too posh sounding. Maybe just a faerie name, let me think, Puck, nope, Basil, Nah, Cosmo, maybe.

Okay Cosmo, maybe I thinking of a space-themed thing? Well I mean I do love Sailor Moon? Okay think through that, Serina, nope, Serenity, hmm, wait. I smiled as I quickly wrote out the kanji. I stood up and Auntie smiled at me.

"Space-Time Hero Sailor Pluto," I stated.

(Later)

"Where did you come up with your name?" Uraraka asked I looked up from my lunch.

"Well it's from an anime I watched when I was little, Sailor Pluto was the guardian or the door of Space and Time. She could let people through it and they could travel through time and space. I mean I kinda did that myself, and it was originally Japanese so I knew most people could pronounce it." I explained, she looked at me eyes sparkling.

"Wow, you really loved that anime then." She chimed, I smiled.

"Yeah Sailor Moon was the first anime I watched and it made me so happy, I am collecting the manga right now," I replied, she smiled.

"You really are an otaku, aren't you?" Izuku stated I giggled.

"And proud, besides so are you only with heroes," I replied, he blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Don't be shy about it be proud of your weirdness."

"Queen!" Sero called, I broke out into giggles.

"You got that right Redditor Sero!" I replied he and Kami were smirking big as Bakugo glared at them.

"I got a question kero?" Tsu asked I nodded. "Did you base your costume off Aizawa-sensei's?"

"Not really, I like to wear tights and hoodies, and the goggles were to protect my glasses then the mask to keep the air good. I guess it did end up looking at lot like Dad's in the end." I joked, she smiled.

"It really did, but it suits you." Uraraka chimed, I smiled.

"That's good, so did everyone pick their internships?" I quizzed; the whole table nodded.

"Yep, it's gonna be so much fun, a whole week, we'll learn so much!" Uraraka chimed.

"I get to work on the sea so I can practice water rescues with a real pro, kero," Tsu added, I nodded.

"It will be very educational," Iida stated, he normally would be more enthusiastic…

"Can you walk home with us today Iida, I heard that the combini near the station has new limited-edition smoothies?" I asked, he nodded and went back to eating. "Yes, I say we all get one of the new flavours and try them all!"

"Why do the limited-edition ones always taste so good…" Uraraka whined I nodded.

"I know, I never had anything like this home, you guys have so many limited-edition things. I stocked up on anime limited edition snacks a few days ago. Dad is about to confiscate my stash if I go overboard again." I rambled, everyone giggled.

"Eating too much junk food is not good for you Yashiro-kun." Iida chastised, I smiled at him, he was a bit better today.

"I know, I usually only have a few each week but I do hoard them," I stated, don't worry Iida we'll get through this.

(Shouta's POV)

Finally, I was done, I had a patrol tonight, it was late, or early depending on how you looked at it. I was almost home; I was able to get a good deal done but I was sore. Since USJ I have been dealing with more aches and pain than before. Guess I will have to retire earlier now, my elbow was the worst, it felt like it was on fire.

Opening the gate, I walked up to the front door and used my key to open the door. I began to take off my boots so I could go and get a few hours of sleep before I had to get up again. If I was lucky, I could get a full three hours before I had to get up and head into work.

Stepping inside I rubbed at my eyes, I need to put some extra drops in my eyes tonight. I stifled a yawn as I began to head up the stairs, I turned and check-in Yashiro's room. She was splayed out over bed her blanket half kicked off. I smiled and shut the door and headed to the master bedroom.

Stepping in I saw Hizashi was asleep, I smiled as I began to slip out of my costume and into a pair of sweatpants. Once that was done, I sat on the bed gently and began to put it in my eyedrops. Setting them asides I carefully laid down not wanting to disturb Hizashi. I grunted in pain as my elbow hit the bed.

"Shou?" Hizashi said I looked over to see him waking up.

"I'm home," I stated, he sat up and looked at me.

"You look hurt." He replied I sighed as he turned on the bedside light and slipped on his hearing aids.

"My body is getting old," I grumbled, he looked me over.

"Your elbow?"

"Yeah, it feels too fresh tonight…"

He reached over and took my arm and gently began to rub the scarred tissue, it was nice. I let him gently massage out the pain and soon it was back to its normal dull ache. He laid down my arm and leaned over and kissed me, I kissed back. Soon he was nipping my lips I hummed and opened my mouth.

It didn't take long for him to crawl over me and our bodies rubbed together as he kissed me fingers tangled in my hair. How long had it been? I grunted at as he began to rub our groins together with more force. He ended the kiss and began to nip and suck on my neck and shoulders. I was moaning as he worked me up more and more, I missed this.

"Wanna feel you baby." He hummed, I nodded and he smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"I need it Zashi," I muttered, as he began to pull down my sweatpants and tossed them aside.

"I know me too, mind hanging me the lube." He hummed, I reached up and grabbed it from my nightstand.

Reaching up he took the bottle and popped the cap and put a good dollop on his finger. He spread my cheeks and I felt the cool lube hit me but soon he warmed me up. I began to push down on his fingers and he worked me open. Soon another finger joined, I felt like I was on fire. I wanted more, he leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Just a bit more love." He purred, I groaned as he began to scissor me. "It's been a while hasn't it."

"Too long," I whined, he pulled out his fingers and lubed up his member.

"Then let's make this last." He hummed, he pulled me into a kiss and he pushed into me.

I was moaning as he fit himself fully into me, he held onto my thighs tightly, soon he began to move. I was biting my lip as he rubbed my prostate just right with practised ease. He was going slow but hard, it was great. He moved a hand up to cup my cheek.

"Zashi…" I panted; he kissed the corner of my lips.

"I know, I've missed this too, I missed making love to my handsome husband. I missed being with you like this, making you feel good." He hummed, he pulled me into another kiss.

"We've been busy," I replied, he smiled and kissed my chin.

"We have, but I want to make time for this more, maybe next time you can take me." He purred I was getting close to my climax. "I'm close baby, are you?"

"So close." I moaned; he gently nipped my ear.

"I love you so much Shou, you are my everything, my husband, my best friend. Now we are even parents, I can't wait to share so much more with you." He stated, I nodded and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Me too, ah, I love you so much Zashi," I replied, he smiled at me and began to hit my sweet spot with each thrust. "Zashi…"

He pulled me into another long kiss, we were sucking and nipping on each others' lips. He began to speed up, I groaned but kept kissing him. I was so close, and so was he, I wanted this so much. Soon it hit, he kissed more as he speeds up and climaxed. I felt him fill me up, I was so warm, he finally pulled back and looked at me lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're still here, I would be lost without you." He hummed, I smiled at him.

"I'm here and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon," I replied, he smiled and kissed me once more.

"Alright time to clean up and then bed." He hummed, I smiled as he pulled out.

Soon he had the wet wipes we kept in our room and began to wipe me clean. He was so gentle that I found myself beginning to drift off. My eyes closed as he finished and began to pull the blanket over us and cuddled up to me. He kissed my chin as I finally let sleep take me. I was so lucky to have him.

(Hizashi's POV)

I heard the alarm, I gently reached over Shouta to turn it off, he was still dead asleep. I looked up at him as he slept, he was so beautiful when he sleeps. My fingers traced over his tones chest and gently rubbed at his thick chest hair. He was such a hard worker; he was so passionate; it still amazes me after all these years.

Sighing I began to get up, I turned off on the bedside lamp and began to stretch. Time to get up, I can let him sleep in a bit while I get ready. I slide out of bed and began to slip on my boxers and sweatpants and pulled on a shirt to go under my leather. Picking up my glasses I slide them on and headed out of our room shutting the door carefully.

Heading down the stairs I began to hear the familiar sound of static, and then Yashiro's grumbles. I went to the bathroom and washed up my face. Then I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, rolled omelette would be nice. I began to mix the eggs as I got the pan hot and ready.

"Mornin…" Yashiro grumbled, I looked over to see her still half asleep.

"Go wash your face sleepy girl." I cooed, she nodded and headed to the bathroom. "I'm making a rolled omelette."

"Yummy…" she replied, I smiled as I tested the pan then began to process. "Dad sleeping in?"

"Yep, he had patrol I'll wake him up in a bit, he could use a bit more rest." I chimed; she came into the kitchen. "Can you put in some toast and start the coffee maker."

"Uhuh." She mumbled, I smiled she was so much like Shouta when she was sleepy. "Papa, you work at the station tonight, right?"

"Yep, I won't be home till late as usual," I stated. "Mind helping Shou make dinner, he's gonna be sleepy today."

"I will Papa, you guys work too hard you know." She teased, I smiled.

"Heroes always do." I hummed, she giggled.

"I guess so, oh and Papa you know you stole Dad's sweatpants right." She teased, I looked down and saw the pink track pants.

"Your Dad's clothes are too comfy to resist." I joked, she giggled. "Besides he stole these from me first."

"Papa, you and Dad were made for each other, weren't you?"

"I think so."

"I wonder if that's true for everyone."

"I think so, it just takes time for some. Why you so curious? You got a crush?"

"I don't know…"

I looked at her to see she was blushing, I put an arm around her. I guess she was at that age. I was her age when I began to fall in love with Shouta. A year or so later we began to date and things went from there.

"You can come to me and your Dad anytime for advice." I soothed, she nodded and leaned into me.

"Papa how did you know you loved Dad?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"I began to realise I couldn't picture a future where I wasn't by his side, I wanted to be with him for as long as I lived," I answered, she smiled.

"Thanks, Papa." She replied, I tussled her hair and pulled out the finished omelette.

"Mind cutting this up, I need to go wake up Shou." I chimed, she nodded as I headed up to our room.

Entering I saw him sleeping still, I closed the door and knelt by his side. Yeah, even now I can't imagine a future where I can't be by his side and share my life with him. We shared so much already, marriage, grief, and now, parenthood. I can't wait to share more with him, I smiled at him. Well, I better wake him up.


	34. Chapter 34

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.34- His Smile lights up**

I put on the outfit Papa helped me pic out last night, today I was going with Shoto to meet her mother. I was going as support for him but I wanted to make a good impression. I patted down my dress, it had a button-up top and a red overall second layer that went a bit past my knees. I wore a pair of sheer tights underneath it, I grabbed a scrunchie and began to put up my hair, I groaned as I made it off centre.

"He's going to be here soon, you ready?" Papa chimed, entering my room.

"Papa, can you put up my hair?" I asked, he smiled and walked over.

"I'll do a braid, how does that sound?" he chimed, I nodded and he motioned me into my desk chair.

Papa was so good at doing hair, Dad was surprisingly good at it too. Papa always did it so gently and would hum as he did it. I closed my eyes as I listened to him hum a melody as he braided my hair. I wasn't sure what the melody was from but it was soothing. Soon I felt him pat my shoulders, I reached back to touch the intricate braid.

"Thanks, Papa." I chimed, I got up and grabbed my bag off my bed and checked inside.

"Got everything?" he asked, I nodded seeing my wallet, train card, medicine and phone all inside.

"Yep," I answered, he smiled at me.

I heard the doorbell ring, I guess Shoto was here, Papa headed down with me. I raced to the genkan and opened the door, I saw him there he was wearing a dress shirt and nice pants. He must be nervous too, I pulled him inside and grinned at him. He looked flustered, I guess his nerves were getting to him.

"Looking good you two, you have everything you need Shoto?" Papa stated as I began to put on my boots.

"Yes sir." He replied he patted his head.

"Don't let your nerves get to you." He soothed, I stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be with you the whole time," I added, he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Yashiro, I feel better with you joining me." He replied I beamed at him as I took his hand.

"We should head out; we don't want to miss the train." I chirped, he nodded. "Bye Papa, I will text you when we get there!"

"Be safe!" he called as I led Shoto out of the house.

"We will!" I replied.

(Shoto's POV)

We stopped and got some drinks before we bored the train to the hospital. Yashiro was so cute today; her hair was in a complex braid and she wore a cute blouse and overall skirt. I am glad she and Mic-san didn't realise my embarrassment. Since everything happened, I've found myself developing a crush on her.

She was just so amazing, strong, smart, caring and beautiful. I have never met anyone like her, she made me want to smile. She saved me from the grey existence and reached out her hand. She could have saved me and let me be, but she was always reaching out to me. Now I can't imagine not being with her in some way.

I talked about it to Fuyumi, she had smiled and giggled at me. She poked me and said that I was falling for her. After she told me I couldn't help thoughts, I wanted to spend more time with her. I wanted to cuddle with her and kiss her, but if she didn't feel the same… I don't want to lose her, just being her friend was enough.

"You're quiet, are you still nervous?" she asked, I looked to her as she looked concerned.

"A bit…" I stated, scratching my chin. "I just thinking of what to say."

"No matter what you say she will be happy, she loves you." She soothed, I nodded. "You missed her, you're happy to see her, you love her, and she feels the same way. I bet when you see her the words will come."

"You're probably right," I said, as I looked at her, and she smiled.

"Remember I'll be there with you." She added, I blushed and nodded.

"Thanks for all this…" I thanked, she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm your friend, I will always help you when I can." She stated, I blushed harder and she grinned her eyes closed.

"So how is your endurance training going?" I asked she leaned back.

"So far so good, I only take a few breaks when I jog the park now, one halfway, at the end then the halfway back." She answered I smiled. "Shinso-kun joins me a few times, he wants to get into the hero course you know?"

"Oh?"

"Uhuh, his quirk wasn't good for the entrance exam, I never would have guessed the others had the fight robots to get in. Seems kinda tough for those with non-physical quirks. I know Dad got transferred to the hero course when he won the sports festival his first year."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he had to fight Papa, and that's how they first became friends. At the time Papa was top of his class and he was beaten and was kinda in awe."

"Mic-san does have a powerful quirk."

"Yeah, did you know that he is always using it, his quirk is his entire voice, without he can't speak. Luckily Papa knows sign language."

"Does Aizawa-sensei know it too?"

"Yep, and All Might and most of the UA staff. I am still learning it; Papa is still teaching me."

"That sounds like a good skill for any hero to have."

"I know, I asked Dad if it would be a thing taught in the course, he said that it is usually taught at agencies."

"Maybe when you learn you can teach the class."

"That's a great idea! We could use it on team missions and stuff!"

"Yeah, I know I'd like to learn."

"Once I get better, I'll start teaching you, man I can't wait till I'm fluent."

(Yashiro's POV)

We arrived at the hospital and a nurse directed us to her room, we were outside now. Shoto looked nervous, I stood at his side resting a hand on his shoulder. Soon he straightened up and walked forward and reached for the door. After a small hesitation he slide open the door, I saw a white-haired woman sitting on a bed.

"Oh, Shoto." She greeted, he looked frozen again.

"Go on." I urged, he looked to me and reached out for me.

I took his hand and he got his nerves back and led me into the room, the woman looked at us both. She had a fond smile on her face, it was amazing how much Shoto, Fuyumi and Natsuo looked like her. If they all had her pure white hair, they'd be little mini versions of her.

"Hi Mom…" he greeted, she smiled at him.

"Now who's your friend sweetie?" she asked, I bowed to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Yashiro Aizawa-Yamada I'm Shoto's classmate." I introduced; she gasped her face lighting up.

"You're the one who got him put away, Fuyumi told me about you." She stated, I blushed and nodded. "Thank you so much what you've done for my family."

"It was no problem, Ma'am, I am Shoto's friend and only wanted to help him," I replied, she smiled at me.

"I'm glad to see you both, you've grown so tall Shoto." His mother stated, he nodded still holding my hand. "Fuyumi told me you're attending UA, I'm sure you'll become a great hero like All Might. I remember how much you idealised him when you were little."

"Yeah, he actually teaches us," Shoto stated, she beamed.

"Wow, that's amazing." She chimed. "I bet he is your favourite teacher."

"Actually, I like him and Homeroom teacher the same, my homeroom teacher is Aizawa-sensei he's a strong underground hero," Shoto explained, I smiled, Dad would blush at that.

"Aizawa?" she stated, looking to me.

"He's my one of my Dad's, my other Dad is Present Mic, he teaches at UA too." I chimed, she smiled.

"Wow the daughter of two pro's, I listened to Present Mic radio show a few times. He is a very energetic hero." She stated I smiled.

"Mic-sensei is pretty cool too, he's fluent in Japanese, English and Sign language." Shoto listed, I smiled. "Yashiro is gonna teach me to sign soon."

"That sounds wonderful, such a great skill to have. I can't wait to see you both debut, I bet you will both be amazing."

"You should have seen Yashiro at the festival, she almost beat me in the tournament. She's amazing!"

"Oh wow, what is your quirk dear?"

"Nezu-san calls it The First Quirk; it lets me bring things I think into being," I explained, she looked a bit surprised.

"Wow, I've never heard of that before." She stated.

"Yashiro is the only person to have this quirk, it's how she got into the hero course. She just appeared on campus one day, she came all the way from 2011." Shoto rambled letting go of my hand as he chattered excitedly. "She arrived during the second week of classes; she brought our whole class together. She always ready to help someone, she helped me, she looked after our classmate who injures himself with his quirk. Now she is looking after a General Ed student who wants to be a hero."

"Amazing, you really look up to Yashiro-san, don't you?" she hummed, he nodded eagerly.

"Fuyumi said she recorded the festival for you to watch, you'll see how cool she is!" Shoto continued, I blushed hard, I wasn't used to such praise. "Oh, and my classmate Midoriya his quirk is so strong he could shatter my ice with one finger! Once he gains more control he might be as strong as All Might!"

"Amazing, I can't wait to see, what place did you get?"

"I placed second, our class president and another classmate tied for third."

"Wow, who won first?"

"Our classmate Bakugo, he's super loud and grumpy but he is really strong."

"Katsuki's bark is worse than his bite, he just doesn't get how to show emotions well," I added, he nodded and we chuckled.

"Wow sounds like you have a great class, that's wonderful." she chimed, Shoto nodded. I am so glad this was going so well.

(Later)

"That went so well!" Shoto chimed, I smiled at him as we walked to the station.

"I know, I knew it would," I stated, he spun to me a huge smile on his face.

"I couldn't have done this without you!" he praised and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad I met you…"

"Me too," I replied hugging him back. "I'm glad I met everyone here, you all are so important to me."

"Can we become a team?" he asked pulling back, I smiled.

"Yeah, we'll make a great team," I answered, he picked me up and spun me and I giggled.

We spun a bit and he finally set me down, we both were laughing, he had a flush on his face. He reached over and took my hand and beamed at me. I smiled back as we continued our walk to the station. I can't wait for the day he can be like this everywhere. He was such a sweet person; I can't wait till he can laugh and smile like this with the class.

"Let's go for ice cream on the way home." He proposed.

"Sounds great, there are so many flavours I want to try." I chimed.

"Just wait till summer, we will need ice cream every day." He stated I giggled.

"We should try to go swimming as a class, a beach day would be so much fun." I chimed, he grinned.

"We might get kicked off a beach." He joked, I snickered.

"It'd be a fun disaster," I added, he nodded.

"We should go see the Ghibli museum over the summer." He said I light up.

"There is a Ghibli museum!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has statues and pretty fields, I heard they actually have many forest sanctuaries. I went to one when I was little, I remember they had a huge camphor tree. Mom made a picnic that we ate under it, you would love it there." He rambled, that sounded amazing.

"So cool, I want to go so much, that sounds like a literal wonderland!" I cheered, he smiled at me.

"Some of the woods have tanuki and other animal sanctuaries." He stated I light up.

"Wow, Miyazaki's love of nature was able to leave such a nice legacy even after so long. That makes me so happy." I mused; I was worried in this future we lost all the nature.

"You really love nature, don't you?" he asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, I mean I grew up in the countryside, having fields and woods and animals is so great. I mean I get bad allergies but still, I loved to play in nature. It always made me feel mystical like I was a fantasy character. You know there are spirits in nature, like faeries, nymphs, elementals and so much more." I answered I wonder if Papa and Dad can take me to one of the sanctuaries.

"Wow, I never heard of any other that." He stated I smiled.

"I can teach you, a lot of this comes from the folklore of Europe, I know Japan has it's own versions but I still love the legends I grew up with." I rambled, he smiled.

"We can teach each other, I know how much you loved visiting the Temple, maybe we can go visit more." He stated I turned to him smiling.

"I'd love that!"


	35. Chapter 35

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.35- Heading Out**

"Alright, I want you all to listen to your mentors and do not cause trouble," Dad explained, we all nodded. "Do not lose your costumes, and head straight to your internship."

"Yes, Sensei." We all chimed, he nodded.

"Head out, don't want to miss your trains." He stated, we all nodded and I looked at my ticket.

"We get on the same train," Shoto said, I looked over at him, I smiled.

"You never told me who you were interning with?" I chimed as I saw Iida raced off to his train.

"Burnin, she was the one who took over the Flame Hero Agency." He answered I looked at him surprised. "I want to master my flames and she was the best one for the job."

"I'm proud of you, I can't wait to see you master them." I chimed, he nodded.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm going to Fatgum Agency, he looks like a human Totoro and apparently worked with Dad some too."

"I know you're still worried about Iida. I know Burnin is taking me to Hosu to train."

"I'm going there too, Fatgum was called in to help Hosu for a week."

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

"I wanted to be there to keep him in line, I'm sure you know why he choose Hosu."

"I do, is that why you chose Fatgum?"

"Yeah, Dad asked him to help watch Hosu. I want to be there to help him, I know a bit about how he's feeling."

We got onto the train and sat in the nearly empty car next to each other, Shoto looked at me concerned. I smiled, he was so sweet and he could read me so well. Soon the train began to move, we were on our way. I looked out the window and I felt Shoto hand cover mine.

"Call me if you need help." He stated, I looked at him and turned my hand to hold his back.

"I will, I'm sure Fatgum knows why I picked him, Dad knew," I replied, he tightened his hold.

"Don't do anything too reckless." He said, I smiled at him.

"I won't," I promised.

"We're a team now and always." He stated, I felt a fond smile form. "So please call me."

"I will, I promise, we're in this together Shoto," I affirmed, he blushed and kept holding my hand.

(Shoto's POV)

We were an hour into our train ride, we had another half hour before Yashiro's stop. She was resting her head against my shoulder as she napped still holding hands with me. She was my best friend, I wanted to be with her, fight with her. I wanted to be able to watch her back and she could watch mine. I felt so empty until she came into my life, now I never wanted to let go.

"Uh, Shoto, where are we?" she muttered, I turned to see her waking up.

"On the train, don't worry you didn't miss your stop." I soothed; she rubbed her eyes. "I'll wake you up before your stop."

"I don't want to be sleepy when I arrive." She stated, she looked at me smiling.

"Fair," I replied, she leaned over and looked at me.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, I blushed.

"Yashiro, is it okay if I stay with you when we become heroes."

"I'd like that, we will make a kick-butt team."

(Shouta's POV)

I walked into the house and kicked off my boots, it was quiet usually Yashiro raced to greet us. It's been a few months and now I can't even remember coming home without her being here. Hizashi seemed quieter too, he stepped inside and rubbed his shoulder. I stepped in and reached up to relieve him of his speaker. I'm glad he was getting a new one designed, this was one was too much to carry every day.

"Thanks, Shou, I can't wait till my next one is finished." He stated, I smiled as I set the heavy thing aside.

I don't know how you keep wearing that thing." I stated, he chuckled.

"It's weird, the house is so quiet." He mused then I heard the chorus of meows. "Just make a liar out me you guys."

"Come on time to eat," I called and headed to feed our hungry fur babies.

I heard Hizashi's phone, he answered it and by his tone, it must be Nemuri. I gently set down the food bowls and they all began to eat. I gently pet Mochi's head and got up again. I saw Hizashi was in full conversation, he would pace and his hands were out to express himself. I leaned against the wall, he was so cute, never still.

"Here, Nem wants to talk to you." He said handing me the phone I put it to my ear.

"Shou-chan, come on, come out with me tonight, it's been so long since I've been out with my boys! I even got All Might in!" she pleaded, I guess Hizashi left it up to me.

"Why should we?" I huffed, she whined.

"Please Shou, I want to talk to you both and you two can cut loose a bit! Unless you planned something else you dirty boys!" she teased, at this point it was easier to go.

"Fine, where and when?" I huffed; I heard her cheer.

"The usual spot at eight, no hero costume Shou-chan!" she cooed, I grunted. "Such a grump, see you both there!"

I heard her hang up, I guess I was going out, Hizashi smiled at me as he took his phone back. I guess it wouldn't be bad, it's been a while since I had a nice beer. Plus, if she invited All Might she might focus more on embarrassing him then me.

"I guess we should shower handsome." Hizashi chimed, I smiled at him.

"The things I do for friendship." I huffed, he laughed at my humour.

(Hizashi's POV)

"Come on Hizashi loosen up, you got an empty nest for a week." Nemuri teased as I sipped my beer. "I mean even Shouta is tipsy."

"Kayama leave Yamada be." Toshinori chastised.

"Ugh come on, come on you must have gotten down and dirty when your daughter was younger." She huffed, he turned red.

"You're a father?" Shouta said as he moved his head from my shoulder.

"Yes, my daughter is eighteen now, off at college." He mused, I smiled he was so happy when he talked about his girl.

"You didn't answer, you and husband got down to business when you had a kid?" Kayama pushed, he turned red again.

"Sometimes it's easier to answer the woman." Shouta mused as he moved himself closer to me.

"I think I know why the others flee from her drinking invites, and for your information Kayama I had a healthy sex life." Toshinori huffed, I chuckled at Kayama who was happy to get her answer.

"Hear that you two better get back to it, you too are too tight assed lately," Kayama ordered I almost spit out my beer. "So, I'm right aren't I? Mean Shou not pleasing your hubby."

"Been busy." Shou huffed, cuddling closer.

"How drunk is he?" Toshinori whispered to me.

"Shou-chan loosens up after a few beers, makes him so much more fun." Kayama purred, I sighed.

"Why am I not surprised you just wanted to know about our sex life…" I grumbled, she giggled.

"Come on I need details?" she hummed.

"No boy-toy?" I stated, she scoffed.

"I know you love to hear about it, right anatomy for you." She teased winking.

"I'm married Nem." I huffed.

"I know, married to the only man you did anything with, yada yada." She rambled, Shouta kicked her leg. "Big sis wanted to see you spread your wings, I mean we all know you'd still end up married you love birds."

"Didn't want anyone else," Shou grumbled, I kissed his cheek.

"Same here, sorry Nem I found my true love at sixteen." I teased; she rolled her eyes.

"You two have been together that long?" Toshinori said, I smiled.

"Yep, been dating since our second year at UA, we got engaged when we were nineteen and married at twenty-one." I chimed, he smiled.

"What about you mister?" Kayama purred poking Toshinori's shoulder.

"I was twenty, met him in college back in America." He mused, I smiled and Kayama smirked. "We got married when I was twenty-eight."

"Sometimes I forget you're the old man here." Kayama chimed, I kicked her.

"Don't be mean." I huffed; she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm the spinster of the group." She mused taking a sip of her drink. "Well, not for much longer."

"Wait you are actually dating someone?" I quizzed she smirked.

"Yep, met her around the time Yashiro appeared." She mused; I was a bit surprised at her.

"Good on you." I chimed, she smiled.

"Had to get my crazy side out early boys, you're only young once." She cooed, I snickered at her humour.

"Ah to be young." Toshinori mused I smiled at him.

"Not that old yet man." I chimed, he chuckled and sipped his diluted drink.

"On the way, I will feel ancient when my girl finishes college." He replied I would feel the same way when Yashiro is that age.

"I don't want to even picture Yashiro graduated." I mused, Shou took another sip of his beer.

"You'll cry for both of us." Shou mused I kissed his cheek.

"Always will, though you might slip one yourself." I cooed, he grunted but put a hand on my thigh.

"Rather not, like I need worse dry-eye." He huffed, I smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Side effect of your quirk I assume." Toshinori piped in, I nodded.

"Yep, makes him seem more stoic." I hummed, Shou huffed.

"You just keep trying to ruin my reputation." He grumbled.

"Shouta, drunk you ruins that enough." Kayama teased, he pouted.

"I mean she has a point mister snuggle bug." I hummed, he ignored us to chug his beer.

A waitress came over and took his empty mug and was coming back with his refill. I guess I was going to have a job getting him home, not that I was surprised. I tried not to drink too much, my quirk would slip if I was too intoxicated. Besides a buzz and seeing Shou let loose was much more fun.

"Shou you better plough that man when you get home," Kayama ordered Shou wrapped an arm around my waist. "So protective."

"Don't rile him up, he's gonna pass out the instant we get home." I shot back, she snickered.

"Our sleeping prince, can't handle his beer even after all this time." She cooed, as the waitress set down his new beer.

"Says the one who got kicked out of a bar." Shou shot back, I snickered.

"You three are intense." Toshinori hummed.

"I've known these two since our days at UA, they are my little brother at this point. As the sister is it my job to tease them." Kayama explained. "You should have seen them back then; they were two more adorable Kohai's."

"I hate you," Shou grunted drinking his beer.

"You were so cute, this boy didn't hit puberty till he was almost graduated, he had the cutest little baby face." Kayama continued Shou hide himself into my chest. "Hizashi is still like that, it took him over a year to grow that moustache."

"It's my pride a joy." I chimed, she snickered.

"I was never able to grow facial hair either," Toshinori added, Kayama looked at him shocked.

"The symbol of male figure can't grow a beard. I thought it must be an image thing." Kayama stated in awe. "Is it a blonde thing?"

"Twink thing," Shou muttered, Kayama burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, yes Shou-chan!" she snickered, I rolled my eyes.

"These twink's could kick your asses thank you very much." I huffed, she slowed down her laughing.

"Kinky." She purred, Shou kicked her leg again. "Sorry, Shou-chan it was too easy."

"Mine." He grunted I smiled as he snuggled closer to me.

"So, you planning to visit your hubby soon?" Kayama asked poking Toshinori.

"I'm heading down to visit him and my daughter for the I-Expo." He stated, I smiled he looked really happy.

"You are too pure, is that what marriage does to you?" she muttered, I chuckled. "Either that or kids."

"So, you don't like being an Aunt?" I teased, she smiled.

"I love it, you dork, I'm waiting for more though." She purred, I blushed. "Come on like you two are gonna stop at one. Oh, that look you have one in mind, don't you?"

"No, we don't." I huffed, she leaned across the table.

"You totally do, I can see that little smile." She hummed.

"Possibly," Shou stated and pulled away to grab his beer again arm still around my waist.

"Oh! Details!" she chimed, I guess Shou knew what I was feeling.

"Nope." He stated chugging his beer.

"Meanie." She whined.

"You two are natural parents." Toshinori complimented, I blush at his compliment.

"He's right, I mean you are such a Papa bear Hizashi." Kayama added, "You too Shou, you are such a Dad, I mean you are Dadzawa now."

"Remind me to kill Kan for that one." Shou huffed, I chuckled.

"No killing our co-workers." I chastised, he grunted. "I have to admit it was weird not to see her when we got home."

"Such a Papa bear, you already miss your little girl." Kayama purred, I blushed.

"Shut up." I huffed, she smiled taking a sip of her drink.

I looked over to see Shou was starting to fall asleep, I smiled as he woke up and then began to fall asleep again. I guess it was time to go, I don't feel like carrying him farther than necessary. I waved to call over a waitress, Kayama whined.

"Shou is such a party crasher." She complained as I asked for our check.

"This happens every time Nem, and I am not carrying him all the way home if I don't need to," I replied, she huffed but nodded.

"You two have a safe trip home," Toshinori stated, I smiled at him.

"Keep an eye on her for us, will ya," I said, he nodded and I smiled.

I quickly paid our check and got up waking up Shouta who got up too. I waved to them I as I led Shou out of the bar, we didn't have that far of walk still I hope he could stay awake for the whole fifteen-minute walk. We began our walk and he was leaning up to me and began to cling to me. I guess I may have a bit of work ahead of me.

"Love you Zashi." He cooed, I smiled at him.

"Love you too Shou, now let's go home." I hummed; I was so lucky.


	36. Chapter 36

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.36- Work-Study Day 1**

"Welcome Yashiro-chan!" FatGum greeted, I smiled as the big man greeted me with a huge smile.

"It's nice to meet you Fat Gum," I replied and bowed to him.

"Enough formalities come on in, I'll show you around!" he chimed, I smiled and nodded. "So, I have to ask, why did you pick me?"

"Well, one you look like a human Totoro." I began, he smirked, "and two I did overhear my Dad mention you were gonna help with the Hero Killer case."

"He was right." He mused, I nodded.

"Iida is my friend; I know why he won't talk to us and why he is looking to get revenge…" I explained, he looked to me. "I felt that once, his anger is all he can feel, he feels like that his brother's whole normalcy was stolen. It's like if he can take that man out, then maybe his brother will be back to normal…"

"Did you try to talk to him?" he asked, I nodded.

"I did, but he brushed me off…" I answered, he put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know if you'll change your plans for my internship but I know I can help him. If I didn't at least try I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…"

"Eraser told me that despite his worries he thinks that you can handle this, and from what I've seen of your quirk… I believe he is right." He stated, I looked up to him. "Now let's get this tour done!"

"Yes sir." I chimed.

(Later)

I got the tour and then I met his sidekick he was my senpai at school, he was shy but really nice. Also, his quirk was super cool, it kinda reminded me of the superpower where they can become what they touch but with food. Now we were waiting for the other hero that had been called in to help with Stain. I was curious to see what their quirk was. I really should ask Izuku to show me more about heroes, I mean, to be honest, their powers were so fascinating. Maybe I will be good at strategizing with some knowledge of super-powered team-ups from media.

"Hello!" a voice chimed and I saw the door open and a blonde boy with big blue eyes walked in.

His costume reminded me more of the classic superhero design with a cape and a cute little visor for his head. Behind him, I saw a man in a suit with green and yellow hair with glasses. At the man's side was a girl who looked to be a scuba like outfit, maybe she had some water-based quirk. The man's eyes went to me and I could tell he wasn't pleased, I guess I was just a work-study student.

"Wait I know who you are!?" the boy cheered and raced over to me looking me over. "Your Aizawa and Yamada-sensei's daughter, aren't you? Wow, they weren't kidding when they said you really do look like them both! Oh is your costume based on Aizawa-sensei's?!"

"Why is there a child here, FatGum?" The man stated stepping forward.

"She's my work-study and she was allowed to come by both her teacher and guardian, she wants to help with the Stain case," FatGum explained.

"Nighteye, Sir she was the one who handled the Endeavor situation, and if Aizawa-sensei believes in her I bet she can help!" the boy chimed, I smiled up at him.

"My name is Yashiro, my hero name is Space-Time Hero Sailor Pluto, I want to lend my help, please let me help you, this is what being a hero means to me," I explained and bowed.

"I thought All Might stopped Endeavor," Nighteye stated, I stood up.

"I brought it to Uncle… I mean All Might's attention, I noticed it a bit before the Festival and I worked with him and Nezu-sensei to capture Endeavor. I can't stand by and do nothing if I can help." I explained, he looked at me harshly.

"What were you going to call All Might?" he demanded, I flushed a bit.

"Well I call all the UA teachers my Aunts and Uncles, Uncle Might is like family." I chimed, I felt the boy pull me close and lean over to me.

"Yashiro that's All Might's old sidekick…" he stated, I looked up to him as he looked lost. "He's kinda All Might's biggest fan so…"

"You were Uncle Might's sidekick," I stated, I smiled at him. "I bet you two were a great team! Then you must know how important it is that we stop Stain, someone like him… He won't stop until someone defeats him, he sees heroes as nothing more than trash seeking glory or whatever. Someone like that would see Uncle Might as a prime target or the one needed to defeat them."

"You figured all that out?" he stated, I nodded.

"I know his type, they think the end justifies the means, he has a goal or else he would not leave some heroes alive. He is making a statement with every victim." I elaborated. "Maybe he sees the flaws I see in the hero system, there a people who only do it for glory or fame and don't care about helping others. There are people like Endeavor who play heroes when they are the villains… But I know there are just as many people who are heroes to help others! The hero killed… He is nothing but his goals now, and nothing will make him stop except capture or death…"

"I see why you were allowed to join us." He stated and tossed folders onto the table. "If you got all that from general news then you might find out exactly what we need from police records."

"I'll do my best." I chimed and bowed to him; I will save you, Iida…

(Later)

I was almost done reading through the police reports and reading them had been an ordeal. But I was learning something, he always used a blade, so ever attack left blood and not just small amounts. But in photo's, it showed he fought with blades he carried on him. So, this was not from his quirk. Did he require blood for it? Most of the heroes should have been able to escape but they didn't…

"I brought some dinner you should take a break," FatGum called entering the room.

"I think he requires blood for his quirk…" I stated, he looked to me confused. "Maybe it activates with contact with blood of the victim…"

"What makes you think that?"

"The police files as say the victims bled profusely before death, why make them bleed… He also carries knives and blades, it would be easier to kill from a distance why go for close range. Unless you only needed to draw and get into contact with the blood to have someone in checkmate…." I began. "He thinks, his attacks aren't random, he does the same number of kills per area. His goal is clear to send a message… So why put that message at risk, unless his close-quarters fighting ensures his victory…"

"You have a point…" he stated, I looked at the image and saw something.

"FatGum look at this image, is it just me or does is look like he has an elongated tongue?" I said racing over to show him the photo.

"It does." He stated.

"Maybe it's by ingesting blood…" I stated, his eyes widened. "That must be it, the feature, the clear quirk connection to blood. Maybe he is able to somehow control his victim after ingesting their blood."

"So, to fight and capture him we'd have to make sure he can't draw blood." He stated, I nodded so I could make armour but out of… wait.

"Do you think we can get access to some of the sharpest and toughest blades around, I think I know a way to block them. I just want to test it…" I said, he nodded and I formed wolverines adamantium claws. "These are from a comic series I read in my time, the metal coating these is the strongest metal in the fictional world, can only be pierced by itself. Not even diamond tips can pierce it. If I wear armour made of this, he won't be able to touch me."

"I'll call to get some weapons but first eat, can't fight crime hungry." He ordered and pulled me into a chair and set a bento before me. "Eat up you did good."

(Shouta's POV)

I groaned as I opened up my eyes, great I have a hangover and my eyes are extremely dry too. Groaning I supported myself with my arm to grab my eye drops. I felt movement next to me as I put in my drops and flopped back into the bed. Is this what happens when I don't go out for a few months… I haven't been in hangover hell for a while.

"Shou you okay?" Hizashi asked, I groaned loudly my head pounding.

"Wake me up tomorrow…" I grumbled, I felt him gently stroke my hair.

"I'll go get some meds and water and then some coffee." He hushed, I hummed as I felt him get up. "Want me to bring in Mochi?"

"Yes please…" I muttered, I heard our door open and he left.

"I've brought the magical Mochi." He announced and I felt Mochi on the bed next to me. "Try to sit up handsome."

I rolled over and saw Mochi looking at me with her big eyes, I pulled her close and she began to lick my stubble. Okay, I can do this, slowly I got myself to sit up cradling Mochi close. She was still licking my chin; she was our eldest cat. I found her as a kitten and took her home, she reminded me of finding Sushi.

"Meow." She chimed nudging my chin, I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mochi, feeling better already," I stated, she purred and rubbed her cheek across my chin and face.

"Here is some medicine, good work as always Mochi." Hizashi cooed and pet Mochi as he set my med and water on my nightstand.

Taking the meds, I drank some water and let out a small sigh. Mochi was kneading my lap over the blanket. Hizashi must be down making a pot of coffee, I took another sip on water. Mochi settled down and purred in my lap as I petted her.

"Must be quiet here without Yashiro home, huh?" I hummed, Mochi meowed then went back to purring. "I hope FatGum looks after her… She can't help but get herself into trouble. I know she is going to try to fight Stain to save Iida…"

"You really need to tell me things more..." Hizashi stated as I saw him walk in holding a mug in each hand.

"I didn't want you to worry…" I stated, he sat next to me handing me my mug.

"Shou I want to worry with you, talk to me because clearly you've been hiding things." He urged; I took a sip of my coffee.

"I think she overheard me talking to you, she knew FatGum was going to be involved with the Stain case and choose him so she could help Iida…" I explained, he looked at me concerned. "I asked her but she just told me what she told everyone, that it was because he looked like a human Totoro… As much as I worry, I guess I want to believe in her skills, she is determined, and smart… Maybe she can help and with a hero like FatGum at least she will have support…"

"Shou… I know what you mean, she sees so many little details, other miss. Chiyo barely noticed the marks on Shinso neck but she did… I know you trust FatGum, he's a good hero, and he knows what to do… Yashiro will do what she can to help no matter, it's her reaction to her trauma, I guess. No one protected her, so she wants to protect others… But Shou we can't just let her do everything, she's young, she'll take on more than she can handle…" he responded, I nodded gripping my mug tighter. "Shou, we've been together almost fifteen years now, I wish you didn't feel the need to hide things from me…"

"I just don't want to stress you out, the whole deal with Shinso and everything… I don't want you to relapse…" I stated, his eyes softened as he reached a hand to touch my shoulder.

"I wish you could learn to trust me more…" he admitted, I bit my lip. "But I know why you can't… Doubt I would have lived this long if you hadn't stepped in back then… I've been clean of cutting for six years now… I don't want to go back there…"

"Zashi…" I stated, he brushed his hair behind his ears.

"I never want our daughter to see me go there either, I promise I will reach out when I need it. But you need to reach out too… I know how you are, you put a lot on yourself and put the blame for any mishaps on yourself." He explained, I knew he was right… "If you won't reach out to me then please reach out to Nemuri or someone."

"I've talked to All Might about this…" I muttered, he smiled at me. "He said he would reach out to get some help for the Stain case."

"But you can't help but worry because that's just who you are?" he hummed, I chuckled and looked to him.

"You know me too well Zashi…" I stated, turning I pulled him into a kiss. "I should know better, no matter what we will get through it together."

"Yeah the whole in sickness and health till death do us part." He joked and kissed my cheek. "We're a family, even more so now. No matter what happens we will be here for each other and both of us will be there for our daughter."

"We're a team," I affirmed.


	37. Chapter 37

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.37- Hosu 911**

"Yashiro-chan want some mochi!" FatGum called, we were in Hosu on our first patrol.

"Yes please!" I replied and raced over to him and he handed me a warm grilled mochi on a stick. "Looks yummy!"

"A new sidekick?" the man at the stand stated as I took a bite of my mochi.

"Work-study, introduce yourself," FatGum stated, I smiled and bowed.

"Space-Time Hero Sailor Pluto, nice to meet you. Also, you're grilled mochi is super yummy." I greeted, he smiled at me.

"Now what's your quirk young lady?" he asked, I smiled.

"What's your favourite thing sir?" I chimed, he thought.

"Tanuki statues." He stated, I made one and showed it to him.

"I can make anything I can think of, but once I stop focusing it will eventually go away," I explained, he clapped as I made the statue disappear.

"Wow that's a great quirk, you will be popular with the kids when you debut." He complimented, I blushed bowing.

"Thank you very much, sir." I thanked, he smiled and FatGum waved him off and we left.

"You've got a way with people like Mic-san," FatGum stated, I smiled up at him.

"He was very nice; besides I like talking to people," I stated and took another bite of mochi. "Mhmm, his mochi is so good."

"So, what kind of hero do you want to be when you graduate? Media hero? Underground?" FatGum asked.

"I just want to help people, but if it makes people happy to see me out and about then that's part of my job too." I chimed, he reached over and patted my head.

"You're such a good kid." He said, "Now make sure when you're out that even when you talk you keep an ear out for trouble."

"Will do!" I chimed taking a final bite of my mochi.

"Hello?" a voice called, I stopped and I saw a small boy looking around tears in his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo!" I chimed walking over and crouching down. "I'm hero Sailor Pluto, are you lost?"

"Uhuh." He sniffled.

"FatGum I am going to help this boy find his parents," I called, he nodded and I summoned Nimbus. "Alright let's go up on my friend Nimbus and we can look for your parents."

"Fluffy." He said poking Nimbus with a cute smile forming.

"Yeah, Nimbus is super fluffy, ready for a ride?" I asked, he nodded and I hopped onto Nimbus sitting down I pulled me up into my lap. "Keep arms and legs on the cloud at all times."

"Yay!" he cheered as I got Nimbus to raise us above the crowd.

"Alright kiddo, can you see your parents from up here?" I asked, he looked down and began to point happily.

"Papa!" he chimed; I spotted the man he was pointing to who was looking around worriedly.

"To Papa, you go!" I replied and dove down toward the man. "Sir I have your son!"

"Kota!" the man called as I landed Nimbus and handed him the boy. "Oh, thank you for returning my son."

"It's my job sir, now make sure to hold your Papa's hand from now on kiddo." I chimed, Kota nodded and his father bowed to me.

"What's your name?" he asked, I saluted smiling.

"Sailor Pluto Sir, a hero in training," I answered, he bowed to me.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto, say thank you to the hero Kota." The man thanked; Kota smiled at me.

"Thank ou!" he cooed, I smiled and waved goodbye before I rode Nimbus back to FatGum.

"Good eye." FatGum complimented, I smiled as I hopped of Nimbus sending him off.

"It's nice here." I commented, he patted my head.

"How do you feel about your first patrol?" he asked, I put a finger to my chin.

"Lot more relaxed than I first thought, but I guess that's a good thing," I replied, he nodded.

"A quiet patrol means safe civilians." He replied.

"I wonder if Dad has nights like this…" I mused, he chuckled.

"I'm sure he does; I saw him feeding cats one patrol," FatGum stated, I giggled.

"That sounds like Dad." I laughed, he chuckled.

"So is your costume inspired by his?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I kinda just went with comfy and functional but now I feel it doesn't fit my hero name," I explained, he chuckled.

"While you're in school it's the best time to redesign and finalize your costume." He soothed, I smiled.

"I might work on that later, I wanna make it more fun and match my name. Maybe I can design after the Sailor Scouts." I mused.

"Sailor Scouts?" he quizzed, I turned to him smiling.

"Sailor Pluto was actually the name of a magical girl from a show I watched all the girls were called Sailor Scouts. Sailor Pluto was the guardian of the door of space and time." I explained.

"You really love anime." He stated, I nodded.

"Yeah, I love it, anime, cartoons, comics all that nerdy stuff! Kinda how I was able to think of a lot of things here, I loved to read superhero stories from my time. I kinda see a few similarities in this modern superhero society." I explained, he patted my head.

"You certainly have adjusted well." He complimented, I smiled.

"Everyone at UA helped me adjust, my classmates, Dad, Papa the other teachers. Everyone has been so great since I got here." I chimed.

"You're certainly optimistic."

"Why look on the dark side, I liked to believe there is more good than evil. Sure, people can be bad and cruel but there are even more kind people."

(FatGum's POV)

We finished up patrol and we were back at the hosting agency Yashiro was chatting with Mirio and Amajiki. Nighteye was out on patrol with his sidekick Bubble Girl. We wanted to keep a good coverage over the city with the other heroes we asked to aide us. Yashiro was certainly an interesting girl. She was bright, and smart and had a great kindness to her. Everyone she met on patrol she did her best to make them smile. Little kids she talked to a let them play with her and her quirk.

Yet she had a serious side when she looked over the Stain case, she got focused much like Eraser. She took her work as a hero seriously especially for someone her age. She was only a first-year and she acted more like Mirio and Amajiki who were third years. Honestly, I am glad to see her relax and be a young girl. I can see why Eraser was so confident in her abilities. I am sure he worries about her though.

"Here senpai's this is who I took my hero name from!" she chimed showing them her phone.

"Wow that's super cool, was this a favourite show for you." Mirio chimed, she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I watched this all the time when I was little. She wasn't my favourite but she fit my situation more. My favourite was named Sailor Jupiter she was a tough girl who loved to cook. I wanted to be strong like her!" she rambled, Mirio patted her head.

"I bet you will." He praised, she grinned at him.

(Yashiro's POV)

I went on a combini run with Amajiki-senpai, he was super shy so I offered to help him out. We were picking up breakfast for everyone, we had a list of everything we needed to get. FatGum had so much listed but I guess he needed it for his quirk. I was trying to decide what kind of Onigiri to get, I was thinking of tuna and mayo.

"Amajiki-senpai what are you going to get for breakfast?" I asked, he hide into his coat.

"Salmon Roe." He stated, I looked to him confused.

"What's that one?" I asked, he blushed.

"I'll show you when we get there." He replied, I nodded as we turned and came into view of the Hero Mart.

"I hope they have strawberry milk." I chimed as we entered and I pulled out our list. "We should grab the others stuff first."

It didn't take very long for us to grab all the items senpai was quick at finding everything and soon were picking out own. I grabbed my tuna mayo onigiri and then went to look at the flavoured milk. Sadly no strawberry milk, so I grabbed a smoothie drink. Senpai tapped my shoulder and showed me an onigiri. Oh, so Salmon Roe was the fish egg one, not sure I could eat that.

"Ah that's what it was, I think I would be too scared to eat that," I commented, he looked confused. "Not common where I was born."

"Oh." He stated and grabbed himself a green tea. "Let's go pay."

"Okay senpai!" I chimed; this work-study was going well so far.

(Later)

I was getting dressed in my costume we were about to go on another evening patrol. I wasn't sure if I wanted things to be quiet or for Stain to show up. I wanted to deal with that as soon as possible but I was nervous. Would I be able to deal with him? Would it be like when I saw that Nomu?

Shaking my head, I tied back my hair, it was uneven but it was out of the way. Papa and Dad always were so good at making it look nice. Momo helped me back at school too, I sighed and left the room. I saw FatGum standing there, I was going to patrol with him. We broke off into pairs while we patrolled.

"Ready to go?" he chimed, I nodded and we headed out of the building. "You look worried?"

"I wonder if we'll catch him tonight?" I mused, he patted my head.

"Don't stress yourself out, we'll get him." He soothed, I nodded.

"You're right," I replied.

We began our patrol and I waved to some eager kids out and about with their parents. It was interesting tons of people would wave and call out thanks to the heroes. FatGum told me it helped people feel safe to see our patrols. It made sense if anything did happen, they knew a hero was nearby.

I was learning quite a bit on the work-study I got to see and talk to more police officers. And see how the general population reacted to heroes. I wonder what it must have been like to grow up in this world. It was so different than home, but at the same time the more I saw the more familiar it felt. Sometimes I think I was always meant to be in this era.

"Maybe we can stop for Takoyaki later," FatGum stated, I looked up at him.

"I haven't tried that yet," I stated, his eyes light up.

"Then we'll definitely have to get some!" he cheered, I nodded he was super fun to be around.

"Sounds great," I replied, I looked around smiling.

Then I heard something, I stopped and looked to see smoke in the distance. Then I heard what sounded like screams, I felt like time had just stopped. What happened? Was there an accident? No way Stain would make this so flashy.

"Follow me," FatGum ordered.

I nodded and raced after him. Maybe there was a fire or a car crash, or was it a villain. We began to head out of the downtown core, we sprinted through alleys and weaved through crowds. People were running and it was making me more worried.

As we ran, I heard something familiar, the sound of engines. I stopped and spun to see a silver leg please through a gap in the alley. Iida, then that means, Stain. I felt my heart speed up as I looked at FatGum as we raced through a restaurant-lined Alley.

"FatGum I saw Iida race the opposite direction," I explained, he skidded to a stop and looked deep in thought.

"Here this is a tracker I will send the Lemellion and SunEater to help you." He stated, I took the device and nodded. "Go before you lose him."

"Yes sir!" I replied and spun on my heel and summoned Nimbus and jumped up on him.

Please, Iida, stay safe, I will be there soon. Please don't let that hero be dead by the time he gets there. I don't want Iida to see something like that. I gripped the front of my hoodie as I ground my teeth as I scanned the areas for him. I will protect you, I will save you!


	38. Chapter 38

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.38- Hero Killer**

I kicked the man and looked down to see Iida and another hero on the ground not moving. Hitting an emergency button in the class chat I got into a stance. I just need to stall, I look at the man, his look was eerie, so this was the hero killer. I will not run; I need to save both of them.

"I will save them." I declared; the man tongue hung out.

"Deku!" a voice called, I looked up to see a golden cloud and Yashiro dove down an armour set forming on her as she landed between me and the hero killer. "Get those two as far as you can.

"Yashiro-chan that's…" I began, she took a stance.

"Hero killer Stain, I have a tracker and some senpai's are on the way. I can hold him off but you need to get them to safety." She stated, He lunged at her but she was able to parry him with her armour. "Deku do it now."

I nodded and as I went to turn, I felt a pain in my arm, in a second, I lost all my strength and fell forward. I can't move, why can't I move? No, I need to move and help Yahsiro and the other's but I can't move.

"You're crafty, well I am not letting you hurt any of them." Yashiro hissed, she sounded just as mad as when she yelled at All Might.

(Yashiro's POV)

Great he had a knife on a chain, he was crafter than I first thought, but all I need to do is keep his attention on me. I lowered the arm to become arm and leg guards and summoned power pole. He lunged and I blocked the blade and sent power pole into his abdomen and extended it. He was flung back as I quickly tore the blade away from him, tossing it behind me making sure to not hit anyone.

"I know what you do, and what your quirk is, and I know for a fact reasoning with you is not gonna help. But I need to vent. You see I have a problem with your methods, I get it the hero system is flawed. People become heroes for the wrong reasons, but not everyone. Trying to fix it like this is just wanting to justify your thirst for violence." I began and he raced forward and I grabbed the blade and kicked him in the balls. "I would love to hear what makes you think you can play god? What makes you better then everyone else?"

"Heh, you're quite the kid." He muttered, I tugged away the blade and kicked him into the wall. "So, you're here to save them?"

"Yes, and stop you, sorry to tell you but I can't let you continue what you're doing. If I can't save people from being hurt what kind of hero would I be?" I snarled and he lunged forward with a new blade I dodged but felt wind at my side.

"I won't kill you or your green friend." He stated as he pulled back and licked the blade.

"Missed," I stated and shot forward and headbutted him sending him stumbling back. "Baggy hoodie, also I have police-grade Kevlar under this."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A hero," I stated I went to roundhouse kick him but he blocked it with a blade.

I summoned armour as he tried to jab at me, quickly I slapped my armoured elbow into the sword. It broke in half and I spun to kick him but he jumped back. It was clear he was good at close quarters combat but I expected this. I was glad I worked on my stamina. Still, I need to wrap this up sooner than later.

"You are a real hero, good to see." He commented, I snarled.

"Stop acting like you know everything!" I snapped lunging at him. "How do you know if they're heroes!"

"A true hero will risk themselves to save others and ask nothing in return. They will always work to protect others, just like All Might!" he explained, as he kicked me toward the wall.

"Leave Uncle Might out of this, leave him out of your sick plot!" I screamed racing forward I landed a punch to his gut.

"Uncle Might…" he stated as he stumbled back.

"Uncle is human just like anyone it would hurt him so much to see people like you twist his image. Uncle is a hero because he wants to save people and make people feel safe. That's what it means to be the Symbol of Peace!" I yelled; Uncle only wanted to make the world a safer place but he was human too…

"You must be some pro-heroes brat." He muttered and launched at me.

"So what if I am!" I huffed as I dodged his blade. "I'm the daughter of two amazing heroes. My Dad's are heroes and their friends are like my family. They gave me so much when I lost everything!"

I punched at him but I barely was missing his attacks now, I jumped back and summoned the sealing wand. I need to stay back close quarters is practically suicide. I can't be hit by his quirk if I am, he will go back to killing. I need to calm down he's just riling me up, I need to focus on stopping him.

"You almost lost your way there like that first kid." He commented I ground my teeth.

"That's my friend and you nearly killed his big brother, his idol… I know that feeling, I know why he wanted to end you. Maybe if he got rid of you his big brother would be back to normal. But things will never be back like before… Still, he's gonna be a great hero and protect people! He's been there for me too! People change!" I cried, he scoffed I lunged at him.

"People can't change who they are…" he stated as he dodged and used his elbow to slam me into the ground. "You're being naïve."

"Yashiro!" Izuku screamed, I felt wind above me.

Getting up I saw he hand kicked the villain away from me, it wore off for him… Looking I saw the others still unable to move, was it the amount, had the amount been too small? Getting up I looked to see Iida had tears building in his eyes. I smiled at him and turned back to see Izuku fighting him off being able to dodge better than me.

"Iida after this is over, we need to talk," I stated, and summoned windy. "Izu-chan jump!"

He jumped up and I activated Windy sending the villain quickly into the wall with a strong gust. All we needed to do was knock him out, I stopped Windy as Izu landed making sure he wasn't hurt. He jumped back to my side as I felt my chest begin to tighten. I was getting worked up, my outburst was too much wasn't it…

"Yashiro what do we do?" Izuku asked.

"We have to knock him out, but if I use watery, I might accidentally drown him," I stated, he nodded. "Izu, we can't let him get to them."

"Right, what about the wood you used in training?" he asked, I looked at the glint of his sword.

"I'll try but he might be able to cut through," I admitted, he nodded as I summoned woody and sent it to ensnare him.

He jumped and was quick to slice at the wood cleanly cutting it but at least I had him on the defence. Still, he fought close quarters he must have good stamina. So, I can't just try to exhaust him plus too much magic will drain me. Once I got him to the end of the alley, I stopped woody.

"Yashiro?" Izuku asked, I summoned the power pole.

"I can't use much more magic moves, it's too draining…" I admitted, he nodded. "Let's team up in close range, it's risky but it may work."

"Let's do it." He chimed, I nodded and summoned Nimbus.

"Try to not bleed," I stated, he nodded and I saw him cut the last branch in his way to us.

Launching forward I used Nimbus to quickly zip around him and smacked him hard with the power pole. Izuku came and punched him toward the wall. I extended Nimbus at him but he rolled to avoid it. Quickly I swung it at him but he was able to grab the pole he went to cut it but it seemed safe. Power-pole was pretty much indestructible, so I guess even blades had little effect.

Izuku launched and he let go of the pole to role under his high kick but Izuku used the wall to turn and punch him into the ground. It was amazing the power he had now, but I know this was only a small glimpse. Uncle could practically disappear he moved so fast. I guess Uncle old mentor was a better teacher than him.

I saw Izuku go limp again, I dove down and slammed into the villain knocking him away from Izuku. I had to protect him till the quirk wore off again. Zooming up I held the pole and swooped down at him smashing him in the chest with a hard swing. I heard it the crack of bones breaking I felt myself pale.

Dad… Dad was there being held down by that thing, the ground was covered in blood. And I was too far away to stop it, but I had to… Or else…

I felt pain and I was knocked off Nimbus, hitting the concrete I looked at the villain who looked like he had kicked. I shook my head as I got back up looking at him his right arm hanging limply as he put a blade into his mouth. Something changed though, that look, it was darker. I wanted to back up but I stood firm. I am sick of running away.

"Yashiro!" Iida yelled I saw him zoom past and use his special move the send the man into the brick hard.

"Iida!" I cried and raced over to see him in clear pain.

I looked to the man and I saw him stagger to get back I gripped my fist hard. Before I knew it, I was lunging at him and I punching him in the ribs then I heard a crack of bone. I looked to see his eyes roll back and finally, he passed out. I pulled my fist back realising I was breathing hard almost hyperventilating.

"We did it…" I stated in shock.

"Let's try him up," Izuku said, I turned to look at him.

"Yeah I have something like Dad's capture weapon," I said and we began to tie the villain up.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked, I nodded I was just a bit faint just needed a breather.

"Yeah just need a small break," I answered, he nodded and we began to walk to the other side of the alley Izuku carrying the villain.

"I'm sorry you two…" Iida apologized we both turned to him as he hobbled behind us.

"From now on we all need to talk more, no more isolating, we do better as a team," I stated, he nodded and I smiled.

"Did you see the monsters?" he asked, I looked to Izuku confused. "One attacked the train I was on, it looked like that thing from USJ…"

I stopped, that thing… They were more of those, wait senpai's were meant to come to help me. Did they get attacked, were they…

I heard what sounded my a tridactyl scream I turned to see a monster dive and dig its claws into my shoulder. I cursed as it began to pull me up, I was holding onto its ankle. Looking up I saw that face; it was like that thing from USJ! That means, I spied around and I saw a pair of figures in the distance. I summoned power-pole and sent into the thing's face.

Its claws loosened and I began to fall, I saw Nimbus then I saw a little kid falling off a fire escape. No, I sent Nimbus to the kid, I saw Nimbus catch the kid and I hit the ground. I landed on my arms and I could hear a snap as bones broke. I bit my lip as I tried to get back up but my body screamed in protest. No, I need to save people from the…

(Izuku's POV)

I jumped and as I was just in sight, I saw her fall and Nimbus race to her thank god, then it flew past her. I stared as the cloud caught a kid, I dove to catch her but I heard it. I felt my stomach sink as she hit the ground with a scream and the sound of cracks. I landed by her and I saw her straining to get up. Then she collapsed, I began to gather her up in my arms. Her arms were twisted at two angles and her face was covered in blood.

"Yashiro-chan…" I stated, please Yashiro-chan wake up?!

(Hizashi's POV)

I was leaving my agency; I just had a meeting with my sidekicks. We had to go over some cases that we had taken on. We currently were after a group dealing in black market suppression gear. Not the best topic but we seemed to be hitting a lead. Hope we can be done with this soon. Stretching I heard my phone ring, I pulled it out, private number? I answered it and put it to my ear, I heard something in the background.

"Is this Hizashi Yamada?" a woman asked, I stopped.

"Yes," I answered.

"Your daughter has just been admitted to the Hosu Hospital Emergency Ward." She explained, I almost dropped my phone.

"Is she okay?" I pleaded, please sweetie be okay.

"She is in critical care, please sir come as soon as you can." She informed.

"Yes, I'll head there as soon as I can," I replied.

"Come to the front desk and tell them your name," she informed, I nodded as I began to speed-walk to the car park.

"I should be there in an hour or less," I stated, Papa's coming sweetheart.

(Later)

I stalked into the hospital and as I did, I saw Midoriya-kun light up and race to me. I grabbed his shoulder as he began to ramble barely breathing as he streamed out an unintelligible mess of information. A nurse walked over and began to lead us down the halls I held Midoriya by his shoulder as he kept talking.

"Yamada-san!" FatGum called, I looked up at him as he took my hand. "She's just in surgery they are setting her arms back into place. She hit the ground pretty hard, some weird thing grabbed her."

"It was like the thing from USJ!" Midoriya exclaimed, my blood ran cold. "There was a kid that fell and she sent Nimbus to catch them I tried but I wasn't fast enough!"

"It's okay Midoriya-kun." I soothed, he had fat tears in his eyes.

"She is stable now; she had stopped breathing from the impact of the fall. They got her back in the ambulance but she looked pretty bad." FatGum explained, I nodded as pulled Midoriya close. "I'm sorry Yamada, did they call Eraserhead."

"No, he's on a stakeout…" I explained, he was off the grid till at least four in the morning.

"Get your ass over here brat!" a voice yelled, I turned to see an older hero march down the hall.

"Gran Torino…" Midoriya stated, he left my hold and the old man whacked him with his stick.

"I told you to stay on the train!" he hissed, I pulled Midoriya back.

"Don't hit him," I stated, he looked up at me.

"Who the heck are you?" he demanded.

"Present Mic, his sensei," I replied, he pointed his cane to me.

"Make sure this boy listens to his elders, he's just as fool-hearty as Toshinori!" he huffed, I guess this was Toshinori's old mentor.

"I will talk to him about that," I replied, he huffed.

"Did that girl's parents come?" he grumbled, Midoriya went over and whispered to him. "Wait, you're her father!?"

"One of them," I replied, he sighed. "What happened here? I saw fires on the way in."

"Monsters attacking the whole area, one was burnt alive by Endeavor's spawn, I caught the flier one but it can't speak. Not sure who sent them." He explained.

"I do, they attacked UA a month or so ago," I stated, he looked to me. "They're experiments mutated and given multiple quirks."

"I don't like the sound of this…" he muttered, neither did I.


	39. Chapter 39

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.39- Many Regrets**

I sat in a chair, they had wheeled her out of surgery about an hour ago, Midoriya was sent back with his mentor to finish his work-study. Iida was currently recovering then he would be sent home. It was almost two in the morning, and I was on my third cup of coffee. My neck was raw from my anxiety-ridden scratching. It was times like this I felt an old itch.

"I got a call…" a voice stated I turned to see Nemuri in the doorway. "You look like shit…"

"I feel like it…" I admitted, she pulled a chair and sat next to me.

"She'll be okay, she's a tough girl." She hushed and turned her chair to pull me into her arms. "I have Nedzu waiting for Shou-chan, I came to check on you. Your neck is all red…"

"I know…" I admitted, she ran her hand through my hair.

"You did good sweetie, no new marks?" She hushed, I nodded into her chest. "Now let it all out…"

(Flashback)

Shouta and I had been living in my small 1R for a few months now, we used our money from our work studies to buy our meals. I also did English tutoring for some extra cash, and Shouta took a shift or two at the cat café we adored. We were making it work but it was not easy.

I was living here as I was disowned when I came to UA, I was on a scholarship for school. They had abused me severely due to my quirk, it caused them permanent hearing loss. I left and moved into this place; it was part of a kind of dorm system for students from other Prefectures. Rent was part of our tuition so we just had to pay for food and other household items.

Shouta joined me a few months ago after Oboro died, he had gone into a downward spiral. We didn't speak for a while then he came to visit me breaking down. He discovered my dark secret that night, that I self-harmed to cope with my life. So, he came out to his homophobic grandfather and was disowned so that he could stay and help me. Lucky his grandparents had paid for his entire three years, so he didn't need to worry about tuition.

We shared my bed, there wasn't room and we didn't have money to buy another bed. Mostly we ate combini foods and instant ramen, we couldn't afford much else. Shouta only had two outfits beside his uniform. We had hunted a found a cheap pair of sweatpants and a shirt for bed at a thrift store. We were a lot closer now, we sleep, ate and trained together.

Shouta was at a shift at the cat café and I was working on some homework, but I was barely able to focus. Living with him and sharing a bed was getting to me. I have had a crush on him for a while now and this closeness was making me go crazy. It was so hard to keep myself from popping a boner at night. Especially since I always managed to cling to him in my sleep…

I heard my phone ring, I picked it up off the floor and opened the message. 'Hey cutie, big sis just checking in?' Nemuri texted, I smiled she was almost graduated now. 'Okay, Shou is at work.' I replied, she began to type back in an instant. 'So, when are going to tell him?' she asked, I groaned, I regret telling her. 'Please let me die in pinning hell' I whined; I can't tell him… Not now…

I heard my ringtone, I groaned and answered, "Hizashi you have to tell him!" she yelled, I groaned.

"Nemuri we literally share a one-room apartment, if he doesn't agree what can we do? I mean he can't go live somewhere else and I refuse to be the reason he decides to be a hobo." I argued, she sighed.

"And I have told you, Shouta loves you back, I mean it. He practically thinks you hung the sun," she stated, I sighed.

"Please Nem, can't you just drop it…" I pleaded, resting my chin on the table.

"Hizashi, please I mean it, he loves you too…" she soothed, I bit my lip.

"Why would he?" I huffed.

"Are you serious? Don't go all self-deprecating on me Yamada! He loves you so much, I mean he wouldn't just live with anyone!" she huffed, he was staying to watch me that's it.

"He's here to watch me…" I muttered, quickly I covered my mouth.

"Watch you?" she stated, "Why?"

"Nothing forget I said anything." I pleaded; I heard her move.

"I am going to be there in ten minutes if you don't answer I'm breaking in," she stated and hung up, I groaned laying my head against the table.

(Later)

I opened the door and I saw her standing there; she slipped past me and began to look around my apartment. Not that she would find anything, Shouta had tossed all my razors, and the switchblade was in my pocket. Once she finished, she marched over and frisked me, I jumped and she pulled out my blade.

"God damn it…" she huffed and shoved it into her pocket. "How long?"

"Before I even attended UA…" I muttered, she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, hun, why didn't you tell me…" she soothed, I felt the tears building up. "So, he found out…"

"Yeah, it's the reason he came out…" I muttered, she pulled back.

"You are an idiot." She stated and flicked my forehead. "He didn't know you had this, did he?"

"No…" I confessed.

"Where?" she asked, I pointed to my upper thighs. "How many with this?"

"Ten…" I answered, she went to the kitchen and took out the two knives we had.

"I'm taking these too," She informed and picked up her purse tossing them inside. "I won't tell the school… I know your scholarship would be on the line… Hizashi please call me when you feel that bad, I will come here any day any time. You are doing this when he isn't here, right? If you keep it up, I will stay here with you when he can't be. I will put my career on hold if I need to, you hear me. You're my little brother, and I love you so much."

She pulled me close and I teared up but nodded into her chest, after all this time… I still didn't understand how I got people like Nem, Shou and Oboro in my life. No one cared, I was used to that. Why did they care so much? I began to sob; I don't deserve them!

(Shouta's POV)

I finally was home, I put my key in the door and stepped in, I kicked off my shoes I stepped into the room. Looking at the bed I dropped my bag. It was Nemuri, she was holding Hizashi it looked like he had been crying. She looked to me he eyes told me more than her words could. He had been self-harming again and she stopped him, I teared up.

"I took the knife he was hiding from you; I am also taking the kitchen knives." She informed, I nodded and she pets his hair. "Shouta I need to talk to you."

"What?" I asked as I sat down on a cushion.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked, I felt a flush spread across my face.

"I-I…" I stammered, she smiled.

"You do, I can tell…" she stated, I nodded blushing harder. "Tell him."

"What..?" I stated, she looked at me.

"He loves you too, he told me and Oboro that… He still doesn't think he deserves love; prove to him he does." She affirmed.

"Nemuri, I don't know how… I never saw it; how would I know." I argued, she shook her head.

"You can, I've seen it, you're subtle but I can see how much you love him. All you have to do is prove it, and I know you can." She soothed; I bite my lip. "What would you do right now if he said didn't think you cared?"

"I'd tell him I did, I mean he's all I've had, he made me break out my shell. He's the reason I could be happy, he's the reason I can smile… He means so much to me… Without him, I don't think I could go on…" I rambled, she smiled.

"Tell him that." She stated, I looked up at her. "Well I have to head home, please Shou, at least think about it. I know you two were always meant to be together, Oboro agreed…"

She laid him down on the bed and picked up her purse and left the apartment. As the door closed shut, I felt a hot tear fall down one cheek, my eyes hurt, I rubbed them in frustration. Don't cry, you have to stay strong, for Hizashi. I slapped my cheeks and I looked at him as he still slept.

(Later)

I got out of the bath and came back to the main room. I saw him sitting up, he had his face in his hands. Walking over I sat on the bed next to him and put my arm around him. He flinched and turned to me; he was crying again. I felt my gut wrench, he looked to me, lost, I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Shouta?" he stated, I pulled back to look at him.

"I wish I could make you feel better, it breaks me apart to see you so upset. I love you, you're my everything, and I will do anything for you." I pledged, he looked at me his eyes wide. "I mean it, I can't imagine a world where I'm not by your side. I can't go back to a world without you…"

"I don't understand…" he stated, I cupped his cheek.

"You deserve love and I will never stop loving you for as long as I live…" I swore, he leaned his cheek into my hand.

"I'm dreaming aren't I…" he muttered, I pulled him close and kissed him.

His lips molded against mine, his lips were so soft, I rubbed his cheek with my thumb as I licked his lips. He opened his mouth and our tongues met, I nipped at his lips as I tried to pour all my emotions into him through this kiss. Soon we broke apart, I pulled back and I saw him gaze at me, his cheeks flushed and his lips a bit red.

"Still think you're dreaming?" I asked he touched his lips in shock.

"Shouta… I…" he began, I smiled and he closes his eyes. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I winced as my ears rang, he kept his eyes close tight, I leaned over and kissed his hair. I felt his fingers grasp at my top and I saw tears start to fall down his cheeks. I felt my heart drop but then he looked up at me flashing a bright smile. I leaned my forehead to his and held him closer to me, I am never letting you go.

(End Flashback)

(Shouta's POV)

I entered the room and I saw Hizashi leaning against the railing of her hospital bed, he was asleep. Nemuri was at his side rubbing her hand up and down his back. She looked to me and I felt a small bit of relief lift, he hadn't relapsed. Looking to Yashiro I saw her all looked up clearly under some anaesthesia.

"Both her arms were badly broken, fractured collar bone, concussion and bruised ribs. They say she will be waking up tomorrow, they had to do some pins to set her arms back." She explained I went to her bedside and stroke her hair softly. "She used her quirk to save a falling kid, not herself…"

"Just like…" I muttered, like Oboro.

"Shouta don't go there." She stated I rubbed at my face. "She won't die like he did."

"I won't let that happen again," I swore.

"You need to stop blaming that on yourself…" she stated, "What am I going to do with you two…"

"Hn…" I heard I turned to see her face scrunched up in pain.

"It's okay, you're safe." I hushed, standing over her she began to open her eyes.

"Dad..?" she questioned, I nodded. "There were more of those things…"

"What things?" I asked, she groaned a bit.

"What hurt you…" she muttered, I hushed her. "I saw them…"

"It's okay…" I hushed.

"It was them, Dad, I saw them by a water tower, those guys…" she stated, I stroked her cheek.

"Shush it's okay, you don't need to worry about all that right now…" I lulled; she began to close her eyes.

"Is the kid okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I assured as she began to settle back down.

"I'm glad…" she muttered before she fell back asleep.

"Hizashi mentioned that it was the same creature from USJ, there had been four of them attacking the city. Apparently Shoto-kun took down one, he's resting here from overusing his quirk. Gran Torino took down the one that grabbed Yashiro. Teams were able to take down the rest but it was pretty bad…" Nemuri explained, I ground my teeth in anger.

"We need to find and stop them," I stated, she nodded as I saw Hizashi begin to twitch. "Zashi…"

"Mhmm…" he muttered and began to sit up and looked to me and tears filled his eyes. "Shou…"

"It's okay," I stated and walked over to him and he raced up to tackle my waist. "She'll be okay…"

"My baby!" he sobbed, I held him close gently running my hands up his back and through his hair.

I held him hushing him as I felt my heartbreak as he sobbed, it was the completely heartbroken sob. I haven't heard it in a while but it still hurt as much as it ever has. Hizashi was always very emotional, he had a big heart and seeing it hurt was beyond cruel. But I was feeling my own pain too.

My little girl who I took in and swore I would protect has been hurt. I should have never let her come to Hosu I should have pleaded FatGum to not come. I should have made her tell me the truth, I am her father and I need to protect her. And I failed, and she doesn't deserve that. People have failed her enough in her young life.

I will protect both of you no matter what, I swear it. No matter what I will make sure I do everything I can to protect you. I never want to see either you hurt like this. I will not fail you both, I will not let you meet that fate. That fate that took Oboro away all those years ago, the reason I became an Underground hero and even accepted the job teaching. I was lucky today; I will not fail. I swear it on my life.

(Hizashi's POV)

Nemuri had left to head back home, she had patrols to do. Shouta and I sat in chairs pushed together and I leaned to hold his arm and lean against him. Looking to the bed I saw Yashiro was still resting, her chubby face was beet red and her neck and collarbone area were covered in angry purple bruises. They had her in a neck brace at the moment so that she couldn't move her head too much.

I knew that this was bound to happen at some point when she decided she wanted to be a hero. Still, I did not expect to see her like this so soon. She was still a kid; she was still in UA not even in her second year. Yet here she is in a hospital during her work-study, it was too similar.

I closed my eyes; it shouldn't hurt so much now but it still does… Some days I still feel the way I did when we both stood in the rain in front of the rubble. At the moment it felt like the world had stopped, in a way I guess it did. Everything changed after that day, I began my dark descent and Shouta began to put everything onto himself.

I knew Shouta was doing it again, but I know now was not the time to confront him. I was still an emotional mess, still had that itch that I needed to fight off. At times like this, I really wish I was stronger, that I could help my husband more. I kinda felt like I was failing him today…

Nuzzling my cheek against his arm I looked back at our daughter who lay still in her bed. It looked unnatural for her, she always moved always squirmed she never slept in this position. She always was either sprawled out or somehow wrapped herself like a sushi roll.

"Aizawa-san, Yamada-san may I speak with you both in my office. I want to fill you in on her condition." A voice stated, I looked to see the doctor in the doorway and we both got up.

"Yes, Doctor," I stated, I will be a better father and husband. I swear it.


	40. Chapter 40

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.40- Family Chats**

I awoke, my body hurt, but it was more manageable now then it had been when I fell. I looked around and saw figures at the door, it was Dad and Papa and some nurse or Doctor. Guess I was in the hospital, how long has it been? Did those people get away again?

I tried to move my arms but I couldn't, looking down I saw them in bandages and casts. I also had something under my chin that made it hard to tilt my head down. I could also feel a mask on my face, must be for oxygen. Guess that fall did more damage then I hoped, but at least that kid was saved.

"Yashiro?" Papa said I looked over to see him turned to me his eyes puffy and red and his neck was red and splotchy too. "Are you awake?"

"Papa…" I muttered, he raced over and rubbed my bangs against my forehead as he leaned over me.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt too much, we can get you medicine?" he asked, he sounded off.

"Not bad," I replied, he kissed my forehead.

"You are such a brave little hero." He praised, "That little boy's parents brought you flowers to thank you."

"Are they..?" I began, he shushed me.

"No need to worry it's all good now." He hushed. "You just rest up."

"Papa…" I began, I wanted to pull him into a hug he looked ready to cry. "I'm okay don't cry…"

"You scared me there." He muttered and leaned his forehead toward mine. "I'm glad you're okay now, me and Dad love you so much, sweetheart."

"Love you too…" I replied, I saw the tears begin to build in his eyes and my own.

"You must be thirsty." He said and pulled back and I felt the bed move up.

"Here kiddo," Dad stated, I turned to see him on the other side of the bed with a cup with a straw.

He moved my mask and I latched onto the bendy straw and began to drink the cold water. My mouth was dry, I must have been out for a while. I sipped at the water and peeked up at Dad. He had a hard to read look on his face but I could tell he was upset too. I guess I did get hurt pretty bad, they probably got called at night. Finishing my drink, he pulled back to put away the cup.

"Dad, Papa I'm sorry for worrying you." I apologized; Dad fixed my mask looking at me seriously.

"Don't apologize silly girl." He stated, I felt Papa kiss my temple.

"Don't ever apologize for getting hurt," Papa added, I smiled up at Dad who smirked back a bit.

"There's that smile." He hummed, I turned to Papa smiling who smiled back a bit eyes still teary.

"We're so proud of you," Papa stated, I felt tears well up, they were proud of me?

(Hizashi's POV)

Yashiro had to stay in the hospital for three days so that they could get her broken arms set and heal up her other injuries. The arms needed more time to heal so she would be in casts for a few weeks till they could be healed as well. She was seated in a wheelchair as we tidied up her room, she had been gifted many things from flowers, food and cute plush toys.

Packing them into a bag carefully I saw Shouta was putting away all the trash from our many combini trips. Yashiro was in her new pyjama set I bought for her. It was longer than her All Might set and made of soft material with a matching cute haori jacket that suited her perfectly. She was going to need to wear some comfy outfits as she healed. We already had her uniform changed to the gym clothes so that she can be comfy in classes.

"Well, I think we're all good to go now." I chimed, she beamed up at me.

"I can't wait to get home." She added, I smiled at her as I put the bag on the arm of the chair.

"I know hospitals are no fun." I cooed, I saw Shouta grab our bag and I began to roll her out. "The taxi will take us home, and then we can watch some movies."

"Ghibli Marathon!" she cheered, I smiled down at her, so strong.

We rode the elevator down, the doors opened and I saw Izuku, Iida, Shoto-kun, FatGum, Amajiki, Mirio, NightEye, and Gran Torino in the entryway. Izuku rushed with Iida and Shoto holding a large My Melody Plush. I smiled as the three excitedly presented her with the gift, she smiled and laughed with them.

"Thanks, guys, I love it." She thanked, I saw Miro and Amajiki come up.

"Yashiro-chan we got you some traditional Japanese sweets!" Mirio announced I took the box and showed her the treats.

"They look so good, thank you senpais!" she chimed, then FatGum came up to us holding a large Totoro plush wearing his costume.

"Totoro FatGum!" she cheered as he set it in her lap. "Thanks, FatGum-san, it's so cute!"

"No problem you're a great little hero, hope we can work together again." He chimed, she nodded to him smiling bigger.

"I heard you liked cute things," NightEye stated and offered a limited-edition Bunny All Might plush.

"Bunny Might, he's so cute! Thank you, Sir NightEye-san." She thanked as he set it in her lap. "Thanks, everyone for the gifts, I will treasure them all!"

"See you back at school!" her classmates called as we headed out to our taxi.

"Alright need any help?" I asked as I parked the wheelchair, she offered me her plush toys which I took.

"I can stand up Papa." She chimed and got up as Shouta opened the door for her. "Thanks, Dad."

"Scoot over." He teased as she climbed inside.

"Will do." She hummed and shuffled over as the driver helped us put our stuff into the trunk.

Once we had it all in, we both got in, I shimmed in next to her and Shouta hopped in. The driver closed the trunk and walked back to the driver's seat, Shouta instructed him. I saw Yashiro had turned to look at the window, she looked much better since her first healing sessions. Her face was less swollen and her collar was no longer covered in ugly bruises.

"Papa, Dad, I'm so glad I met you." She stated and turned to me a fond smile on her face. "Being here with everyone makes me so happy, I never felt like this back in my time. I never felt like I belonged as much as I have here with you and everyone else. Thank you for being here."

I felt tears fill up my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her plump cheek, "We're so glad we met you too, I know we were always meant to be a family. Thank you for being born and coming into our lives." I affirmed; I only wish I could protect you like you deserve…

(Later)

I helped her out of the taxi as Shouta grabbed the bags from the trunk, leading her to the front gate I opened it fishing out my keys. Walking down the path I quickly unlocked the front door and pushed it open and she stepped in. She slides off the sandals we had her wear and stepped inside. The chorus of meowing had her attention and the cats crowded her feet.

"Hey, guys." She greeted, I smiled as I looked to see Shouta walking upholding the bags. "Come on I'll sit on the couch."

I peeked to see her shuffling her way over to the couch the cats still around her. I smiled fondly as Shouta set the bags down in the genkan and went to shut that gate, I kept the door open for him. Returning I shut the door and we both slipped off our shoes stepping into our home the first time in a while.

"Yashiro I'm going to put your plush gifts in your room," Shouta stated, as we stepped into the living room.

"Thanks, Dad." She chimed from the couch the cats at her sides and lap.

"Aw, they missed you." I hummed, she giggled as they rubbed themselves against her casts and body.

"You guys are so needy." She teased I smirked as I grabbed the bag of treats, she'd been gifted. "Papa, can I try one of the sweets Amajiki and Mirio senpai gave me later?"

"Of course, but after dinner," I replied, as I began to set them in the kitchen.

Finishing putting them away I saw Shouta coming down the stair, I was worried about him. He had gone quiet and wasn't talking to me, and that worried me. What was he thinking? Was he blaming this all on himself again… Maybe I can get him to talk to me tonight…

(Yashiro's POV)

We were relaxing with some Ghibli films, right now we were watching Howl's Moving Castle, it was fun and cute. I looked over my shoulder to Dad, he had that same unreadable expression he's had since I woke up. Something about it made me worry, the best way to describe was everything he did now just felt off. Papa was openly worried but lately, I can see him looking worried to Dad too.

I felt useless no matter what I did to try to talk to them and get them to open up they won't. It kinda reminds me about Dad's freak-out when I first summoned Nimbus. Papa gave me so little and they never talked about it again. Even when I asked, they changed the subject like they are doing now.

It hurts to see them like this, I can tell something is wrong but they refuse to let me help. Even if all I can do is listen, I just want to help them, that's what it means to be family? Right?

"Do you not like this one?" Papa asked, I looked to him.

"No, I like it," I answered, he looked at me concerned.

"Are you sore?" he quizzed; I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay Papa, just thinking," I admitted, he tilted his head.

"What's up?" he hummed; I opened my mouth to reply but paused shutting my mouth. "Sweetie?"

"You can talk to us about anything kiddo," Dad stated, I looked over to him and saw that same look in his eyes.

"You don't seem okay Dad, nor do you Papa… What's bothering you guys?" I stated, Dad looked away immediately. "Somethings wrong and I don't like seeing you both upset. I just wanna help…"

Dad got up and back turned to me and I saw his shoulders shake a bit, was he crying? I felt Papa put a hand on my shoulder, I looked to him and he was looking to Dad. Papa looked like he was understanding but also concerned. Looking back to Dad I saw he crouched down his hands on his face, back still turned to us.

"Shou, you can't just bottle this all up. I know you… You don't have to put the whole world on yourself." Papa stated, Dad got up and walked upstairs. "Sorry sweetie, Shou has a bad habit of putting things on himself. He's done this as long as I've known him. Been a while since I've seen him this bad though…"

"Does it have to do with why he didn't like Nimbus?" I asked, he sighed and got up going to a bookshelf pulling out an album.

"Let me show you," Papa stated, he sat back down and opened the book. "Back in UA, it wasn't just me, Shou and Nemuri."

He stopped on a page and I saw Dad and Papa when they were younger and another boy. All of them were clad in UA uniforms, the boy with them had whispy whitish-blue hair that flowed up like a flame or steam. They all seemed close, and Dad had a looser look, not as guarded as he was now.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Shirakumo Oboro, he was our best friend, the three of us were in the same class and practically inseparable. They called us the rooftop boys." Papa explained. "His quirk was called Cloud, it let him summon clouds, he could ride them and use them to carry others."

"What happened to him?"

"During our second year we were interning, a villain attacked it was bad. During the fight, he was crushed under falling debris saving some daycare kids. We didn't learn until after the fight… Shouta was the one to take it down, it even killed his hero mentor. It hit him pretty hard… Me too…"

"He blamed himself…"

"Yeah, to be honest, I don't think he ever really forgave himself… For a while afterwards, he wouldn't even talk to me, until one day he broke down and showed up at my apartment. It was rough and not long after he was disowned…"

"What about you?"

"I did too, the villain mimicked my quirk, for a while I debated even continuing the hero course. I went to a very dark place that took a while to escape… Shou worries about me still, so he hides things to not stress me out…"

"Did you try to… kill yourself…"

"It was not a good time in my life, but it's nowhere I plan to return. I've been clean for six years…"

"I'm the one who lied to you both… Why would he blame himself for my stupid actions?"

"You're our daughter, we're meant to protect you, and we failed…"

"I don't care!"

I stood up and looked to Papa, they think they failed me. So what?! Mom failed too, but at least she loved me and was there for me. It's the same for them, they do some much and care so much. People make mistakes but as long as they care.

"I don't care if you fail, as long as you still care about me! That's all I need!" I cried, Papa raced up and pulled me into his arms.

"No matter what happens we will always care about you, you're our daughter and we love you so much. You're still so young, and you need us to be strong for you and keep you safe. And we failed a bit there, and you don't deserve to be let down anymore. We'll keep doing our best to protect you and give you the childhood you deserve." Papa hushed, I trembled as he ran his hands through my hair. "Thank you for being so strong."

(Hizashi's POV)

Yashiro had fallen asleep when Totoro drew to an end, I was glad to see this movie helped her. After we both settled, I changed the movie to this and it helped her relax. Now she was resting her body against the mountain of pillows, plush toys and blankets. I grabbed a spare blanket and carefully draped it over her. Once she was covered, I turned to look at the staircase.

Shouta had not come down, and I was a bit worried he may not be even up there. He had a bad habit of taking stress and anxiety as a reason to go on impromptu patrols. If that were the case, I may need to call Nemuri to look for him. Those kinds of patrols never ended well, he would make a mistake and get himself hurt.

Sighing I knew I had to go up and check, it made panic build but I steadied my breaths. I slowly took each step and soon I was at the top, turning I saw Mochi sitting at the closed bedroom door. I knelt down and she turned to me and meowed then turned back to the door. Sighing I gently brought my hand and lightly rapped at the door. Please be in there.


	41. Chapter 41

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.41- It's little and broken, but still good**

"Energy Saver!" a voice called; I raised my head off my desk. "Man Shouta, I've been calling you for a while."

"I was sleeping," I muttered, he chuckled and leaned his hands on my desk.

"Come on Kayama-senpai said we can visit Sushi today, or did you sleep through that." He hummed, I reached to grab my bag.

"No, I want to stop to get him some treats," I muttered, he chuckled.

"You spoil him rotten, come on Hizashi said he would meet us at the shoe lockers." He chimed I got up fixing my hair a bit. "So, did you notice Hizashi got a new piercing?"

"Oh?" I stated making sure to hide my blush, why did he pierce his tongue..?

"Aw, are you blushing Shouta!" he teased, I scoffed turning away.

"You're an idiot." I huffed, he laughed.

"I tease, I tease." He joked and elbowed me. "He told me during training that he got a deal to have it done. Apparently, a kid he tutors has a relative who does piercings and told him he could get one free if he helped in a bit during lunch."

"Hmm." I hummed in acknowledgement.

"I wonder how long it will be for Kayama-senpai to notice." He laughed; I rolled my eyes knowing that would happen in minutes if not seconds.

"Look at you, are you sure you even want to be a hero? Seems like your aiming for something different?" A voice mocked, I turned to Oboro as we walked down the steps.

"Jealous listener?" Hizashi replied, we both careful snuck around the corner.

"How much?" the voice replied.

"What?" Hizashi stated, I felt myself cringe he sounded offended.

"I heard you tutor, but now I guess you needed more cash flow huh? I guess it must be hard to attend UA when you have no family." the voice mocked, I covered my mouth and looked to Oboro.

He looked angry and began to march toward the voices I meekly followed him. As we got to the shoe lockers, I saw Hizashi was being held against the wall by a student. I stood frozen as Hizashi had tears building in his eyes. I need to save him but I can't that boy was a third-year and was a top student. I stood no chance…

"Oi!" Oboro screamed and marched over. "Buzz off or else!"

"Tch." The man began and pulled back and Hizashi clung to the wall. "Come to me if you need cash blondie."

He stalked off and left the locker area, Hizashi began to relax and Oboro raced over to him. I stood frozen and looked down to the floor, it happened again. Just like with Sushi, I didn't even try I just looked on. Why did I even bother trying, I was not made for this… Every time I have the chance to save someone I either fail or don't try. Maybe Grandfather was right…

(End Flashback)

I looked to the door and I heard the gentle knocks repeat, I buried my face back in my legs. I can't look at them right now, why did I keep failing? Even when I try it seems that I can never be good enough. It's just like back then… Sure I beat that villain but Oboro died, and it was my fault. I was right there with him; I should have saved him. Then I let my students down and didn't protect my kohai… Now I almost lost my daughter to my own failure. Hizashi and Yashiro both deserved better.

"Shou, I'm coming in," Hizashi stated and I heard the door creak open. "So, you are in here…"

"Go away," I muttered I heard the floorboards creak and the sound of him sitting down.

"We need to talk…" he stated, I bit my lip. "Can you please look at me, Shou?"

I lifted my head a bit and turned to look at him through messy strands, he was sitting cross-legged near the doorway. His hair was falling over his shoulders and his face was flushed. He clearly had been crying, I turned back to my lap. It was all my fault… I heard him shuffle closer, I peeked to see him carefully seat himself next to me carefully to give me some space.

"You were crying…" I stated, he turned to me his eyes full of emotion.

"So were you." He replied, I scoffed. "Shouta, I know you're beating yourself up. You need to talk to me; we have to talk more…"

"You don't need that stress," I muttered; he furrowed his brows.

"I'm not the only one with anxiety, you have your fair share… Shouta you have to stop treating me like I'm a glass ready to break… Because if I am then so are you…" he explained.

"I failed you… Both of you…" I admitted, he looked to me sadly.

"We failed…" he corrected, I sat up.

"How did you fail?!" I hissed, he reached over to cup my cheek.

"I failed to protect our little girl too, and I also failed at my duties as your husband. Clearly, I've made you feel that you had to bear everything on your own. But you don't have to do that, I don't want you to do that. I know this isn't just about what happened to Yashiro. You've been beating yourself up ever since USJ, haven't you?" he retorted, I looked away nodding.

"I almost let all my students die, Yashiro was hurt trying to protect me… I never should have let anything happen to anyone of my students…" I muttered, "No matter what I seem to do, I always end up failing…"

"I don't like hearing you say that… You didn't fail, you were attacked, you saved the students, you were outnumbered and outmatched. Even still you managed to keep them all alive, do you not understand how amazing that was? Then you being stubborn you threw yourself back into teaching when your body was broken. Why because you wanted to be there for your students? No one would have blamed you if you took the time to recover. Why do you think you have to be so god damn perfect all the time?"

"I don't want to lose anyone else…"

"Shouta… I can't promise you that you won't lose someone, if I did, I would be lying. But life goes on and looking back and thinking over the what-if's won't change anything. Just keep your head up and move forward with the new lessons you've learned. You've done that before, it's why you're such a good teacher… Let's learn from this and move forward together."

I looked to him to see him offering his hand to me, I gently took it and he smiled at me. How did I ever get so lucky to have even met him let alone spend my life with him? Even when I am drawn into the darkest recesses of my own mind and self-doubt, he reaches to pull me out. He saved me so many times and his bright light guides me. He has and always be my sun.

(Hizashi's POV)

"Look at her." I cooed, Shouta smiled and walked over to scoop her up.

"Let's get her to bed, she needs her rest." He replied, smiled as I saw his ring glint against his chest in the late evening light.

"We can wake her up to eat, maybe I can make something light." I mused as I cleared the path for him and opened up her bedroom door.

"We can always order take-out." He stated as he settled her in her bed.

"She hated being fed at the hospital so something simple to feed her would be best," I replied as I helped him cover her up in her blankets.

"Curry?" he suggested, I guess that would be easier to feed her.

"That might work." I hummed as we left the room and head back down the stairs.

"Hello!" a voice chimed and our front door slammed open. "I brought dinner for my little brothers and my favourite niece!"

"Nemuri!" I scolded going to the genkan where she stood.

"Don't be like that Papa bear, I brought yummy food and big smiles!" she joked as she slipped off her shoes and stepped inside. "Now where is my darling niece?"

"Resting," Shouta grumbled, she pouted.

"It's dinner and she needs to eat." She huffed and set down the bag and head up the stairs. "I'll wake her you two can set up the food!"

(Yashiro's POV)

I opened my eyes and sat up I could hear a commotion downstairs and soon I heard steps heading up. Soon my door opened and I saw Auntie waltz in a big smile on her face. She walked over and sat next to me and reached over to tussle my hair. I saw her glaze soften and her playfulness subside.

"I'm here now, don't worry anymore, I will get your Dad's back on track." She soothed, "I brought a big feast and then we can relax and I will talk to them both tonight. So, no need to worry over them, I'll take over from here."

"How did you know?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"I know those two and I can tell when they are both upset. I meant to get here earlier but work called. But now I'm here so you just take time to heal up. Also no more worrying us, you hear." She huffed I nodded and she pulled me into a gentle hug. "Leave all this worrying to the adults okay, you just hurry and heal up."

"Okay, thanks, Auntie." I thanked, we pulled apart and she helped me out of bed.

"You two better have the feast set up!" Auntie chimed as she led me downstairs.

"I think you went a bit overboard," Papa stated, I saw the kitchen table full of take-away dishes.

"Nonsense now let's dig in! I bought a bit of everything!" she cheered, I looked at the food hungrily.

I was still a bit put off that I had to be fed, I can't even remember the last time I was fed by someone else. It felt weird, at least when I fed myself, I didn't really think too hard. Now it kinda felt long and tedious, and I never thought I would think that. I used to eat so mindlessly back home.

"Here try this!" Auntie cooed holding up a Takoyaki ball on a skewer.

I awkwardly leaned over and took the Takoyaki of the skewer, it was god, I liked the flavour but the squid had a weird texture. It wasn't bad but definitely was not my thing. Was all squid like this? I wonder if you can make it less like rubber?

"Not your thing?" Dad asked, I looked to him seeing he looked exhausted.

"Squid is weird…" I answered, he chuckled a bit.

"Squid tastes better in stews; it can cook better," Dad stated; squid stew?

"I bought a big variety I know how much you love trying new foods, here try this next!" Auntie chimed, I saw her holding a shrimp tempura, I took a bite.

"Yummy," I said, taking the rest into my mouth I ate it, it was super soft.

"Try this, it's one of my favourites," Dad stated holding up a spoon with something white and fried.

Taking a bite, I smiled, it was tofu, fried tofu, "Tofu!" I chimed, he smiled at me, seems he was feeling a bit better.

"Try this," Papa added, I saw him holding a familiar-looking item I saw it in ramen from anime.

"I've seen this before," I stated and took a bite, it tasted like a fish cake. "What's it called?"

"Narutomaki," Papa stated, I snickered.

"Is that where Naruto's name came from, pfft, it's like Saiyan names." I snickered, he smiled at me.

"Here try this!" Auntie cheered; it was orange with green skin must be a vegetable.

Taking a bite, I grinned, it tasted good, but I definitely couldn't name the flavour. I don't think I've had this before. I peaked to see Dad and Papa both getting back some energy. They were chatting over what dish to have me try next. Auntie put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Don't worry." She soothed, I smiled up at her.

"Sweetie you have to try this!" Papa cheered, I turned to him and Dad smiling bigger.

"Okay!" I chimed.

(Nemuri's POV)

Yashiro was in bed; I was helping the boys sort all the take-out into dishes and wrapping into the garbage. It was quiet but now that Yashiro was in bed I saw more of their true selves. Before I even came here, I knew this was going to push them. Shouta was bad for blaming himself and hiding things to not worry Hizashi. Hizashi was always aware and it bothered him when Shouta wouldn't talk to him.

"So, you two look like shit," I stated, I saw them both stop. "I know you both too well, now speak up."

"Can we not…" Shouta muttered, I sighed.

"Nope, now come on talk to me. I want to help." I ordered, Hizashi put his hand on Shouta's shoulder.

"You know she won't take no for an answer," Hizashi warned, Shouta sighed.

"Yashiro noticed we were acting off and wanted us to talk to her…" Shouta began, "Her saying that it made me think of how much of a failure I was…"

"I felt that way too, but Shouta was dealing with it worse…" Hizashi added, I nodded.

"I figured it was something to do with that." I sighed and walked over to them both. "You both blame yourselves way too much, your humans and you make mistakes. She's a perceptive girl, she notices a lot, and she can't stop herself from wanting to help. Neither of you had the best experiences with family but despite that you two are fantastic parents to her."

"She deserves better," Hizashi stated, I flicked his forehead.

"Don't go to that bullshit, parents aren't perfect." I lectured, "I want you both to start going to therapy again and maybe even some couple sessions. You need to talk and man has these past months have been a roller coaster. I'm not some guru who can make this all better in a few words, but I know damn well we can make this better. Shouta talk to Hizashi more, shit was rough I know that. I was right with you back then, but it's not then. You make him worry and stress him out by not talking too. I love you both, so please just listen to me. If you need to rant or talk, come to me. You two have a bad habit of isolating yourselves. I'm here for you both."

I stepped forward and pulled them both into a hug, after over fifteen years of knowing them. Both of them had really become family to me, even more so then my own family. We're all a bit fucked we all have our issues. But we're a family, and I will do whatever I can do be there for them.

"Thank you Nemuri…" Hizashi thanked, I pulled back and looked at them both.

"What is a big sister for?" I joked, he smiled at me.

One day at a time, we will get stronger from this. Hope you can see this Oboro-kun.


	42. Chapter 42

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.42- Stronger Each Day**

I spent the past few days around the house healing, Papa was busy during the day with work so I hung around with Dad and the cats. Then Dad had evening or night patrols so Papa and Auntie Nemuri would stay with me. I was not able to do much as my arms healed. I could walk, talk but I had almost no use of my arms. The best I could do was manoeuvre my casts to hug things like my plushies.

Right now, I was watching through an anime I heard about online, it was not long after my era. It kinda reminded me of Inuyasha mixed with an more action shounen. One of the characters was so feral it was almost adorable how feisty he was. Kinda reminded me of Katsuki without the constant cursing.

"What you watching now?" Dad asked, I looked to see him holding a coffee mug.

"Demon Slayer, I found it online it came out when I would have been adult in my time. I really like it." I chimed, he nodded and looked at the screen as Inosuke went on a feral rant.

"Oh god another Bakugo…" he muttered, I snickered.

"He's way cuter than Katsuki, he's just a feral boy." I laughed, Dad looked at me confused.

"Does that mean you think Bakugo is cute?" he asked, I chuckled.

"A little, he's so emotionally constipated but put him with Kirishima and I see his softer side," I answered, Dad snorted.

"Well you certainly right about that, I almost want to always pair them up he's easier to deal with then," Dad stated, I chuckled.

"He'll get better, he's still a kid," I replied, he walked over and ruffled my hair.

"You're still a kid too." He stated, I snickered.

"No, I am clearly a dinosaur, I mean I am ancient." I joked, he sat next to me.

"Sure," Dad replied.

"I hope the others are having a good work-study." I mused, he patted my head.

"I'm sure they are." He soothed, I smiled at him.

"Who'd Katsuki go to, had to be some big-time hero, right?" I chimed, he chuckled.

"He went to a hero names Best-Jeanist, he's the Number 4 hero, but he is probably not what Bakugo was hoping for." He mused, I snickered.

"That'll do Katsuki some good, he needs that ego checked," I replied, Dad chuckled.

"I'm home!" Papa chimed; I heard the front door swing opened.

"Welcome home Papa!" I called, Dad got up to greet Papa at the genkan.

"You never believe who I saw on my way home." Papa rambled, I snickered I saw him strut in.

"Who?" I asked, he put a hand over her mouth suppressing snickers.

"I saw Bakugo-kun I think Jeanist did him up proper." Papa snickered; Dad chuckled. "Boy look ready to explode with his hair combed to the sides like that."

"Pfft! They tamed the mop!" I laughed; Papa laughed with me. "I have a feeling he's gonna rant about that in class."

"Maybe he will learn something," Dad grumbled.

"Knowing Katsuki it will take a while for it to sink in for him," I stated, huffed at that.

"So what did you two do with your day?" Papa quizzed.

"I found a new anime it's really good it's about demons in a like ending feudal-era Japan. The fights are super cool." I answered, he nodded and looked to Dad.

"I worked on some reports and napped," Dad replied, Papa tutted at him.

"Shou you should try to do more; I mean what about that book you wanted to read." Papa lectured half-heartedly; Dad shrugged.

"I felt like napping," Dad stated.

"My poor Energy Saver." Papa cooed hugging Dad playfully.

"Really drop the high-school nicknames." Dad huffed, I guess Dad was always like this.

"But they suit you grumpy." Papa teased and smooched Dad's cheek.

"Sure Cockatiel…" Dad joked, I snickered as Papa gasped. "Now go wash out that gel."

"No more gel!" I added, Papa feigned insult.

"So cruel!" Papa joked and headed to the bath.

"So, what are you feeling for dinner?" Dad asked, I pouted. "And Hizashi won't let you have a jelly pouch for dinner too."

I heard the doorbell, Dad looked confused and then headed to the door rubbing his hair. Must be some online order, Papa was kinda crazy with those. If he saw something any of us would like he had little to no control. In a minute I heard the door slam shut, I walked over to see Dad glaring at the door. I could hear knocking on the other side.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked, then I heard it, kinda sounded like Uncle Toshi. "Dad let him in."

"Ugh… Fine…" he muttered and opened the door revealing Uncle who looked to be apologizing.

"Uncle Toshi!" I chimed, he looked to me smiling as Dad stalked in. "Come on in, don't mind Dad he's being a grump."

"I had to come see you hope you are doing okay?" he said entering the genkan.

"I'm fine, just bit annoyed with these," I replied lifting my casts.

"Understandable." He replied Dad peeked in and huffed.

"Just get in old man." Dad huffed; he can really hold a grudge…

"Dad be nice!" I whined, he shrugged walking over to pick up Mochi. "Mochi work your magic."

"Sorry to both your Aizawa-kun." Uncle Toshi apologized, Dad huffed and Uncle looked at him sheepishly.

"Oh, I got to show you something!" I chimed, he nodded and raced up to my room.

I had all my new plushies arranged in my room, I scooped up the Bunny Might that Sir Nighteye gifted me. He was super cute, heading back down I raced up to Uncle showing off my plush. He looked it over and blushed, I grinned at him.

"Now where did you find that?" he asked, I giggled.

"Your old sidekick Sir Nighteye gave him to me!" I chirped, he looked surprised. "I got to work with him a bit in Hosu, he brought with him Mirio-senpai! He said I was super good at deduction!"

"Wow, that's a great compliment especially form him." He praised and patted my head. "He must like you a lot, he gave you a very rare item of mine. He is very protective of his collection."

"Collection?" I quizzed.

"He is a bit like Midoriya-shounen he is a big fan, I think he owns at least one of every item of mine. I used to gift him items when he was my sidekick." He explained, people really idolize Uncle Toshi but I worry…

"You look troubled?" he stated, I looked up at him as his brows furrowed.

"Spit it," Dad ordered, I looked down at the Bunny Might.

"I know people really admire you as All Might but I guess, I wonder if they even realise you're human… Sorry, that must sound weird." I explained, I felt a hand on my head.

"That is the point of All Might." He stated, I looked up at him confused. "The Symbol of Peace, I created it so that Japan would be a safer place. I made myself look as unbreakable and strong as I could. Villains are less active if they think there is someone out there ready to stop them."

"But why do that?" I questioned, he chuckled.

"Things were a lot different when I was your age, crime was extremely rampant. It was not a safe place, that dream of mine is how I met my Master and was given One For All." He answered, so Stain saw what he saw because that is what Uncle wanted him to see…

"What's with that look?" Dad asked, I looked to see him looking at me brows furrowed.

"Just remembering something Stain said…" I admitted, I saw Uncle Toshi tense. "He compared all Heroes to All Might and if they didn't meet that standard, they were fakes who deserved to die… He told me people never change… I guess I get it, some people who become heroes don't deserve it. I mean Endeavor did it… It made me angry when he said that…"

"You fought Stain..?" Uncle Toshi stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, with Izuku and Iida's help we were able to capture him… I was grabbed by the Nomu right after." I explained, he looked upset and a bit angry.

"I only heard what the police told me, Midoriya found him first and you jumped in. He was taken out by the quirk and you fought him until it wore off and he helped. Eventually, it wore off for Iida and he knocked him into a wall where he was captured." Dad explained, that was the basics I guess. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah, basically…" I admitted, I felt a big hand on my head I looked up to see Uncle looking to me.

"That must have been a tough fight but you pulled through." He complimented, I nodded.

"I guess some things never change, no matter the time there will always be people who are evil… I almost lost my temper completely a few times fighting him…" I admitted, I felt him tussle my hair.

"Even I have lost my temper a few times…" he soothed, I smiled looking up at him.

"I'm glad he's locked up now," I replied, he nodded.

"Don't go do anything reckless again," Dad stated, I looked over to him.

"I won't," I promised, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Toshi-kun!" Papa chimed, turned as saw him leaving the bathroom hair down dressed in his evening wear.

"Hizashi-kun sorry for dropping by unexpectedly." Uncle apologized, Papa waved him off.

"No problem at all, hopefully, Shou-chan wasn't a grump," Papa replied, Uncle laughed nervously. "Shou-chan be nice."

Papa walked over poking Dad who huffed, Papa sighed and spun around, I felt a bit better now. But I'm sure some of that night will stay with me for a while yet. I guess this is my first real step into the world of heroes…

(Hizashi's POV)

I walked Toshinori to the door, it had been nice to have him over. I wish Shouta would ease up on his grudge. He needs to let things go a bit more. I heard Toshinori kicking his shoes on, I smiled at him. Toshinori was a good guy, he may not have much foresight sometimes but he does his best all the time.

"Thanks for the tea Hizashi-kun." He stated, I smiled.

"It's good to have you over, hope Shou-chan didn't scare you off from coming for visits," I replied, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aizawa-kun has a right to be upset with me, it shows how much he cares for the students." He replied flashing a more genuine smile unlike the one he wore as All Might.

"You should smile more like this," I stated, he blushed. "I get it though, I put on that smile myself a lot. Just try to remember you're Toshinori Yagi, not just All Might."

"I will do my best." He replied, I smiled and waved him off as he left.

(Yashiro's POV)

"Papa, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw him taking frames off the walls.

"I wanted to change up the photos around the house, I want us to get some family photo sometime soon." He explained.

"Papa, can we put the frame you gave me?" I quizzed, he paused and looked to me.

"Are you sure? I mean those are your family." He replied, I got up from the couch.

"It'd be nice to see them mixed in with all the photos we have. Kinda seems fitting I guess." I answered, he smiled.

"Then let's do it, we can get individual frames for them." He replied, I smiled at him.

(Later)

We returned from the store Papa had spent a while picking out perfect frames and thinking of new ways to hang them around. We were currently spacing out my family among all the photos of Papa, Dad and their friends. I noticed even photos of them when they were younger, none of them had their friend.

Papa had revealed Shirakumo to me and explained how he had died tragically. Seeing how important he was to them it felt odd that they had his photos hidden away. I mean if it had not been for a few things I would have never suspected anything. Even then I did not think it had been all because of losing someone.

"Papa have you ever thought of putting up some pictures of Shirakumo?" I asked, he turned to me surprised. "I mean I have the pictures of my family up; he was important to you and Dad."

"I'm surprised you wanted to put your families photo's out… I know it must hurt to remember them." Papa stated as he set up the one of my Mom.

"I know sometimes memories hurt but I want to keep all of my memories even the ones that hurt me. I think that one day I'll get stronger and they won't hurt so much. Then I'll be really glad you have them." I explained, he looked to me blushing. "I don't think he would want to be forgotten and even if it hurts right now maybe one day it won't hurt as much. Then you can look back and not feel so sad."

"You're so smart…" Papa stated, I blushed as he reached over to tussle my hair.

"I learned it from a show I watched back in my time… Sometimes I feel bad I forgot but I know why I did… I would have never stopped and who knows if I would even still be…" I muttered, I felt him put an arm around me. "Still now that I remember again I never want to forget again. Some days it hurts, but one day I'll get stronger. Then I will be glad I do; I already am. I know I can notice things others might not because of it. Now I can protect people."

"You're so strong and resilient…" Papa complimented, I leaned into his hold. "Lean on us as you need, I can't wait to see how much stronger you will get."

"You and Dad will get stronger too," I affirmed; he tightened his hold on me.

"I think I know the one we can put up," Papa stated, he pulled away and pulled out an album.

He skimmed through and then stopped on a page, I watched as he gingerly took out a picture. He took it out and turned to show me, I smiled. It was Dad, Papa and Shirakumo standing together and Dad was holding a small kitten as Papa and Shirakumo posed around him. They looked so happy, that would be a great photo.

"When did you guys find a kitten?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Shouta gave that kitten his umbrella and Shirakumo say the kitten and his umbrella so he brought the kitten to school. Shouta took care of it all day. We called it Sushi and we eventually gave them to Nemuri, she still has him. He's getting up there but he's doing great. Shouta still pampers him every time we visit." Papa explained, I smiled.

"That's a great memory, I think it's perfect," I replied, he smiled to me, he looked happy right now. He's getting stronger already.


	43. Chapter 43

**My Hero Academia: Yashiro The First Quirk**

**Ch.43- Karaoke Time**

"Everyone is coming home today, right?" I asked, Dad nodded and he sipped his coffee.

"They all be arriving home sometime in the afternoon if they head straight home for the work-studies," Dad stated, I wonder how everyone else work-studies went.

"You can ask them all about them on Monday," Papa said as worked at the stove.

"I wonder if Izuku learned more about his quirk, I mean he was finally able to use some of it. It was super cool!" I chimed, Papa smiled.

"That should be interesting," Dad stated, I can't wait for Monday.

(Later)

I heard loud bangs at the door, I looked to Dad who was next to me on the couch. He huffed and got up going to check the door yawning. Mochi followed him soon I heard the door open followed by a mix of voices that spoke all at once. I looked and I saw Dad peek around at me motioning to come. Getting up I stepped around the corner and I saw all the girls huddled together in the doorway.

"Yashiro!" Mina exclaimed and raced in to hug me. "What happened?!"

"Guys," I stated as Dad left us and the others stepped into the genkan.

"Deku told us when we all met up at the station that you were hurt," Ochaco stated, oh so class met up after work-studies, man I wish I could use my phone.

"Yeah, but I'll be better soon," I stated, they all came and hugged me.

"What happened kero?" Tsu-chan asked, I led them to the living room.

"I landed pretty hard," I answered, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Deku said he saw a thing like from USJ?" Ochaco stated, I let out a sigh.

"Yeah Hosu was being attacked by a group of them, one grabbed me I broke free but I ended up eating cement," I explained.

"But you had Nimbus, kero?" Tsu-chan stated, I turned to them.

"I sent Nimbus to catch a kid, the balcony he was on collapsed," I explained, I saw them all look horrified. "I'm okay, in a few weeks I'll be cast free. You guys don't need to worry about me."

"Deku, Iida and Shoto-kun looked pretty shaken up…" Ochaco stated.

"You're minimizing again, aren't you?" Momo stated, I sighed.

"A lot happened in Hosu…" I admitted and looked at them. "But it's over now, I know the teachers and police are looking into those things. At least these ones weren't as strong as the one from USJ…"

"Let's go out!" Mina proclaimed I looked at her as Tohru jumped up.

"Great idea Mina! Ooh! Let's do karaoke!" Tohru added, wait, karaoke, I could feel a huge smile form on my face.

"I've always wanted to go to a real karaoke place!" I cheered, I felt to arms go over my shoulder, one on either side.

"Yeah let's do it!" Ochaco cheered.

"It will be fun, kero," Tsu-chan added.

"Does everyone have time for that today?" Momo quizzed; the others nodded.

"My parents are home all day, kero," Tsu answered, the other added their own bits saying they were free.

"I gotta ask Dad," I said, I saw him standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Go have fun." He stated, I smiled at him.

"Thanks Dad!" I chimed.

(Later)

We all arrived at the karaoke place, Mina, Tohru and Momo were getting our room booked. Before we left, I had to change, Ochaco helped me get changed. I put on my Sanrio hoodie and a pair of pink tights and a pair of white denim shorts. The others all had their bags and costumes with them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning I saw Ochaco smiling at me.

"Tell us if you get tired okay?" she stated, I smiled at her.

"I will," I replied.

"We got our room, follow us, girls!" Mina called; we all began to head to our karaoke room.

"Did you ever do this back home?" Tohru asked, I shook my head.

"Not really, we did karaoke but nothing even close to this," I admitted.

"Don't be shy, it'll be just us girls." Mina chimed, I smiled at her.

"I've never been shy about singing," I replied, we entered the room and everyone began to set their stuff aside. "Wow, this is so cool, kinda like a recording room or something."

"You should start us off I mean it's your first time!" Mina cheered, I smiled as I approached the mic.

"Sure, but I need help with the controls," I replied raising my casted arms.

"Of course, any song you want to sing?" Mina asked as she held up this tablet.

"Does it have My Immortal by Evanescence?" I hummed, she searched up and I saw it appear. "Sweet, I love this song."

"Never heard it," Mina stated.

"It was my era and also in English," I admitted, she chuckled.

"Has Yamada-sensei not gotten you into modern songs?" she joked, I snickered.

"He did but I also got him into music I used to listen to," I replied, she snickered.

"He has been playing different music on his shows lately." Kyoka stated, "I wondered if he got the new tunes from your era."

"Yeah, Papa fell in love with the old school rock bands and pop music of my era," I replied, as Mina put the mic on a stand for me.

"All ready, time to shine Yashiro!" Mina cheered and I heard the music begin.

I stood at the mic and closed my eyes.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me… You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me… I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. You still have all of me, me, me…" I sang, slowly I opened my eyes and looked to see the others frozen.

"You never told us you could sing!" Mina shouted and raced over to grab me by the shoulders.

"Never really came up," I replied.

"You have such a cool voice!" Tohru added racing over to hug me from behind.

"Thanks," I replied, it still felt weird to have people compliment my singing.

"I like that song; think you can share some of your music with me?" Kyoka asked, I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I've actually being meaning to share music with a few people in class like I know a few bands I thought you, Tokoyami and Shouji would like," I replied, she nodded.

"Give us a song to try!" Mina cheered her and Tohru with an arm over each other's shoulders.

"Hmm… Die Young by Keisha." I suggested they pulled out the tablet searching furiously.

I felt a hand on my cast and I saw Tsu-chan pulling me to sit on the booth at the other end of the room. Mina and Tohru stood up each holding a mic posing. I smiled this was gonna be a fun day.

(Later)

"That was so much fun!" Mina exclaimed as we were getting ready to leave.

"We should do this more often," Ochaco added, the others nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I want to do this more," I added.

"Maybe we can do it weekly, kero." Tsu-chan mused, I nodded eagerly.

"Sounds pretty great," Kyoka stated.

"That sounds wonderful!" Momo chimed.

"Weekly girls night!" Tohru and Mina cheered as we began to exit the building.

As we left the building, we began to hear sounds, I looked to the sky to see smoke in the distance. Was it a fire? Or a villain? I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned, I saw Tsu-chan looking toward the smoke worriedly. It's been weird to realize how common villain incidents were or quirk related accidents. I wanted to go check it out but I can't do much with my arms cast up.

"The train station is closed, apparently a villain with a fire quirk robbed a store," Kyoka stated.

"Think we could go wait at the station until it's over?" Tohru quizzed.

"How about we stop and get a snack for the way home, there's a conbini near the station," Mina suggested.

"Mid-as-well." Kyoka agreed, we all nodded.

We began our walk to toward the conbini, not really much I wanted, I mean not much I can even attempt to eat on my own right now. Just as we were turning the corner, we saw flames shoot out toward us, I felt someone pull me back. Looking I saw Tsu-chan pulling me back as we all backed into an alley. Seriously the villain was coming our way.

"Stay quiet," Momo ordered her voice barely above a harsh whisper.

We stood in silence as I heard the heavy footsteps walk down the street. Tsu-chan had her arms wrapped around me protectively, the others all stood ready for anything. I wanted to help, I wanted to protect them but what could I do.

Another burst of flames shot out and filled the entrance to the alley, the footsteps were getting closer. Then a figure stepped into view, he was a tall muscular figure, probably standing at least six feet if not more. He had an old school ventilator mask on and wore a singed leather jacket with beat-up jeans and combat boots. He turned to us and I saw his eyes were bright practically glowing.

"What do we have here?" he stated, the others backed up. "Hero course brats."

He raised his arm toward us and I broke out of Tsu-chan hold. Before I knew it, I grabbed his outstretched arm and threw him to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground felt something form in my hand and I pointed it at him, it was a naginata. He froze as I stood over him, I felt my heart pounding through my entire body.

"Yashiro-chan!"

(Tsuyu's POV)

She escaped my arms and I stared in shock as she raced toward the villain. Before I could even move from my state of shock, she wrapped her arms around his and threw the villain to the ground. Her wraps unravelled and then her right cast broke apart and a staff with a blade was in her hand. She pointed it at the villain, I saw Momo began to move.

"Yashiro-chan!" I yelled, I raced forward as Momo made a staff pointing it at him.

I jumped up and grabbed Yashiro pulling her back, I saw her other cast was cracked badly. The others sprung into action and pinned down the villain, I saw Tohru race off calling for a hero. I felt Yashiro slump and I looked to see her face was flushed and she looked weak. Ochaco raced over and helped me hold Yashiro as she was beginning to lose consciousness.

It was just like back at USJ…

(Hizashi's POV)

I raced toward the station, my heart was pounding in my chest, Shouta told me something happened to Yashiro. Arriving at the station I saw an officer come over. My brain was still in a fog of pure anxiety I held up my hand as I collected myself. Taking a few deep breathes I felt myself calm down a bit.

"What happened?" I asked, the officer saluted.

"A group of students from UA had been leaving a karaoke room, but a criminal who had just robbed a bank with a fire quirk. They saw the fire and hid in an alley but he confronted them. One of the girls raced and was able to subdue the villain. The others took over keeping him down, the girl who first took a stance was examined by a paramedic and is currently giving a statement." He explained, they had been confronted by a villain!

"Mic," Shouta stated, I looked to see him emerging from a hallway. "I'll explain more."

I jogged over to him and we began a walk down the silent empty hall, his shoulder were slumped as we walked. I could tell he had been having a time here, his face was full of lines. So, he had been scowling for a while and probably lecturing people. There was more to this, was it related to USJ or what happened in Hosu?

"So, what happened?" I asked, he sighed.

"Th girls came to visit, and they decided to go do karaoke. Apparently, they heard of a villain attack when they left and decided to go to a conbini to wait for the trains to run. On the way, they saw a burst of fire so they hide in an alley. The villain came to the alley entrance and went to use his quirk…" he explained, then he stopped and ran a hand over his face. "Yashiro someone was able to race forward and throw then man to the ground. Then somehow one of her casts shattered and she was able to point a weapon made by her quirk at him. The other's rushed forward and subdued the villain and called the police. When paramedics arrived, one used an x-ray vision quirk and found both her arms were completely healed."

"That makes no sense!" I hissed, he glared back at me.

"I know!" he growled, "Naomasa is talking to Yashiro has been since I got her. The other girls were able to tell me what happened..."

"None of this makes sense…" I muttered.

"Nezu is here too, he thinks her quirk has something to do with it…" Shouta stated, "I don't like this…"

"Neither do I…"


End file.
